A Town Where You Live
by mrsbunnybyun
Summary: [Chap 12 Up/END]Park Chanyeol, seorang remaja laki-laki kelas 2 SMA yang nekat pergi ke Seoul demi menemui gadis yang sangat dia cintai. Namun gadis itu meninggalkannya. Tanpa ia duga, hadirlah Luhan, gadis yang mulai memasuki hatinya. Namun, takdir berkata lain. Pertemuan yang tak terduga, takdir yang luar biasa. CHANBAEK, slight CHANLU/GS for UKE/DLDR.
1. Prologue

Main Cast : Park Chan Yeol

Byun Baek Hyun (girl)

Genre : Romance, School-life, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T (dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu)

A Town Where You Live

.

.

.

Cerita ini tidak murni karya saya. Plotnya terinspirasi dari anime Jepang berjudul _**Kimi no Iru Machi**_. Saya tidak bisa mencantumkan penciptanya karena saya tidak tahu, yang tahu bisa silahkan PM saya. Judul FF ini berasal dari judul yang sama hanya saja dalam bahasa Inggris.

Mengapa saya tidak merubahnya?

Itu untuk menghargai dan menghormati pembuat animenya. Tujuan saya membuat versi FF Chanbaeknya karena saya SANGAT MENYUKAI anime ini dan ingin berbagi. Nama tempat, sekolah, dan semuanya hanya khayalan semata yang disesuaikan dengan imajinasi saya dan juga keperluan cerita.

.

.

Happy Reading ~

.

.

.

Previous Chapter

"Apa oppa sangat putus asa ditinggal oleh eonniku? Hingga oppa berubah menjadi orang yang mengejar-ngejar eonniku seperti seorang stalker?" tambahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengkonfirmasi. Aku harus mendengar langsung semuanya dari bibirnya. Tolong beritahukan padanya" jawab Chanyeol tegas.

"Kau kesini untuk itu? Tidak heran eonniku menghindarimu." Sahut Krystal seraya mulai berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Ya. Kau benar. Aku memang kesini untuk itu" jawab Chanyeol datar.

"Kau menakutiku oppa. Jangan marah begitu." Krystal sedikit kaget melihat ekpresi kosong Chanyeol. Dia melihat Chanyeol yang sudah berada sekitar 7 langkah dari tempatnya berdiri melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan terluka.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kedepan …

(Chanyeol POV)

Dia jatuh bersamaan dengan bunga sakura. Berat dan hangat tubuhnya saat dia bersandar padaku masih terasa dipunggungku.

" _Baek …"_ panggilku dalam hati.

.

.

.

(Normal POV)

Krystal terus berjalan dan Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang. Namun kemudian dia berhenti dan menghadap Chanyeol.

"Apa yang oppa ingin konfirmasi dari eonniku?" Tanya Krystal dengan seringaiannya "Mm.. Atau jangan-jangan oppa malah mengikutiku sebenarnya? Aku tak apa jika memang benar begitu. Lagipula eonnie terlihat telah melupakanmu.. Dan-.."

Ucapannya terpotong ketika Chanyeol menatapnya tajam dan melewatinya.

"Dia menghilang persis didepan mataku. Aku hanya ingin mengkonfirmasi perasaannya padaku" jawabnya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tapi kau tahu kan eonnie sudah punya pacar sekarang?!" ucap Krystal sedikit nyaring karena jarak mereka yang cukup jauh.

"Tentu saja aku tahu." Chanyeol berhenti dan menunduk. Matanya sarat akan kepedihan. "Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya secara langsung. Bukan hanya lewat pesan. Seandainya itu memang benar, aku sudah siap melepaskannya. Tapi jika tidak, aku akan membantunya menghadapi masalah yang sebenarnya." Chanyeol lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Krystal berlari dan menghadang Chanyeol. Sorot matanya tajam.

"Sebenarnya aku bingung oppa. Apa kau memang belum bisa melupakan eonniku atau kau hanya berniat balas dendam?" Krystal hendak mendorong Chanyeol tapi berhasil dicegah oleh Chanyeol dengan cara menangkap tngan kurus itu. Chanyeol lalu menghentaknya dengan sedikit kuat hingga Krystal hampir terjatuh.

Krystal menatap aneh Chanyeol dan segera membuka pagar rumahnya setelah sebelumnya berjanji akan memberitahu eonninya.

Chanyeol menatap salah satu kamar dilantai dua.

 _Deg!_

Itu dia. Baekhyun sedang disana menatap balik kearah Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Namun bagi Chanyeol itu bukanlah senyuman Baekhyun-nya.

.

.

.

Flashback on

Pintu rumah itu terbuka, masuklah seorang gadis berbadan mungil dengan rambut hitam sepinggang bersamaan dengan sekelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh tepat diujung kakinya.

"Selamat siang.. Aku Byun Baekhyun dari Seoul. Senang bertemu denganmu Bibi Park." Sapanya ceria. Chanyeol yang mendengar suara gaduh itu segera keluar dari kamar dan sempat terdiam melihat sosok gadis yang berada didepannya itu.

 _Siapa dia? Aku tak mengenalnya. Batin Chanyeol._

"Halo manis.. Silahkan masuk. Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Baekhyun duduk manis di ruang tengah menghadap ke arah pintu balkon yang langsung mengarah ke pemandangan indah desa kecil itu. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Matanya berbinar ceria ketika melihat seekor anak anjing memasuki ruangan.

"Woahh.. Ada anak anjing. Oh! Lihat! Bibi apa ini foto kuno? Dan astaga! Apa ini bagus sekali bi.." Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya mengagumi barang yang ada di ruangan sederhana itu.

(Chanyeol POV)

 _Apa-apaan gadis ini. Seperti tidak pernah melihat benda itu saja. Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan di Seoul sampai tidak pernah melihat hal itu. Batinku._

"Chan, ini Baekhyun. Ayah kalian berdua merupakan sahabat dekat." Ujar ibuku seraya meminum tehnya sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Ya aku sudah tahu, bu." Aku duduk di sofa depan ibuku. Baekhyun langsung bergabung bersama kami.

"Mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal bersama kita.."

"Ayahku berasal dari sini. Oh iya! Kita seumuran kan? Woah! Kalau begitu kita akan berada ditingkat yang sama." Aku tertegun dengan senyum itu. Matanya melengkung membentuk bulan sabit dengan bibir merahnya yang melengkung lucu.

"Ehm.. Ya tentu saja, lagipula didesa ini hanya ada satu SMA" jawabku sok cuek.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa tunjukan sekolah itu sekarang Chan.." ibu tersenyum lembut kearahku ketika aku tersedak tehku.

"Benarkah! Permintaan diterima. Ayo berangkat Chanyeol!" aku hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat itu.

.

.

Aku memboncengnya dengan sepedaku. Sedari tadi dia tak berhenti mengoceh dan berteriak kagum dengan pemandangan desaku. Aku meliriknya sekilas.

" _Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Kenapa dia malah memilih desa dibanding Seoul dan juga dengan mudahnya tinggal dirumah orang asing. Dasar gadis aneh. Dia bahkan tidak bisa naik sepeda"_ batinku.

Aku memfokuskan fikiranku kearah depan dan tanpa sengaja melihat seorang gadis keluar dari Toko Kelontong tak jauh dariku. Aku tersentak dan langsung menghentikan sepedaku. Kurasakan wajahku memanas dan aku langsung menunduk memandang ban sepedaku.

"Ah sepertinya ban belakangnya kempes.." aku mencoba mencari alasan agar segera bisa pulang.

"Apa mungkin itu karena aku duduk dibelakang ya?" cicitnya. "Hei! Lihat apa gadis itu temanmu Chan? Aku akan pergi menyapanya" terlambat. Aku tak bisa mencegah Baekhyun karena dia sudah terlebih dahulu sampai didepan toko itu.

"Halo, aku Byun Baekhyun. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"O-Oh halo" kulihat dia tersenyum ramah ke arah Baekhyun "Aku Do Kyungsoo. Senang bertemu denganmu juga"

"Mohon bantuannya ya. Mulai hari ini aku tinggal bersama dengan Chanyeol" mataku terbelalak kaget. Tidak! Kyungsoo bisa salah paham.

"T-Tinggal bersama?"

"Yak! Jangan asal mengucapkan kalimat yang ambigu begitu. A-ah be-begini Kyungsoo, Baekhyun adalah anak sahabat ayahku yang musim semi ini akan bersekolah disini dan dia akan tinggal dirumah kami.."

"Oh begitu ya.." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis kearahku. Kulihat sekilas Baekhyun melihat kearahku.

(Chanyeol POV end)

.

.

(Normal POV)

Mereka berdua sedang berjalan beriringan di pinggir sungai dengan Chanyeol menenteng sepedanya.

"Kyungsoo sangat manis ya.." ucap Baekhyun memecah keheningan. "Hei Chan. Kau marah?"

"Tidak, hanya saja jangan mengatakan kalimat aneh yang bisa membuat salah paham begitu."

Baekhyun berlari kedepan dan menatap Chanyeol berbinar. "Ah aku tahu! Chanyeol pasti menyukai Kyungsoo, kan?" Chanyeol terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

"Ah?! Apa aku benar? Padahal aku cuma bercanda. Jadi begitu ya.." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sungai. Angin musim semi berhembus menerpa helaian rambut Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam memandangi Baekhyun. Begitu Baekhyun menatapnya balik dia segera membuang wajahnya dan lanjut berjalan.

"Kenapa denganmu?" Tanya Baekhyun imut.

"Ehm. Tidak. Oh iya, kenapa kau pindah ke desa ini?"

Baekhyun menatap lembut Chanyeol. "Dulu aku pernah kesini sewaktu masih kecil dan aku langsung suka pada tempat ini.." setelah itu dia tersenyum manis.

"Hanya karena itu?" Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan alasan Baekhyun yang cukup sederhana.

"Ya.." jawab Baekhyun datar.

' _Kau bisa menganggapnya demikian'_ batin Baekhyun.

.

.

Hari mulai malam, namun Baekhyun masih betah melihat halaman samping rumah Chanyeol. Dia berjongkok disamping kolam ikan koi di depan teras samping.

"Woah.. Ada kolam koi dihalaman rumah ini. Kereen.." ucapnya berbinar dengan tangan kanannya berputar-putar diatas kolam mengikuti arah renang si ikan.

Chanyeol hanya berdiri diteras rumahnya melihat kegiatan Baekhyun. "Sudah hampir waktunya makan malam. Cepatlah masuk.." merasa tidak ada jawaban Chanyeol beranjak masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Byur!

Baekhyun terpeleset masuk kedalam kolam ikan. "Aku terpeleset, hahaha"..

.

.

"Handuknya kuletakkan didepan pintu, Baekhyun.." Chanyeol meletakkan handuknya didepan pintu kamar mandi, dia mengangkat wajahnya hendak memanggil sekali lagi. Namun dia terhenti dengan wajah yang memerah mengahadap ke pintu kamar mandi.

Disana terlihat bayangan tubuh telanjang Baekhyun. Rumah Chanyeol adalah rumah tradisional, jadi dinding dan pintunya hanya ditutupi kertas putih yang sedikit tipis. Jadi meskipun samar, Chanyeol masih dapat melihat bayangan tubuh Baekhyun. Dia segera beranjak dari sana menuju ruang tengah.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Cara berjalannya sedikit aneh dan dia berpapasan dengan Chanyeol di jalan menuju dapur.

"Hei, kau tak mengganti bajumu?"

"Aku sudah mengirimkan barangku kesini tapi sepertinya belum sampai." Jawabnya lesu. Dia mendekati Chanyeol dan sedikit berbisik. "Bisakah kau membantuku?"

Chanyeol sedikit gugup berada dijarak yang sedekat ini. "Eh? Membantu apa?"

"Bawa aku ke toko yang tadi, tolong?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Ehm.. itu.. Ah pokoknya aku mau beli sesuatu.." jawabnya gugup.

"Membeli apa?"

"Apa itu penting? Tak bisakah kau mengantarku saja?"

Chanyeol bersandar kedinding rumahnya. "Tentu saja. Kau pikir apa aku mau mengantarkanmu di jam segini kalau hanya untuk membeli barang sembarangan?"

"Tapi aku membutuhkannya.."

Chanyeol mulai jengah dan bersedekap "Maka dari itu kau mau membeli apa memangnya?"

Baekhyun mendekat dan berbisik "Celana dalam.." Nafas Chanyeol tercekat dan wajahnya memerah.

.

.

Chanyeol mengayuh sepedanya masih dengan wajahnya yang merah padam, sesekali dia melirik kearah Baekhyun yang tertunduk malu dibelakangnya menjaga dressnya agar tidak terbang.

"Hooiiii! Chanyeol-ah! Kenalkan, Kenalkan, Kenalkaaann…" seorang anak melaju kencang dengan sepedanya kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lengkap dengan senyum cerianya.

"Eh? Kim Jongdae?" gumam Chanyeol.

Dia segera mensejajarkan laju sepedanya dengan sepeda Chanyeol.

"Hei. Apa kau yang tinggal dirumah Chanyeol?" dia bertanya pada Baekhyun dan hanya dijawab senyuman lembut oleh Baekhyun. "Salam kenal namaku Kim Jongdae.."

"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Senang bertemu denganmu." Senyum Baekhyun tak kalah cerahnya dengan Jongdae.

"Jongdae, kau duluan sana!" ujar Chanyeol sedikit terengah.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Sudahlah jangan banyak tanya, lakukan saja!" kata Chanyeol sedikit membentak.

"Ya ya baiklah. Aku tunggu kalian didepan toko.. wohoo.." Chanyeol bernafas lega sementara Baekhyun menatapnya penuh arti.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang berbelanja sementara Chanyeol serta Jongdae menunggunya di depan toko.

"Chan, kau tinggal dengan gadis yang cukup manis. Beruntungnya kau.."

"Tidak juga, sebenarnya itu sedikit merepotkan"

"Hei jangan seperti itu, nanti juga kau akan terbiasa.."

Baekhyun keluar dari toko dengan kantong belanja. "Maaf membuat kalian menunggu ya.." Baekhyun tersenyum canggung kearah mereka.

Jongdae langsung berlari ke arah Baekhyun dan menunduk mencoba melihat isi kantong belanja Baekhyun. "Kau membeli apa, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersenyum gugup "A-ah hanya beberapa barang.." Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung membawa sepedanya dan masuk diantara Baekhyun dan Jongdae sahabatnya. Jongdae yang terkejut hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang.

"Nah, Jongdae hari sudah malam. Sampai ketemu besok disekolah. Ayo cepat naik Baek"

"O-oh baiklah."

.

.

Ditengah perjalanan tiba-tiba Baekhyun melompat dari sepeda. Chanyeol yang terkejut langsung berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Baekhyun sedang menatap sawah dengan tatapan kosong.

"Chanyeol tidak mau kalau temanmu melihat kita bersama ya?" tanyanya datar.

"Tentu saja. Bahaya kalau terlihat.." Baekhyun menatapnya bingung.

"Begitu ya.."

"Maksudku itu bahaya untukmu! Kau harus menutupi dirimu!"

"Benarkah?"

Dengan sedikit memerah Chanyeol berujar "Karena sekarang kau-" belum sempat Chanyeol meneruskan kalimatnya angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang dan mengakibatkan dress Baekhyun terangkat sampai batas perutnya. Mata Chanyeol terbelalak kaget sementara wajah Baekhyun tak kalah kagetnya disertai rona merah diwajahnya.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Kau melihatnya?!"

"T-tunggu, jadi kau sudah memakainya?" Tak lama kantong belanja Baekhyun melayang mengenai wajahnya.

"Tentu saja aku sudah pakai celana dalam!"

.

.

"Hahaha jadi kau mengira dari tadi aku tak memakai apa-apa?"

"Ya tentu saja! Kau kan baru saja membelinya."

"Itu hanya basah, dan aku tidak mau memakai yang sama selama dua hari kedepan. Makanya aku membelinya."

Baekhyun tertawa lagi, namun setelah itu dia berhenti dan terdiam beberapa detik "Bintangnya indah ya?" Chanyeol melirik kelangit sekilas lalu kembali ke Baekhyun. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat air mata di ujung mata Baekhyun.

"Tapi, terimakasih ya.. Kau sudah berusaha keras untuk melindungiku sedari tadi.." ucapnya sambil mengusap air matanya.

"A-Ah bukan apa-apa.." Chanyeol menunduk.

Keesokan harinya..

Chanyeol sedang mengayuh sepedanya dengan sangat kencang. Pasalnya hari ini merupakan hari penyambutan siswa baru sekaligus hari pertama mereka di SMA.

"Chan! Kita terlambat"

"Diamlah dan jangan banyak bergerak!"

Chanyeol berhenti didepan toko kelontong yang cukup jauh dari sekolah mereka dan memarkir sepedanya.

"Hei kenapa kita memarkirkan sepedanya ditoko dan harus berjalan kesekolah?" Keluh Baekhyun disepanjang mereka berlari menuju sekolah.

"Aku tak ingin menanggung malu dengan bersepeda berdua denganmu kesekolah"

"Lalu saat pulang bagaimana? Ini terlalu jauh dari rumah aku tak mungkin berjalan sendiri"

"Kalau begitu tunggu didepan toko. Dan jangan beritahu yang lain kalau kita pulang bersama" Jawab Chanyeol sambil terus berlari.

"Okay, baiklah terserah kamu."

Sesampainya didepan kelas 10 SMA Busan..

"Kita langsung punya kelas tanpa pembagian?"

"Ya, tak ada banyak murid jadi tidak ada pembagian kelas. Lagipula mereka semua adalah teman-teman SMPku"

"Selamat pagi Chan! Ah Selamat pagi Baek!"

"Oh Jongdae? Pagi.."

"Jadi ini gadis Seoul yang tinggal dirumah Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun tersenyum ramah pada gadis berpipi tembem dan berambut pirang disamping Jongdae itu. "Ya. Perkenalkan aku Byun Baekhyun, mohon bantuannya"

"Hai, aku Kim Minseok. Aku sudah sekelas dengan Chanyeol sejak masih SD. Ceritakan tentang Seoul ya" katanya ramah.

"Baiklah. Dengan senang hati Minseok-ah"

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Chanyeol berlari menuju toko dan sedikit emosi karena tidak melihat Baekhyun ada disana. "Kemana anak itu?" dia baru saja akan duduk untuk menunggu Baekhyun malah terkejut setengah mati. Pasalnya Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari toko itu.

"K-Kyungsoo?"

"Hai Chan.." merekapun duduk berbincang-bincang didepan toko itu.

"Pasti kau sangat terkejut melihatku bersama orang lain.."

"Ah, soal Baekhyun? Dia sangat ramah dan sepertinya gadis yang baik.."

"Menurutmu begitu ya.. Ah iya hari ini aku baru selesai upacara penerimaan siswa baru.."

"Aku juga.."

"B-Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?" Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dan bergeser sampai tepat disamping Chanyeol.

"Kita sudah 3 tahun sekelas di SMP, namun baru kali ini rasanya kita berbincang seperti ini. Setiap kita saling bertatapan, Chanyeol selalu saja membuang muka. Kupikir kau membenciku" setelah itu Kyungsoo langsung berbalik dan tersenyum ceria "Oleh karena itu, mati kita lebih mengakrabkan diri di SMA ini ya?"

"Tent-"

"Arrrrrrggghhh! Serangga! Eomma tolong aku hiks eomma. Jauhkan mereka hiks" Baekhyun keluar dari hutan samping toko. Chanyeol segera berlari ke arahnya. Dia melihat ada dua ekor ulat di bahu Baekhyun. Dia segera membuang ulat itu. Setelah itu Chanyeol berjongkok didapan Baekhyun yang masih menutupi wajahnya.

"Sudah tidak ada. Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan dibawah pohon sakura ini?"

"Aku menunggumu, tapi tiba-tiba Kyungsoo datang." Cicitnya. "Tak lama kaupun datang dan aku pikir kau tidak mau kita terlihat bersama makanya aku bersembunyi" Chanyeol hanya terdiam melihat Baekhyun yang mulai mengangkat wajahnya.

"Baekhyun? Kau tak apa?"

"Kyungsoo-ah.. Ah ya, Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Syukurlah.. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok Chanyeol-ah.." Chanyeol salah tingkah dan sangat ingin menahan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang menyadarinya langsung berlari dan mencegat Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo-ah, ada tempat yang sangat ingin aku datangi. Apa kau mau pergi bersamaku?" Baekhyun memegang bahu Kyungsoo dan memutar badan Kyungsoo "Itu!" Baekhyun menunjuk papan arah yang ada dibelakang Kyungsoo.

'Pemandian Air Panas'

.

.

Setelah berendam cukup lama Chanyeol memutuskan untuk keluar sambil menunggu para gadis selesai mandi. Dia tak tahan mendengar pembicaraan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun selalu memuji setiap bagian tubuh Kyungsoo, dan membuat Chanyeol membayangkan tubuh Kyungsoo. Akhirnya dia keluar dan duduk didepan kipas angin dan bergumam.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" dia menikmatinya sampai sebuah tawa manis menghentikannya.

"Ternyata Chanyeol lucu juga ya" Ujar Kyungsoo sembari terkekeh manis melihat kelakuan Chanyeol.

"A-ah iya .. Mana Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengarahkan kipas itu ke Kyungsoo yang duduk disampingnya. "Ah dia masih mau berendam katanya.."

"Dasar anak itu semaunya sendiri.." Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo lama.

"Ada apa Chan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mau meminta maaf padamu. Karena keegoisan Baekhyun kau jadi terjebak disini.."

Kyungsoo mematikan kipasnya dan menatap Chanyeol. "Tak apa, aku juga ingin ketempat ini. Selain itu, bersama dengan Baekhyun terasa menyenangkan. Eh iya? Apa kau mau minum? Aku akan pergi membelinya." Ujar Kyungsoo segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ya aku mau.." Chanyeol tersenyum hangat kea rah Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Chanyeol! Baekhyun pingsan karena terlalu lama berendam.." teriak Kyungsoo panik setelah mengecek keadaan Baekhyun yang tak kunjung keluar.

"Apa? Dasar gadis bodoh" ucap Chanyeol datar.

.

.

Diatas sepeda.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat orang bodoh berendam terlalu lama dan nyaris pingsan.."

"Ah mukaku terasa sangat panas dan kepalaku pusing.."

"Aku tak menyangka kau sebodoh itu.."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dari belakang. "Setidaknya aku melakukan sebisaku untuk membantu kalian." Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya kepunggung tegap Chanyeol "Sehingga.. Kau dan Kyungsoo bisa berbincang lebih lama.." Baekhyun menutup matanya dan tersenyum. Sementara Chanyeol tersentak lalu hanya bisa terdiam.

Flashback End

.

.

(Chanyeol POV)

' _Baekhyun memang terlihat kekanakan dan egois, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya dia selalu mementingkan orang lain dari pada dirinya sendiri. Disitulah titik dimana dia menekan perasaannya sendiri demi orang lain.'_

Chanyeol menatap sendu rumah Baekhyun yang sudah lumayan jauh dibelakangnya.

' _Karena itulah.. aku kesini..'_

TBC

.

.

.

Fyuh *lap keringat*

Akhirnya chapter 2 sudah rampung dan semoga kalian suka ya.. Saya sadar sepertinya alurnya sangat lambat, tapi plotnya memang sudah seperti itu. Flashbacknya agak ngebosenin ya? Maaf yaa.. Saya masih belum bisa menciptakan suasana yang bikin reader senang hihi. Harap maklum yaa..

.

.

Ah saya mau ngucapin makasih ke readers yang udah mau repot memfavoritkan dan memfollow cerita ini. Dan saya sangat berterimakasih buat readers yang sudah mau meninggalkan jejaknya di FF ini. XOXO.

.

.

.

Last tolong ramein kolom reviewnya ya. Tolong kasih pendapat kalian biar saya bisa tahu kedepannya mau saya apakan FF ini hehe.

Saranghae! Bunny

Surabaya, 16 mei 2016. 2:49 am


	2. Chapter 1 : Hello Seoul!

Chapter 1 :

Main Cast : Park Chan Yeol

Byun Baek Hyun (girl)

Genre : Romance, School-life, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T (dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu)

A Town Where You Live

.

.

.

Ini dia chapter pertama dari ff ini. Maaf ya, karena prolognya agak _gak_ jelas. Maklum itu baru pertama kalinya membuat prolog. Saya harap kalian bakal puas dan suka sama chapter 1 ini. Nama tempat, sekolah, dan semuanya hanya khayalan semata yang disesuaikan dengan imajinasi saya dan juga keperluan cerita.

.

.

Happy Reading ~

.

.

.

(Chanyeol POV)

Dia tiba-tiba datang ke hidupku dengan senyum polosnya. Aku tak pernah berbicara bahkan bertemu dengannya. Dia tiba-tiba mengatakan akan tinggal bersama keluargaku. Tapi dia berhasil masuk ke hidupku. Mengusik hidupku yang tenang dengan tawanya. Membuat emosiku naik turun dengan kebodohannya. Namun disaat kita baru memulai semuanya, dia pergi dan menghilang begitu saja.

(Normal POV)

Suasana kota Seoul sangat sibuk. Langit yang cukup cerah menambah suasan ceria siang itu. Terlihat seorang remaja dengan tinggi sekitar 185cm agak kesusahan membawa barangnya yang cukup banyak. Sebuah tas ransel besar dan kardus berukuran sedang ditangannya. Peluh membasahi wajahnya. Rambut dark brownnya menjadi basah oleh keringatnya namun membuatnya tampak lebih tampan. Mata bulatnya menyipit seolah sedang fokus mencari sesuatu disekelilingnya. Dia sedang berada didepan salah satu bangunan apartemen sederhana di Seoul. Dia terus menengok kiri kanan, mencoba menemukan orang yang sedari tadi dia tunggu. Hingga satu suara familiar memanggilnya.

"Chanyeol-ah!"

Mata bulatnya menangkap sosok wanita cantik yang berwajah sangat mirip dengannya tengah melambai kearahnya dengan senyum kekanakannya. Banyak yang mempertanyakan siapa sebenarnya yang lebih tua, karena kakaknya itu kadang bisa bertingkah layaknya anak kecil dengan senyum lebarnya. Tidak jarang Chanyeol akan mengalah ketika mereka bertengkar karena hal kecil. Namun tetap saja dia sangat menghormati kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Yoora noona!" sambutnya tak kalah ceria.

Betapa dia sangat merindukan kakaknya itu. Mereka sudah terpisah sejak Chanyeol masih duduk di kelas 1 SMP dan hanya bertemu ketika ada acara keluarga saja. Park Yoora memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kampung halamannya di Busan untuk kuliah dan bekerja di Seoul seorang diri. Sekarang dia sudah bekerja sebagai pegawai kantoran disalah satu perusahaan tekstil di Gangnam. Awalnya orangtuanya menentang, selain Yoora masih sangat muda dia juga seorang wanita. Kedua orangtuanya sangat khawatir, tapi melihat kegigihan Yoora untuk mendapatkan beasiswa di Universitas Seoul, akhirnya mereka pun membiarkan Yoora hidup mandiri di Seoul.

Dan disinilah Chanyeol bersama tekadnya. Dia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul dan tinggal bersama kakaknya. Chanyeol masih duduk dikelas 2 SMA semester 2. Mustahil memang pindah di semester 4, tapi berkat bantuan teman kakaknya yang merupakan salah satu staf di sekolah yang akan dimasuki Chanyeol dan juga kepintaran Chanyeol yang tak bisa diragukan sehingga membuat semuanya lancar-lancar saja.

"Seoul sangat berisik dan ramai. Aku agak sulit menemukan apartement Noona. Aku harus bertanya pada setiap orang lewat agar tidak tersesat" sungut Chanyeol sambil berjalan beriringan dengan noonanya menuju kamar apartment kakaknya yang berada dilantai 2.

"Yah, memang seperti itulah suasana kota besar, Yeol. Kalau sepi itu bukan kota, tapi hutan. Lama kelamaan kau juga pasti akan terbiasa dan dengan cepat menghafal jalan sekitar sini dengan otak jeniusmu itu" sahut Yoora sambil menoyor kepala adiknya.

Chanyeol hanya diam dan meneruskan langkahnya.

"Apa kau akan langsung menemui _nya_?" Tanya Yoora pelan.

"Tidak." jawab Chanyeol datar namun sarat akan emosi terpendam didalamnya. Pintu lift terbuka dan dia terus berjalan hingga tiba didepan apartment. Dengan susah payah dia memasukkan password yang sudah diberitahu kakaknya dari jauh-jauh hari. Dia mendorong pintu apartment kakaknya lalu menatap heran kakaknya yang masih setia berdiri didalam lift dengan seringaian liciknya. (jarak apartment Yoora dari lift hanya 2 pintu). Chanyeol mulai merasakan firasat aneh.

"Baiklah! Karena sebelum itu ada hal yang harus kau lakukan dulu. Noona harus mengambil pakaian di binatu. Sampai jumpa adikku sayang!"

Chanyeol melirik ruang apartment kakaknya. BERANTAKAN. Sampah dimana-mana, kaleng bir berserakan, dan barang barang yang letaknya tidak pada tempatnya. Nafasnya tercekat. Chanyeol buru-buru menolehkan kepalanya ke lift yang hampir tertutup. Disana ada kakaknya yang sedang melambai kearahnya dengan senyum cantiknya.

"Yak! Park Yoora!"

 _TING_. Pintu lift tertutup dengan sempurna.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan mulai memasuki apartment kakaknya. Tak ada gunanya mengeluh, kakaknya pasti sangat sibuk dan kelelahan hidup seorang diri. Setelah meletakkan barangnya dilantai, dia mulai membersihkan semuanya. Stocking sobek di sofa, kaus kaki di atas TV, dan masih banyak hal mengerikan lainnya yang membuat Chanyeol harus menahan nafasnya. Sebagai anak lelaki, Chanyeol termasuk anak yang rajin dan bisa melakukan banyak pekerjaan rumah. Tinggal tanpa kakak perempuan disampingnya membuatnya harus mengerjakan pekerjaan perempuan dirumahnya termasuk memasak dan bersih-bersih untuk membantu orangtuanya.

Semuanya pekerjaan sudah beres dan sekarang Chanyeol sedang menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul dari balkon apartement. Dia mulai memikirkan kembali bagaimana perjuangannya hingga bisa sampai disini. Dia membuat masalah disekolahnya agar bisa dikeluarkan. Dia juga mendapat tentangan besar dari orangtua dan teman-temannya. Namun, sekarang disinilah dia, di Seoul. Mulai sekarang dia akan tinggal disini, di kota yang sama dengan 'dia'.

Suasananya cukup tenang sampai suara pintu terbuka mengusiknya. Dia tersenyum dan berbalik.

"Noona? Kau sudah pulang? Aku sudah selesai membersihkan apartmentmu. Apa tidak ada hadiah untukku?" namun tidak ada sahutan, melainkan suara langkah kaki yang terkesan terburu-buru. Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya, apa noonanya tinggal bersama orang lain?

Alangkah terkejutnya Chanyeol ketika tiba-tiba ada orang asing berseragam sekolah yang memakai helm full face berlari kearahnya dengan memegang sebuah tongkat baseball. Orang itu terlihat hendak mengayunkan tongkat itu kearah Chanyeol.

"A-apa dia pencuri?" batin Chanyeol.

"Dasar perampok!" jerit orang asing tadi.

Beruntung Chanyeol memiliki reflek yang cukup bagus, dia segera membanting dirinya kearah kanan, sehingga tongkat itu tidak mengenai kepalanya. Tidak bisa dia bayangkan betapa sakitnya apabila tongkat itu mendarat dikepalanya. Mungkin dia akan pingsan seketika.

Dia terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya ke lantai. Namun sepertinya si 'pencuri' juga bertindak dengan sigap. Si 'pencuri' berhelm langsung melompat ke arah Chanyeol yang masih dalam posisi berbaring dan langsung mendudukan dirinya di perut Chanyeol. Dia bersiap menumbukkan ujung tongkat itu ke arah wajah Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol dengan paniknya berhasil menghindari hantaman tongkat yang bisa saja merusak wajah tampannya itu dengan cara memalingkan wajahnya kekiri dan kekanan.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar tuan pencuri!" teriak Chanyeol.

Si 'pencuri' terdiam dan kemudian bergerak melepaskan helmnya.

"Apa maksudmu pencuri? Kaulah yang pencuri disini! Apa yang orang lain lakukan didalam apartment Yoora eonnie disaat dia tidak berada dirumah?!" jawabnya ketus.

Setelah helmnya terlepas, terlihatlah wajah si 'pencuri' itu. Yang ternyata dalah seorang gadis cantik dan manis bermata rusa. Rambut hitamnya yang berwarna madu pada bagian ujungnya dipotong pendek sebahu membuatnya terkesan liar dan tomboy. Namun itu tidak bisa membuat Chanyeol terpesona. Dia masih tidak terima disebut pencuri dirumah kakaknya sendiri.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku ini adalah adik pemilik apartment ini! Aku adalah adik dari Park Yoora eonniemu itu!" bentak Chanyeol tak kalah ketus.

"Kau pikir aku percaya? Cih"

Gadis itu kembali mengambil tongkat baseball tadi dan mulai menumbukkan ujungnya kearah wajah Chanyeol lagi. Chanyeol sebisa mungkin –walau agak kesusahan karena gadis itu masih menduduki perutnya- menghindar. Hingga suara lembut menghentikan kerusuhan yang terjadi.

"Hey anak-anak…"

"Ah! Eonnie! Cepat telfon polisi aku sudah menangkap pencuri ini" ucap si gadis itu kepada Yoora.

"Umm.. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ini?"

Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap kakaknya dengan wajah meminta pertolongan.

.

.

"Hahahaha. Jadi kau mengira adikku ini pencuri dn langsung berniat memukulnya? Astaga hahaha. Kau lucu sekali sayang" Yoora tertawa terahak-bahak menatap dua orang yang lebih muda darinya itu yang kini sedang duduk berhadapan. Keduanya tampak malu, terutama si gadis yang sedari tadi terus menunduk menatap lutunya sendiri.

"Dia siapa noona?"

"Oh. Dia tetanggaku, karena kami tinggal sendiri kita biasa makan malam bersama. Namanya Xi Luhan. Yah, dia keturunan China-Korea. Cantik bukan?"

"Oh, Hallo. Aku Park Chanyeol, adik lelaki Yoora noona" sapa Chanyeol mulai ramah.

"Harusnya kau bilang dari tadi agar aku tidak salah paham denganmu!" jawab si gadis angkuh. Sebenarnya dia hanya berusaha menutupi rasa malunya.

"Yak! Bagaimana aku bisa memperkenalkan diri kalau kau tiba-tiba datang dan langsung menerjangku?!"

Beberapa menit berlalu dan yang terdengar hanyalah perseteruan dua orang itu. Yoora yang mulai kesal langsung menengahi mereka.

"Kalian bisa tidak akur sedikit? Lagipula mulai besok kalian akan berada disekolah yang sama"

"Apa?!" sahut Chanyeol dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Aku sekelas dengan gadis ini?"

"Woah, kau anak pindahan? Tapi apa boleh pindah diawal masuk semester 4 begini? Nama kita kan sudah terdaftar untuk mengikuti ujian disekolah masing-masing" Tanya Luhan heran.

Dia melupakan semua pertengkarannya dengan Chanyeol tadi. Yang ada sekarang tatapan polos miliknya dan itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol berfikir betapa anehnya gadis ini.

"Tentu saja! Eonniemu ini bisa melakukan banyak hal yang tidak bisa kau duga sayang"

 _Ting Tong_

Sebelum Yoora melanjutkan kalimatnya, bel pintunya berbunyi terlebih dahulu. Dia segera beranjak membukakan pintu dan kembali keruang tengah dengan seorang lelaki tinggi di belakangnya. Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang Korea, alisnya tebal menukik dengan rambut pirangnya menutupi sebagian dahinya. Sekilas terlihat orang itu bahkan lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Chanyeol.

"Hey Chan, sebelum itu aku sarankan kau segeralah merubah dialek busanmu! Belajarlah dari kakakmu. Kalau kau terus berbicara dengan logatmu itu kau akan dianggap remeh disini." Celetuk Luhan.

Baru saja Chanyeol hendak membalas perkataan Luhan, suara berat lain telah memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Luhan-ah, cukup. Kau ini suka sekali menggoda orang lain. Apa-apaan itu kau memakai helmku seenakmu" katanya santai dan langsung merangkul bahu Chanyeol.

"Hai Bro, aku Kris. Aku adalah teman gadis cerewet itu. Kau cukup tampan, bagaimana kalau lain kali kuajak kau menggoda gadis-gadis disini. Gadis Seoul sangat cantik, _lho_ " dia membisikkan kalimat terakhir ditelinga Chanyeol.

"Oi Kris, jangan tularkan sikap genitmu padanya. Lagipula dia harus belajar berbicara dialek Seoul terlebih dahulu kalau mau menggoda gadis-gadis disini." Ledek Luhan

"Sudah-sudah, bagaimana kalau kalian pergilah berbelanja ke supermarket dan mintalah Chanyeol untuk memasak untuk kita. Sebagai perkenalan. Kalian harus mencoba masakan adikku. Dia sangat pandai memasak."

"Benarkah? Baiklah. Ayo Lu kita berbelanja." Ucap Kris sambil menarik tangan Luhan. Awalnya Luhan sempat berontak dengan alasan berbelanja merupakan perkerjaan yang terlalu feminim, namun Kris terus menarik Luhan hingga akhirnya dia menyerah dan ikut keluar bersama Kris.

"Mereka sangat mirip dengan teman masa kecilmu ya? Minseok dan Jongdae" ucap Yoora sambil menatap wajah adiknya.

"Noona yakin kau akan dengan mudah akrab dengan mereka" tambahnya.

.

.

Akhirnya Kris, Luhan, dan Chanyeol pergi belanja bersama. Diperjalanan pulang mereka terus saja bercakap-cakap. Kris ternyata adalah seorang anak orang kaya berdarah China-Kanada. Dia juga sangat suka mengendarai motor, meskipun dilarang oleh pihak sekolah. Jadi, Kris biasa memarkirkan motornya agak jauh dari lingkungan sekolah.

Luhan dan Chanyeol selalu saja berdebat soal dialek, gadis, bahkan pacar. Hingga tanpa sengaja Luhan mengeluarkan dialek Jejunya yang sangat kental. Alhasil, Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Luhan tinggal di Jeju hingga SMP, dan dialeknya akan keluar dengan sendirinya kerika dia merasa sangat bersemangat." Terang Kris kalem.

"Dia bahkan tidak berbicara ketika duduk dikelas 1 SMA, dia tidak pernah berbicara sampai dia berhasil mengubah dialeknya" lanjutnya lagi.

Luhan menunduk malu dan Chanyeol memperhatikan gadis itu. Entah kenapa selera tertawa menguap entah kemana. Dia tidak suka suasana tenang begini, jadi Chanyeol kembali meledek Luhan dan akhirnya keadaan menjadi riuh kembali. Bedanya sekarang Luhan tidak segan mengeluarkan dialek aslinya.

Makan malam berlangsung dengan tenang. Masakan Chanyeol memang sangat enak, bahkan Luhan pun mengakuinya. Dia bahkan makan paling banyak. Luhan bertugas membersihkan meja sementara Kris dan Yoora dapat bagian bagian mencuci piring.

Setelah semuanya selesai, mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol ringan di balkon. Namun Chanyeol lebih banyak memandang ke arah kota Seoul. Luhan menyadarinya, dia berpikir pastilah Chanyeol sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat serius.

.

.

Chanyeol memulai sekolahnya dengan cukup lancar, hanya perkenalan dan semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Memang awalnya dia cukup merasa canggung, namun berkat celotehan Kris suasana kelas pun menjadi lebih hangat dan nyaman. Ya, Chanyeol, Luhan dan Kris berada di kelas yang sama.

Sore itu agak mendung, Chanyeol bersandar di dinding depan kelasnya. Kelasnya sudah selesai beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia terus melihat layar Iphonenya. Dia sedang berusaha menelpon seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat penting. Namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Dia hanya bisa memandang Iphonenya dengan senyum pahit.

.

.

Disisi lain kota Seoul, di stasiun kereta bawah tanah …

Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil tengah memandang kosong layar Iphonenya. Sedari tadi benda itu terus saja bergetar dan menampilkan pemanggil yang sama.

 _Chanyeollie is calling …_

Dia memasukan Iphonenya ke dalam tas sekolahnya dan menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

Dia beranjak dari depan kelasnya ketika melihat Kris berjalan kearahnya. Kris terus saja membuntutinya sejak awal pelajaran dan sekarang dia memaksa Chanyeol untuk pulang bersama karena Luhan sedang ada aktifitas klub softball. Entah bagaimana Chanyeol akhirnya berhasil lolos dan pulang sendiri.

Diperjalanan pulang dia terus saja melihat bayangan gadis mungil yang mirip dengan gadisnya. Entah itu nyata atau hanya halusinasinya saja. Dia sangat merindukan gadisnya.

.

.

Sejak awal pertemuan, Chanyeol selalu saja menolak ajakan teman-temannya yang ingin membuat pesta penyambutan untuknya. Dia menolaknya secara halus dan mengatakan pada temannya untuk tidak mempedulikannya.

Semua itu tidak luput dari perhatian Luhan. Chanyeol seperti kehilangan gairah hidupnya. Tidak ada sedikitpun gurat kebahagiaan di wajah Chanyeol. Entah kenapa dia merasa turut sedih dan ingin berusaha membuat Chanyeol sedikit berbahagia. Dia baru menyadari bahwa dia tak pernah melihat Chanyeol tertawa.

.

.

(Luhan POV)

Aku terus saja memikirkan Chanyeol. Wajah sedihnya, entah kenapa sangat mengganggu pikiranku. Aku memandang kelangit senja dari tempat tidurku.

Sepertinya aku harus menemui laki-laki itu.

"Huft .. Kenapa aku merasa canggung begini. Tinggal pencet belnya dan berbicara dengannya Luhan. Fighting!" akhirnya aku memencet bel apartment Yoora eonnie.

Pintu terbuka.

"Eoh? Luhan? Apa kau mencari Yoora noona? Sepertinya dia akan pulat larut."

"Mm.. Aku hanya ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu .."

"Denganku? Baiklah. Ayo masuk. Kebetulan sekali aku baru saja selesai memasak ayo makan bersama."

Apartmentku dan Yoora eonnie tidaklah besar, hanya ada dapur, kamar mandi, dan ruang tengah yang juga dijadikan kamar. Jadi sambil menunggu Chanyeol menyiapkan makanan, aku duduk diatas tempat tidur, menekuk kakiku dan menaruh daguku diatas lututku. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol duduk di depan meja dan menghadap ke arahku. Posisinya lebih rendah dari pada tempat tidur, karena mejanya merupakan meja pendek yang biasa digunakan orang jepang. Chanyeol menatapku.

"Luhan, aku bisa melihat celana dalammu"

Butuh beberapa detik sampai aku sadar dan langsung melemparinya dengan bantal. Aku baru saja hendak mengumpat padanya namun semuanya kutelan kembali. Chanyeol tertawa. Dia tertawa karenaku. Rasanya dadaku menghangat. Setelahnya kita saling meledek dan bercanda sampai Chanyeol menyuruhku untuk duduk dan makan.

Hening.

Hanya ada suara sumpit dan suara kunyahan yang mengisi ruangan itu. Aku akhirnya memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Setiap pulang sekolah kau selalu saja langsung pulang kerumah. Apa saja memangnya yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku. Kulihat dia sedikit terkejut dan bingung.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin pulang sa-.."

"Kau selalu menolak berkumpul bersama teman dikelas. Kau juga menolak ajakan pesta mereka padahal mereka sudah bekerja keras mengundangmu, kau bersikap seolah itu semua mengganggumu.." aku berusaha terdengar santai, namun yang kudapati adalah suaraku yang terdengar sedih dan kecewa. Kulihat Chanyeol menegang disana.

"H-hey itu tidak benar. Aku tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali" jawabnya, tampaknya dia mulai merasa bersalah. Tapi aku tidak mau mundur, dia harus tahu dan paham dengan orang disekelilingnya.

"Semua orang berpikir kau terganggu.." aku menelan makananku dan meminum air mineral didepanku.

"Aku paham kalau kau pasti memiliki alasan sendiri, tapi jika kau terus seperti ini kau tidak akan memiliki teman.." tambahku.

Kulihat dia tersenyum.

"Maaf …" kata yang keluar dari bibirnya itu berhasil menyadarkanku bahwa aku melangkah terlalu jauh. Aku terlalu mencampuri hidupnya.

"C-Chan, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu. E-eh mari kita bicarakan yang lain saja." Elakku.

Aku menunduk dan mulai berbicara lagi.

(Normal POV)

Chanyeol hanya terdiam menantikan gadis didepannya berbicara. Entah kenapa hatinya sedikit menghangat melihat bagaimana gerak-gerik Luhan yang tomboy, cerewet, tapi juga polos disaat yang sama.

"Aku paham kalau kau pasti malu bergabung bersama teman-teman. Aku juga pernah merasakannya. Dialek Busan memang sedikit berbeda, tapi menurutku itu cukup unik. Jadi, jadi, lebih baik kau percaya diri saja. Lagipula teman-teman kelas sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli dengan dialekmu." Kata Luhan sambil menunduk. Wajahnya sudah mulai memerah karena merasa di tatap dengan intens oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menutupi mulutnya yang sedang tersenyum.

" _Kau sangat baik dan manis juga ternyata, Luhan.."_ batin Chanyeol.

Namun senyum itu diartikan lain oleh Luhan, dia pikir Chanyeol sedang berusaha menahan tawanya karena mendengarkan dialeknya. Seketika dia menjadi kesal.

"Kau mentertawakanku ya?!"

"Tidak. Kau salah paham Luhan.. Aku tidak mentertawakanmu. Lagipula, yang harusnya percaya diri dengan dialeknya itu kau. Kau tidak harus menjadi orang lain untuk membuat orang lain menyukaimu." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Apa-apaan kau ini.." celetuk Luhan salah tingkah.

"Lagipula, menurutku kau sangat manis ketika berbicara dengan dialectmu itu" tambah Chanyeol dan diakhiri dengan kekehan halus.

Luhan buru-buru menunduk dan memilih menatap piring kosong didepannya untuk menutupi rona merah di pipinya.

"Yah.. Bagaimanapun juga sejak kau datang kesini aku mulai percaya diri dengan dialekku.." cicit Luhan sambil menahan senyumnya.

Chanyeol langsung terdiam dan membatin.

" _Ya, itu benar. Sekarang aku sudah disini. Besok aku harus pergi menemuinya_ " batinnya.

.

.

Sudah pukul lima sore, Chanyeol sedang membasuh wajahnya dikeran air taman dekat salah satu kompleks perumahan elit di Seoul. Sedikit berharap dia bisa menemui gadisnya.

"Chanyeol oppa?"

"Eoh? Krystal .."

"Baju seragam kami. Hey jangan bilang oppa pindah kesini. Hmm.." gadis yang dipanggil Krystal itu memutari tubuh tinggi chanyeol yang sedang berdiri tegak itu sambil meneliti penampilannya.

"Apa oppa sangat putus asa ditinggal oleh eonniku? Hingga oppa berubah menjadi orang yang mengejar-ngejar eonniku seperti seorang stalker?" tambahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengkonfirmasi. Aku harus mendengar langsung semuanya dari bibirnya. Tolong beritahukan padanya" jawab Chanyeol tegas.

"Kau kesini untuk itu? Tidak heran eonniku menghindarimu." Sahut Krystal seraya mulai berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Ya. Kau benar. Aku memang kesini untuk itu" jawab Chanyeol datar.

"Kau menakutiku oppa. Jangan marah begitu." Krystal sedikit kaget melihat ekpresi kosong Chanyeol. Dia melihat Chanyeol yang sudah berada sekitar 7 langkah dari tempatnya berdiri melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan terluka.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kedepan …

(Chanyeol POV)

Dia jatuh bersamaan dengan bunga sakura. Berat dan hangat tubuhnya saat dia bersandar padaku masih terasa dipunggungku.

" _Baek …"_ panggilku dalam hati.

TBC

Hallo semuanya. Ada yang berminat membaca lanjutan ini? Ato udah bosen duluan pas baca prolognya? Saya harap ada yaa.

Dan inilah Chapter 1, woah 3k words wkwkwk. Semoga kaliah tidak mabuk bacanya. Tokoh baru sudah bermunculan meskipun belum semua ambil andil dalam cerita. Semoga kalian bisa tertarik membaca ff ini. Saya masih belum tahu bagaimana cara membuat tulisan saya menarik dan menyenangkan untuk dibaca. Saya masih sangat awam dalam menulis. Jujur ini tulisan pertama saya, meskipun bukan murni buatan saya karena plotnya mengambil dari beberapa anime.

Maka dari itu, apabila ada saran dan kritik tolong disampaikan ke saya lewat kotak review dibawah. Sedikit saran kalian bisa membantu saya menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Sudah ada reader yang minta konfliknya jangan terlalu berat ini. Tenang saja, ini hanya internal konflik kok. Tidak ada selingkuh-selingkuhan, tonjok-tonjokkan, atau sejenis kekerasan lainnya (tapi bisa saja berubah sewaktu-waktu jika ada hal mendesak khusus). Hihi.

Last, jangan lupa ninggalin jejak dikotak review ya. Saya sudah menulis sampai jam 3 pagi loh. Jadi setidaknya terima review kalian bisa membuat saya bersemangat.

Ditunggu ya! Bye Bye.

Mrs. Bunny


	3. Chapter 2 : Sakura

Main Cast : Park Chan Yeol

Byun Baek Hyun (girl)

Genre : Romance, School-life, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T (dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu)

A Town Where You Live

.

.

.

Cerita ini tidak murni karya saya. Plotnya terinspirasi dari anime Jepang berjudul _**Kimi no Iru Machi**_. Saya tidak bisa mencantumkan penciptanya karena saya tidak tahu, yang tahu bisa silahkan PM saya. Judul FF ini berasal dari judul yang sama hanya saja dalam bahasa Inggris.

Mengapa saya tidak merubahnya?

Itu untuk menghargai dan menghormati pembuat animenya. Tujuan saya membuat versi FF Chanbaeknya karena saya SANGAT MENYUKAI anime ini dan ingin berbagi. Nama tempat, sekolah, dan semuanya hanya khayalan semata yang disesuaikan dengan imajinasi saya dan juga keperluan cerita.

.

.

Happy Reading ~

.

.

.

Previous Chapter

"Apa oppa sangat putus asa ditinggal oleh eonniku? Hingga oppa berubah menjadi orang yang mengejar-ngejar eonniku seperti seorang stalker?" tambahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengkonfirmasi. Aku harus mendengar langsung semuanya dari bibirnya. Tolong beritahukan padanya" jawab Chanyeol tegas.

"Kau kesini untuk itu? Tidak heran eonniku menghindarimu." Sahut Krystal seraya mulai berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Ya. Kau benar. Aku memang kesini untuk itu" jawab Chanyeol datar.

"Kau menakutiku oppa. Jangan marah begitu." Krystal sedikit kaget melihat ekpresi kosong Chanyeol. Dia melihat Chanyeol yang sudah berada sekitar 7 langkah dari tempatnya berdiri melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan terluka.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kedepan …

(Chanyeol POV)

Dia jatuh bersamaan dengan bunga sakura. Berat dan hangat tubuhnya saat dia bersandar padaku masih terasa dipunggungku.

" _Baek …"_ panggilku dalam hati.

.

.

.

(Normal POV)

Krystal terus berjalan dan Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang. Namun kemudia dia berhenti dan menghadap Chanyeol.

"Apa yang oppa ingin konfirmasi dari eonniku?" Tanya Krystal dengan seringaiannya "Mm.. Atau jangan-jangan oppa malah mengikutiku sebenarnya? Aku tak apa jika memang benar begitu. Lagipula eonnie terlihat telah melupakanmu.. Dan-.."

Ucapannya terpotong ketika Chanyeol menatapnya tajam dan melewatinya.

"Dia menghilang persis didepan mataku. Aku hanya ingin mengkonfirmasi perasaannya padaku" jawabnya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tapi kau tahu kan eonnie seudah punya pacar sekarang?!" ucap Krystal sedikit nyaring karena jarak mereka yang cukup jauh.

"Tentu saja aku tahu." Chanyeol terhenti dan menunduk. Matanya sarat akan kepedihan. "Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya langsung. Bukan hanya lewat pesan. Seandainya itu memang benar, aku sudah siap melepaskannya. Tapi jika tidak, aku akan membantunya menghadapi masalah yang sebenarnya." Chanyeol lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Krystal berlari dan menghadang Chanyeol. Sorot matanya tajam.

"Sebenarnya aku bingung oppa. Apa kau memang belum bisa melupakan eonniku atau kau hanya berniat balas dendam?" Krystal hendak mendorong Chanyeol tapi berhasil dicegah oleh Chanyeol dengan cara menangkap tngan kurus itu. Chanyeol lalu menghentaknya dengan sedikit kuat hingga Krystal hampir terjatuh.

Krystal menatap aneh Chanyeol dan segera membuka pagar rumahnya setelah sebelumnya berjanji akan memberitahu eonninya.

Chanyeol menatap salah satu kamar dilantai dua.

 _Deg!_

Itu dia. Baekhyun sedang disana menatap balik kearah Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Namun bagi Chanyeol itu bukanlah senyuman Baekhyun-nya.

.

.

.

Flashback on

Pintu rumah itu terbuka, masuklah seorang gadis berbadan mungil dengan rambut hitam sepinggang bersamaan dengan sekelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh tepat diujung kakinya.

"Selamat siang.. Aku Byun Baekhyun dari Seoul. Senang bertemu denganmu Bibi Park." Sapanya ceria. Chanyeol yang mendengar suara gaduh itu segera keluar dari kamar dan sempat terdiam melihat sosok gadis yang berada didepannya itu.

 _Siapa dia? Aku tak mengenalnya. Batin Chanyeol._

"Halo manis.. Silahkan masuk Baekhyun. Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Baekhyun duduk manis di ruang tengah menghadap ke arah pintu balkon yang langsung mengarah ke pemandangan indah desan kecil itu. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Matanya berbinar ceria ketika melihat seekor anak anjing memasuki ruangan.

"Woahh.. Ada anak anjing. Oh! Lihat! Bibi apa ini foto kuno? Dan astaga! Apa ini bagus sekali bi.." Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya mengagumi barang yang ada di ruangan sederhana itu.

(Chanyeol POV)

 _Apa-apaan gadis ini. Seperti tidak pernah melihat benda itu saja. Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan di Seoul sampai tidak pernah melihat hal itu. Batinku._

"Chan, ini Baekhyun. Ayah kalian berdua merupakan sahabat dekat." Ujar ibuku seraya meminum tehnya sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Ya aku sudah tahu, bu." Aku duduk di sofa depan ibuku. Baekhyun langsung bergabung bersama kami.

"Mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal bersama kita.."

"Ayahku berasal dari sini. Oh iya! Kita seumuran kan? Woah! Kalau begitu kita akan berada ditingkat yang sama." Aku tertegun dengan senyum itu. Matanya melengkung membentuk bulan sabit dengan bibir merahnya yang melengkung lucu.

"Ehm.. Ya tentu saja, lagipula didesa ini hanya ada satu SMA disini" jawabku sok cuek.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa tunjukan sekolah itu sekarang Chan.." ibu tersenyum lembut kearahku ketika aku tersedah tehku.

"Benarkah! Permintaan diterima. Ayo berangkat Chanyeol!" aku hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat itu.

Aku memboncengnya dengan sepedaku. Sedari tadi dia tak berhenti mengoceh dan berteriak kagum dengan pemandangan desaku. Aku meliriknya sekilas.

" _Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Kenapa dia malah memilih desa dibanding Seoul dan juga dengan mudahnya tinggal dirumah orang asing. Dasar gadis aneh. Dia bahkan tidak bisa naik sepeda"_ batinku.

Aku memfokuskan fikiranku kearah depan dan tanpa sengaja melihat seorang gadis keluar dari Toko Kelontong tak jauh dariku. Aku tersentak dan langsung menghentikan sepedaku. Kurasakan wajahku memanas dan aku langsung menunduk memandang ban sepedaku.

"Ah sepertinya ban belakangnya kempes.." aku mencoba mencari alasan agar segera bisa pulang.

"Apa mungkin itu karena aku duduk dibelakang ya?" cicitnya. "Hei! Lihat apa gadis itu temanmu Chan? Aku akan pergi menyapanya" terlambat. Aku tak bisa mencegah Baekhyun karena dia sudah terlebih dahulu sampai didepan toko itu.

"Halo, aku Byun Baekhyun. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"O-Oh halo" kulihat dia tersenyum ramah ke arah Baekhyun "Aku Do Kyungsoo. Senang bertemu denganmu juga"

"Mohon bantuannya ya. Mulai hari ini aku tinggal bersama dengan Chanyeol" mataku terbelalak kaget. Tidak! Kyungsoo bisa salah paham.

"T-Tinggal bersama?"

"Yak! Jangan asal mengucapkan kalimat yang ambigu begitu. A-ah be-begini Kyungsoo, Baekhyun adalah anak sahabat ayahku yang musim semi ini akan bersekolah disini dan dia akan tinggal dirumah kami.."

"Oh begitu ya.." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis kearahku. Kulihat sekilas Baekhyun melihat kearahku.

(Chanyeol POV end)

.

.

(Normal POV)

Mereka berdua sedang berjalan beriringan di pinggir sungai dengan Chanyeol menenteng sepedanya.

"Kyungsoo sangat manis ya.." ucap Baekhyun memecah keheningan. "Hei Chan. Kau marah?"

"Tidak, hanya saja jangan mengatakan kalimat aneh yang bisa membuat salah paham begitu."

Baekhyun berlari kedepan dan menatap Chanyeol berbinar. "Ah aku tahu! Chanyeol pasti menyukai Kyungsoo, kan?" Chanyeol terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

"Ah?! Apa aku benar? Padahal aku cuma bercanda, begitu ya" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sungai. Angin musim semi berhembus menerpa helaian rambut Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam memandangi Baekhyun. Begitu Baekhyun menatapnya dia segera membuang wajahnya dan lanjut berjalan.

"Kenapa denganmu?" Tanya Baekhyun imut.

"Ehm. Tidak. Oh iya, kenapa kau pindah ke desa ini?"

Baekhyun menatap lembut Chanyeol. "Dulu aku pernah kesini sewaktu masih kecil dan aku langsung suka pada tempat ini.." setelah itu dia tersenyum manis.

"Hanya karena itu?" Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan alasan Baekhyun yang cukup sederhana.

"Ya.." jawab Baekhyun datar.

' _Kau bisa menganggapnya demikian'_ batin Baekhyun.

.

.

Hari mulai malam, namun Baekhyun masih betah melihat halaman samping rumah Chanyeol. Dia berjongkok disamping kolam ikan koi di depan teras samping.

"Woah.. Ada kolam koi dihalaman rumah ini. Kereen.." ucapnya berbinar dengan tangan kanannya berputar-putar diatas kolam mengikuti arah renang si ikan.

Chanyeol hanya berdiri diteras rumahnya melihat kegiatan Baekhyun. "Sudah hampir waktunya makan malam. Cepatlah masuk.." merasa tidak ada jawaban Chanyeol beranjak masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Byur!

Baekhyun terpeleset masuk kedalam kolam ikan. "Aku terpeleset, hahaha"..

"Handuknya kuletakkan didepan pintu, Baekhyun.." Chanyeol meletakkan handuknya didepan pintu kamar mandi, dia mengangkat wajahnya hendak memanggil sekali lagi. Namun dia terhenti dengan wajah yang memerah mengahadap ke pintu kamar mandi.

Disana terlihat bayangan tubuh telanjang Baekhyun. Rumah Chanyeol adalah rumah tradisional, jadi dinding dan pintunya hanya ditutupi kertas putih yang sedikit tipis. Jadi meskipun samar, Chanyeol masih dapat melihat bayangan tubuh Baekhyun. Dia segera beranjak dari sana menuju ruang tengah.

Baekhyun sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Cara berjalannya sedikit aneh dan dia berpapasan dengan Chanyeol di jalan menuju dapur.

"Hei, kau tak mengganti bajumu?"

"Aku sudah mengirimkan barangku kesini tapi sepertinya belum sampai." Jawabnya lesu. Dia mendekati Chanyeol dan sedikit berbisik. "Bisakah kau membantuku?"

Chanyeol sedikit gugup berada dijarak yang sedekat ini. "Eh? Membantu apa?"

"Bawa aku ke toko yang tadi, tolong?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Ehm.. itu.. Ah pokoknya aku mau beli sesuatu.." jawabnya gugup.

"Membeli apa?"

"Apa itu penting? Tak bisakah kau mengantarku saja?"

Chanyeol bersandar kedinding rumahnya. "Tentu saja. Kau pikir apa aku mau mengantarkanmu di jama segini kalau hanya untuk member barang sembarangan?"

"Tapi aku membutuhkannya.."

Chanyeol mulai jengah dan bersedekap "Maka dari itu kau mau membeli apa memangnya?"

Baekhyun mendekat dan berbisik "Celana dalam.." Nafas Chanyeol tercekat dan wajahnya memerah.

Chanyeol mengayuh sepedanya masih dengan wajahnya yang merah padam, sesekali dia melirik kea rah Baekhyun yang tertunduk malu dibelakangnya menjaga dressnya agar tidak terbang.

"Hooiiii! Chanyeol-ah! Kenalkan, Kenalkan, Kenalkaaann…" seorang anak melaju kencang dengan sepedanya kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lengkap dengan senyum cerianya.

"Eh? Kim Jongdae?" gumam Chanyeol.

Dia segera mensejajarkan laju sepedanya dengan sepeda Chanyeol.

"Hei. Apa kau yang tinggal dirumah Chanyeol?" dia bertanya pada Baekhyun dan hanya dijawab senyuman lembut oleh Baekhyun. "Salam kenal namaku Kim Jongdae.."

"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Senang bertemu denganmu." Senyum Baekhyun tak kalah cerahnya dengan Jongdae.

"Jongdae, kau duluan sana!" ujar Chanyeol sedikit terengah.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Sudahlah jangan banyak Tanya, lakukan saja!" kata Chanyeol sedikit membentak.

"Ya ya baiklah. Aku tunggu kalian didepan toko.. wohoo.." Chanyeol bernafas lega sementara Baekhyun menatapnya penuh arti.

Baekhyun sedang berbelanja dan Chanyeol serta Jongdae menunggunya di depan toko.

"Chan, kau tinggal dengan gadis yang cukup manis. Beruntungnya kau.."

"Tidak juga, sebenarnya itu sedikit merepotkan"

"Hei jangan seperti itu, nanti juga kau akan terbiasa.."

Baekhyun keluar dari toko dengan kantong belanja. "Maaf membuat kalian menunggu ya.." Chanyeol tersenyum canggung kea rah mereka.

Jongdae langsung berlari kea rah Baekhyun dan menunduk mencoba melihat isi kantong belanja Baekhyun. "Kau membeli apa, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersenyum gugup "A-ah hanya beberapa barang.." Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung membawa sepedanya dan masuk diantara Baekhyun dan Jongdae sahabatnya. Jongdae yang terkejut hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang.

"Nah, Jongdae hari sudah malam. Sampai ketemu sebok disekolah. Ayo cepat naik Baek"

"O-oh baiklah."

Diperjalanan tiba-tiba Baekhyun melompat dari sepeda. Chanyeol yang terkejut langsung berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Baekhyun sedang menatap sawah dengan tatapan kosong.

"Chanyeol tidak mau temanmu melihat kita bersama ya?" tanyanya datar.

"Tentu saja. Bahaya kalau terlihat.." Baekhyun menatapnya bingung.

"Begitu ya.."

"Maksudku itu bahaya untukmu! Kau harus menutupi dirimu!"

"Benarkah?"

Dengan sedikit memerah Chanyeol berujar "Karena sekarang kau-" belum sempat Chanyeol meneruskan kalimatnya angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang dan mengakibatkan dress Baekhyun terangkat sampai batas perutnya. Mata Chanyeol terbelalak kaget sementara wajah Baekhyun tak kalah kagetnya disertai rona merah diwajahnya.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Kau melihatnya?!"

"T-tunggu, jadi kau sudah memakainya?" Tak lama kantong belanja Baekhyun melayang mengenai wajahnya.

"Tentu saja aku sudah pakai celana dalam!"

"Hahaha jadi kau mengira dari tadi aku tak memakai apa-apa?"

"Ya tentu saja! Kau kan baru saja membelinya."

"Itu hanya basah, dan aku tidak mau memakai yang sama selama dua hari kedepan. Makanya aku membelinya."

Baekhyun tertawa lagi, namun setelah itu dia berhenti dan terdiam beberapa detik "Bintangnya indah ya?" Chanyeol melirik kelangit sekilas lalu kembali ke Baekhyun. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat air mata di ujung mata Baekhyun.

"Tapi, terimakasih ya.. Kau sudah berusaha keras untuk melindungiku sedari tadi.." ucapnya sambil mengusap air matanya.

"A-Ah bukan apa-apa.." Chanyeol menunduk.

Keesokan harinya.

Chanyeol sedang mengayuh sepedanya dengan sangat kencang.

"Chan! Kita terlambat"

"Diamlah dan jangan banyak bergerak!"

"Hei kenapa kita memarkirkan sepedanya ditoko dan harus berjalan kesekolah?" Keluh Baekhyun disepanjang mereka berlari menuju sekolah.

"Aku tak ingin menanggung malu dengan bersepeda berdua denganmu kesekolah"

"Lalu saat pulang bagaimana? Ini terlalu jauh dari rumah aku tak mungkin berjalan sendiri"

"Kalau begitu tunggu didepan toko. Dan jangan beritahu yang lain kalau kita pulang bersama" Jawab Chanyeol sambil terus berlari.

"Okay, baiklah terserah kamu."

Sesampainya didepan kelas 10 SMA Busan

"Kita langsung punya kelas tanpa pembagian?"

"Ya, tak adav banyak murid jadi tidak ada pembagian kelas. Lagipula mereka semua adalah teman-teman SMPku"

"Selamat pagi Chan! Ah Selamat pagi Baek!"

"Oh Jongdae? Pagi.."

"Jadi ini gadis Seoul yang tinggal dirumah Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun tersenyum ramah pada gadis berpipi tembem dan berambut pirang disamping Jongdae itu. "Ya. Perkenalkan aku Byun Baekhyun, mohon bantuannya"

"Hai, aku Kim Minseok. Aku sudah sekelas dengan Chanyeol sejak masih SD. Ceritakan tentang Seoul ya" katanya ramah.

Sepulang sekolah, Chanyeol berlari menuju toko dan sedikit emosi karena tidak melihat Baekhyun ada disana. "Kemana anak itu?" dia baru saja akan duduk untuk menunggu Baekhyun malah terkejut setengah mati. Pasalnya Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari toko itu.

"K-Kyungsoo?"

"Hai Chan.." merekapun duduk berbincang-bincang didepan toko itu.

"Pasti kau sangat terkejut melihatku bersama orang lain.."

"Ah, soal Baekhyun? Dia sangat ramah dan sepertinya gadis yang baik.."

"Menurutmu begitu ya.. Ah iya hari ini aku baru selesai upacara penerimaan siswa baru.."

"Aku juga.."

"B-Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?" Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan sampai tepat disamping Chanyeol.

"Kita sudah 3 tahun sekelas di SMP, namun baru kali ini rasanya kita berbincang seperti ini. Setiap kita saling bertatapan, Chanyeol selalu saja membuang muka. Kupikir kau membenciku" setelah itu Kyungsoo langsung berbalik dan tersenyum ceria "Oleh karena itu, mati kita lebih mengakrabkan diri di SMA ini ya?"

"Tent-"

"Arrrrrrggghhh! Serangga! Eomma tolong aku hiks eomma. Jauhkan mereka hiks" Baekhyun keluar dari hutan samping toko. Chanyeol segera berlari ke arahnya dan membuang ulat yang ada di bahu Baekhyun. Setelah itu Chanyeol berjongkok didapan Baekhyun yang masih menutupi wajahnya.

"Sudah tidak ada. Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan dibawah pohon sakura ini?"

"Aku menunggumu, tapi tiba-tiba Kyungsoo datang." Cicitnya. "Tak lama kaupun datang dan aku pikir kau tidak mau kita terlihat bersama makanya aku bersembunyi" Chanyeol hanya terdiam melihat Baekhyun yang mulai mengangkat wajahnya.

"Baekhyun? Kau tak apa?"

"Ya. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok Chanyeol-ah.." Chanyeol salah tingkah dan sangat ingin menahan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang menyadarinya langsung berlari dan mencegat Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo-ah, ada tempat yang sangat ingin aku datangi. Apa kau mau pergi bersamaku? Itu!" Baekhyun menunjuk papan arah yang ada dibelakang Kyungsoo.

'Pemandian Air Panas'

Setelah berendam cukup lama Chanyeol memutuskan untuk keluar sambil menunggu para gadis selesai mandi. Dia duduk didepan kipas angin dan bergumam.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" dia menikmatinya sampai sebuah tawa manis menghentikannya.

"Ternyata Chanyeol lucu juga ya" Ujar Kyungsoo sembari terkekeh manis melihat kelakuan Chanyeol.

"A-ah iya .. Mana Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengarahkan kipas itu ke Kyungsoo yang duduk disampingnya. "Ah dia masih mau berendam katanya.."

"Dasar anak itu semaunya sendiri.." Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo lama.

"Ada apa Chan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mau meminta maaf padamu. Karena keegoisan Baekhyun kau jadi terjebak disini.."

Kyungsoo mematikan kipasnya dan menatap Chanyeol. "Tak apa, aku juga ingin ketempat ini. Selain itu, bersama dengan Baekhyun terasa menyenangkan. Eh iya? Apa kau mau minum? Aku akan pergi membelinya." Ujar Kyungsoo segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ya aku mau.." Chanyeol tersenyum hangat kea rah Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol! Baekhyun pingsan karena terlalu lama berendam.."

"Apa? Dasar gadis bodoh" ucap Chanyeol datar.

Diatas sepeda.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat orang bodoh berendam terlalu lama dan nyaris pingsan.."

"Ah mukaku terasa sangat panas dan kepalaku pusing.."

"Aku tak menyangka kau sebodoh itu.."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dari belakang. "Setidaknya aku melakukan sebisaku untuk membantu kalian." Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya kepunggung tegap Chanyeol "Sehingga.. Kau dan Kyungsoo bisa berbincang lebih lama.." Baekhyun menutup matanya dan tersenyum. Sementara Chanyeol tersentak lalu terdiam..

Flashback End

.

.

(Chanyeol POV)

' _Baekhyun memang terlihat kekanakan dan egois, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya dia selalu mementingkan orang lain dari pada dirinya sendiri. Disitulah titik dimana dia menekan perasaannya sendiri demi orang lain.'_

Chanyeol menatap sendu rumah Baekhyun yang sudah lumayan jauh dibelakangnya.

' _Karena itulah.. aku kesini..'_

TBC

.

.

.

Fyuh *lap keringat*

Akhirnya chapter 2 sudah rampung dan semoga kalian suka ya.. Saya sadar sepertinya alurnya sangat lambat, tapi plotnya memang sudah seperti itu. Flashbacknya agak ngebosenin ya? Maaf yaa.. Saya masih belum bisa menciptakan suasana yang bkin reader senang hihi. Harap maklum yaa..

.

.

Ah saya mau ngucapin makasih ke readers yang udah mau repot memfavoritkan dan memfollow cerita ini. Dan saya sangat berterimakasih buat readers yang sudah mau meninggalkan jejaknya di FF ini. XOXO

.

.

.

Last tolong ramein kolom reviewnya ya. Tolong kasih pendapat kalian biar saya bisa tahu kedepannya mau saya apakan FF ini hehe.

Saranghae! Bunny

Surabaya, 16 mei 2016. 2:49 am


	4. Chapter 3 : First Kiss

Main Cast : Park Chan Yeol

Byun Baek Hyun (girl)

Genre : Romance, School-life, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T (dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu)

A Town Where You Live

.

.

.

Cerita ini tidak murni karya saya. Plotnya terinspirasi dari anime Jepang berjudul _**Kimi no Iru Machi**_. Saya tidak bisa mencantumkan penciptanya karena saya tidak tahu, yang tahu bisa silahkan PM saya. Judul FF ini berasal dari judul yang sama hanya saja dalam bahasa Inggris.

Mengapa saya tidak merubahnya?

Itu untuk menghargai dan menghormati pembuat animenya. Tujuan saya membuat versi FF Chanbaeknya karena saya SANGAT MENYUKAI anime ini dan ingin berbagi. Nama tempat, sekolah, dan semuanya hanya khayalan semata yang disesuaikan dengan imajinasi saya dan juga keperluan cerita.

.

.

Happy Reading ~

.

.

.

Previous Chapter

"Baru kali ini aku melihat orang bodoh berendam terlalu lama dan nyaris pingsan.."

"Ah mukaku terasa sangat panas dan kepalaku pusing.."

"Aku tak menyangka kau sebodoh itu.."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dari belakang. "Setidaknya aku melakukan sebisaku untuk membantu kalian." Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya kepunggung tegap Chanyeol "Sehingga.. Kau dan Kyungsoo bisa berbincang lebih lama.." Baekhyun menutup matanya dan tersenyum. Sementara Chanyeol tersentak lalu terdiam..

Flashback End

.

.

(Chanyeol POV)

' _Baekhyun memang terlihat kekanakan dan egois, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya dia selalu mementingkan orang lain dari pada dirinya sendiri. Disitulah titik dimana dia menekan perasaannya sendiri demi orang lain.'_

Chanyeol menatap sendu rumah Baekhyun yang sudah lumayan jauh dibelakangnya.

' _Karena itulah.. aku kesini..'_

(Chanyeol POV)

' _Aku mengejarnya dari Busan ke Seoul. Aku melihat bayangan Baekhyun sekilas. Tapi, entah mengapa aku melihat dia seperti sedang menangis… Seperti hari itu'_

Flashback on

(Normal POV)

Payung itu jatuh ketanah, dan hujan kini membasahi tubuh Chanyeol dan Beekhyun. Chanyeol melihat kearah Baekhyun yang sedang berjongkok dan menangis tersedu.

"Kalau Chanyeol tak ada di sisiku.. Kalau tak ada disini bersamaku.. Aku merasa tidak bisa melakukan apapun.." isak Baekhyun. Meskipun hujan turun dengan derasnya Chanyeol mendengar itu dengan jelas. Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun dengan wajah bingungnya.

.

.

.

Pagi itu hari sangat cerah, bunga sakura bermekaran dan terdengar kicau burung yang sangat merdu. Baekhyun sedang bersiap-siap menuju sekolah. Dia menggerai rambut panjangnya seperti biasa. Dia tampak sederhana namun cantik dengan seragam sekolah yang melekat pas ditubuhnya. Kemeja putih polos, dengan pita di kerahnya juga rok hitam selutut. Puas dengan penampilannya dia segera turun dan kedapur untuk memanggil Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, ayo berangkat. Nanti kita terlambat.. Apa kau butuh bantuan?" ajaknya riang. Chanyeol yang sedang menata bekal makan siang mereka hanya melirik Baekhyun sekilas dan kembali fokus ke pekerjaannya.

"Tidak perlu" jawabnya singkat. Baekhyun melihat dengan teliti apa yang sedang disusun oleh Chanyeol. Seketika dia berlari dan berhenti tepat di depan Chanyeo.

"Tunggu! Lihat lihat lihaat! Kau melakukannya lagi. Kau memasukkan timun lagi ke kotak makan siangku.." sungutnya sambil menatap sengit kearah Chanyeol yang hanya di balas tatapan malas.

.

.

Chanyeol mengayuh sepedanya santai dengan Baekhyun yang terus mengeluh dibelakangnya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat dan pipinya sedikit memerah.

"Kalau besok kau masih memasukan timun ke kotak makan siangku, aku lebih baik membuat sendiri milikku. Kau dengar itu?" sungutnya. Chanyeol terus fokus ke jalan didepannya. Dia terlihat agak lemas.

"Cerewet.." sahutnya lemah. Baekhyun yang mendengar jawaban singkat itu hanya tertunduk sedih memandangi ujung sepatunya.

.

.

Chanyeol membasuh wajahnya di keran taman yang ada di sekolahnya. Hari itu cukup terik.

"Aku merasa tubuhku sedikit lemah dan berat.." gumamnya sambil mengusap wajahnya. Tiba-tiba Jongdae datang.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Aku sudah dengar semuanya …" ujar Jongdae sedikit ketus. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya malas.

"Kau cerewet sekali Jong.."

"Kau pergi kepemandian umum dengan Baekhyun, kan? Apa maksudmu melakukan itu?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja tidak ada maksud apa-apa.." jawabnya malas. Minseok melihat kedua sahabatnya itu beradu mulut dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, Jong.. Kau ini senang sekali menggoda Chanyeol.."

Tak jauh dari sana, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang melihat kejadian itu.

"Chanyeol sepertinya sedang badmood hari ini… Apa ada hal terjadi di rumah?" tanya Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit khawatir. Baekhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya, dia masih kesal dengan kejadian pagi ini.

"Entah. Aku tak peduli" jawabnya ketus seraya meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa terdiam. Sekitar 3 langkah berjalan, Baekhyun akhirnya tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Dia segera membalikkan badannya kearah Kyungsoo.

"M-maaf Kyungsoo-ya, aku tak bermaksud membentakmu.."

"A-ah tidak apa Baek.." ucapnya dan segera menyusul Baekhyun berjalan kekelas mereka.

.

Jam makan siang pun dimulai. Beberapa siswa menggabungkan meja mereka agar bisa memakan bekal makan siang mereka bersama. Baekhyun mengeluarkan bekalnya dan juga sekotak susu stroberi kesukaanya.

"Ah~ lelahnyaa.. Teman-teman ayo makan bersama.." ajaknya kepada Minseok dan Kyungsoo.

"Mm, baiklah.." angguk Kyungsoo. Namun sebelumnya dia beranjak ke meja Chanyeol. Dia menatap sejenak Chanyeol yang menaruh wajahnya dilipatan tangannya diatas meja. Beberapa kali Kyungsoo mencoba membangunkan Chanyeol namun sangat sulit. Akhirnya pada panggilan kelima Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ah, ada apa Kyungsoo-ya? Maaf sepertinya aku sedikit tidak enak badan.." tanyanya lesu.

"Mau makan bersama?" Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol mundur dengan wajar yang merona hebat "Kau terlihat sedikit pucat, Chan.."

"A-ah ya, ya aku merasa sedikit pusing sejak pagi tadi.." jawabnya lemah. Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggigit sumpitnya dan memicingkan matanya tak suka. Minseok hanya tertawa pelan didepannya.

Chanyeol mencoba berdiri dan berjalan dibelakang Kyungsoo menuju meja Baekhyun dan Minseok. Baru sekitar 2 langkah dan akhirnya Chanyeol terjatuh. Dia pingsan. Kyungsoo berbalik dan sangat terkejut.

"Chanyeol!"

"Chan! Astaga!" jerit Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa dia sudah dirumah. Pusingnya sudah sedikit mereda. Dia menengok kesamping kanannya dan mendapati nampan berisi segelas air dan obat. Dia mengernyit dan menyadari sesuatu. Dia langsung terduduk dan meraih handphonenya.

"Ah jam berapa sekarang? Baekhyun tidak akan berani pulang sendirian.." gumamnya. Namun tak sampai 5 detik kemudian dia mendengar suara Baekhyun di bawah.

"Aku pulaaanng…"

Setelah itu dia dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki Baekhyunyang tergesa nyaris berlari. Suara langkah kai itu terhenti didepan kamar Chanyeol sejenak.

"Aku masuk Chan"

Chanyeol meletakkan handphonenya kembali dan menatap Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau harusnya istirahat.." sahut Baekhyun. Dia sedang membawa keranjang yang berisi apel. Chanyeol baru akan menyahut sebelum ada suara lain yang menyahutinya.

"Chanyeol? Kau sudah baikan? Apa masih terasa pusing?" suara Kyungsoo terdengar sangat khawatir. Chanyeol segera melirik ke bawah samping kiri tempat tidurnya. Gawat! Dia segera mendorong semua majalah dewasanya ke kolong tempat tidurnya dan segera berbalik kearah Kyungsoo memasang wajah seramah mungkin.

"Aku sudah baikan.. Silahkan masuk.." Chanyeol kembali berbaring. "Bagaimana kau bisa pulang, Baek?" tanyanya kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku diantar Kyungsoo pulang dengan sepedanya.. Kenapa kau bertanya? Kau menganggap remeh diriku ya?" jawabnya sedikit ketus. Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela disebelah kirinya.

"Kau tak akan bisa makan siang tanpaku, dan tak akan bisa berangkat kesekolah tanpaku, bodoh.." gumam Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, Kyungsoo yang gemas pun mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol hanya berusaha menunjukkan tanggung jawabnya terhadapmu, Baek.." Baekhyun semakin sebal dan melarikan pandangannya kearah apel yang dibawanya. Chanyeol berdehem lalu melirik kearah Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak menyangka kau datang untuk menjengukku, Kyungsoo-ah.. Maaf merepotkanmu ya.." ucap Chanyeol yang diakhiri oleh senyum tampannya.

"Aku sangat cemas ketika melihatmu tiba-tiba pingsan, Chanyeol.."

"Ya, tapi aku sudah tak apa.. Sepertinya aku cuma terkena flu biasa.." jawab Chanyeol lembut berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan menguatkan pelukannya kekeranjang apel yang sedang dia peluk. Tiba-tiba ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi.

"Ah, itu pasti oppaku.." ujar Kyungsoo seraya beranjak menuju tasnya "permisi sebentar ya.." Kyungsoo segera keuar kamar untuk menjawab telfon dari kakaknya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Hingga Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Apa masih ada yang yang perlu kau sampaikan?" tanyanya cuek. Baekhyun hanya terus menunduk.

"Aku kan sudah memberitahumu kemarin kalau aku tak suka timun dan memintamu jangan meletakkannya dia kotak makan siangku, tapi kau masih saja memasukkannya.. Kau juga hanya diam ketika kau sakit.. Aku sempat mengira kau marah padaku.. Aku bahkan tidak bisa pulang kalau bukan Kyungsoo yang mengantarkanku.." lirihnya. Chanyeol segera memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Baekhyun. Dia segera duduk tegap dan menatap Baekhyun jengah.

"Sebenarnya kau mau bilang apa sih?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Chanyeol terkejut melihat mata Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca. Namun yang tak ia sangka adalah Baekhyun memeluk lehernya dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman dibibirnya. Dia terpaku dengan mata yang membulat lebar. Baekhyun meremat bagian depan piyama yang dipakai Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo sudah selesai menelfon, dia membuka kamar itu dan menemukan Baekhyun yang duduk ditempatnya semula sementara Chanyeol berbaring memunggunginya.

"Maaf, aku terlalu lama menelfon ya.." Baekhyun berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Tak apa.. Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

"Ya.. Bagaimana Chanyeol?"

"Dia sudah tertidur, sepertinya.."

"Begitu ya.. Aku pamit pulang saja kalau begitu.."

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan Kyungsoo ya…"

Setelah Kyungsoo pulang, kini Baekhyun duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang sedang mempermainkan sebuah apel ditangannya. Wajanya sedikit merona mengingat kejadian tadi. Dia memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Apa maksudnya tadi?"

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun polos.

"Ciuman kita …" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan membelakangi Chanyeol mengahadap kepintu.

"Itu hanya sebagai penyembuh. Kata orang berciuman dapat meredakan flu seseorang denga cepat" jawabnya, lalu dia menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan senyumannya. "Di Seoul itu sangat popular.." Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa sangat marah.

"Kau pikr mentang-mentang aku berasal dari desa kau bisa menganggapku bodoh?!"

"Aku tak bermaksud jahat, itu juga sebagai ucapan terimakasihku padamu karena kau selalu ada untukku.." jawabnya tenang masih dengan senyuman melekat dibibirnya. Chanyeol malah semakin tersulut emosinya, merasa dipermainkan.

"Kau pikir kau siapa?!" bentaknya. "Apa kau pikir semua laki-laki di muka bumi ini akan senang mendapatkan ciuman darimu, hah?!" Baekhyun tersenyum pahit dan menunduk.

"Bukan begitu.. Aku hanya-" ucapannya terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Aku tahu kalau kau mungkin menganggapnya hal biasa dan hiburan semata.. Tapi aku juga punya batas kesabaran.. Kau selalu saja merepotkanku dan mempermainkanku.."

"Cukup!" potong Baekhyun. "Mulai besok kau tak usah mempedulikanku atau mengusikku lagi. Kau tak akan mengerti. Kau juga pasti senang dengan hal ini."

"Bahkan tanpa kau suruhpun aku akan melakukannya!"

"Chanyeol bodoh!" Baekhyun segera berlari keluar dari kamar itu. Chanyeol terdiam.

"Kenapa jadi dia yang marah? Dasar aneh.."

Keesokan harinya..

Nyonya Park sedang mengecek suhu tubuh anaknya.

"Suhu tubuhmu masih tinggi, sayang.. Sepertinya kau belum bisa masuk sekolah hari ini.." Chanyeol mengunyah potongan apelnya santai dan menatap ibunya.

"B-bagaimana dengan Baekhyun, bu?"

"Oh, Baekkie akan diantar oleh ayahmu.. Dan pulangnya dia bilang akan meminta Jongdae mengantarkannya.." entah kenapa dia merasa bersalah.

Jam sudah menunjukkan angka 5 sore dan diluar hujan turun dengan derasnya. Chanyeol terbangun karena mendengar suara dering ponselnya.

"Jongdae ah…"

" Hey Chan! Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Ah sudah lebih baik hanya masih sedikit demam.. Ada apa kau menelpon?"

"Mm.. Sebenarnya aku hanya mau memberitahumu.. Hari ini Baekhyun terlihat sedih dan itu membuatku sedikit khawatir. Jadi aku menawarkannya tumpangan untuk pulang tapi dia menolaknya. Dia bilang kau akan menjemputnya.."

"Hah?" Chanyeol sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. Dia segera menutup telfon dan memakai jaket. Dia mengayuh sepedanya dengan tergesa-gesa dan dia terus saja mengeluh sepanjang jalan betapa bodohnya Baekhyun, kenapa dia tidak pulang, apa yang dia lakukan, dan masih banyak lagi.

Baru setengah perjalanan dia melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan pelan sambil tertunduk memegang payungnya. Dia segera turun tanpa mempedulikan sepedanya yang jatuh dan berlari menuju Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut.

"Chanyeol? Tapi ken-"

"Tentu saja menjemputmu, bodoh!" Baekhyun menunduk.

"Kalau memang mau menjemputku, kau harusnya datang lebih cepat!" Chanyeol terhenti sedikit bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu.." Baekhyun terduduk dan mulai terisak.

"Kalau Chanyeol tak ada di sisiku.. Kalau tak ada disini bersamaku.. Aku merasa tidak bisa melakukan apapun.." isak Baekhyun. Meskipun hujan turun dengan derasnya Chanyeol mendengar itu dengan jelas. Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Hei hei, maafkan aku ya.. Aku yang salah.. Aku minta maaf.." bujuk Chanyeol sambil mengusap bahu Baekhyun. Entah kenapa dia sangat merasa bersalah melihat Baekhyun yang biasanya ceria menangis seperti ini.

Diperjalanan pulang …

"Kakiku sakit…" lirih Baekhyun sambil mengeratkan pegangannya dibaju Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Kakiku sakit, dan ini sudah gelap.. Aku ketakutan disepanjang jalan.." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

"Begitu ya.."

Flashback End

.

.

.

(Chanyeol POV)

' _Dia selalu bersikap sok kuat padahal sebenarnya dia sangat cengeng.. Takut sendirian tapi berpura-pura berani.. Karena aku tahu dia seperti itu makanya aku datang ke Seoul'_

(Normal POV)

Chanyeol terus memandangi jendela itu hingga bayngan Baekhyun menghilang. Tak lama kemudian pintu pagar itu terbuka dan Krystal berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"A-anu.. Eonnie belum pulang.." cicitnya sambil tertunduk. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Baiklah.. Tolong sampaikan padanya aku ada di Seoul.." ujar Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum. Krystal memandang Chanyeol cukup lama dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Oppa akan kembali lagi kesini? Jika ya, maka kau harus menghubungiku dulu.. Kalau eonnie tidak sibuk, aku akan memberitahu oppa" ucapnya sambil memandang kearah lain. Chanyeol hanya tertunduk dan berjalan melewati Krystal.

"Baiklah. Aku mohon bantuannya.." Krystal memandang punggung tegap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk dikasur kakaknya, dia sedang menelfon Minseok.

"Apa?! Jadi kau belum bertemu dengannya?"

"Yak! Kau pikir situasinya semudah yang kau bayangkan?!"

"Ah alasan. Jangan bilang kau malah terjerat oleh gadis-gadis Seoul.." sinis Minseok. Chanyeol baru akan menjawab tapi suara kakaknya sudah duluan memotong perkataannya.

"Chan ah.. Tolong ambilkan handuk dan pakaian dalamku.." teriak kakaknya dari dalam kamar mandi. Minseok terkejut dan langsung meikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Yak! Suara siapa itu Chanyeol?!"

"Huft. Itu Yoora noona. Noonaku.."

"Yah, semoga saja begitu.." sinis Minseok lagi. "Kau yakin kau tidak sedang di hotel dengan seorang gadis?"

"Apa?! Yak! Kim Minseok!"

Keesokan harinya..

Chanyeol sedang asyik menghapus papan tulis sampai seseorang memukul pelan kepalanya dengan tongkat.

"Lagi. Kau murung lagi.." sungut Luhan.

"Ah, Luhan.. ku kira siapa.." ucapnya sambil menggosok kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak sakit.

"Kalau kau murung seperti ini terus, tidak ada yang akan mau bicara dan berteman denganmu bodoh.."

"Bukan begitu, a-" ucapannya terpotong oleh salah satu teman kelasnya. Wanita itu menghampiri Luhan.

"Luhan-ah, aku punya teman disekolah khusus wanita XOXO high school dan aku punya 2 tiket festival mereka kali ini.." Chanyeol tersentak mendengar nama sekolah itu. Sementara tak jauh dari sana Kris hanya memandangi mereka dengan wajah datar.

"Maaf, sebenarnya aku ingin pergi.. Tapi club kami sudah memiliki acara sore ini.." Ujar Luhan. Chanyeol langsung menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

"Kumohon, ajak aku kesana.." pintanya dengan sedikit mendesak. Ketiga orang itu mendang Chanyeol dengan wajah terkejut. Gadis itu, Ren, merona hebat sementara Kris terdiam mematung melihat reaksi Chanyeol.

"B-baiklah Chanyeol.." cicitnya memerah.

Luhan berjalan menghampiri Kris. "Anak itu kenapa sih? Dia memang mau pergi ke festival itu atau hanya sekedar ingin pergi bersama Ren ya.." Kris hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Sepertinya bukan karena kedua alasan itu.." Jawabnya lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Luhan di depan pintu kelas.

.

.

Kris terlihat sedang mengotak-atik motor kesayangannya. Dia sedang menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol.

"Hei Kris.."

"Oh Chanyeol kau sudah sampai?" sapanya ramah. Memutar beberapa baut lalu dia segera berdiri dengan wajah puas menatap motornya "Perkenalkan ini soulmateku.. Baguskan.."

"Yah, mungkin.. Aku tak begitu paham soal motor." Jawab Chanyeol seadanya. Kris kembali berjongkok didepan motornya.

"Kau ingin menemui seseorang di XOXO high school kan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku hanya asal menebak. Tapi bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menemui orang itu kalau kan pergi bersama wanita lain?" Chanyeol sedikit tersentak dengan pernyataan Kris. Dia baru menyadarinya. Kris berjalan kearahnya dan merangkul bahunya "Kalau kau bilang ingin pergi padaku aku pasti bisa membantumu. Aku juga punya tiketnya.."

"Yak1 Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku sedari tadi?!"

Ah, sepertinya aku harus datang dan membantumu.."

"Terima kasih Kris, dan maaf merepotkan.." Jawab Chanyeol sedikit merasa bersalah.

.

.

At XOXO girl's high school.

Terlihat Ren menunggu didepan gerbang sekolah itu dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal. Beberapa belas menit setelahnya, Chanyeol datang dan melambai kea rah Ren.

"Hai Ren.." sapanya santai. Ren langsung memandang tajam kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau terlambat!" tunjuknya kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol kebingungan dan langsung mengecek ponselnya.

"Kupikir aku tepat waktu.." Chanyeol yang yakin dengan jam ponselnya kembali menatap Ren dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Dimana-mana, laki-laki harusnya datang terlebih dahulu dan kemudian menunggu si gadis datang.. berkurang satu!" sungutnya membuat Chanyeol bingung luar biasa. Ren berdehem sejenak dan mengibas rambutnya.

"Baiklah.. Mari kita masuk.." ucapnya riang memasuki sekolah khusus wanita itu duluan sementara Chanyeol mengekor dibelakanganya.

Banyak stan stan sederhana disepanjang jalan masuk maupun halaman sekolah itu. Ada yang menjual makanan tradisional, kafe, pertunjukan sulap sederhana, stan games, dll. Chanyeol mengecek brosur yang dibawanya. Dia mengecek seluruh tempat dengan teliti dan berniat mengunjungi semua stan satu per satu untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

"Ah apa harus bertanya pada Minseok club yang dimasuki oleh Baekhyun ya.." baru saja dia akan mengetik sms, Ren berbalik.

"Selanjutnya kita mau kemana? Hei! Ckckck berkurang dua!" Chanyeol makin dibuat bingung. "Lelaki harusnya menentukan kemana arah dan tujuan yang selanjutnya.." Chanyeol hendak bertanya namun ponselnya terlanjur bordering.

"Tunggu sebentar ya Ren.."

"Ah, berkurang 3! Mengecek ponsel disaat kencan itu apa maksudnya.." sungut Ren. Dia berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan menarik lengannya.

"Tapi kan kita tidak sedang berkencan.."

"Sudahlah, ayo pergi.. Aku sudah tahu kita akan kemana" Chanyeol ingin menolak ditarik dan dengan susah payah akhirnya dia berhasil mengirim pesan ke Minseok, tapi matanya kini terpaku pada pesan yang masuk.

From : Baekhyun

Kurasa sudah saatnya kita bertemu.. Kau ada dimana?

Disisi lain di kafetaria sekolah khusus wanita XOXO Kris tengah duduk bersama temannya sambil mencari keberadaan Chanyeol.

"Anak itu dimana sih.." gumamnya.

.

.

Disinilah Chanyeol dan Ren, berjalan ditengah ruangan menakutkan untuk orang-orang yang ingin menguji nyali mereka. Rumah Hantu. Ren menggigil ketakutan sementara Chanyeol mencoba terus menjauhkan Ren darinya.

"Aaaaakkk! Chanyeol!" jeritnya.

"Ya ya ya, lepaskan lenganku dna jangan terlalu dekat.." sungut Chanyeol.

"Biarkan saja! Lagipula laki-laki kan menyukai yang seperti ini. Kyaaa!" Ren berteriak ketika terlihat hantu wanita menyeramkan dibelakangnya. Dia panic dan hampir saja terjatuh kalau Chanyeol tidak memeluk pinggangnya.

"Hati-hatilah Ren, disini cukup gelap dan berbahaya kalau jatuh.." ucapnya dengan masih memeluk pinggang Ren. Ren cukup terpesona dengan wajah Chanyeol dari jarak yang bisa dibilang cukup dekat itu.

"Y-ya baiklah.. Hmm, kalau dilihat baik-baik kau ini lumayan juga.."

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu?" belum sempat Ren menjawab hantu berjubah putih itu datang lagi mendekat. Ren langsung memeluk Chanyeol erat. Chanyeol berteriak dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Cukup! Ayo pergi dari sini Chanyeol.." teriak Ren kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dengan cukup keras. Alhasil, mereka terjatuh dengan Chanyeol menindih Ren. Yang lebih mengejutkan ada posisi tangan Chanyeol telah mendarat manis diatas dada Ren yang dressnya telah tersingkap jauh ke atas dadanya. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya sementara Ren terdiam dan merona.

"Mesum! Kau didiskualifikasi!" ucap Ren dan langsung menampar Chanyeol dengan keras. Seorang hantu wanita lain bergabung melihat kejaian itu. Yang baru datang terlihat bingung sementara yang tadi menakut-nakuti tak tampak wajahnya karena tertutup kain putih.

"Sudahlah! Aku sekarang sudah tahu maksudmu Chanyeol. Dasar mesum!" teriak Ren lalu dia berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terduduk memegang pipinya.

"Yak! Ren. Tunggu.. Kau salah paham.."

"Wah, pacarnya kasar sekali. Prianya pasti sangat kewalahan mengurusnya.." sahut hantu yang baru datang. Hantu yang berjubah putih itu menarik kain yang menutupi wajahnya. Dia hanya menatap dalam diam Chanyeol yang mengejar Ren dan terlihat menjelaskan masalah itu.

Setelah kejadian itu Chanyeol akhirnya mengajak Ren untuk pergi ke kafetaria bertemu Kris.

"Ah, kalian lama sekali. Apa yang kalian lakukan dari tadi?" Tanya Kris malas.

"Itu ada sedikit masalah tadi.. Ban-" belum selesai Chanyeol menjelaskan ponselnya berdering nyaring. Sebuah pesan dari Minseok yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol panik dan berlari dengan kencang menuju rumah hantu itu lagi.

From : Minseok

Seharusnya dia sedang berada di Rumah Hantu sekarang. Kelasnya mendapat bagian itu.

Disepanjang jalan dia terus saja merutuki kebodohan dan kesialan yang tadi. Dia berharap kalau Baekhyun tidak melihat apapun yang terjadi dengannya di dalam Rumah Hantu tadi. Dia berlari dan beberapa kali terjatuh, namun dia tak peduli. Yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah dia segera bertemu dan berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

Disisi lain sekolah, Baekhyun berjalan dengan hati-hati berharap dia tak bertemu Chanyeol lagi. Ya, dia melihat semuanya. Dia adalah hantu yang menakuti Ren hingga Ren ketakutan. Itu bukanlah niatnya, dia hanya menjalankan tugasnya. Dia membeli satu balon merah dan berjalan pelan.

.

.

Chanyeol sampai dirumah hantu dan segera bertanya pada seluruh wanita disana tentang keberadaan Baekhyun. Namun, semuanya berkata bahwa Baekhyun sudah pergi keluar. Chanyeol mendengus kasar. Dia bingung, sangat bingung. Dimana lagi dia harus mencari Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak putus asa, dia berlari dan berkeliling kesetiap sudut sekolah sampai matahari nyaris tenggelam dan tidak juga menemukan Baekhyun. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk duduk di kelas yang dia tahu kelas Baek

"Chanyeol.." suara lirih itu, suara yang sangat Chanyeol rindukan. Secepat kilat dia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati Baekhyun yang berjalan kearahnya sambil menunduk.

"B-baekhyun.. Baekhyun-ah.." Baekhyun tersenyum.. Namun matanya sarat akan kesedihan.

"Lama tak berjumpa.. Senang bertemu denganmu" lirihan Baekhyun terdengar sangat jelas. Tak ada siapapun dikelas sore itu. Mereka berdua hanya bertemankan matahari sore dan angin yang masuk ke ruangan kelas yang nyaris gelap itu.

"A-aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Baek.." ucap Chanyeol terbata. Hatinya ingin meledak saking rindunya dan banyaknya pertanyaan yang ingin dia tujukan kepada Baekhyun tapi dia tak mampu. Semuanya lenyap. Chanyeol menunduk tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia hanya ingin merengkuh dan memeluk Baekhyun erat tapi dia tak bisa mengingat status mereka yang sudah diubah secara sepihak oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau menghilang begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun padaku.." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi itu dan mengucapkan kata 'maaf' dengan suara yang sangat halus nyaris tak terdengar. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya berusaha terlihat biasa saja.

"Ah iya, aku tadi masuk kerumah hantu.."

"Ya. Aku tahu, aku melihatmu tadi.." Chanyeol terkejut setengah mati.

"Jangan salah paham, gadis itu hanyalah teman sekelasku-"

"Chanyeol, mengapa kau datang kesini?" pertanyaan Baekhyun itu sontak menyulut emosi Chanyeol.

"Sudah jelas kan? Aku-"

"Aku hanya berfikir, kalau kita berhenti saling berkomunikasi seperti sekarang ini akan membuatmu melupakanku.. Tapi sepertinya aku salah.." Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Perasaannya sungguh tak enak saat ini ".. aku seharusnya berbicara secara langsung denganmu untuk memperjelas semuanya.." Baekhyun melepaskan balon merahnya bersamaan dengan balon pengunjung lainnya yang ada dibawah, memang pada jam itu sudah direncanakan semuanya akan melepaskan balon serempak. Baekhyun menatap balon itu sejenak dan kembali menatap Chanyeol, dia membungkuk..

"Maafkan aku.." Baekhyun berujar dengan pelan "Aku sudah memiliki kekasih lain…" Chanyeol menunduk dan melangkah mundur.

"… aku tahu aku sangat egois, tapi kumohon lupakan aku.." mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca namun Chanyeol tak dapat melihatnya.

"A-apa?"

"Jadi, berhentilah menemuiku.. Kumohon.." setelah itu Baekhyun berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Ingin sekali Chanyeol berlari dan mengejar Baekhyun tapi dia tak bisa. Badannya kaku, telapak kakinya seperti tertempel dengan erat dilantai tempat dia berpijak.

.

.

(Chanyeol POV)

' _Gadis yang tak ku kenal, berkata dia senang bertemu denganku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dulu aku tak tahu siapa dia, dan sekarang dia kembali menjadi orang tak kukenal.._

 _..Cahaya matahari yang menyinari tubuhku terasa menyesakkan..'_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hai semuanya, maafkeun diriku yang tak bertanggung jawab ini. Maaf ya buat para reader yang menunggu FF ini (emang ada? Hahaha) saya sibuk dengan tugas kuliah dan mood untuk menulis sempat hilang. Saya juga belum menemukan ide untuk melanjutkan, dari pada saya memaksakan diri dan berakhir dengan membuat kalian kecewa, maka saya memutuskan untuk mempending ini.

Tapi saya sudah kembali kok. Hihi.

Hayolohh, Baekhyun sudah datang dan mengaku tuh. Kasian Chanyeol dong udah jauh-jauh datang malah diginiin.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Siapa pacar Baekhyun?

Apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan? Ngerebut? Atau relakan saja?

Apa Chanyeol pulang saja?

.

.

Big Thanks to : [ ],[lightsaberyeol],[Guest1],[leeminoznurhayati],[whey.K],[anaktiri],[kimkaiX],[Nur Syafitri Shiners Exo-l],[yousee],[kumaberry]

Karena sudah mau repot-repot review. Terutama yang udah review disetiap chapter sampe sekarang.

Makasih juga buat yang udah follow dan favouritin FF ini semoga kalian puas ya sama chapter ini.

P.S : Maaf buat reader yang minta sequel untuk TKP dan BCFS saya masih stuck. Saya tidak berjanji, tapi kalau sudah mendapat ide akan saya coba untuk membuatkan sequelnya.

.

.

Lastly, tolong reviewnya yaa.. Sedikit jejak kalian bisa menyemangati saya untuk fast update.. Saranghae. Bunny.


	5. Chapter 4 : The Fact

Main Cast : Park Chan Yeol

Byun Baek Hyun (girl)

Genre : Romance, School-life, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T (dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu)

A Town Where You Live

.

.

.

Cerita ini tidak murni karya saya. Plotnya terinspirasi dari anime Jepang berjudul _**Kimi no Iru Machi**_. Saya tidak bisa mencantumkan penciptanya karena saya tidak tahu, yang tahu bisa silahkan PM saya. Judul FF ini berasal dari judul yang sama hanya saja dalam bahasa Inggris.

Mengapa saya tidak merubahnya?

Itu untuk menghargai dan menghormati pembuat animenya. Tujuan saya membuat versi FF Chanbaeknya karena saya SANGAT MENYUKAI anime ini dan ingin berbagi. Nama tempat, sekolah, dan semuanya hanya khayalan semata yang disesuaikan dengan imajinasi saya dan juga keperluan cerita.

.

.

Happy Reading ~

.

.

.

Previous Chapter

"Maafkan aku.." Baekhyun berujar dengan pelan "Aku sudah memiliki kekasih lain…" Chanyeol menunduk dan melangkah mundur.

"… aku tahu aku sangat egois, tapi kumohon lupakan aku.." mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca namun Chanyeol tak dapat melihatnya.

"A-apa?"

"Jadi, berhentilah menemuiku.. Kumohon.." setelah itu Baekhyun berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Ingin sekali Chanyeol berlari dan mengejar Baekhyun tapi dia tak bisa. Badannya kaku, telapak kakinya seperti tertempel dengan erat dilantai tempat dia berpijak.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berbadan tinggi menjulang sedang membelah arena sirkuit motor besar di kota Seoul dengan angkuhnya bersama dengan motor besarnya. Dilihat dari postur, kecepatan, dan caranya dia melajukan kendaraan itu kita bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa dia adalah seorang pembalap, atau setidaknya orang yang sangat mahir mengendarai motor.

Dari balik helm full-facenya terlihat sorot mata yang tajam namun ceria. Alisnya tebal menukik. Dari sorot matanya saja sudah terlihat dia sedang sangat berbahagia. Dia terus melajukan motornya di sirkuit sepi itu. Tak ada seorang pun yang berada di arena balap itu, hanya dia dan motor besarnya. Entah itu miliknya atau dia hanya menyewanya, yang pasti dia sangat kaya.

Dia berhenti tepat didepan gerbang tempat dimana biasanya motor para pembalap dipersiapkan. Dia turun dari motor dan melepas helmnya. Terpampanglah wajah tampan khas China-Kanadanya. Dia menatap puas dan bangga kearah motor kesayangannya. Dia menyisir rambutnya yang lumayan panjang itu dengan jari-jari panjangnya kebelakang lalu melepas kancing baju pembalapnya sampai terlihat dada putihnya yang lumayan kekar dan bidang.

Dia terus saja memandang dan mengelus motor kesayangannya sampai suara langkah kaki seseorang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Bukannya merasa terusik ataupun kesal dia justru tersenyum bahagia kearah orang itu. Orang –lebih tepatnya gadis cantik- itu langsung membalas dengan senyuman manisnya hingga membuat matanya menyipit bak bulan sabit.

.

.

.

(Chanyeol POV)

'Aku mendengar penyakit itu sesaat sebelum festival sekolah…'

"Ini bukan penyakit yang mematikan, Yeol.." katanya. Dia bahkan tertawa ketika mengatakan hal itu padaku. Tapi, aku tahu dia tak bisa mengejar impiannya jika kondisinya semakin memburuk.

"… lagipula, itu bukanlah hal yang keren disaat kau sangat menginginkan sesuatu tapi kau tak mencoba berbuat banyak untuk mendapatkannya.." sambungnya. Dia selalu tersenyum seolah tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Justru dia selalu saja mengkhawatirkanku.

Namun, pada akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk berlomba..

(Normal POV)

Chanyeol terus saja berguling kesana kemari dalam kantong tidurnya. Disampingnya tepat di atas tempat tidur Yoora sudah tertidur dengan sangat lelap. Dia mencoba tidur kembali tapi perkataan Baekhyun sore tadi terus saja terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar dan mencoba menutup kembali matanya. Hell, dia tak ingin kesekolah dengan mata panda.

"Jadi begitu ya.. Jika sudah seperti ini.. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku lakukan…" dan setelah itu dia pun tertidur.

Keesokan harinya..

Sekolah itu tampak mulai ramai. Jam memang baru saja menunjukan angka tujuh pagi, tapi murid sekolah itu sangat disiplin waktu –kebanyakan- sehingga jam segitu kelas Chanyeol sudah sangat ramai. Dia menopangkan dagunya diatas meja dan mulai melamun. Tak memperdulikan sapaan teman sekelasnya dan juga tatapan heran dan aneh dari Luhan yang kini sedang berdiri didepannya.

"Apalagi yang terjadi pada anak ini?..." batin Luhan. Tak tahan akhirnya Luhan beranjak kedepan kelas dimana Ren sedang menghapus papan tulis berdiri.

"Oi, Ren, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di acara festival sekolah XOXO kemarin?" Tanya Luhan dengan sedikit berbisik ditelinga Ren. Seketika pipi Ren merona dan segera menutupi setengah wajahnya mulai dari hidung sampai bibirnya.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa kok.." bisiknya lirih. Luhan menatap Ren bingung hingga suara Chanyeol mengusik mereka.

"Ren…" panggil Chanyeol. Luhan dan Ren langsung berbalik menghadap kearah chanyeol yang masih duduk di kursinya. "Maaf soal kemarin ya.. Aku sedikit memaksamu untuk membawaku ke sekolah itu.."

"T-tidak apa Chanyeol, sungguh, aku tidak marah padamu.." Chanyeol sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Ren. "… lagipula ada penampilan ulang jika kau belum puas melihatnya hehehe.." sambung Ren cepat sambil sedikit gugup. Luhan dan Chanyeol menatap aneh diarah Ren, apalagi melihat wajah memerah gadis itu.

"Hei, kalian berdua… Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah malasnya.

"T-tidak ada Lu.. Haha.. Iya kan Chan?" Tanya Ren seolah menutupi sesuatu. Dia menatap Chanyeol seolah memberi isyarat, namun yang ditatap justru terlihat bingung. Sementara itu Kris yang sedang bersandar didekat jendela hanya terdiam bingung melihat hal itu.

Jam pulang sekolah telah tiba, Chanyeol berjalan dengan santai menuruni anak tangga sekolah barunya itu. Lalu dia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dan dia menengok kebelakang. Kris. Kris menghampiri Chanyeol dengan senyum coolnya.

"Oh, Kris kukira siapa.."

"Yo, dude. Sepertinya kemarin adalah bencana untukmu. Dilihat dari ekspresimu, kau pasti sudah bertemu dengan gadis yang kau cari tapi kau malah diusir mentah-mentah.." ledek Kris. Chanyeol langsung memasang wajah masam dan segera melanjutkan langkahnya. Chanyeol memang merupakan tipe orang yang irit bicara.

"Hei hei.. Jangn pergi dulu. Apa aku salah bicara?" Tanya Kris berusaha mengejar Chanyel. Tapi dia berhenti di ujung anak tangga ketika melihat Chanyeol terdiam di anak tangga paling bawah.

"Kris, mau berkaraoke bersama?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa berbalik.

"Hah?" Kris mulai bingung dengan perubahan sikap temannya ini. Chanyeol lalu membalikan badannya mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat kearah Kris.

"Ayo jalan-jalan denganku sebentar saja sebelum kita pulang." ajaknya seraya tersenyum simpul. Kris yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum dan segera menyusul Chanyeol. Dia merangkul bahu Chanyeol dan berkata.

"Okay! Akan kutunjukkan sesuatu yang bahkan ribuan kali lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan berkaraoke." Bisiknya dengan smirk mencurigakan.

"Apa? Lebih seru?" Chanyeol memerah. Dia memikirkan sesuatu yang liar. Chanyeol tolong jangan tunjukan betapa mesumnya dirimu.

"Ada gadis yang sangat kukenal. Bagaimana kalau kita threesome?" bisik Kris tepat didepan wajah Chanyeol ditambah dengan kedipan mautnya. Mata chanyeol membulat seketika. Dia sangat syok mendengar kata-kata Kris.

"Apaaa?!" wajahnya memerah sempurna seperti tomat. "T-T THREESOME?!"

.

.

.

Disinilah Chanyeol, diatas 'gadis' yang Kris kenalkan padanya.

"Chan!" teriak Kris. "Bagaimana pacarku? Lumayan kan?" tanyanya sedikit tertawa.

"Diamlah! Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh. Cuma kita berdua yang ada di atas motor ini dan tidak ada gadis lain." Jawab Chanyeol sedikit berteriak.

"Oh, dude. Apa kau memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh sedari tadi?" Tanya Kris seperti meledek.

"Ap- hei! Bukan begitu!" Chanyeol hendak berbicara lagi namun Kris terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Terserah padamu saja Chanyeol. Sekarang berpeganganlah yang erat. Pacarku akan sangat kuat kalau waktunya sudah tiba."

"Apa maksudmu?" dan Kris melajukan motornya lebih cepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan polos Chanyeol. Kalau reflek chanyeol kurang cepat mungkin dia sudah terpental kebelakang.

"Arrrrrgghhhhh Kris sialan!" umpatnya.

Setelah perjalan panjang dan mendebarkan, disinilah kedua pemuda itu. Bersantai dipinggir sungai Han menikmati suasana sore yang cerah. Chanyeol tampak seperti zombie mengerikan, terkapar direrumputan itu mencoba menetralkan debar jantungnya sementara Kris hanya menatapnya geli.

"Kupikir aku akan mati.." gumam Chanyeol. Kris yang duduk disebelahnya hanya tertawa nyaring.

"Ini hanya soal nyali saja Park. Jangan berlebihan, kau itu seorang lelaki. Kau takkan bisa jadi pembalap kalau seperti itu"

"Memangnya aku peduli.." cibir Chanyeol datar.

"Ah.. Itu karena kau tak merasakan dan menikmati sensasinya.."

"Tidak perlu, terimakasih." Ujar Chanyeol seraya memejamkan matanya.

Kris tertawa kecil. Chanyeol membuka matanya melihat Kris yang sedang memandangi langit senja.

"Hidup itu penuh dengan rintangan, Park. Bergembiralah." Chanyeol membuang mukanya.

"Kris, mau mendengar sesuatu yang sepele dan tak berguna?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa menatap Kris.

"Hah?" Kris menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Aku dibuang oleh kekasih jarak jauhku.. Dia bilang dia punya kekasih baru dan ingin putus denganku.."

"Gadis itu, gadis yang ingin kau temui di sekolah khusus wanita kemarin itu, kan?"

"Ya.." ada sedikit jeda diantara kalimatnya. "… Tapi, aku tak percaya begitu saja. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada alasan lain mengapa dia melakukan itu.." lirih Chanyeol. Kris langsung berbalik mengahadap Chanyeol sepenuhnya.

"Yak! Jangan bilang kau dari Busan kesini demi hal ini?!" balas Kris yang lebih ke pernyataan disbanding pertanyaan. Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan.

"Yah, begitulah.. Aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu. Semua temanku mengatakan aku bodoh dan penghayal. Akupun pernah berfikir begitu. Tapi, bagiku tak masalah. Seandainya aku diberi pilihan, memilikinya namun dia menderita, aku lebih senang kalau dia bertemu dan memiliki pacar yang lebih baik dariku yang bisa membuatnya bahagia.." setelah mengucapkan itu Chanyeol langsung duduk dan menatap sungai Han yang terbentang luas didepannya.

"…. Tapi, Ah! Entah kenapa aku masih merasa tak bisa menerimanya. Ketika dia bicara padaku tentang hal itu aku merasa sangat putus asa dan ingin mati saja.. Huh, pada akhirnya kalau begini terus aku akan menjadi lelaki terlihat mengerikan yang berharap gadis yang kusayangi menderita. Wajar saja kalau dia ingin membuang bajingan sepertiku.." ucap Chanyeol frustasi.

Kris tersenyum dan mencabut rumput disebelahnya asal dan membiarkan rumput itu terbang terbawa angin. Chanyeol mencoba menghindari rumput yang terbang itu. Dia hendak mengumpat namun urung, karena Kris langsung bicara.

"Bukankah lebih bagus? Dengan begitu kau bisa lebih cepat mencari gadis lain.." Chanyeol langsung berdecak kesal.

"Kau pikir melakukan itu sama mudahnya dengan mengganti komponen motormu?"

"Kalau begitu jangan menyerah!"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Rebut saja dia dari pacar barunya.." ujar Kris santai.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih?" Tanya Chanyeol mulai frustasi.

"Kau yang apa-apaan." Balas Kris lagi.

"Ha?"

"Jangan merajuk disini didepanku dan segera lakukan apapun yang kau pikir benar. Tak peduli apapun jalan yang kau pilih, aku pasti akan mendukungmu" jawab Kris sambil tersenyum bodoh. Chanyeol terpaku melihat wajah teman barunya itu. Entah kenapa, dia merasa lebih baik hanya dengan mendengarkan kata-kata Kris yang terlihat santai itu.

"Yah, walaupun kau akan gagal sekalipun aku akan membantumu. Jadi jangan khawatir." Tambah Kris lagi. "Hoi, ngomong-ngomong kau suka payudara besar atau kecil?" hancur sudah suasana damai dan menenangkan yang sedang tercipta. Chanyeol langsung memutar bola matanya kesal. Meski begitu dia menjawab.

"Yah.. Menurutku yang besar tidak pernah buruk.." cicitnya.

"Baiklah, jadi kau suka yang besar? Tunggu dulu, aku akan mencoba mengingat. Ada tidak ya, yang besar?" gumam Kris terlihat berfikir keras.

"T-tunggu dulu, aku tidak bilang aku lebih suka yang besar!" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah.

"Berhentilah jadi banci Park. Jadi yang mana yang kau suka?"

"Yang penting mereka memilikinya –read : payudara- kurasa tak masalah.."

"Baiklah.. akan kucarikan untukmu satu."

"Mengapa ini terlihat seolah aku setuju kau mencarikanku gadis lain?" sungut Chanyeol. Dan pembicaraan tentang hal konyol itupun terus berlanjut.

(Chanyeol POV)

Aku terus saja memperhatikan wajah Kris yang tertawa. Dia selalu mengatakan hal konyol.

'Wu Kris.. Dia sedikit aneh menurutku. Kami baru saling mengenal sekitar sebulan namun aku merasa kami sudah bersama dalam waktu yang lama. Aku merasa dia seperti sahabatku, Minseok dan Jongdae. Entah ini klasik atau tidak, aku berharap kami dapat berteman selamanya.' Batinku.

"Baiklah. Hari sudah mulai dingin. Ayo pulang!" ucap Kris sambil mulai berdiri.

"Okay. Tapi nanti pelan-pelan. Aku tak ingin mati muda." Jawabku terkekeh.

"Hei jangan khawatir. Itu hanya awalnya saja. Kau tahu aku sangat ingin jadi pembalap professional." Ucap Kris bangga. Kami sedang berjalan dengan dia didepanku menuju tempat motornya diparkir. Dia memegang helm yang kupakai tadi dan tersenyum kearahku.

"Dan kau, Park! Cepatlah jadi koki" sambungnya lagi.

Aku hanya terdiam. "Koki?" ulangku.

"Ya. Kalau aku sudah jadi pembalap aku akan membutuhkan sponsor. Aku akan memajang tulisan 'Park Resto' dia bagian motorku yang paling mencolok." Ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Aku hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Koki ya? Kedengarannya menarik." Ucapku.

"Ya! Ah aku tak sabar menunggunya Chef Park!" aku menunduk membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika aku benar seorang Chef. Aku masih berada didunia khayalanku kalau saja tidak ada suara benda terjatuh mengusikku.

TRING

BRUK

(Normal POV)

Kris merogoh kunci motor disaku celananya. Saat dia akan memasukkan kuncinya pandangannya menjadi sedikit kabur, dia terdiam sejenak lalu kunci yang dipegangnya terjatuh ketanah dan …

BRUK

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kedepan. Dia melihat Kris yang terjatuh menimpa motornya.

"Hoi, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol. Dia pikir Kris terpeleset atau apa.

Helm Kris menggelinding kearahnya. Chanyeol segera mengambil helm itu dan berjalan mendekati Kris. Dia menyenggol kaki Kris namun tak ada pergerakan, matanya melebar dan dia mulai panik. Dia langsung berlutut disamping Kris.

"Yak! Kris! Bangun. Ada apa?! Hei! Kris bangun!"

Dirumah sakit.

Chanyeol memandang tajam orang didepannya yang sedang memakan pisang dengan serius.

"Ah, pisang ini terlalu keras" keluh orang itu. Chanyeol memandang malas kearah Kris yang asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Kau! Berhenti lakukan itu!" bentaknya. Kris menatap kearah Chanyeol dengan wajah sok polosnya.

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" Tanya Kris bingung sambil memasukan pisang itu kemulutnya.

"Apa maksudmu apa yang kau lakukan? Aku khawatir setengah mati tadi dan apa? Anemia?! Apa maksudnya itu? Argh!"

"Mana kutahu. Kau yang memanggil ambulance dan membawaku kesini.." sahut Kris acuh tak acuh. Seorang wanita peruh baya disampingnya langsung menjitak kepala Kris.

"Bodoh! Temanmu menungguimu disini sejak tadi karena dia khawatir padamu! Teganya kau berbicara seperti itu! Maaf ya Chan.." ucap ibu Kris. Chanyeol yang merasa sungkan pun hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Tidak apa bibi, sungguh.."

Sementara itu, dilorong rumah sakit itu terlihat seorang gadis yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah berlari dengan sangat kencang. Nampak kekhwatiran yang yang sangat besar di wajahnya. Peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya pun tak dihiraukannya.

"Hah, sudahlah Kris. Asalkan tidak ada hal yang serius." Ucap Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Ya! Tentu saja! Aku sudah sehat." Jawab Kris ceria sambil menepuk dadanya.

"Kalau aku tahu kau hanya sakit begini, aku tidak perlu menelfonnya disaat begini.." gumam Chanyeol.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kris. Bertepatan dengan itu pintu kamar Kris terbuka dengan lebar. Menampilkan seorang gadis manis yang sedang terengah-engah.

"Kris!" teriak gadis itu. Chanyeol dan Kris menoleh berbarengan kearah pintu kamar itu.

"Oh, hei Lulu. Kenapa kau terlihat habis berlari? Ada apa?" sapa Kris santai. Luhan membulatkan mata rusanya bingung. Dia menarik nafasnya panjang dan berusaha berbicara normal.

"Apa ini? Kupikir kau pingsan." Sahut Luhan dengan wajah bingungnya yang sangat lucu.

"Hehe, maaf Lu. Dia ternyata hanya mengalami anemia." Jawab Chanyeol terlihat agak merasa bersalah.

"Apa?! Apa-apaan ini?! Dasar! Aku meningglakan pertandingan untuk datang kesini!" kesal Luhan. Ibu Kris yang ada disana pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan bibi, Lu.. Ah, ini semua karena anak lelaki bibi ini yang sangat merepotkan." Ucap ibu Kris. Luhan yang baru sadar dengan adanya ibu Kris langsung membungkuk hormat dan tiba-tiba dia merasa canggung.

"T-tidak apa bi, maafkan aku karena sudah membuat keributan.." Kris yang melihat tingkah sahabat imutnya itu hanya tersenyum teduh.

"Ibu akan keluar untuk melefon ayahmu dulu ya sayang.." ucap ibu Kris seraya berjalan menuju pintu kamar itu. Kris hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kearah ibunya. Setelah pintu tertutup Luhan beranjak kesamping Chanyeol.

"Jadi ini situasi daruratnya?" sindirnya.

"Hya! Jangan memojokkanku. Anak ini pingsan jadi kupikir ada hal serius yang terjadi dan aku sangat panik tak tahu mau berbuat apa sementara aku baru di Seoul." Belanya. Kris hanya menatap jendela kamar inapnya dengan sendu.

"Kan sudah kubilang, ini bukan penyakit serius teman-teman. Jadi jangan terlalu khawatir.." Chanyeol menatap Kris lama, Kris menatapnya balik dan langsung tersenyum bodoh "Tapi syukurlah aku tak pingsan ketika berada diatas motor. Jika tidak kita akan mati bersama hahahaha" ucap Kris sambil tertawa nyaring, sementara Chanyeol hanya menatapnya datar. Dipikirnya hidup dan mati itu lelucon apa.

"Motor? Kalian pergi kesuatu tempat bersama?" Tanya Luhan.

"Yo! Benar sekali. Orang ini sedang patah hati. Jadi aku mengajaknya berkeliling sebentar." Jawab Kris enteng.

"Jadi, ternyata benar terjadi sesuatu diantara kau dan Ren difestival itu kemarin?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kamu malah membawa si Ren?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Orang yang patah hati memang bodoh dan tak berguna kan. Hahaha. Orang ini dibuang oleh kekasih jarak jauhnya." Jawab Kris santai dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol gelagapan.

"Yak! Jangan membeberkan rahasia orang!"

"Dan kau tahu, Lu? Dia pindah dari Busan ke Seoul untuk mencari gadis itu." Sambung Kris lagi. Luhan hanya memandang iba Chanyeol. Namun, tersebit rasa sedih mendengar hal itu.

"Dasar! Berhenti bercanda dan tutup mulutmu dasar alis tebal!" umpat Chanyeol berusaha menjitak Kris. Namun, Kris tidak menyerah begitu saja. Dia terus berusaha berbicara dengan Luhan sambil menghindari pukulan maut dari Chanyeol yang kini sudah menaikkan sebelah kakinya keranjang Kris.

"Saat festival itu, dia tertampar telak saat si gadis bilang dia sudah punya kekasih lain." Ujar Kris yang kini sudah berhasil memelintir tangan kiri Chanyeol. Luhan hanya menatap kosong kearah mereka berdua.

"Apa itu benar Chan?"

"Arrgh sakit sakit bodoh! Kumohon Lu jangan bertanya soal itu lagi. Arrgh! Kris!" Chanyeol berusaha menjawab ditengah rasa sakitnya. Luhan menggenggam jari tangannya sendiri.

"Begitu ya, jadi itu sebabnya kau terlihat sedih dan sangat putus asa.." guman Luhan sedih. Bukan, dia bersedih bukan karen hal lain melainkan karena dia sangat merasa iba dengan Chanyeol.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu Tuan Busan?" Tanya Kris tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya dari Chanyeol yang tengah mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sial. Sudah kubilang kan kalau kau bertanya itu sekarang aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa dan melakukan apa." Jawab Chanyeol. Kris menatap Chanyeol tegas.

"Apa maksudmu kau tak tahu? Padahal kau kan hanya memiliki satu pilihan." Chanyeol menatap Kris bingung.

"Tapi, tidakkah menurutmu gadis itu sedikit jahat?" Tanya Luhan pelan. Chanyeol menatapnya heran. ".. Maksudnya, hubungan jarak jauh itu sama beratnya diantara kedua belah pihak. Namun, dia malah memiliki kekasihr baru dan ingin putus denganmu."

"Ya, meskipun kau bilang seperti itu.."

PLAK

Belum sempat Chanyeol melanjutkan omongannya Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu memukul punggunya dengan sangat keras.

"Ak! Sakit!" jerit Chanyeol.

"Sadarlah bodoh! Kau itu dipermainkan olehnya!" bentak Luhan. Chanyeol menatap Luhan ngeri sementara Kris hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, dari apa yang kulihat, sudah ada kesimpulannya. Kau pun sudah bilang, kau berharap dia tidak bahagia kan, dengan kata lain kau ingin memilikinya.." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan kearah Kris.

"Tapi it-"

"Itulah jawabanmu.." Kris memandang serius Chanyeol. "Kau pindah kesini bukan hanya untuk memastikan dia memiliki kekasih baru atau tidak.."

Chanyeol menunduk sendu, dia memikirkan kata-kata Minseok sewaktu dia bilang akan ke Seoul.

" _Apa? Kau bilang mau pergi ke Seoul mengejar Baekhyun hanya demi memastikan dia memiliki kekasih lain atau tidak? Bukan untuk memperbaiki hubunganmu dengannya? Benar-benar lelaki yang plin plan!"_

"Berhentilah bersikap dingin Park." Ucap Kris. Chanyeol berdiri tegap namun tetap menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau benar, aku benar-benar ingin memperbaiki hubungan ini."

'aku datang sejauh ini karena aku mencintai Baekhyun' batin Chanyeol.

Kris yang melihat wajah serius Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul sementara Luhan memandang kearah lain dan mencibir betapa menjijikannya sikap patah hati Chanyeol.

"Kau menganggapnya menjijikan tapi kau turut bersedih dan khawatir juga kan Lulu?" ledek Kris.

"Diam bodoh! Aku tak peduli! Dia hanya orang bodoh, asal kau tahu!" elak Luhan. Kris tak memperdulikan omongan Luhan dan kembali menatap lagit sore yang membuat Seoul terlihat berwarna oranye.

"Berjuanglah, bung. Kami akan membantu semampu kami. Jadi, rebut dia kembali Park!" ucap Kris berapi-api.

"Apa maksudmu 'kami'? untuk apa aku membantu hal konyol semacam itu?!" elah Luhan.

"Tapi, berbicara mengenai berusaha.. Aku akan berusaha semampuku. Namun, pada akhirnya nanti keputusannya ada padanya, entah dia akan memilih siapa, semuanya ada ditangannya dan berdasarkan kemauannya sendiri." Putus Chanyeol sambil tersenyum sendu.

"Nah, itu baru benar Chan!" sahut Luhan "menyerahlah seperti lelaki yang rendah hati.."

"Atau, kau bisa melakukan segalanya untuk merubah pikirannya kan hihi" sahut Kris santai.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga dulu tak punya harapan untuk bisa menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihku ini awalnya. Aku tetap bertahan dan berusaha hingg akhirnya dia setuju." Lanjutnya.

"Siapa yang peduli?" sungut Chanyeol malas.

"Yak! Dasar bodoh. Apa yang kau katakan itu Chan!" bentak Luhan. Ditengah perdebatan itu mereka bertiga mendengar suara nyaring langkah kaki yang seperti sedang berlari hingga akhirnya pintu itu terbuka lebar dengan keras. Ketika orang didalam ruangan itu sontak menoleh bersamaan kearah pintu itu.

"Kris!" teriak orang –gadis- itu dengan terengah-engah, bahkan lebih parah dari Luhan tadi. Wajahnya memerah seperti hendak menangis.

Chanyeol menatapnya selama beberapa detik barulah dia tersadar dan membulatkan matanya. Dia sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan gadis mungil berambut panjang itu. Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak. Hal itu juga sepertinya dialami gadis itu. Waktu terasa berhenti berjalan bagi mereka berdua. Chanyeol berusaha sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Ba-"

"Kau sudah datang! Kesini, Baek.." panggil Kris riang.

"Aku.. Tapi.." Baekhyun tergagap masih berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Chanyeol. Kris yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Mereka teman sekolahku, Baek" lalu Kris beralih menatap sahabat-sahabatnya. "Maaf ya, aku hampir tak punya kesempatan seperti ini. Aku ingin dia khawatir dengan mengatakan aku sakit dan menyuruhnya datang kesini" ucap Kris sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Woaah! Dia manis sekali, Kris! Apa kau yakin dia pacarmu!?" sahut Luhan heboh.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu rusa liar?! Kau menghinaku?" bentak Kris tak terima. Sementara Chanyeol masih terus memandang Baekhyun. Mencoba memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Luhan tampak tak memperdulikan bentakan Kris dan langsung menyapa Baekhyun.

"Hai, aku Xi Luhan. Senang berjumpa denganmu."

"Ya" angguk Baekhyun "senang bertemu denganmu juga Luhan"

"Dan ini Park Chanyeol, baek" sahut Kris. "Ini yang aku katakan murid pindahan yang sangat menarik dan jago memasak"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun seolah menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Baekhyun meremas tangannya dan mengangkat wajahnya.

'Tidak, Baek..' batin Chanyeol.

"Senang bertemu denganmu.. Aku Byun Baekhyun. Terimakasih.. Karena.. sudah menolong dan menjaga kekasihku" ucap Baekhyun lirih lalu menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Chanyeol sangat terpukul dengan hal itu. Dia mencoba mengatur raut wajahnya menjadi datar.

'Begitu ya, ternyata Kris tidak tahu tentang kita berdua. Kau tak ingin aku mengatakan hal yang tak perlu' batinnya.

"Ya, senang bertemu dengamu. Aku… Park Chanyeol." Mereka memperkenalkan diri tanpa saling menatap. Tak ada yang bisa menetahui dan memahami apa yang ada di pikiran serta hati mereka berdua. Lagi, sinar matahari langit sore itu mengantarkan duka yang dalam bagi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun segera beralih menatap Kris. "Oh iya, bagaimana keadaanmu Kris?"

"Aku hanya pingsan karena anemia, tak usah khawatir. Maaf sudah membuatmu repot." Jawab Kris sambil nyengir. Sementara Baekhyun malah terlihat sangat sedih.

"Apa tidak ada apa-apa lagi?"

"Tidak ada sayang.. Aku sungguh sudah sehat.. Oh iya Baek, kau harus tahu. Mantan kekasih lelaki ini ada disatu sekolah dengan sekolahmu" ujar Kris sontak membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkejut bukan main.

"Aku dan Luhan berencana mencari mant-" sebelum Kris selesai berbicara Chanyeol sudah memotongnya.

"Ah, kurasa sudah waktunya aku pulang." Potong Chanyeol sambil mengambil tas sekolahnya. Kris menatapnya aneh "Yoora noona akan segera pulang, aku harus menyiapkan makan malam untuknya.." lanjut Chanyeol sambil melirik Kris sebentar.

"Oh.. Begitu.. Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan.."

"Baiklah aku pamit, istrahatlah yang cukup.. Sampai jumpa" sahut Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Baekhyun yang masih terpaku didepan pintu segera menyingkir dari jalan untuk membiarkan Chanyeol lewat.

"Oke! Mari kita bicarakan soal rencana merebut mantanmu dari kekasih barunya nanti!" kata Kris dengan semangat. Chanyeol terhenti sebentar tepat didepan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sekilas namun segera membuang muka seolah benci dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum pahit melihat Baekhyun yang seperti itu.

"Ada apa?" Kris yang bingung melihat Chanyeol terhentipun bertanya. Chanyeol segera meneruskan langkahnya keluar pintu kamar.

"Sampai jumpa"

"Eh?!" Luhan tersadar dari situasi itu lalu berlari mengejar Chanyeol "Kris, aku juga pulang ya. Sampai jumpaaaa, dah Baekhyun" ujar Luhan penuh semangat.

"Ya, hati-hati Luhan.." jawab Baekhyun kalem. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kris begitu Luhan keluar. Mereka saling melemparkan senyum hangat.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan 3 langkah dibelakang Chanyeol. Mereka berdua baru saja mampir ke supermarket dan sekarang mereka sedang menuju apartemen Yoora –read : apartemen Luhan disebelah milik Yoora-.

"Ah, kekasih Kris sangat manis. Apa mungkin Tuhan memberinya hadiah karena kasihan dia memiliki cinta yang tak kesampaian selama bertahun-tahun. Mereka sekolah di SMP yang sama. Kris mengungkapkan perasaannya berkali-kali tapi selalu ditolak. Anak itu punya banyak teman perempuan yang dekat, terlihat seperti playboy. Padahal ternyata dia sangat setia."

Chanyeol berjalan sambil menunduk mendengarkan cerita Luhan. Pikirannya kosong saat ini. Luhan yang merasa tak ada tanggapan dari Chanyeol menatap punggung lelalki tinggi itu.

"Hei Chan. Apa kau serius?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tentang apa?"

"Itu, rencana tentang merebut kembali mantan kekasihmu"

Luhan heran saat Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya..

"Tidak, aku menyerah." Jawab chanyeol singkat. "Aku hanya akan menyusahkannya jika aku melakukan itu"

"Begitu ya.." tanpa sadar Luhan tersenyum ceria "Baiklah.."

.

.

.

' _Aku tak bisa mengatakannya pada Kris. Mantan yang kucari selama ini ternyata adalah kekasihmu. Merebut kembali Baekhyun dan yang lainnya… Tak mungkin bisa aku lakukan. Mengejar impian bahkan ketika dia sakit, tak mungkin aku bisa menang melawan orang yang begitu menakjubkan. Akulah yang selalu mengusik Baekhyun. Bersikap sok pahlawan dengan pergi kesini, betapa bodohnya aku.. Jika aku benar peduli padanya, satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan untuknya adalah menyerah untuknya'_

.

.

Hari sudah semakin gelap, Yoora belum juga pulang ke apartemen. Chanyeol duduk dilantai bersandar ketempat tidur kakaknya sambil berulang kali membaca pesan yang terpampang jelas dilayar ponselnya dengan wajah datar namun pandangannya terlihat sendu.

Dia baru saja akan menghapus pesan itu, namun dia tak sanggup melakukannya. Dia menghela nafasnya dan merebahkan kepalanya. Membaca sekali lagi pesan itu.

From : Baekhyun

Dia adalah orang selalu aku abaikan dan kutolak selama SMP. Di mengungkapkan perasaannya lagi akhir-akhir ini. Makanya, aku ingin mencoba. Akku ingin mencoba berpacaran dengannya. Jadi mulai sekarang, aku tak bisa kembali bersama Chanyeol lagi.

Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh disini. Dia mengingat lagi perkataan Kris tentang kisahnya dengan sang kekasih, lalu perkataan Luhan sore tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.. Kris terlihat tidak berbohong, dia pasti tidak tahu apa-apa soal hubunganku. Mungkinkah Baekhyun … Tapi kenapa?" dia mengusap wajahny dengan kasar.

Tiba-tiba dia terfikir sesuatu dan segera bangun. Dia berlari terbirit-birit menuju keluar bahkan membuka pintu dengan dan kasar tak menyadari keberadaan noonanya yang baru saja akan membuka pintu.

"Yak! Kau ini apa yang terjadi. Hei! Mau kemana kamu dijam segini?" Yoora hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar melihat adiknya yang tak mempedulikannya dan memilih masuk ke apartmennya.

Sementara itu Chanyeol terus berlari dengan terengah-engah.

'Pasti ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi. Sama seperti dulu' batinnya sambil terus berlari.

.

.

.

(Chanyeol POV)

' _Matahari yang tenggelam begitu menyilaukan. Aku tak bisa melihat senyumannya langsung. Hasilnya mungkin telah diputuskan'_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ya ya saya tahu ini memang FF ga jelas. Hahaha. Silahkan protes di kotak review ya #modus

Bingung sama Chanyeol POV yang selalu ada diakhir cerita? Itu hanyalah perasaan Chanyeol ketika mengingat masa lalunya dan sebagai kata kiasan untuk menggambarkan bagaimana Baekhyun itu.

.

.

Hai! Maaf ya FF nya saya anggurin lama. Ini saya ngetiknya agak buru-buru jadi mungkin banyak typo, mohon dimaklumi. Tadi di sidoarjo lagi ujan lebat, bikin rasa ingin ngetik meningkat karena suasana melo gitu :D

Btw siapa yang lagi menjalani SBMPTN? Semoga berhasil ya, saya sudah pernah nyoba dan gagal. Semoga kegagalan yang saya alami tidak kalian rasakan ya.

Hayoloh, Krisbaek sudah muncul. Kira-kira Baekhyun kenapa nerima Kris? Karena dia ganteng? #ditimpuk Chanyeol

Chan ini ya, anu banget, anu itu, keras kepala banget #Iyalah Baekhyun punya gue! *itu chanyeol

Pokoknya nantikan cerita selanjutnya.

.

.

Jujur saya agak kecewa karena yang baca meningkat tapi yang review ga sampe 10 orang. Ceritanya jelek banget ya sampe kalian ga mau ngasih pendapat? Saya hanya berharap kalian bisa menyemangati saya dengan review kalian untuk melanjutkan FF ini.

Sekian cuap paparampa dari saya.

.

.

.

Big Thanks to :

 **[whey.K],[kumaberry],[Nur Safitri Shiners Exo-l],[guest],[ ]**

 **Dan semua yang udah follow dan favorit FF ini.**

.

.

.

Jangan lupa yaa. Ditunggu reviewnya biar saya semangat untuk update.

Salam sayang, Bunny,


	6. Chapter 5 : Confession? War?

Main Cast : Park Chan Yeol

Byun Baek Hyun (girl)

Genre : Romance, School-life, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T (dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu)

A Town Where You Live

.

.

.

Cerita ini tidak murni karya saya. Plotnya terinspirasi dari anime Jepang berjudul _**Kimi no Iru Machi**_. Saya tidak bisa mencantumkan penciptanya karena saya tidak tahu, yang tahu bisa silahkan PM saya. Judul FF ini berasal dari judul yang sama hanya saja dalam bahasa Inggris.

Mengapa saya tidak merubahnya?

Itu untuk menghargai dan menghormati pembuat animenya. Tujuan saya membuat versi FF Chanbaeknya karena saya SANGAT MENYUKAI anime ini dan ingin berbagi. Nama tempat, sekolah, dan semuanya hanya khayalan semata yang disesuaikan dengan imajinasi saya dan juga keperluan cerita.

.

.

Happy Reading ~

.

.

.

Previous Chapter

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.. Kris terlihat tidak berbohong, dia pasti tidak tahu apa-apa soal hubunganku. Mungkinkah Baekhyun … Tapi kenapa?" dia mengusap wajahny dengan kasar.

Tiba-tiba dia terfikir sesuatu dan segera bangun. Dia berlari terbirit-birit menuju keluar bahkan membuka pintu dengan dan kasar tak menyadari keberadaan noonanya yang baru saja akan membuka pintu.

"Yak! Kau ini apa yang terjadi. Hei! Mau kemana kamu dijam segini?" Yoora hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar melihat adiknya yang tak mempedulikannya dan memilih masuk ke apartmennya.

Sementara itu Chanyeol terus berlari dengan terengah-engah.

'Pasti ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi. Sama seperti dulu' batinnya sambil terus berlari.

.

.

.

Flashback On

Baekhyun dengan telaten menyusun lauk dikotak bekal makan siangnya dan Chanyeol didapur. Ibu Chanyeol yang melihat gadis itu kebingungan meletakkan brokoli karena kotaknya sudah mulai penuh pun hanya tersenyum cantik. Nyonya Park sebenarnya sangat ingin membantu Baekhyun, tapi gadis itu tak mengijinkannya, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk mencuci piring saja sambil mengawasi Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun! Ayo cepat nanti kita terlambat!" teriak Chanyeol dari ruang tamu. Sepertinya dia sudah selesai bersiap-siap. Baekhyun hanya mendengus kasar, dia masih belum memutuskan mau ditaruh dibagian mana brokoli itu.

"Iya iya sebentar!" Akhirnya dia meletakkan brokoli itu sedikit berdesakkan dengan lauk yang lain. "Ah selesai! Tapi aku belum membereskan kekacauan yang kubuat didapur, dasar Chanyeol selalu tak sabaran." Sungutnya kesal sementara Nyonya Park hanya terkekeh kecil melihat Baekhyun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Sudahlah, kau berangkat saja daripada kau ditinggal Chanyeol. Biar bibi yang membereskan ini." Ujar Nyonya Park lembut.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, bi" ucap Baekhyun berbinar lalu segera memasukkan kotak bekalnya ke dalam tas yang sudah disiapkannya dan berlari kecil. "Aku berangkat bi, siang na-Hya!" Baekhyun menabrak buffet kecil dan menjatuhkan beberapa benda diatasnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja sayang?" teriak bibi Park dari arah dapur.

"Ya, bi. Hanya terjatuh" Baekhyun segera meletakkan tas dan tas bekalnya dan berlutut mulai memungut barang yang jatuh. Dia tersenyum sangat manis ketika melihat album foto Chanyeol saat masih kecil yang juga terjatuh. Dia mengelus foto itu, Chanyeol sedang bersama 2 orang teman gadisnya dan 1 teman lelakinya sedang memakai baju tradisional Korea, sepertinya ditengah-tengah festival. Gadis berpipi tembam terlihat merangkul leher Chanyeol dan teman lelakinya dengan erat, sementara gadis disamping Chanyeol hanya memegang lengan baju Chanyeol dan menatap polos ke kamera.

.

.

.

 _Chanyeol kecil terus berlari disepanjang jalan difestival itu. Lalu dia berbalik melihat 2 temannya, Minseok dan Jongdae kecil yang berada dibelakang._

" _Ayo! Cepat! Ah kalian lambat sekali. Sepertinya banyak sekali permainan disini!" teriak Chanyeol. Jongdae dan Minseok yang mendengar teriakan Chanyeol segera berlari menyusul Chanyeol dengan senyum bocahnya. Chanyeol tertawa senang temannya yang berlari berlomba saling mendahului._

.

.

.

Chanyeol meletakkan sepatunya diloker dan menukarnya dengan sepatu khusus sekolahnya sambil terus menggerutu.

"Ayo Baek, cepat. Tadi kau berkata ingin menyiapkan bekalnya tapi justru mengacaukannya. Kita hampir saja terlambat"

"Aku tak pernah memasak sebelumnya, Chan." Bela Baekhyun sambil mencoba mengejar Chanyeol. Lalu tiba-tiba dia terhenti "Ya ampun!"

Chanyeol yang hampir saja menaiki tangga tiba-tiba terhenti dan berbalik kearah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku lupa bawa kotak bekalnya, Chan.." ucap Baekhyun polos.

"Astaga. Kau bilang lupa? Apa itu berarti kau juga melupakan kotak bekal makan siangku?" Tanya Chanyeol sedih.

"Maaf, ya…" cicit Baekhyun tersenyum penuh dengan rasa bersalah.

"Hah, kenapa kau tidak bilang sesuatu sebelum kita berangkat tadi? Kenapa kau bisa lupa Baek.." desah Chanyeol.

"Tapi kan tadi kau menyuruhku agar cepat-cepat.. Oh!" Baekhyun terhenti berbicara dan melirik kebelakang Chanyeol, tepatnya dibagian teratas tangga. Chanyeol yang bingung pun lantas berbalik. Dia terkejut melihat siapa yang berada diatas, yang ditatap pun terlihat terkejut dan merasa bersalah. Baekhyun menatap gadis itu dengan senyum cerianya.

"Oh, maaf. Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan buku yang dibawanya.

"T-tidak kok, aku dan Baekhyun hany-"

"Tak apa, tak usah khawatir. Aku tak dengar apapun.." Kyungsoo itu memotong perkataan Chanyeol dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Hei, ini tidak seperti itu. Kami tak membicarakan hal yang penting." Jawab Chanyeol cepat. Sementara Baekhyun hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan diam. "Ah iya, ada apa? Apa kau perlu sesuatu?" lanjut Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menyembunyikan buku yang dibawanya dibalik punggungnya.

"I-ini bukan hal yang penting. Aku bisa menyampaikannya lain waktu. Sampai jumpa!" Kyungsoo segera berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terpaku dan Baekhyun yang hanya menatap penuh arti kearah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo ya.." panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun beranjak mendekati Chanyeol ikut menatap punggung Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo kenapa? Aneh sekali.." gumamnya. Chanyeol menunduk dengan wajah memerah sedikit.

'Mungkin Kyungsoo salah paham' batin Chanyeol.

Jam istrahat pun tiba. Chanyeol hanya duduk dikoridor depan kelasnya menghadap Jongdae yang bersandar dekat jendela. Karena bekalnya tertinggal, jadi dia disini bersama Jongdae menghabiskan waktu istrahatnya dengan berbincang-bincang dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Mau dilihat bagaimanapu, kalian berdua itu terlihat seperti pasangan." Celetuk Jongdae. Dia menatap langit cerah diluar jendela sekolahnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Chanyeol santai.

"Apa itu belum cukup jelas, bung? Baekhyun bahkan sudah mulai membuatkanmu bekal makan siang." Sambung Jongdae sambil menatap Chanyeol serius. Chanyeol langsung berdiri tegak menatap Jongdae sengit.

"Itu tidak benar! Baekhyun bilang hal yang paling tidak bisa dia lakukan adalah membuat makan siang! Dia hanya membuatnya kalau dia ingin dan sempat." Bantah Chanyeol tak terima. Jongdae hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hah, kau bahkan mulai mengantarnya sampai gerbang sekolah, bung."

"Menurutku kami tidak terlihat aneh, kok.." ujar Chanyeol sambil membuang wajahnya kearah lain.

"Meskipun menurutmu ataupun Baekhyun begitu, sepertinya orang lain tidak berfikir begitu.. Dan yang jelas Kyungsoo juga berfikir seperti itu" Jongdae tersenyum jahil diakhir katanya. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. "Dia mungkin berfikir kalian berdua sudah menjadi sepasah kekasih.." Jongdae merangkul Chanyeol menuju kelas mereka.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 4 sore.

Chanyeol terdiam sendirian dikelasnya karena dia tidak mengikuti ekstrakulikuler apapun disekolahnya. Dia menggoyangkan kakinya gelisah dan terus saja menggumam tentang apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menjelaskan sesuatu kepada Kyungsoo agar gadis itu tidak salah paham.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka. Chanyeol maupun Kyungsoo –yang membuka pintu- sama terkejutnya.

"Oh, Chanyeol?"

"Hei, Kyung.." sapa Chanyeol canggung.

"Apa Baekhyun sudah pergi ke klub ekstrakulikulernya?" Tanya Kyungsoo melihat tak ada siapapun dikelas mereka.

"Iya, dia baru saja pergi dengan Minseok. Apa kau perlu sesuatu?"

"Begitu, ya.. Kalau begitu apa kau bisa mengembalikan buku Baekhyun ini padanya, Chanyeol?"

"Hm?"

"Aku mau mengembalikan ini pagi ini tadinya, tapi sepertinya kalian sedang bertengkar, jadi aku.. Tapi kau tak usah khawatir, aku tak mendengar apapun yang kalian bicarakan." Ujar Kyungsoo sedikit canggung. Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"T-tidak! Kau salah paham Kyungsoo. Kami cuma membahas kotak bekal makan siang yang dilupakannya tadi pagi." Jawab Chanyeol cepat.

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Ya, bahkan Jongdae juga sempat salah paham." Chanyeol berusaha terlihat santai dan mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan gaya sok kerennya. "Dia bahkan berfikir aku dan Baekhyun adalah sepasang kekasih.." Chanyeol berusaha melirik Kyungsoo sekilas untuk melihat reaksi gadis itu.

"Jongdae bilang begitu?"

"Ya.. Ini bukan hal yang aneh dan serius" kata Chanyeol cepat mulai senang merasa dia sudah berhasil menghapus kesalah pahaman Kyungsoo. "Jongdae memang selalu berfikiran pendek, aku dan Baekhyun tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Baekhyun juga bukan orang yang seperti itu. Tapi ini benar-benar merepotkanku. Ini hal yang cukup menyusahkan untukku"

"Ah! Kurasa aku sudah mengerti" ucap Kyungsoo berbinar.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Chanyeol senang. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum manis.

"Chanyeol pasti menyukai Baekhyun, kan?" tanyanya dengan tatapan menyelidik yang sangat manis. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya bingung. Baru dia akan menjelaskan lagi Kyungsoo sudah berbalik keluar kelas. "Aku pergi dulu ya, Chan! Jangan lupakan bukunya.. Sampai jumpaa" teriak Kyungsoo sambil berlari sementara Chanyeol hanya menatapnya nanar dan menghela nafas sambil memeluk buku yang diberi Kyungsoo tadi.

"Ternyata cara tadi masih belum berhasil.." gumamnya.

Sore itu Chanyeol dan Jongdae duduk diatas motor gerobaknya (motor yang beroda 3 dengan gerobak dibelakangnya, biasa digunakan orang atau petani dipedesaan untuk mengangkut barang). Mereka sedang beristirahat usai menanam sayur mayur diladang mereka. Kini mereka sedang berbicara sambil mengamati Baekhyun yang berjingkat-jingkat diatas lumpur, membantu warga desa menanam padi. Beberapa kali gadis itu hampir terjatuh namun dia hanya tertawa dan terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Wajahnya sudah dipenuhi peluh bercampur lumpur.

"Jadi Kyungsoo salah paham?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Ya.." jawab Chanyeol lesu. "Saat aku menjelaskan bahwa aku dan Baekhyun bukanlah sepasang kekasih, dia malah berfikir kalau aku menyukai Baekhyun" Chanyeol memandang persawahan didepannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Bagaimanapun kau menjelaskan, tetap akan sama saja." Jongdae mengalihkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun dan menatap Chanyeol. "Tapi, aku penasaran. Bagaimana reaksi dan ekspresi Kyungsoo saat kau menjelaskan itu padanya?"

"Ekspresi? Yah, seperti biasanya. Dia hanya tersenyum." Chanyeol melirik Jongdae sekilas dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kedepan.

"Dari yang kulihat, bisa disimpulkan Kyungsoo tidak terlalu perduli denganmu."

"Hm, baiklah jika itu yang kau pikirkan…"

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan malah membolos kerja?! Aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya hoho!" teriak Baekhyun namun dengan wajah yang tersenyum cerah. Meskipun kesulitan, gadis itu terlihat sangat bersemangat dan menikmati apa yang dia lakukan. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya datar sementara Jongdae ikut tertawa pelan.

"Kau semangat sekali Baek." Sahut Jongdae.

"Ya, karena ini pertama kalinya aku menanam padi. Sungguh menyenangkan!" ucap Baekhyun berbinar.

Hari sudah hampir malam dan beberapa petak sawah sudah ditanami. Chanyeol memandang puas sawah didepannya.

"Kerja bagus teman-teman! Kita lanjutkan sisanya besok ya.." teriak Jongdae.

"Baiklah! Hei, mana Baekhyun? Kau melihatnya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau mencarinya mungkin dia sudah pulang katanya dia sangat lapar. Dia juga bilang ingin melakukan sesuatu.."

Chanyeol menjalan motor gerobaknya dengan cukup pelan sambil menggumamkan Baekhyun yang mungkin saja kelelahan bekerja makanya pulang lebih awal.

"Awaass! Minggir! Minggir! Minggir!" itu suara teriakan Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang mengendarai sepedanya dengan sangat kencang melewatinya. Chanyeol berhenti dan menatap kebelakang. Dia segera turun dan mencoba melihat Baekhyun. Matanya membulat lalu langsung menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah terduduk dengan manisnya diatas tanah dengan sepeda yang tergeletak mengenaskan disampingnya.

"Aduh, sakit sekali.." rengek Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sih?" Tanya Chanyeol segera setelah dia berhasil menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Oh hai Chan!" sapa Baekhyun ceria.

"Apa maksudmu malah bilang hai? Dasar. Kalau kau mau pergi kesuatu tempat harusnya kau menungguku pulang dulu" bentak Chanyeol.

"Kau salah." Potong Baekhyun. "Aku sedang belajar naik sepeda." Chanyeol terdiam.

"Belajar naik sepeda?" dia menatap memar dan lecut disekujur kaki Baekhyun. "Ckckck, lihatlah memar dan lecet dilututmu. Kau latihan dari tadi?" Baekhyun berdiri dan segera menepuk celananya yang terkena debu tanah dan tersenyum berbinar kearah Chanyeol.

"Ya.. Tapi aku selalu jatuh." Jawab Baekhyun polos.

"Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin belajar naik sepeda?" bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah segera menaiki sepeda itu sekali lagi.

"Chan, bisa kau pegangi bagian belakang sepedanya untukku?"

"Tapi kau sudah memar disana sini.."

"Sudahlah. Ayo cepat!" ucap Baekhyun penuh semangat. Chanyeol menghela nafas namun segera memegang tempat boncengan sepeda itu dengan kuat.

"Ya ampun, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu- Yak! Yak!" belum selesai Chanyeol berbicara Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu mendayung sepedanya dengan sangat kencang.

"Baekhyun jangan terlalu kencang! Kau bisa jatuh!" teriaknya sambil berlari.

"Tidak bisa. Aku bisa jatuh kalau aku memelankan sepedanya!" teriak Baekhyun penuh rasa takut.

"Tarik saja remnya, aku akan memegangmu dari belakang!" bersamaan dengan itu Baekhyun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Chanyeol. Perlahan sepeda itu mulai berjalan dengan pelan. Setelah yakin, Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya, dia tersenyum dengan sangat lebar melihat Baekhyun sudah mengendarai sepedanya dengan pelan.

BRUK

Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, 10 langkah dari tempatnya Baekhyun kembali terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Chanyeol hanya mendesah ringan sementara Baekhyun hanya menunjukkan cengiran imutnya.

Chanyeol duduk dipinggir sawah untuk beristirahat.

"Chan, ayo sekali lagi. Aku yakin bisa lebih baik kali ini." Ajak Baekhyun menenteng sepedanya mendekati Chanyeol.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Baek. Sudahlah.."

"Tidak! Aku ingin bisa bersepeda sesegera mungkin. Selama ini aku sudah menyusahkan Chanyeol, kan?"

"Menyusahkanku? Yak, Kau-" suara Chanyeol meninggi diakhirnya "Kau mendengar apa yang kubicarakan dengan Jongdae ya?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk polos.

"Ya ampun.." Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya "Baekhyun, kau salah paham.. Meskipun kau khawatir karena tidak bisa bersepeda, itu takkan menghilangkan kesalahpahaman Kyungsoo. Dia bahkan tidak memikirkanku.." Chanyeol tersenyum sendu ".. Yah, seperti itulah.. Jadi tidak usah khawatir soal hal sepele seperti itu. Kau bisa duduk dibelakangku dan biarkan aku yang membawa sepedanya" ujar Chanyeol penuh semangat. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak kemudian terkekeh.

"Kupikir kau yang salah paham, Chan. Aku tidak melakukan ini untuk hal itu." Baekhyun menyandarkan sepedanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum manisnya. Dia melangkah perlahan mendekati Chanyeol "Latihan bersepeda dan membuat makan siang, semua itu agar Chanyeol mau menerima keberadaanku.."

"Aku? Kenapa begitu?"

"Kau tak tahu?" Chanyeol menautkan alisnya bingung, Baekhyun menutup matanya sejenak tak lama kemudian dia menatap Chanyeol penuh kasih "Aku menyukai Chanyeol.. Sejak saat itu.." Chanyeol langsung cengo, wajahnya perlahan memerah. Dia membayangkan ketika Baekhyun pertama kali menciumnya ketika dia sakit.

"Apa sih kau bicarakan?"

"Suatu hari nanti, aku juga akan membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta padaku!" ujar Baekhyun penuh semangat masih dengan eyesmilenya.

"Hah?! Apa itu? Kau mengungkapkan perasaan atau menyatakan perang?"

"Yap! Kurasa kau boleh menyebut keduanya. Jadi bersiaplah!" dia menunjuk Chanyeol dengan penuh semangat.

"Y-yak! Kau pikir aku mau jatuh cinta padamu? Jangan sok tahu." balas Chanyeol tak terima.

"Tapi kalau memang terjadi bagaimana? Berarti kau kalah Chan!"

.

.

.

Mereka berempat, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Minseok, dan Jongdae sedang duduk bersama diruang tengah Chanyeol. Mereka berbincang dan sesekali tertawa keras, membicarakan isi album foto semasa kecil mereka.

"Baek Baek, coba lihat ini. Chanyeol terjatuh saat dikalahkan bermain sumo oleh Minseok." Kata Jongdae menunjuk satu foto.

"Hei! Waktu itu festival sekolah dan Minseok yang paling tinggi diantara semuanya. Dia bahkan memenangkan lomba itu." Sungut Chanyeol.

"Ahahaha kau memang lemah Chanyeol" tambah Minseok terbahak.

"Wah, Chanyeol lucu sekali" girang Baekhyun.

"Berisik. Saat itu tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Minseok."

"Chanyeol bahkan menangis, Baek" sahut Jongdae dan membuat Minseok tertawa lepas. Minseok membuka lembar lainnya dan matanya seketika berbinar cantik.

"Wah, ini saat festival musim panas kita kan? Jongdae tak bisa menangkan seekor ikan emas pun saat itu. Jadi aku dan Chanyeol memberikan milik kami. Hahaha."

"Ya ya ya, Jongdae sungguh tidak bisa melakukannya" tawa Chanyeol menggelegar keseluruh ruangan.

"Yak! Jangan buat aku malu!" bentak Jongdae. Mereka semua tertawa bersama sampai suara Nyonya Park menghentikan mereka.

"Baekkie, ayahmu menelfon dari Seoul, sayang.." Baekhyun tersenyum dan segera beranjak menuju ruang tamu.

"Iya, bi.. Terimakasih.."

Setelah Baekhyun meninggalkan ruangan itu Minseok melanjutkan membuka lembaran foto itu kemudian dia terhenti di foto yang dilihat Baekhyun pagi tadi.

"Oh? Gadis ini mirip Baekhyun tidak?"

"Ha?"

"Ini gadis kecil yang disampingmu Chan."

"Tidak mungkin. Selain itu, Baekhyun juga mengatakan saat itu kita pertama kali bertemu saat mau masuk SMA."

"Lalu siapa gadis ini?"

"Mana aku tahu.." Chanyeol menjawab santai, namun dalam hati dia juga penasaran. Apa benar itu Baekhyun?

Dan, disinilah Chanyeol keesokan paginya. Digudang belakang rumahnya sedang mencoba mencari buku semasa TKnya dulu.

"Itu ketika aku berumur 4 tahun.. Kalau memang aku bertemu dengan orang baru berarti aku akan menuliskannya di buku diary sekolahku.." gumamnya sambil terus mencari.

"Dapat." Chanyeol mulai membaca halaman demi halaman "A-ah?" Chanyeol tercengang. Disana, dibukunya terdapat gambar sepasang anak kecil berpakaian tradisional saling bergandengan tangan. Dan benar saja, itu menceritakan Chanyeol yang baru saja bertemu teman perempuan baru di festival musim panas itu.

"Jadi aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya?" tanyanya kepada diri sendiri dengan alis yang saling bertaut.

.

.

.

 _Chanyeol kecil berjalan pelan dengan sebuah permen apel ditangannya. Dia nampak kebingungan._

" _Ya ampun. Kemana perginya Jongdae dan Minseok ya.. Padahal aku yang mengajak mereka kesini.." dia baru saja akan memakan permennya, tapi tak jauh didepannya dia melihat seorang anak perempuan kecil yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya sedang menoleh kesana-kemari seperti mencari sesuatu. Chanyeol melangkah dengan kaki kecilnya dengan sedikit tergesa menuju gadis itu._

" _Hei" sapanya yang membuat anak perempuan itu sedikit tersentak kaget dan segera menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang melihat Chanyeol dengan mata puppynya "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Chanyeol. Anak itu terdiam melihat Chanyeol, tak lama kemudian matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan dia bersiap menangis. Chanyeol kecil membulatkan matanya._

" _Hei, jangan menangis. Ini, aku beri permen apelku." Anak kecil itu mulai terisak kecil namun tetap menerima permen dari Chanyeol. "Apa kau tersesat? Ayo kita cari orangtuamu. Mamamu siapa?"_

" _Aku tak mau mengatakannya." Jawab anak itu dengan wajah yang memerah karena menangis. "Aku tak ingin pulang. Aku sudah bilang tidak mau pergi ketempat ini."_

" _Ha?"_

" _Aku datang kesini karena ayahku mengatakan disini akan sangat menyenangkan. Tapi disini hanya ada gunung dan sawah. Desa ini membosankan"_

" _Yak! Kau belum tahu desa ini! Jangan berfikir buruk tentang pedesaan!" bentak Chanyeol. Anak itu menangis semakin kencang._

" _T-tidak hei, jangan menangis lagi. Hm, baiklah kalau begitu aku akan membawamu ketempat yang bagus.."_

" _Tempat yang bagus?" gumam anak itu dengan bingung. Chanyeol kecil segera menarik tangan anak perempuan itu. Membawanya jauh dari keramaian festival, memasuki semak belukar. Anak itu tampak ketakutan, namun dia tidak melepaskan genggaman tangan itu. Hingga sampailah mereka di tepi kolam. Chanyel membantu anak itu menuruni tanah yang cukup tinggi._

" _Ini tempat apa?"_

" _Ini kolam yang berbentuk labu, kataku, disini ada bunga yang hanya mekar sekali dalam setahun."_

" _Bunga?"_

" _Kupikir aku akan melihatnya bersama temanku, Jongdae dan Minseok. Tapi sepertinya aku akan membuat pengecualian, aku akan melihatnya bersamamu." Ucap Chanyeol kecil memandangi kolam itu._

" _Tapi disini tidak ada bunga. Disini gelap, dan ini sudah malam. Aku takut."_

" _Tunggu sebentar lagi. Bunganya akan segera kelihatan" anak kecil itu bergerak mendekati Chanyeol, tapi dia terhenti karena serangga datang mengganggunya._

" _Ah! Serangga! Aku benci serangga!" dia berlari kecil menghindari serangga itu dan akhirnya terjatuh ketanah. "Aku benci disini. Aku mau pulang saja-"_

" _Sudah mulai! Lihat!" girang Chanyeol. Saat itu juga banyak sekali petasan meledak di langit. Bayangannya terlihat jelas dikolam itu. Sangat indah. Apalagi saat itu suasana gelap sehingga semuanya terlihat amat sangat jelas. Kedua anak itu menatap berbinar kearah petasan dan bayangannya dikolam itu._

" _Semua bunganya sudah mekar.." gumam Chanyeol._

 _Petasannya sudah selesai, Chanyeol kecil dan teman barunya kembali ke festival._

" _Ah, aku ingin melihat petasan itu lagi.." ucap Chanyeol. Sementara anak perempuan itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya polos._

" _Chan! Kau dari mana saja?" akhirnya dia bertemu Jongdae dan Minseok. Anak perempuan itu langsung bersembunyi dibelakan tubuh Chanyeol._

" _Maaf maaf, aku ada urusan sedikit." Jawab Chanyeol nyengir._

" _Oh? Itu siapa?" Tanya Jongdae menunjuk gadis kecil dibelakang Chanyeol._

" _Ha?" Ah, iya aku belum menanyakan namanya, batin Chanyeol._

" _Sudahlah, appa akan mengambil foto kita bersama. Ayo! Kau juga yaa" ajak Minseok kepada teman baru Chanyeol. Keempat anak itu langsung berjejer rapi, dengan urutan Jongdae, Minseok, Chanyeol, dan si gadis kecil. Pada hitungan ketiga Minseok menarik leher Jongdae, dan tersenyum lebar, Chanyel menatap malas temannya, dan anak perempuan kecil itu hanya menatap polos kearah kamera dengan memegang lengan baju Chanyeol._

 _Jongdae dan Minseok kecil berlari penuh semangat kearah kuil. Chanyeol baru akan menyusul mereka, namun anak perempuan kecil itu menarik bajunya._

" _Aku harus segera pulang. Ayahku akan sangat khawatir" ucapnya pelan._

" _Begitu ya.. Baiklah! Kalau begitu ayo bermain bersama lagi besok."_

" _Maaf, tapi aku sudah harus pulang besok.."_

" _Begitu ya, sayang sekali … " anak itu mendekati Chanyeol dan tersenyum sangat manis hingga kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit._

" _Terimakasih ya, telah menujukkan bunga yang indah dan juga memberikanku permen apel.." Chanyeol terdiam awalnya, lalu dia pun ikut tersenyum._

" _Akhirnya .."_

" _Eh?"_

" _Akhirnya kau tersenyum. Bahkan saat melihat petasan kau tak tersenyum sama sekali.. Kupikir kau masih membenci tempat ini"_

" _T- tidak, banyak hal yang aku benci, tapi sekarang tidak apa-apa.."_

" _Baiklah! Kalau begitu suatu hari nanti datanglah bermain kesini lagi.." gadis itu menunduk dan tersenyum._

" _Ya.." gadis itu berbalik dan segera berlari kecil "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa!"_

" _H-hei tunggu dulu! Namamu siapa?" teriak Chanyeol._

" _Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun.." gadis itu berhenti dan membalikan badannya melihat Chanyeol sampil tersenyum._

" _Aku Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol.."_

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap berbinar kearah buku diary TK Chanyeol. Dia menyusul Chanyeol ke gudang untuk mengajaknya sarapan.

"Woah, lucunya. Chanyeol menulisnya di buku diary.."

"Jadi kau tahu? Kenapa tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Chanyeol orangnya sangat pelupa. Aku pikir akan aneh kalau aku langsung mengatakan yang sebenarnya.. Aku malu.." Baekhyun segera beranjak membuka pintu gudang itu. "Ayo sarapan, nanti kita terlambat sekolah"

"Baekhyun!"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau kembali … untuk bertemu denganku?"

.

.

Chanyeol mengayuh sepedanya pelan. Dia masih terfikirkan masalah kedatangan Baekhyun. Dia melirik Baekhyun sejenak.

"Eh? Ada apa Chan?"

"O-oh tak ada apa-apa"

Flashback End

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu dengan sangat pelan lalu duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Kris. Dia menarik selimut Kris sampai menutupi seluruh dadanya lalu tersenyum lembut melihat wajah damai yang tertidur itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terus berlari dengan sangat cepat sambil terus menelisik kembali masa kecilnya dulu.

' _Kami pertama kali bertemu saat musim panas itu di Busan. Lalu kami bertemu kembali tapi dia tak mau memberitahukan padaku karena merasa malu dan aneh katanya. Itu bukanlah kepribadiannya. Sejak saat itu, beberapa musim berlalu. Dia tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandanganku. Mungkin masih ada yang belum dikatakannya padaku.' Batinnya._

Akhirnya dia sampai didekat perumahan Baekhyun. Terlihat dari jauh Baekhyun yang berjalan pelan sambil menunduk. Chanyeol mempercepat larinya.

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun berbalik dan sedikit terkejut namun tak lama kemudian ekspresinya berubah datar.

"Chan …"

"Baek, kau ingat saat kita berumur 4 tahun, kita pertama kali bertemu, kau bilang 'Jika sesuatu terjadi aku akan kembali lagi kesini'?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sendu dan kemudian mengangguk. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Aku datang dari Busan ke Seoul, untuk mengejarmu.. Kau menghilang tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa pada semuanya. Itu bukanlah dirimu." Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun tegas. Menatap wajah sendu yang sangat dia rindukan. Betapa ia sangat ingin merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. "Jadi .. kumohon Baek, beritahu aku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?"

Baekhyun melangkah mendekatkan dirinya dengan Chanyeol sambil meremat tasnya dengan kuat.

"Aku.. selalu ingin mengatakan ini padamu. Ini soal Kris .."

.

.

.

(Chanyeol POV)

 _Akhirnya aku tahu kebenaran dibalik semua yang terjadi dengannya._

 _Setiap kali seseorang ingin memahami hal-hal penting bagi mereka, ia harus mencari jawabannya sendiri._

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Halo Bunny is here! Pada ngerasa aneh ya? Saya kok rajin banget updatenya haha. Ini karena saya punya cukup waktu dan semangat. Ada salah author yang saya sukai menuliskan reviewnya disetiap chapter FF saya sekaligus dan itu bikin saya sangat semangat.

Makasih buat author

 **[manyeolbaek]**

Saya termasuk salah satu penggemar author, saya selalu maksa author fast update dicerita Gadis Hari Ketujuh dengan pen name pucuk :D

Makasih juga buat

 **[Nur Safitri Shiners Exo-l]**

Karena sudah menyemangati saya, dan saya juga mau minta maaf kalau cerita ini ribet menurut kamu, hihi. Namun apa daya memang plotnya. Mungkin di FF selanjutnya saya akan mencoba membuat yang lebih ringan.

 **[whey.K]**

Karena Chan mau ngejar abang tukang bakso (?) sudah terjawab di Chapter ini yaa..

 **[yousee]**

Buat kamu saya mau minta maaf karena lupa mencantumkan pennamemu di special thanks di chapter kemarin hihi. Maaf soalnya ngetiknya itu sudah diambang batas mengantuk.

.

.

.

Selamat datang buat reader, follower, dan favorite baru ya! Saya harap kalian berkenan juga untuk menuliskan review kalian! Saya mengetik ini sampai jam 4 subuh demi kalian, tapi saya senang. Asal kalian menyemangati saya akan melanjutkan FF ini sampai end as fast as possible.

Mind to leave some reviews? Salam sayang, Bunny ,


	7. Chapter 6 : The Beginning of War

Main Cast : Park Chan Yeol

Byun Baek Hyun (girl)

Genre : Romance, School-life, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T (dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu)

A Town Where You Live

.

.

.

Cerita ini tidak murni karya saya. Plotnya terinspirasi dari anime Jepang berjudul _**Kimi no Iru Machi**_. Saya tidak bisa mencantumkan penciptanya karena saya tidak tahu, yang tahu bisa silahkan PM saya. Judul FF ini berasal dari judul yang sama hanya saja dalam bahasa Inggris.

Mengapa saya tidak merubahnya?

Itu untuk menghargai dan menghormati pembuat animenya. Tujuan saya membuat versi FF Chanbaeknya karena saya SANGAT MENYUKAI anime ini dan ingin berbagi. Nama tempat, sekolah, dan semuanya hanya khayalan semata yang disesuaikan dengan imajinasi saya dan juga keperluan cerita.

.

.

Happy Reading ~

.

.

.

Previous Chapter

Akhirnya dia sampai didekat perumahan Baekhyun. Terlihat dari jauh Baekhyun yang berjalan pelan sambil menunduk. Chanyeol mempercepat larinya.

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun berbalik dan sedikit terkejut namun tak lama kemudian ekspresinya berubah datar.

"Chan …"

"Baek, kau ingat saat kita berumur 4 tahun, kita pertama kali bertemu, kau bilang 'Jika sesuatu terjadi aku akan kembali lagi kesini'?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sendu dan kemudian mengangguk. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Aku datang dari Busan ke Seoul, untuk mengejarmu.. Kau menghilang tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa pada semuanya. Itu bukanlah dirimu." Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun tegas. Menatap wajah sendu yang sangat dia rindukan. Betapa ia sangat ingin merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. "Jadi .. kumohon Baek, beritahu aku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?"

Baekhyun melangkah mendekatkan dirinya dengan Chanyeol sambil meremat tasnya dengan kuat.

"Aku.. selalu ingin mengatakan ini padamu. Ini soal Kris .."

.

.

.

Flashback on

 _Baekhyun menatap hujan yang turun dengan lebat, seragam sekolah JHSnya sedikit basah terkena tampias air hujan. Hari sudah sangat sore, dia ingin segera pulang kerumahnya. Ketika bis yang menuju rumahnya mendekat, dia segera membuka payungnya._

 _SRAK_

 _Baekhyun terkejut dengan kondisi payungnya yang sangat menyedihkan. Terkoyak sana sini. Sementara itu, tak jauh dari tempatnya, diseberang jalan, terlihat gadis yang lebih muda menatap benci kearahnya. Gadis kecil bermantel kuning bermotif kelinci itu terlihat memegang pisau cutter. Baekhyun tercengang melihat adiknya, Krystal, tersenyum sinis kearahnya dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang dapat dia pahami dari gerakan mulutnya._

" _Aku berharap kau tak pernah ada, eonnie.."_

Baekhyun duduk dengan manis di kursinya disamping jendela sambil memakan bekal makan siangnya. Hanya ada roti isi dan sekotak susu stroberi. Dia memakan makanannya ddalam diam sambil terus menatap pemandangan diluar, sesekali dia mendengar perbincangan teman sekelasnya.

"Motor yang ada di gambar di dinding kamarmu sangat keren!" sahut seorang siswa laki-laki kepada temannya yang lain. Mereka sedang berkumpul dengan menggabungkan meja mereka untuk makan siang bersama.

"Tentu saja, itu adalah Honda RVF. Bagus kan? Aku sangat ingin memilikinya. Aku sedang menabung, lalu saat aku masuk SMA aku akan meminta orangtuaku membantu membelikan motor itu.." sahut siswa yang ditanyai sebelumnya.

Baekhyun melirik siswa itu. Tak disangka siswa itu juga langsung melirik kearah Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun membulat lucu dan langsung dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Siswa lelaki itu memasang wajar datar dan beranjak menuju tempat duduk Baekhyun.

"Hei Baek!" sapa siswa itu ceria. Baekhyun sangat terkejut saat menengok ke kiri orang itu sudah berada tepat disamping mejanya. Lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Baekhyun dengan senyum lebarnya. "Ayo makan bersama kami, Baek." Baekhyun langsung berubah sendu. Dia langsung menundukkan wajahnya menatap meja didepannya.

"Aku …"

"Tak apa. Ayo ikutlah. Makanan akan lebih enak kalau dimakan bersama." Potong lelaki itu sambil menghentak-hentak kakinya ke lantai kelas dengan ringan.

"Tidak apa-apa aku disini saja.." cicit Baekhyun. Siswa itu beranjak menuju mejanya tadi.

"Begitu ya.. Baiklah."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dia merasa sedikit aneh. Tanpa ia sadari siswa tadi malah mengambil bekal makan siangnya dan menyeret bangkunya kedepan Baekhyun lalu duduk dengan santai.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan makan disini." Ucapnya dengan cengiran lebar. Baekhyun menatapnya sedikit terkejut. Siswa itu menyumpit salah satu potongan kimbapnya dan mencoba menyuapi Baekhyun. Baekhyun terus menghindari suapan itu.

"Ayolah, Baek. Makan saja. Berbagi itu sangat menyenangkan dan rasa makanan akan berkali-kali lipat lebih enak."

"T-tidak usah.."

"Ayolah.. Tidak apa-apa Baek. Satu suapan saja." Lelaki itu terus saja mencoba menyuapi Baekhyun. Sementara teman sekelas mereka menatap dua orang itu dengan wajah datar dan malas.

Flashback Off

"Aku sangat terkejut saat itu. Karena tidak ada seorang pun dikelas yang mendekatiku seperti dia.."

"… Aku sangat senang.." ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Flashback On

Sore itu semua siswa sudah bersiap meninggalkan kelas, begitupun Baekhyun. Lalu siswa laki-laki itu menghadangnya dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Baek! Kami mau mengadakan pesta kecil di kedai ramyun apa kau mau ikut?" Baekhyun langsung menunduk malu.

"T-tidak usah. Aku tak mau." Sahut Baekhyun menggeleng dan berlari menjauhinya.

Begitu seterusnya setiap hari.

" _Baek! Ayo berkaraoke bersama?" Baekhyun menggeleng dan berlari pulang. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum "Padahal aku ingin mendengar Baekhyun bernyanyi."_

" _Nah, Baek. Ayo ke pantai bersama yang lain. Kau bisa menemukan kerang laut seperti ini"_

Baekhyun terus saja menolak ajakan siswa itu. Namun, dia tak juga menyerah. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun mulai merasa terganggu. Baekhyun berdiri dengan cepat dan meninggalkannya dikelas. Sebelum membuka pintu kelas, dia berbalik sebentar.

"Jangan menguntitku terus menerus. Hentikan semuanya!"

"A-aku tak menguntitmu.."

"Pokoknya kubilang berhenti. Aku baik-baik saja seperti ini."

"Aku tak bohong! Aku .. Aku .. Hhh.. Karena kau cantik, aku ingin akrab denganmu." Jawabnya dengan senyum konyolnya lengkap dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Baekhyun tertegun sementara teman sekelasnya mulai heboh.

"Wah! Jadi itu sebabnya kau sangat pantang menyerah mengikuti dia ya?"

"Berisiiikk!" teriak si lelaki yang kini wajahnya tengah memerah sempurna.

"Hei, Baek. Ayo balas perasaannya." Baekhyun terkejut dengan permintaan teman-temannya. Sementara si lelaki hanya tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Tak apa Baek. Kau tak perlu membalasnya seka-"

"Maaf." Potong Baekhyun. Seketika kelas yang tadinya terdiam menjadi riuh kembali dengan tawa teman sekelas Baekhyun. Mereka tertawa mendengar jawaban polos Baekhyun.

"Bagus Baek. Jangan mau dengan lelaki macam orang ini" terdengar suara teman sekelasnya saing bersahutan. Dua gadis cantik mendekati Baekhyun.

"Ya benar Baek, jangan mau berpacaran dengannya."

"Hm, dia itu playboy."

"Yak! Jangan membicarakan yang aneh-aneh tentang diriku! Kalian semua diaaam!" teriak siswa itu dengan wajah yang memerah, entah malu atau marah. Baekhyun yang melihatnya tidak dapat menahan tawanya lebih lama. Akhirnya dia tertawa kencang sampai matanya berair.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk ditaman sekolahnya seorang diri. Meskipun sempat akrab sehari dengan teman-temannya, tidak membuatnya merasa nyaman berada ditengah-tengah orang banyak. Dia duduk sambil memangku bekal makan siangnya. Dia membuka perlahan kotak makan siangnya.

 _Deg_

Jantung Baekhyun berdenyut sakit menatap bekal makan siangnya. Hatinya tersayat namun wajahnya tetap datar tanpa emosi. Tepat diatas nasi didalam kotak bekalnya terdapat lembaran tisu dengan tulisan yang dia tahu milik siapa.

 _Kuharap eonnie tidak pernah ada._

Wajah datar itu perlahan mulai berubah. Air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menutup matanya erat. Meloloskan air matanya, membuat air mata itu jatuh tepat diatas tisu itu.

"Aku sudah muak.." lirih Baekhyun dengan suara yang gemetar. Dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, Baekhyun mengambil sumpitnya. Dia mengaduk nasi itu dengan tisu yang sudah basah dengan air matanya. Baekhyun hendak menyuapkan nasi itu ke mulutnya hingga suara lelaki yang sangat dikenalnya mencegahnya melakukan itu.

"Hentikan Baek." Baekhyun menoleh. "Kau akan sakit perut jika memakannya."

"… Ada begitu banyak hal yang tidak bisa otak kecil kita pahami. Jadi, abaikan saja. Lagipula, aku akan memberikan makanan milikku jika kau lapar." Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun dengan senyumannya. "Jangan lagi mengucilkan dirimu, Baek. Asal kau tahu, makan siangku enak, kok."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan wajahnya menahan haru, dia menjatuhkan bekal makan siangnya dan berlari memeluk tubuh tinggi lelaki didepannya. Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan lelaki yang beberapa hari lalu dengan terang-terangan mengatakan menyukainya. Kris. Wu Kris.

Flashback Off.

"Aku sangat takut untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang lain.."

"… dan saat itu terasa hangat…"

"… Ketika Kris memelukku erat …" Baekhyun menutup matanya. "Karena ada dia disisiku, aku mampu bertahan selama ini." Baekhyun menggenggam erat kaleng sodanya "Kehangatannya memberikanku kekuatan untuk melangkah. Jadi, kupikir inilah saatnya aku ganti menyemangatinya. Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku kembali ke Seoul. Saat itu pula aku mendengar bahwa umurnya hanya tinggal setahun lagi." Baekhyun menunduk menatap roknya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" sela Chanyeol sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan. "Dia tak mengidap penyakit semacam itu."

"Dia tak mau membuat orang lain khawatir dengannya, jadi dia tidak menceritakan hal itu kepada teman-temannya. Tapi …"

Flashback On

Hari sudah gelap. Baekhyun yang masih menggunakan seragam SHSnya menatap horror Kris yang berada sekitar 10 langkah dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Tidak mungkin.." lirihnya. Baekhyun meremat rok sekolah SHSnya. "Kau bohong, kan? K-kau akan mati?" Kris hanya tersenyum sendu menatap Baekhyun.

"AKu ingin kau berasa disisiku." Kris menghela nafasnya. "Aku sebenarnya tak ingin memberitahumu soal ini, dan aku tahu aku egois. Meski demikian, aku ingin kau berada disisiku, aku janji akan berusaha keras. Aku tak memiliki siapapun selain kau, Baek. Jadi, kumohon .. "

Flashback Off

"Saat itu, aku membuat keputusan, bahwa akulah satu-satunya yang bisa mendukungnya. Seperti yang sudah dilakukannya padaku sebelumnya." Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap lurus kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkejut dan mendadak lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar berkata-kata.

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap lurus mata Chanyeol yang tingginya jauh diatasnya.

"Aku tahu apapun yang aku katakan itu egois." Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping "Tapi, kuingin kau merahasiakan kisah kita dari Kris." Baekhyun berjalan pelan melewati Chanyeol. "Kumohon.." lalu Baekhyun berlari sekencang mungkin menuju rumahnya.

"B-Baek.." Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh. Dia memandang sendu kearah Baekhyun yang mulai tak terlihat. "Baiklah, aku mengerti."

.

.

.

Flashback On

Chanyeol kecil sedang berbaring tengkurap, berencana menulis buku harian untuk liburan musim panas sekolahnya. Dia menuliskan tentang Baekhyun, teman yang dia temui saat di festival musim panas semalam. Ingatan Chanyeol dalam mengingat orang dan moment sangatlah buruk, dia bahkan lupa bahwa dia sudah pernah bertemu dengan Baekhyun kecil musim panas 2 tahun lalu.

Dahi sempit Chanyeol mengkerut lucu dan pensilnya juga digigiti olehnya, dia sedang memikirkan kalimat yang tepat untuk buku diary sekolahnya. Dia menutup matanya sebentar lalu berusaha mengingat pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun semalam.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kecil sedang berjalan dengan riang seorang diri dengan membentangkan kedua tangannya seperti sayap pesawat. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil bertopeng dan mengenakan hanbok merah muda menghampirinya. Chanyeol mengelilingi gadis itu sambil bertanya-tanya ' _siapa dia?_ '. Chanyeol terhenti ketika melihat bahu gadis mungil itu bergetar, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjongkok didepan gadis itu.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu membuka topengnya. Mata Chanyeol membulat lucu.

"Hei, kau siapa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Chanyeol sepelan mungkin. Dia takut orang-orang mengira dia anak nakal yang suka membuat teman perempuannya menangis. Tapi malangnya, gadis kecil itu malah menangis semakin tersedu-sedu dan menghambur memeluk Chanyeol erat.

Akhirnya Chanyeol pun memutuskan menggendong gadis itu menuju kuil di ujung jalan festival. Diperjalanan itulah Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa gadis yang berada dipunggungnya saat ini adalah Baekhyun, teman yang dia temui dan dia ajak melihat kembang api bersama di festival musim panas 2 tahun lalu. Baekhyun juga bercerita apa penyebab dia datang dari Seoul ke desa Chanyeol dengan perasaan sedih.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kecil membuka matanya dan menatap bukunya serius. Dia menggambar Baekhyun yang sedang menangis dengan memegang topeng kelinci. Setelah puas dengan hasil karyanya yang cukup bagus menurutnya (?), dia lalu mengambil pensilnya dan mulai menulis.

 _Kurasa aku pernah bertemu Baekhyun sebelumnya._

 _Waktu itu dia datang dengan raut sedih lalu menangis padaku._

 _Dia menangis karena sedih ibunya telah tiada, dan dia masih belum biasa menerimanya._

 _Jadi, kubilang padanya kalau dia boleh singgah kapanpun dia merasa sedih._

 _Lalu, dia datang kembali kemarin._

 _Ayahnya menikah lagi dengan wanita yang mempunyai dua orang anak._

 _Dia mendapatkan seorang kakak dan seorang adik perempuan._

 _Adiknya tirinya membenci Baekhyun,_

 _Dan berharap Baekhyun menghilang._

Flashback Off

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan lesu sambil menunduk menuju apartemen kakaknya. Dia bahkan sengaja tidak menggunakan lift dan memutuskan naik tangga. Matahari sudah terbenam seluruhnya dan menyisakan cahaya remang. Dia terus berjalan sambil melamun sampai suara yang cukup keras menyadarkannya.

"Oi Chanyeol!" Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Luhan bersandar di pagar depan kamar apartemennya. Dia hanya menatap Luhan singkat tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Luhan yang paham dengan pribadi Chanyeol pun langsung melanjutkan omongannya.

"Ehem, ini soal Kris.." Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya menatap Luhan lekat. "Dia akan check-up ke Rumah sakit. Katanya tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Chanyeol kembali menunduk dengan wajah datarnya. Sebelah tangannya dia masukkan ke kantong celananya.

Luhan mengernyit, "Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol masih dengan menunduk.

"Hum.." angguk Luhan.

"Jika, misalnya orang yang kau sukai, berpacaran dengan sahabatmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan. "Selain itu, temanmu itu sakit, dan sedang dirawat di Rumah Sakit."

"Hah?"

"Apa kau masih akan bertahan dan berjuang demi orang yang kau sukai?"

"Permisi Tuan Park yang terhormat, apa sebenarnya yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Luhan memiringkan kepalanya. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya kembali ke pagar itu, berfikir sejenak. "A-apa kau sedang membicarakan gadis itu, gadis yang kau kejar sampai disini?" Chanyeol, dia tak bergeming tak juga berekspresi, jadi Luhan melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku.. Aku tak ingin melakukan apapun yang menghancurkan tali persahabatan. Dan-" Luhan memotong ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau mulai berfikir seperti itu, kau tak bisa bersahabat." Luhan berbicara tanpa menatap Chanyeol. "Meskipun kau menyembunyikan perasaanmu dan membiarkan semuanya demi kepentingan itu, aku hanya tak bisa memikirkan dampaknya nanti.." Luhan beranjak dari pose bersandarnya dan menatap Chanyeol tepat dimatanya. "Hal itu hanya akan semakin menyakitkan.." Luhan menghela nafasnya dan menatap langit malam. "Karena keduanya penting bagiku.."

Chanyeol ikut memandang langit gelap dihadapannya. "Begitu ya.. Kurasa aku menemukan jawabanku.."

.

.

.

Pintu kamar Rumah Sakit Kris terbuka pelan dan Chanyeol melangkah pelan memasuki kamar itu. Disana terlihat Kris yang sedang berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Kris yang pertama menyadari kehadiran temannya langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Eoh? Chanyeol-ah! Kau kesini untuk menjengukku?" Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya mulai gelisah melihat gelagat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terus melangkah sampai di pinggir tempat tidur Kris, melirik sahabatnya sejenak lalu menatap Baekhyun tepat dimatanya.

"Aku kesini, lebih tepatnya untuk menyatakan perang." Jawabnya datar sambil terus menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya kebingungan. Lalu Chanyeol menatap Kris dan mendekati sahabatnya itu. Dia menarik nafasnya lalu berkata dengan lantang.

"Alasanku datang sejauh ini dari Busan, adalah demi Byun Baekhyun." Katanya tegas. "Aku memang kasihan padamu, tapi aku tetap menginginkan Baekhyun kembali padaku." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, dia sangat terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Chanyeol. Kris menegakkan tubuhnya diranjang dan membalas tatapan Chanyeol tak kalah serius.

"Jadi, Baekhyun itu gadis yang kau kejar?"

"Ya!"

"Benarkah itu?" tanyanya pelan. Bukan. Pertanyaan itu bukan untuk Chanyeol melainkan Baekhyun. Gadis itu paham meskipun Kris tak melihat kearahnya. Dia menunduk dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Ya.." lirihnya. Kris langsung memandang kearah Baekhyun dengan sangat cepat. Dia sangat terkejut, merasa sangat sedih sekaligus kecewa. Kris terdiam beberapa saat dan membuat Baekhyun sedikit panik. Dia menatap Chanyeol dengan marah.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini Chan? Aku kan sudah putus denganmu!"

"Aku tak bisa menerima keputusan sepihakmu itu." Jawab Chanyeol dengan sangat tenang.

"Aku tak berniat untuk kembali bersamamu lagi.."

"Aku tahu.." Chanyeol membalikkan badannya memunggungi Baekhyun. "Aku kesini hanya untuk berbicara dengan Kris tentangmu." Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar itu.

"Park Chanyeol." Panggilan datar itu menghentikan langkah Chanyeol.

"Aku beritahu padamu, Kris. Aku tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menahan diri, tak peduli penyakit apapun yang kau derita." Ucapnya tanpa menatap Kris.

"Chanyeol! Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu hah?!" Baekhyun berucap emosi dan sedikit berteriak.

"Aku mengerti…" gumaman pelan Kris itu menghentikan ucapan Baekhyun. "Akulah yang merebutnya sejak awal." Dia menghela nafas pelan "Baiklah. Kuterima tantanganmu. Baekhyun… ambillah dia jika kau bisa. Sebagai gantinya, aku takkan memberimu banyak waktu." Tegasnya dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti."

"Apa sih yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Baekhyun mulai sedikit frustasi. Baik Chanyeol maupun Kris tak ada yang menyahut. Chanyeol meneruskan langkahnya hingga dia menghilang dibalik pintu itu. Baekhyun menatap kosong kearah pintu kamar Kris hingga panggilan Kris menyadarkannya.

"Baekhyun.." Baekhyun membalikkan badannya menghadap Kris tanpa mendekati kekasihnya itu. "Berkat dia, sekarang semuanya akan menjadi menarik."

.

.

.

Luhan sedang berada diatap sekolah bersama Chanyeol, ditangannya terdapat tongkat baseball. Luhan menatap nyalang kearah Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tak menampakkan sedikitpun emosi dan ekspresi diwajahnya.

"Aku sudah dengar semunya dari Kris.." desis Luhan. Dia mengangkat tongkat baseballnya dan memukul pagar pembatas didepannya dengan sangat keras. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan kini menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi super datarnya.

Luhan membuang tongkatnya. Airmata telah menggenang dikedua matanya. Dengan secepat kilat dia berlari kearah Chanyeol hendak melayangkan pukulannya. Tapi dia tak sanggup, dia malah mendorong Chanyeol hingga punggung pemuda itu menghantam pagar pembatas.

"Dia akan meninggal setahun lagi! Dan sekarang kau malah mau merebut kekasihnya?!" teriak Luhan dengan emosi dan air matanya yang mulai membasahi pipinya merah mudanya. Dia menarik dasi Chanyeol dengan sangat kuat membuat Chanyeol sedikit tersentak, namun Chanyeol tidak juga menunjukkan ekspresinya.

"Itulah yang aku inginkan, Luhan." Luhan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, sementara Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. "Itu tak bisa kuhindari."

"Apa maksudmu tak bisa?! Kau sudah bersamanya sebulan, tapi bagiku-" ucapan Luhan terhenti ketika Chanyeol meraih tangannya dan menghempaskannya dari dasinya. Chanyeol memperbaikki dasinya lalu berjalan melewati Luhan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kekantong celananya.

"Aku tak bisa memikirkan hal itu." Chanyeol membuang pandangannya kesamping. "Bukankah kau yang mengatakannya padaku? Aku tidak akan bisa bersahabat dengan situasi seperti ini. Pada akhirnya aku hanya akan membenci Kris kalau terus seperti ini." Chanyeol kini menatap Luhan tegas. "Berkata jujur padanya… mungkin akan membuka jalan untuk kami. Meskipun aku hanya bersamanya baru sekitar sebulan, tapi dia juga adalah temanku, sahabatku."

Luhan beranjak mendekati Chanyeol. "Hei Chan.." Chanyeol hendak bertanya sebelum sebuah tangan ramping melingkar erat dan sangat kuat dilehernya. Mebuat nafasnya tercekat dan sakit dileher sampai kepalanya. Luhanlah pelakunya.

"Bodoh! Harusnya katakan sejak awal! Bukannya menantangnya!" bentak Luhan sambil terus mengeratkan tangannya yang mengunci leher Chanyeol.

"S-s sakit Luhan! Akkkh! Dia akan mengkhawatirkanku jika sejak awal aku katakan semuanya pada-Akkh nya!" lingkar tangan Luhan melonggar. Kini mereka malah terlihat sangat mesra, seperti Chanyeol yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Luhan dan Luhan memelukknya dari belakang.

"Eoh? Begitukah?"

"Iya. Lalu kau! Kau sulit memahami Kris, meskipun kau telah bersamanya lebih dari setahun." Sambung Chanyeol.

"Berisik! Kalau memang begitu kau bisa katakan padaku apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku kan juga temanmu" suara Luhan mengecil diujung kalimatnya. Dia mempoutkan bibirnya tanda merajuk.

"Lu, aku tak keberatan dengan itu. Tapi, bisa kau lepaskan aku dulu? Dadamu sangat terasa dipunggungku."

"Apa katamu?!" Luhan mengencangkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu terbatuk.

"Akkh! Lu Lu maaf aakh kan aku aaakkh"

.

.

.

Setelah perdebatan yang cukup menguras tenaga diatap sekolah tadi, kini Luhan dan Chanyeol sudah berbaikkan malah mereka sedang berjalan ke Rumah Sakit dengan santai bersama. Tongkat baseball Luhan dia letakkan dibahunya.

"Aku tak bisa sepertimu, berusaha untuk mendapatkan cinda dan persahabatan sekaligus." Ucap Luhan santai.

"Diamlah." Cibir Chanyeol. Dia masih cukup marah dengan perlakuan kasar Luhan padanya siang tadi. "Kalau aku tak melakukan apapun, maka akhirnya aku akan kalah."

"Iya juga sih.." guman Luhan.

"Apa kau tak apa tak menghadiri klub baseballmu?" Tanya Chanyeol cuek.

"Aku sih tak apa, tapi aku khawatir." Luhan berlari kecil berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah lebar Chanyeol.

"Khawatir?"

"Hum! Mungkin saja kau mengamuk dan melakukan hal aneh pada mantan kekasihmu. Aku akan menghentikanmu."

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau bawa tongkatmu ini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk tongkat baseball ditangan Luhan. Luhan hendak membalas sebelum melihat tas kertas yang dibawa Chanyeol.

"Chan? Kau membelikannya hadiah?" Tanya Luhan.

"Bodoh. Ini salah satu senjataku. Aku bukanlah orang bodoh yang berperang tanpa senjata."

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Kris dan masuk kedalam diikuti Luhan.

"Hei." Sapanya riang. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol bingung sementara Kris tersenyum lebar.

"Kau masih berani datang setelah kejadian kemarin ternyata."

"Aku malah berfikir kau sudah pergi karena menyerah." Balas Chanyeol sambil melangkah ke tempat tidur Kris.

"Kenapa harus aku yang pergi. Hei Baek kemarilah." Panggil Kris pada Baekhyun yang malah beranjak menuju jendela kamar dan menatap kosong keluar. Seketika ruangan itu menjadi hening.

"O-oh ya, Chanyeol membawa sesuatu." Ucap Luhan mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Ayo Chan tunjukkan" sambungnya sambil menoyor kepala Chanyeol dengan tongkat baseballnya.

"Baik baik." Chanyeol mengeluarkan kotak plastik dari tas kertasnya dan membuka kotak itu. Ternyata itu adalah kotak makan siang yang isinya telur gulung buatannya. Mata Kris langsung berbinar melihatnya.

"Yah! Telur gulung! Pasti enak." Dia segera mengambil telur itu dan memakannya.

"Yak! Kris jangan memakannya sendirian. Aku membuatnya untuk Baekhyun." Pekik Chanyeol.

"Pelit. Lagipula ini terlalu banyak untuk satu orang Park." Balas Kris tak peduli. "Yeah ini enak sekarang. No wonder, kau memang Chef terbaik! Lu, cobalah.." Luhan yang tergiur pun ikut bergabung dengan Kris.

"Baek, kau tak mau makan masakkanku?" Tanya Chanyeol ceria.

"Aku tak butuh itu." Jawab Baekhyun pelan tapi terdengar nada ketus yang sangat kentara. Chanyeol masih tersenyum menatap punggung Baekhyun.

"Begitu ya.." Kris memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Luhan yang mulai merasa tak nyaman pun tak tahan lagi.

"Nah, ayo pulang Chan. Hari sudah semakin sore."

"Tidak mau, aku tak ak-"

"Bagaimana kalau kau meninggalkan mereka berdua sebentar Chan.." potong Luhan.

"Itu bukan masalahnya, Lu. Kalau aku pergi, aku tak akan tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Baekhyun." Jawab Chanyeol sengit sambil menatap kris yang juga menatapnya diam.

"Mereka kan sepasang kekasih. Jadi mereka bebas melakukan apapun yang mereka mau." Ucap Luhan mulai jengkel dengan sikap Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendengus dan tersenyum kearah lain.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tak akan melakukan apapun padanya. Lebih tepatnya, aku tak bisa melakukan sesuat pada gadis yang begitu aku sukai." Chanyeol memandang Kris sengit namun beberapa saat kemudian dia menghela nafasnya.

"Ayo, Lu. Kita pulang."

"Yeah. Itulah yang terbaik."

"Oy, Park. Aku mau kimbap besok ya." Teriak Kris.

"Hah? Kau pikir aku tukang antar makanan. Bye." Balas Chanyeol sambil menatap Kris dari pintu kamar Kris lalu beranjak pergi. Kris hanya menatap sendu kearah pintu. Tinggalah dia dan Baekhyun yang masih setia menatap keluar jendela.

"Ya ampun, merepotkan sekali.." kekeh Kris.

"Hm.. Sepertiya sudah saatnya pula aku pulang." Ucap Baekhyun lembut sambil mengambil tasnya.

"Kalau begitu makanlah ini sebelum kau pulang." Kris menyodorkan sepotong telur gulung Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun.

"T-Tapi…"

"Maaf hanya menyisakanmu sepotong." Ucap Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah.." Baekhyun mengambil potongan telur itu dan memakannya.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Tanya Kris penuh semangat.

"Hm.." Baekhyun tak sanggup berkata apapun. Dia menatap sendu potongan telur gulung itu dengan tatapan sendu. Betapa dia merindukannya, betapa dia merindukan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja akan membuka pagar rumahnya sampai teriakan kencang dari suara berat yang dia kenal menggelitik telinganya.

"Aku kesini untuk mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Baekhyun terkejut, tapi dia berusaha terlihat sesantai mungkin.

"Apa?"

"Jangan pernah berwajah seperti itu didepan Kris. Kau selalu terlihat khawatir didekatnya. Dan itu sangat tidak cocok dengan dirimu. Apa kau sebegitu bencinya berada didekatku?"

"Bukan begitu." Balas Baekhyun cepat dan membuat senyuman terukir dibibir penuh Chanyeol.

"Aku senang. Senyumanmu, memberiku kekuatan.."

"Chan.."

"Berikan senyumanmu juga pada Kris. Aku yakin dia akan sangat senang jika kau memberikan senyumanmu padanya." Baekhyun dibuat bingung dengan sikap Chanyeol.

"… Aku rela membagi senyumanmu kepadanya." Chanyeol hendak melangkah pergi, namun dia kembali berbalik dan tersenyum "Meskipun aku sangat menyukaimu."

Deg

Wajah Baekhyu merona sesaat sebelum dia menyadari Chanyeol yang sudah mulai berjalan menjauhinya. Dia segera berlari dan menyusul Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah.."

"Hm?" Chanyeol berhenti dan memandangi Baekhyun yang kini berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajah tertunduk.

"I-itu.. Telur gulungnya.. Enak.."

"Wah. Kau memakannya?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya.

"Hm.." Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. "Dan juga.."

"… sampai jumpa besok Chan.." Chanyeol terkejut sesaat, namun segera dia tersenyum penuh sayang.

"Hm.. Sampai jumpa besok, Baek.."

.

.

.

(Chanyeol POV)

 _Kupikir aku bisa melangkah kedepan tanpa menghancurkan hal-hal seperti ini._

 _Tapi, meskipun kami tinggal di Kota yang sama, dan kami bisa bertemu kapan saja._

 _Entah kenapa, jarak antara aku dan Baekhyun semakin bertambah._

 _Kris, hatiku tertusuk oleh kebaikannya._

 _Kini, kami berdiri dibawah pohon sakura yang sama._

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai, apa kabar semuanya? Sebelumnya saya mau ngucapin Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankan.

Woah maaf sudha menjadi author yang lalai dan membiarkan FF ini terbengkalai cukup lama.

Saya baru saja selesai ujian akhir semester jadi benar-benar fokus ke ujian.

.

Ini sudah saya lanjut hihi meskipun tidak yakin ada yang menunggu XD

Maafkeun typo yang bertebaran karena saya menulis ini ditengah keadaan mengantuk, jika sempat akan saya edit kembali.

.

.

Big Thanks to :

 **[ ]**

Gimana kejawab kan dari flashbacknya si Baek tadi? Iya, Chanbaek udah saling kenal mulai dari masih kecil, dan Kris baru ada ketika Baekhyun udah SMP ^^

 **[manyeolbaek]**

Hehe iyaa.. Aku yang pernah maksa kakak update secepat mungkin hehe. Makasih udah nyempetin review kak. Aku seneng banget dapet review panjang gitu. Emang gaada yang paling ngerti author selain author juga. Review itu bagaikan asupan nutrisi biar kita semangat lagi.

Iya, Baekhyun lugu banget. Itu yg bkin Chan klepekklepek (?)

Udah kejawab kan, Kris siapa, Kris kenapa di chapter ini? Hihi.

Dan jreng jrengggg Chanyeol udah ngaku loh haha.

Maaf kalau ngaretku bikin author manyeolbaek kecewa. Aku berharap kakak masih bersedia review yaa. Aku tunggu karya kakak yang lain.

 **[Gianty581]**

Engga kokk, kamu ga sok tau. Tebakanmu bener hehe.

 **[ ]**

Heii, hahaha maaf yaa buat nunggu lama aku baru selesai UAS, dan ini udah aku lanjut.

.

.

.

Terimakasih sudah bersedia mereview FF ini. Jika berkenan, bisa minta review lagi kan? Hihi.

Salam Sayang, Bunny.


	8. Chapter 7 : Prayer

Main Cast : Park Chan Yeol

Byun Baek Hyun (girl)

Genre : Romance, School-life, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T (dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu)

A Town Where You Live

.

.

.

Cerita ini tidak murni karya saya. Plotnya terinspirasi dari anime Jepang berjudul _**Kimi no Iru Machi**_. Saya tidak bisa mencantumkan penciptanya karena saya tidak tahu, yang tahu bisa silahkan PM saya. Judul FF ini berasal dari judul yang sama hanya saja dalam bahasa Inggris.

Mengapa saya tidak merubahnya?

Itu untuk menghargai dan menghormati pembuat animenya. Tujuan saya membuat versi FF Chanbaeknya karena saya SANGAT MENYUKAI anime ini dan ingin berbagi. Nama tempat, sekolah, dan semuanya hanya khayalan semata yang disesuaikan dengan imajinasi saya dan juga keperluan cerita.

.

.

Happy Reading ~

.

.

.

Previous Chapter

"Chanyeol-ah.."

"Hm?" Chanyeol berhenti dan memandangi Baekhyun yang kini berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajah tertunduk.

"I-itu.. Telur gulungnya.. Enak.."

"Wah. Kau memakannya?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya.

"Hm.." Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. "Dan juga.."

"… sampai jumpa besok Chan.." Chanyeol terkejut sesaat, namun segera dia tersenyum penuh sayang.

"Hm.. Sampai jumpa besok, Baek.."

.

.

.

3 orang siswa SHS itu berkumpul disebuah kamar Rumah Sakit Seoul, dengan beragam ekspresi dan kesibukan masing-masing. Diatas nakas sebelah kirinya tempat tidur rumah sakit itu terdapat sebuah parcel buah dengan ssepucuk surat ucapan berwarna merah muda.

 _Semoga lekas sembuh Wu Kris. Kami merindukanmu._

' _Dari teman sekelas'_

 _P.S : kalau kau tidak kembali dalam 3 hari kami akan membakar bangkumu, bung!_

Itu adalah bingkisan dari teman sekelas Kris yang dibawa oleh Chanyeol sore itu. Buahnya masih tersusun rapi sementara Kris saat ini tengah lahap menikmati makan siangnya yang dibawakan oleh Chanyeol diatas tempat tidurnya dengan meja lipat Rumah Sakit. Chanyeol sendiri hanya menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya sambil memandang jengah kearah Kris, jemari tangan kirinya terus saja mengetuk pelan diatas meja. Sementara itu, Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelah kanan Kris hanya duduk manis menatap kotak makan siang Chanyeol dipangkuannya dalam diam.

"Ini pasti rencanamu kan?" Tanya Chanyeol malas.

"Rencana? Maksudmu apa?" Tanya Kris batal menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Untuk membuat masakan yang mau minta ini, aku membutuhkan waktu 2 hari untuk merendam daging sapinya. Jadi pasti ini rencanamu agar aku datang kesini terus menerus." Tuduh Chanyeol sengit.

Kris menatap Chanyeol polos lalu melanjutkan makannya. "Tidak, kok." Jawabnya enteng.

"Terserah kau saja, hah.." Chanyeol semakin menyenderkan kepalanya menatap Kris yang makan dengan lahap, lalu dia mengalihkan pandangan kearah gadis manis dihadapannya diseberang tempat tidur Kris yang sedari tadi tidak menyentuh makanan yang Chanyeol bawakan. Gadis berperawakan mungil itu bahkan tidak menyentuh sumpitnya.

Sementara itu terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang yang berjalan dengan langkah lebar, terlihat terburu-buru dan … marah?. Karena ujung lorong yang dituju gadis ini hanya ada kamar Kris, maka dapat dipastikan dia sedang menuju kamar lelaki blasteran itu. Dia menarik nafas mencoba menenangkan hatinya sebelum menyentak kasar pintu kamar inap Kris itu.

 _DAK_

Ketiga orang dikamar itu sangat terkejut dengan sentakan pintu yang cukup keras, terutama Chanyeol yang terlihat paling shock dan bingung. Dia memandang lekat wajah dan seragam gadis itu. Dia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya dan seragamnya juga bukan dari sekolahnya maupun sekolah Baekhyun. Jadi siapa gadis ini yang beraninya menyentak kamar inap orang dengan sangat kasar dengan wajah .. eerr.. garang.

"Kris!" bentaknya yang membuat Kris menatapnya dan berhenti menikmati makan siangnya.

"Eoh? Tao-ah.." gumamnya pelan sambil menatap lekat gadis tinggi yang kini berjalan pelan kearahnya. Sementara ini Baekhyun kembali memperhatikan makan siangnya, terlihat cuek dengan kedatangan gadis berbibir kucing itu.

"Kenapa kau menolak untuk di operasi?!" Tanya gadis itu dengan wajah memerah. "Operasi itu bisa menyelamatkan nyawamu!" tambahnya lagi, namun kini ekspresinya mulai melemah dan sekarang terkesan menahan tangis.

Chanyeol tak bisa lebih terkejut lagi. Dia langsung berdiri dengan wajah blank dan sedikit kacau. "O-op-operasi?" dia meremas ujung tempat tidur Kris "menyelamatkannya?"

.

.

.

Gadis yang bernama Tao itu berdiri diujung tempat tidur sambil meremat penyangganya. Dia menatap Kris sendu. Chanyeol sendiri kini telah berpindah duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau menolak operasinya, Kris?!" dia bertanya kembali "Kau tahun sendiri operasi itu bisa saja menyelamatkanmu, bodoh!" Kris memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan kaget bercampur khawatir dan rasa bersalah.

"Tao ya.."

"Apa benar yang dikatakannya, Kris?" kali ini Chanyeol tak bisa tinggal diam, dia akhirnya memeberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Kris mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Yah, memang benar. Tapi kemungkinan berhasilnya sangatlah kecil, Yeol." Dia menjawab enteng dan menaruh kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya lalu bersender kekepala ranjang. "Kalau itu gagal, aku tamat."

"Begitu ya.." Chanyeol langsung menunduk sendu.

"Kemungkinan berhasilnya semakin kecil jika kau terus membuang-buang waktu, Kris!" bentak Tao lagi. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil menunduk. Kedua tangan mungilnya terkepal erat diatas pahanya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Kita bahas ini lain waktu saja Tao ya.."

"Aku hanya ingin menolongmu, Kris! Aku tahu kau bukanlah orang yang mau duduk-duduk santai ditempat tidur seperti ini, Kris!"

 _KRIET_

Baekhyun menggeser tempat duduknya dan berdiri menatap Tao.

"Umm, permisi.." ujar Baekhyun pelan namun berhasil membuat tatapan tajam Tao berubah mengarah kepadanya. "Aku tahu aku tidak berhak untuk ikut campur, tapi.. Tapi menurutku soal operasi itu, itu adalah hal yang harusnya diputuskan sendiri oleh, Kris.." kata-kata pelan Baekhyun itu membuat ruangan itu sepi mendadak. Tao menutup matanya dan menegakkan badannya. Dia berjalan kearah Baekhyun dengan tatapan wajah datar namun sangat menusuk, membuat nyali Baekhyun sedikit menciut.

 _PLAK!_

Sebuah tamparan yang sangat keras mengenai wajah putih Baekhyun. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Tao? Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya terkejut, tak ada bedanya dengan kedua lelaki diruangan itu. Sementara Tao menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Kau! Kau disini hanya demi kepentingan dirimu sendiri, kan?" wajah Tao semakin memerah, namun tatapannya tak setajam tadi, dan terlihat air mata mulai menggenang dikedua sudut mata sipitnya. "Kau selalu, selalu saja, mengacaukan kehidupan Kris! Dia sekarat karena kau!" air mata itu sukses menuruni mataya, membentuk sebuah aliran sungai kecil dipipinya. "Kau pembunuh!"

"Ta-"

"Cukup." ucapan Kris yang hendak menghentikan semuanya terpotong dengan suara pelan nan datar milik Chanyeol. "Aku bilang cukup." Tao menghapus air matanya dan menatap Chanyeol sengit. "operasi memang penting, tapi kita tidak berhak memutuskannya. Baekhyun mungkin merasakan perasaan yang sama.." ucap Chanyeol pelan sembari menatap Baekhyun yang menunduk memegang pipi kanannya yang mulai memerah. "Jadi, kau jangan pernah mengganggap dirimulah yang paling benar!" suara Chanyeol meninggi di kata terakhirnya. Tao sempat terkejut mendengar suara bass Chanyeol, namun tak lama setelahnya kepalan tangan disebelah kanan dan kiri tubuhnya melemah. Tubuh Tao terduduk lemah dilantai bersamaan dengan air mata dan isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tak tahan lagi. Aku tak mau dia mati!" ucapnya lirih disela isakannya.

"Tao yaa.." ucap Kris, tangannya mencoba menggapai kepala Tao yang menunduk. Namun belum sampai telapak tangannya mendarat dikepala gadis itu, Tao telah beranjak untuk berdiri. Dia berjalan cepat kearah pintu keluar kamar itu dengan wajah memerah dan air mata yang menggenang dikedua pipinya.

"H-hei hei hei, Tao! Tao ya!" panggil Kris.

"Tunggu! Kubilang tunggu dulu!" panggil Chanyeol keras dan segera mengejar langkah Tao yang sudah berlari keluar kamar inap Kris. Sementara baik Kris maupun Baekhyun hanya terdiam menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup kembali.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terus berlari mengejar Tao. Begitu jarak mereka cukup dekat Chanyeol segera mencekal lengan bawah Tao dengan erat.

"Kubilang tunggu!" sentak Chanyeol. Tao berusaha berontak namun dia tetap tidak bisa melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol itu. Hingga ia memutuskan menyerah dan mengaihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, air matanya tidak pernah berhenti mengalir sejak tadi.

"Kris harus dioperasi, hiks, dia harus bertahan, hiks hiks, meskipun kami sudah berteman sejak kecil, tapi dia tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku. Dia hanya mau mendengar perkataan gadis itu!" Chanyeol menatap nanar Tao yang kini sudah mulai menatap balik Chanyeol. "Apa kau juga berada dipihaknya?! Lepaskan aku!" dan akhirnya dengan sentakan kuat dari Tao, cekalan Chanyeol terlepas. Dia mulai berjalan pelan meningglkan Chanyeol. 1 langkah, 2 langkah, 3 langkah, 5 langk-

"Kau mencintai Kris, bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara langtang yang berhasil menghentikan Tao. Terlihat bahunya yang sedikit menegang, namun terdengar helaan nafas berat darinya.

"Kenapa kau bisa-"

"Aku juga sama.." jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum salah tingkah walaupun ia yakin Tao tak bisa melihatnya, karena sampai sekarang gadis itu masih betah membelakanginya.

.

.

.

15 menit berlalu, kini Chanyeol sedang duduk santai dibangku taman atap Rumah Sakit Seoul. Keduanya duduk dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dan saling membelakangi. Tapi, ekspresi diwajah mereka sudah tak menunjukkan kekesalah ataupun kecanggungan lagi.

"Busan ya... Cukup jauh dari Seoul.." gumam Tao tapi masih bisa didengar jelas oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang sudah menceritakan kisahnya yang rela datang ke Seoul untuk Baekhyun.

"Yah, sangat jauh kalau menurutku.."

"Kalau begitu, menurutku dia bodoh karena malah memilih laki-laki lain." Chanyeol hanya diam tak menanggapi perkataan pedas Tao. "Selain itu, demi Kris .. aku terkejut dia sampai seperti itu."

"Hei, meskipun begitu, dia juga orang yang penting bagiku. Aku tak mau Kris mati.." kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari bibir tebal Chanyeol berhasil membuat Tao menatap berbinar kearah Chanyeol. "Tapi, aku tak bisa berbohong padanya. Contohnya, seperti, aku mencintai pacar sahabatku yang akan mati. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menolong soal hal ini.."

"Hah.. Aku juga sama.." ucap Tao sambil menggoyangkan kakinya yang tergantung bebas tak menyentuh tanah. "Entah dia mau dioperasi atau tidak itu adalah keputusannya, tapi sungguh aku tak sanggup melihat Kris mati. Aku hanya ingin dia melakukan operasi demi keinginanku.."

"Kita sama-sama jahat ya?" potong Chanyeol dengan tersenyum menyedihkan. "Kita jatuh cinta kepada orang yang sudah dimiliki, dan berfikir untuk membuat mereka melakukan apa yang harus mereka lakukan dari segi pemikiran kita. Kita terlihat benar-benar bodoh." Tao mendongakkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya.

"Yah, kau benar.." hatinya tersayat sangat perih "Benar-benar bodoh.." gumamnya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin sore, setelah berbicara panjang lebar dengan Tao, Chanyeol akhirnya berjalan pelan menuju kamar Kris seorang diri. Sesampainya didepan pintu itu, Chnayeol tak langsung membuka pintu. Dia bertahan disana dengan memegang erat gagang pintu kamar tersebut. Dapat dia dengar dengan jelas suara tertawa sepasang kekasih dari dalam kamar itu yang terdengar sangat lepas. Dia sudah memutar gagang pintunya namun kembali terhenti ketika mendengar pembicaraan yang tengah seru itu.

" _Hahahaha! Sungguh?" suara tawa Kris menggelegar diruagan VIP itu._

" _Ya! Jadi, dia mengira aku tak memakainya saat itu." Itu suara Baekhyun yang sedang bercerita. Suara bergetar karena menahan tawanya._

" _Hahaha, apa?"_

" _Celana dalam." Ucap Baekhyun agak berbisik. Lalu Kris kembali tertawa sangat kencang diiringi ketawa manis Baekhyun._

" _Hahaha, lalu? Apa benar kau memakai celana dalam?" Tanya Kris polos disela tawanya yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan terdengarnya suara pukulan yang cukup keras._

" _Tentu saja aku pakai, bodoh!"_

" _Iya iya, aku bercandaaa.. Hahaha"_

" _Sebenarnya, dia khawatir kalau Jongdae bisa saja melihatku."_

" _Siapa?"_

" _Ah, teman kecilku itu.. Kim Jongdae yang bemuka lucu.."_

Chanyeol terus saja mengintip dua orang yang tengah asik bercerita itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"… _Lalu, karena takut Jongdae melihatnya, dia langsung mengusir Jongdae menjauh."_

" _Hahaha, jahat sekali.."_

" _Iya, kan? Padahal dia salah paham.."_

Chanyeol hendak masuk tapi melihat senyum dan tawa Baekhyun yang sangat lepas membuat niatnya lenyap seketika.

" _Ah dia akhirnya pasti sangat senang bisa melihat celana dalammu." Dan .._

 _PLAK PLAK_

" _Arghh sakit, Baek!"_

" _Salahmu sendiri berbicara sembarangan." Timpal Baekhyun dengan suara sedikit marah._

Chanyeol menutup rapat pintu itu kembali dan beranjak pergi dari sana tanpa berkata-kata, masih dengan wajah datarnya.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang berdiri didepan meja Chanyeol dengan wajah yang yang antusias setelah mendengar cerita Chanyeol saat mengunjungi Rumah Sakit tempat Kris dirawat kemarin.

"Jadi, operasi bisa menyelamatkannya?"

"Kemungkinan berhasilnya sangat kecil, Lu.."

"Tapi masih ada kemungkinan kecil yang-"

"Itu adalah keputusan final Kris.." Luhan terdiam sementara Chanyeol menatap datar kearah gadis rusa itu. "Kita tidak bisa memaksanya." Tatapan Luhan berubah sendu.

"Itu benar, tapi …" omongan Luhan terhenti ketika pintu kelas kembali terbuka. Senyum Luhan mengembang ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Kelas pun menjadi sangat ricuh.

"Yo!" Chanyeol menatap siswa itu heran sedikit khawatir.

"Kriisss!" Luhan berlari dan menghambur kepelukan lelaki jangkung itu. Kris membalas pelukan Luhan dengan tak kalah erat. Setelah pelukan teletubies itu terlepas, Kris segera menghampiri meja Chanyeol.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu, Park." Ucapnya ceria sambil menyodorkan kotak bekal makan siang Chanyeol kemarin.

"Ah, maaf maaf.."

"Karena aku sudah membawanya, kenapa kau tidak membawakanku sesuatu untuk merayakan keluarnya aku dari Rumah Sakit, Park?" tanyanya dengan cengiranya lebarnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol meletakkan dua kaleng minuman bersoda ditengah antara dia dan Kris.

"Apa ini saja cukup?"

"Ya, lebih dari cukup. Rasanya enak. Kita sudah lama tak meminum ini." Kekeh Kris.

"Lalu, apa kau tidak apa-apa sudah masuk sekolah hari ini?"

"Aku hanya perlu check up secara rutin. Dan juga dengan begini kau tak akan bisa berjumpa dengan Baekhhyun ketika mengunjungiku di Rumah Sakit. Hahaha. Eh? Ada apa?" tawa Chanyeol terhenti ketika melihat ekspresi lemas Chanyeol.

"Sudah lama aku tak melihatnya tersenyum, dia sangat berbahagia ketika bersamamu. Aku sudah memikirkannya. Mungkin Baekhyun tak tersenyum karena memang murni kesalahanku."

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia tertawa dengan senangnya ketika membicarakan hal tentangmu." Ujar Kris yakin seraya bangkit lalu menatap langit yang kini sedang mendung. "Kurasa dia melakukannya tanpa sadar. Mungkin Baekhyun mau berpacaran denganku hanya karena dia kasihan padaku."

"Jangan berkata begitu!"

"Tapi itu membuatku sedikit frustasi. Aku hanya ingin membuat semuanya jelas." Kris menyampingkan tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol penuh percaya diri. "Karena itulah … aku akan me;lakukannya … operasi." Putusnya telak. "Jadi ketika aku sudah sehat, dan memiliki umur yang panjang. Aku ingin melihat siapa yang akan dipilih oleh Baekhyun nantinya. Aku merasa kau adalah orang pertama yang harus mengetahui keputusanku ini." Sejenak Chanyeol terkejut, namun ia segera berdiri dan menatap Chanyeol serius.

"Keadaan ini juga sangat penting untukku.."

"Ha?"

"Aku masih punya kesempatan untuk mengambil Baekhyun kembali jika ini semua sudah selesai. Jadi, lakukan saja operasi itu. Namun sebelum itu, aku tidak akan sedikitpun mendekati Baekhyun."

Hening.

Lalu …

"Hahaha, itu tidak mungkin, Park! Menyerahlah dan pulang kembali ke Busan sana."

"Y-Yak! Siapa yang mau pulang? Dasar bule China-Kanada!" mereka terus berdebat sampai akhirnya mengguyur mereka karena saat ini mereka memang berada diatap sekolah. Mereka tak menyadari sedari tadi, Luhan mendengar semua percakapan mereka berdua. Luhan menunduk membuat poninya menutupi nyaris seluruh wajahnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu flat kakaknya hendak keluar. Pakaiannya sudah sangat rapi.

"Pagi Chan." Sapa Luhan ramah.

"Eoh? Lu? Kau menungguku sejak tadi?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menutup pintu flat itu.

"Ya. Aku ingin berangkat bersama. Ayo cepat! Kris sudah menunggu." Ajak Luhan.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Luhan lama lalu mulai berjalan.

.

.

Jalanan kota Seoul menjadi basah, genangan air dimana-mana setelah hujan lebat kemarin. Chanyeol dan Luhan berjalan dengan cukup tenang dan hanya terlibat beberapa percakapan saja.

"Operasi Kris memakan waktu yang cukup lama."

"Hm.." angguk Chanyeol.

"Operasinya memakan waktu yang cukup lama, sekitar 10 jam.." imbuh Luhan berusaha terdengar ceria.

"Yah.. Aku sampai lelah menunggunya." gumam Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku juga.." Luhan berhenti berjalan ketika melihat sebuah payung merah tergeletak ditengah himpitan 2 bangunan. Dia menatap lama paying merah itu lalu memutuskan mengambilnya. Dia bermain-main dengan payung itu disepanjang jalan. Dia melempar payung itu keatas dengan sangat tinggi dan tertawa puas, dia merasa payung itu bisa saja menggapai pelangi diatasnya.

Luhan kembali berhenti untuk kedua kalinya didepan sebuah kucing hitam dipinggir jalan, dia juga juga berhenti untuk ketiga kalinya untuk mengagumi indahnya butiran air hujan yang terperangkap di jarin laba-laba hingga suara Chanyeol membuyarkan kekagumannya.

"Ayo Lu, atau kutinggal!" teriak Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah lumayan jauh didepannya. Luhan berlari kencang lalu mengapit lengan Chanyeol, selanjutnya mereka berjalan dengan kembali tenang.

Sebelum mencapai tempat tujuan mereka, sekali lagi Luhan berhenti dan berjongkok disalah satu celah 2 gedung yang nyaris berdempetan. Di menutup payungnya dan meletakkannya diatas matras yang entah milik siapa. Dia memandang lama matras itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, lebih tepatnya 2 benda yang ada diatas matras itu.

2 buah batang semanggi berdaun 4.

"Lu!" Panggil Chanyeol lagi.

"Iya iya aku datang!" teriak Luhan lalu kembali berlari menyusul Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 _Park Chanyeol_

Chanyeol sudah selesai mencatat namanya dibuku tebal itu. Dia menatap lama buku itu, namanya berada dipaling atas dihalaman baru buku tamu itu. Disamping meja tempat dia menulis terdapat berbagai macam bunga yang sudah dirangkai indah dan berukuran besar terjejer rapi. Tepat disamping kirinya terdapat spanduk hitam yang bertuliskan

' _Mendiang Wu Kris'._

Lagu-lagu rohani dan doa umat Buddha teralun tanpa henti disekitar tempat Chanyeol berdiri. Menenangkan namun juga mencekam.

"Park Chanyeol?" sebuah suara lirih yang sangat dia kenal terdengar, membuatnya langsung membalikkan badannya kearah suara itu.

"Hwang Zitao.." guman Chanyeol. Ya, gadis yang memanggilnya adalah Tao. Gadis itu mendekat dengan senyum manis terpatri di wajahnya.

Disinilah Chanyeol dan Tao, dihalaman parker keluarga Wu berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Kata Kris dia sangat beruntung bisa mencicipi masakanmu yang dia yakin akan menjadi seorang chef terkenal.."

"Ya.."

"Ah, Chanyeol.. Kris berkata dia ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

"Untukku?" Tanya Chanyeol. Tao mengangguk samar dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Chanyeol dapat melihatnya, melihat cairan bening sebening Kristal yang sudah terbentung disudut mata gadis cantik itu.

"Ya, kau bisa melihatnya di sana, aku meninggalkannya di altar." Suara Tao mulai bergetar. "Kau pasti akan tertawa sangat keras seperti bocah." Kekeh Tao, tapi Chanyeol tentu bisa menangkap adanya getaran sarat dengan kesedihan disuara gadis China itu. Tapi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikannya, bukan karena dia sungguhan tak peduli. Dia hanya ingin menghargai orang yang sekarang sedang berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, baiklah.."

"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti Chan.." Tao berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya bisa memandang sendu punggung gadis itu sampai suara Luhan yang memanggilnya membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tao.

"Chan! Disana kau rupanya. Aku mencarimu sejak tadi."

"Lu?"

"Kau sudah berapa kali menyalahkan dupa?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Aku tak pernah melakukannya, kalau salahkan bisa malu. Makanya ajari aku.." jawab Luhan polos. Hal itu sedikit membuat Chanyeol geram. Dia menunduk dalam.

"Kau, kenapa kau bisa-bisanya bersikap tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa?"

"Eh?"

"Waktu di Rumah Sakit, bukankah kau yang menangis paling keras? Lalu kenapa kau bisa setenang ini? Aku tak bisa sepertimu.."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana lagi?" Chanyeol dengan cepat menatap Luhan ketika suara bergetar sahabatnya itu terdengar lagi. Chanyeol terkejut melihat 2 tetes airmata itu terjatuh lagi dari mata rusa milik Luhan. "Kris akan marah jika melihatku seperti ini.." Luhan memaksakan senyumnya ditengah airmata yang yang mulai berlomba membuat aliran sungai dipipinya.

"Maaf …" Chanyeol meminta maaf dengan sangat tulus karena membuat sahabatnya kembali menangis.

"Dia akan senang jika melihatku tertawa.."

"Ya, aku tahu.."

Chanyeol berjalan pelan diantara kerumunan orang yang berdiri rapi didepan altar dengan wajah tertunduk mereka. Dapat ia lihat Tao yang menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang basah seolah-olah tangannya yang mengeluarkan air. Dilihatnya pula Baekhyun yang berdiri tegap disamping altar menghadap kedepan sehingga Chanyeol tak dapat melihat wajahnya, Chanyeol tak dapat menerka apa kiranya yang dirasakan oleh gadis itu. Sebelum masuk ruang altar ini Chanyeol juga sempat melihat motor kesayangan Kris yang terparkir dengan rapi, bersih, mengkilat, dan mengagumkan seperti biasanya..

Chanyeol terus berjalan hingga dia sampai tepat didepan altar. Dia menatap foto Kris yang sedang tersenyum dengan baju balapnya. Dadanya sesak, membuatnya tak sanggup menatap wajah sahabatnya itu lagi sehingga dia memutuskan untuk menunduk dan tanpa sengaja melihat helm full-face milik Kris tepat didepannya. Matanya membulat dan saat itu juga dia merasa lututnya lemas. Dia menggigit bibirnya kuat dan meremas lengannya sendiri. Disana, tepat dibagian dahi helm itu terdapat kertas yang tertempel dan bertuliskan :

" _Ruang untuk iklan restoran Park Chanyeol. Sudah dipesan!"_

Seperti yang dijanjikannya, Kris akan menjadikan restoran masa depan Chanyeol sebagai sponsor utamanya. Namun, hingga akhir hayatnya dia bahkan belum bisa mewujudkan mimpinya menjadi seorang pembalap dan akhirnya hanya bisa membuat tulisan sederhana itu.

Air mata Chanyeol akhirnya tak terbendung lagi. Dan disana, tepat didepan altar peristirahatan terakhir sahabatnya, Chanyeol menangis.

.

.

.Flat Yoora terlihat sangat berantakan, persis sama seperti pertama kali Chanyeol datang ketempat ini. Bedanya kali ini bukan Yoora pelakunya, melainkan Chanyeol sendiri. Dia masih bergelung dikantung tidurnya dengn nyaman hingga getaran ponsel mengusiknya. Tak jauh dari ponselnya terdapat kertas formulir, formulir untuk penetapan karirnya kedepannya.

Chanyeol meraih ponselnya, ternyata ada sebuah pesan suara.

"Chanyeol-ah, ini aku, Baekhyun. Bisa kita bertemu? Aku akan menunggumu sekarang ditaman kota."

Chanyeol menatap lama ponselnya..

' _aku harus pergi' batinnya._

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol berjalan agak cukup jauh mengingat ia tak tahu posisi Baekhyun berada, dia terus berkeliling taman hingga akhirnya memutuskan pergi ke tempat istrahat tertinggi di taman itu. Dan, Bingo! Baekhyun berdiri disana dengan pandangan kosong mengarah kepemandangan kota Seoul. Chanyeol berjalan dengan langkah yang sengaja dikeraskan dengan maksud agar Baekhyun menyadari kehadirannya, namun gadis itu tidak juga merespon.

"Maaf, apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" sapa Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersadar dan langsung menoleh kearah Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

"Eoh? Tak apa-apa, Chan.. Ah ini.." Baekhyun menunjukkan apa yang dibawanya. Tas kertas berisikan helm milik Kris.

"Ini kan-"

"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini. Kalau begitu, aku permisi.." ujar Baekhyun pelan sambil berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol tanpa menatap wajahnya.

"Tunggu, Baek." Baekhyun baru akan menuruni tangga sebelum suara berat Chanyeol mencegahnya. "Merasa sedih setiap saat tidak akan membawa manfaat apa-apa.."

"Seandainya aku berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk menentang operasi itu.."

"Itu bukan salahmu, Baek.." potong Chanyeol. Selalu saja begini, Baekhyun selalu saja terlalu memikirkan semua adalah salahnya dan tanggung jawabnya. "Operasi ini adalah pilihannya. Akhirnya dia bisa berpacaran denganmu, dan dia tidak ingin semua itu hanya berlangsung satu atau dua tahun saja. Jadi, dia memilih jalan yang penuh harapan. Oleh karena itu, tersenyumlah Baek, demi dia." Baekhyun membalikkan badannya menghadap Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum lembut, senyum yang sangat dia rindukan, senyum yang sejak dulu berhasil menghangatkan hatinya. Baekhyun mengangguk lemah.

"Iya, aku akan mencobanya.."

"Pemandangannya sangat indah.."

"Ya, musim semi Seoul memang indah.. Aku menyukainya.. semuanya terselimuti oleh Cherry Blossom. Menakjubkan."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan dimusim semi?" Tanya Chanyeol bersemangat. Dia tak menyadari ekspresi Baekhyun yang kini telah berubah sendu.

"Channie.." Chanyeol tersentak. Panggilan ini..

"Channie, aku tak tahu.."

"Hm?"

"Aku tak tahu apa kita bisa bertemu lagi atau tidak.." ucapan ringan Baekhyun yang diiringi hembusan angin musim semi itu akhirnya sukses membuat Chanyeol terpaku. Hatinya terkejut, bukan, bukan sakit yang dia rasakan. Dia hanya terkejut, sangat terkejut.

.

.

.

(Chanyeol POV)

 _Aku tak bisa menghianati otang yang tersenyum untukku dan memberiku kekuatan._

 _Dari semua cahaya kota ini, dialah yang paling indah dan lebih terang dari pada bintang-bintang._

 _Aku bersumpah._

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ada yang lagi galau sama kiss scenenya Chanyeol sama tante?

SAYA!

.

.

Big Thanks to :

 **[Rosasedarpcyyy], [rina byun272]**

.

.

.

Sorry for typos.

Mind to review?


	9. Chapter 8 : Reunion

Previous Chapter

 _Chanyeol berjalan agak cukup jauh mengingat ia tak tahu posisi Baekhyun berada, dia terus berkeliling taman hingga akhirnya memutuskan pergi ke tempat istrahat tertinggi di taman itu. Dan, Bingo! Baekhyun berdiri disana dengan pandangan kosong mengarah kepemandangan kota Seoul. Chanyeol berjalan dengan langkah yang sengaja dikeraskan dengan maksud agar Baekhyun menyadari kehadirannya, namun gadis itu tidak juga merespon._

" _Maaf, apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" sapa Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersadar dan langsung menoleh kearah Chanyeol dibelakangnya._

" _Eoh? Tak apa-apa, Chan.. Ah ini.." Baekhyun menunjukkan apa yang dibawanya. Tas kertas berisikan helm milik Kris._

" _Ini kan-"_

" _Baiklah, aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini. Kalau begitu, aku permisi.." ujar Baekhyun pelan sambil berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol tanpa menatap wajahnya._

" _Tunggu, Baek." Baekhyun baru akan menuruni tangga sebelum suara berat Chanyeol mencegahnya. "Merasa sedih setiap saat tidak akan membawa manfaat apa-apa.."_

" _Seandainya aku berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk menentang operasi itu.."_

" _Itu bukan salahmu, Baek.." potong Chanyeol. Selalu saja begini, Baekhyun selalu saja terlalu memikirkan semua adalah salahnya dan tanggung jawabnya. "Operasi ini adalah pilihannya. Akhirnya dia bisa berpacaran denganmu, dan dia tidak ingin semua itu hanya berlangsung satu atau dua tahun saja. Jadi, dia memilih jalan yang penuh harapan. Oleh karena itu, tersenyumlah Baek, demi dia." Baekhyun membalikkan badannya menghadap Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum lembut, senyum yang sangat dia rindukan, senyum yang sejak dulu berhasil menghangatkan hatinya. Baekhyun mengangguk lemah._

" _Iya, aku akan mencobanya.."_

" _Pemandangannya sangat indah.."_

" _Ya, musim semi Seoul memang indah.. Aku menyukainya.. semuanya terselimuti oleh Cherry Blossom. Menakjubkan."_

" _Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan dimusim semi?" Tanya Chanyeol bersemangat. Dia tak menyadari ekspresi Baekhyun yang kini telah berubah sendu._

" _Channie.." Chanyeol tersentak. Panggilan ini.._

" _Channie, aku tak tahu.."_

" _Hm?"_

" _Aku tak tahu apa kita bisa bertemu lagi atau tidak.." ucapan ringan Baekhyun yang diiringi hembusan angin musim semi itu akhirnya sukses membuat Chanyeol terpaku. Hatinya terkejut, bukan, bukan sakit yang dia rasakan. Dia hanya terkejut, sangat terkejut._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Luhan berjalan santai dengan sebuket bunga tulip bermacam warna ditangan kirinya dan sebuah kantong plastik besar ditangan kanannya. Rambut hitam sebahunya semakin terlihat berkilau terkena sinar matahari pagi. Bibir merahnya terus menyenandungkan melodi lembut disepanjang langkahnya. Aura bahagia terpancar sangat jelas diwajah mungil itu.

Wajah cantik Luhan semakin berseri setelah sampai didepan pintu sebuah flat sederhana. Dia menekan belnya dengan pebuh semangat.

TING TONG

TING TONG

Bukannya marah, Luhan malah tertawa ketika pintu itu terbuka. Tanpa sungkan Luhan langsung masuk ke dalam flat itu.

"Ya ampun, apa kau baru bangun?" tanyanya gemas sambil membuka sepatunya. Dia melirik helm full-face yang tersimpan rapi diatas lemari kecil disamping pintu masuk.

"Hoaam.. Hari ini kelasku dimulai malam hari." Jawab Chanyeol malas sambil menggaruk perutnya. Luhan hanya tersenyum hangat melihat Chanyeol.

"Ah, ini aku membawa sayuran segar dari Jeju kemarin. Tolong buat masakan yang lezat ya, Chef Park." Gurau Luhan sambil menyerahkan kantong plastik yang sedari tadi dibawanya, lalu dia langsung masuk mencari benda untuk menyimpan bunga tulip bawaannya sementara Chanyeol membawa sayuran itu kedapur sederha miliknya dan segera melihat isinya untuk memutuskan akan memasak apa.

"Kelasmu mulai jam 3, kan?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil terus mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan didalam kantong plastik yang dibawa Luhan tadi. "Apa kau mau berangkat bersama, Lu?" Luhan yang sedari menatap Chanyeol kini berjalan pelan kearah lelaki yang sedang memegang sebuah bawang bombai.

"Yeol, tutup matamu dan berbalik sebentar." Pintanya pelan sambil terus melangkah. Chanyeol menatap Luhan bingung namun langsung menuruti perintah gadis itu tanpa bicara sedikitpun. Luhan tersenyum, dia meletakkan bunganya disalah satu counter dapur mungil Chanyeol. Lalu dia melangkahkan lagi kaki jenjangnya dan berhenti tepat didepan Chanyeol. Dia berjinjit sedikit, dan …

CHU~

DUK

Sebuah bawang bombai jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dilantai bersamaan dengan mendaratnya kecupan manis dibibir penuh milik Chanyeol. Hanya beberapa detik, tak sampai melumat. Sampai kecupan itu berakhir, Luhan memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit member jarak. Mata bulat Chanyeol semakin melebar dengan telinga yodanya yang sedikit memerah. Namun, tak separah milik Luhan, pipinya memerah seperti tomat dengan tangan menutup mulutnya. Luhan segera membuang wajahnya dan berjalan cepat mengambil bunga tulipnya tadi.

"Y-Yak! Jangan mengejutkanku seperti itu, Lu.." ucap Chanyeol akhirnya setelah kesadarannya terkumpul. Luhan tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah balkon flat Chanyeol, rona merah itu masih mengiasi pipi mulusnya.

"Itu bukanlah masalah besar, Chanyeol." Jawab Luhan enteng. "Cepatlah memasak, aku lapar" teriak Luhan lagi setelah meletakkan vas bunga tulipnya dibalkon Chanyeol agar mendapat sinar matahari dan berjalan masuk mendekati Chanyeol.

.

.

.

' _Sudah satu setengah tahun sejak aku datang ke Seoul. Kini aku sudah menjadi seorang mahasiswa, dan saat ini aku sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan Luhan.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Main Cast :

Park Chan Yeol

Byun Baek Hyun (girl)

Genre : Romance, School-life, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T (dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu bila dibutuhkan)

.

.

.

A Town Where You Live

.

.

.

Cerita ini tidak murni karya saya. Plotnya terinspirasi dari anime Jepang berjudul _**Kimi no Iru Machi**_. Saya tidak bisa mencantumkan penciptanya karena saya tidak tahu, yang tahu bisa silahkan PM saya. Judul FF ini berasal dari judul yang sama hanya saja dalam bahasa Inggris.

Mengapa saya tidak merubahnya?

Itu untuk menghargai dan menghormati pembuat animenya. Tujuan saya membuat versi FF Chanbaeknya karena saya SANGAT MENYUKAI anime ini dan ingin berbagi. Nama tempat, sekolah, dan semuanya hanya khayalan semata yang disesuaikan dengan imajinasi saya dan juga keperluan cerita.

.

.

Happy Reading ~

.

.

.

Berbagai hidangan lezat sudah tersaji dimeja makan kecil milik Chanyeol. Asap makanan yang masih panas mengepul diudara. Luhan terus saja menyuapkan berbagai jenis makanan yang sudah dimasakkan Chanyeol.

"Hmmm! Sungguh lezat. Kau membuatku merasa sangat bahagia Chan.." ucap Luhan dengan mata terpejam menikmati masakan kekasihnya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu malah terkekeh pelan, membuat Luhan mengenyit bingung. "Eh? Kenapa Chan?"

"Hahaha, kau sungguh lucu, Lu.." jawab Chanyeol santai ditengah kekehannya. Luhan langsung merona dan menundukkan wajahnya. Dia melirik kesegala arah dan menemukan sebuah majalah travel disamping kanannya. Matanya membulat lucu melihat pemandangan pantai yang ada di cover majalah itu.

"Woaah, indah sekalii.." pekiknya. Dia tertawa pelan dan mengambil majalah itu. Dengan penuh semangat dia memperlihatkan sampul majalah itu kehadapan Chanyeol. "JJang! Lihatlah, Chan. Indah ya? Laut biru dan pasir putihnya membuat tenaganya serasa terisi penuh kembali." Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah beseri kekanakan milik Luhan.

"Laut ya.." gumam Chanyeol. Luhan menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku sangat ingin pergi. Meskipun aku tinggal di Jeju semasa kecil, aku tak pernah diijinkan pergi bermain ke Laut oleh orangtuaku tanpa mereka. Karena mereka sangat sibuk, jadinya mereka tak pernah sempat menemaniku. Aku bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir aku pergi ke pantai. Aku sudah tak pernah melakukan hal lain selain baseball belakangan ini. Aku tak pernah jalan-jalan sebelumnya." Ungkap Luhan panjang lebar, Chanyeol menopangkan dagunya sambil terus menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Mau pergi?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan masih bertopang dagu.

"Ha?"

"Kau tak ada latihan, jadi kau bebas selama musim panas kan?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Berarti… Hanya kita berdua?" Tanya Luhan pelan dengan wajah yang mulai merona tipis.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan." Sahut Chanyeol santai namun terlihat gurat keseriusan didalamnya. Hal itu membuat hati Luhan berdesir nyaman. Dia merasa sangat bahagia saat ini.

"Um!" angguk Luhan. "Terimakasih, Chan.." ucap Luhan lirih namun sangat tulus.

.

.

.

Flashback on

 _Salju turun dengan sangat deras di kota Seoul. Setiap tempat nyaris tertutupi dengan salju, tak terkecuali taman air mancur yang ada di tengah kota. Airnya telah membaeku dan sebagian besar tempat disana tertutupi denga salju yang cukup tebal._

 _Chanyeol berbaring diatas dinginnya salju dengan mantel hangat tebal dan syal biru tua. Dia menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong. Dia tidak sendirian. Tak jauh dari tempat. Chanyeol berbaring terlihat gadis muda –Luhan- yang membawa payung sedang berlari kecil mengelilingi posisi Chanyeol berbaring. Bosan berlari, Luhan memutuskan untuk mendekati Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya, dia langsung bangun dan duduk dengan menekuk lututnya, menyandarkan dagu runcingnya diatas lutut._

" _Sejujurnya aku bingung dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah lulus nanti, Lu."_

" _Apa kau mau menjadi chef?"_

" _Aku memang suka memasak, tapi aku tak berniat untuk mendalami hal itu.. Aku pun tak yakin aku sepandai itu.."_

 _Chanyeol dan Luhan berjalan beriringan sambil melanjutkan omongan mereka tadi._

" _Apa kau tak berminat lanjut bersamaku ke Universitas, Chan?"_

" _Eoh? Universitas?"_

" _Um! Tak akan sulit. Kau bisa belajar ilmu gizi atau apapun yang kau sukai disana.."_

" _Kau benar.." Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. "Kurasa apapun yang kulakukan akan menjadi menyenangkan jika dilakukan bersama denganmu."_

" _Ya! Tentu saja akan menyenangkan."_

" _Tapi Lu, ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membahas ini?" luhan yang sedari tadi masih terus berjalan didepan Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, tak lama kemudia dia berbalik. Luhan tersenyum sangat lembut dan matanya berbinar bahagia._

" _Karena aku mencintaimu … Park Chanyeol.."_

Flashbak Off.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih. Silahkan datang kembali." Ucap Chanyeol smabil membungkuk. Setelah memastikan tak ada lagi pelanggan yang hendak membayar, Chanyeol segera berjalan kearah rak-rak minimarket tempatnya bekerja untuk mengecek barangnya. Saat dia sedang asyiknya menyusun barang-barang, tiba-tiba saja dia teringat Baekhyun.

'Kalau dipikir-pikir, saat aku masih di Busan aku juga pernah berfikir untuk bekerja untuk membelikan Baekhyun hadiah … ' batinnya.

"Hah.. dan sampai sekarang aku tak ernah memberikannya."

"Permisi, apa snack ini tak ada yang rasa stroberi?" suara cempreng yang familiar membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"Y-ya? Eoh? Krystal?" gadis yang tak lain adalah adik tiri Baekhyun membungkukan badannya kearah Chanyeol.

"Aku sejak tadi disini, dan kau bahkan tak menyadarinya oppa.. Aku mengawasimu." ucapnya lengkap dengan senyuman jahilnya. "Kenapa kau bekerja disini, oppa?"

"Karena disini dekat dari kampus." Jawab Chanyeol datar.

"Berarti oppa kuliah di SM University? Kebetulan sekali, tahun depan akupun akan masuk universitas itu."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu kau harus belajar dengan giat. Masuk disana tidaklah mudah. Standarnya cukup tinggi." Krystal hanya menggeleng polos.

"Tenang saja, oppa. Itu urusan ayahku.." bisiknya. 'dasar anak orang kaya' batin Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba Krystal memeluk lengan Chanyeol cukup erat sampai membuat Chanyeol dapat merasakan dengan jelas betapa besarnya ukuran payudara gadis yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu.

"Oppa, kau tak pernah bertemu eonnieku akhir-akhir ini kan?"

"Y-yah, begitulah.." awalnya Chanyeol gagap karena sedikit risih dengan skinship mereka, namun dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sikap centil Krystal.

"Eoh? Kau seperti orang yang tak punya semangat." Cibir Krystal.

"Ha?"

"Tapi oppa datang dari Busan ke Seoul untuk mengejar eonnieku kan? Kehilangan semangat hanya karena rivalmu sudah tak ada-"

"Jangan berbicara sembarangan kalau kau tak tahu dan paham perasaan orang lain." Ujar Chanyeol memotong kalimat Krystal dengan sedikit meninggi. Krystal mundur beberapa langkah namun senyum yang tak biasa itu masih terpatri diwajahnya.

"Apa oppa ingin tahu keadaan eonnie?" Tanya centil.

"Hm, apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia sehat?" Tanya Chanyeol cepat dan membuat seringaian Krystal makin lebar.

"Ah, sudah kuduga kau masih sangat ingin tahu tentang eonnieku."

"B-bodoh. Aku khawatir dan bertanya sebagai temannya." Sanggah Chanyeol cepat. Lidahnya bisa berkata tidak, tapi wajah dan telinganya yang memerah lebih jauh bisa dipercaya.

"Khawatir? Apa kau khawatir dengan eonnie karena dia tinggal bersamaku?" Chanyeol sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Krystal. Dia mengingat lagi perkataan Krystal beberapa minggu yang lalu didepan stasiun kereta.

' _Aku tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai kakak. Semua orang melihatnya, ekspresinya seperti orang yang lemah tak berdaya kan? Aku tak tahan, maka dari itu aku mengusirnya.'_

"Apa oppa masih mencintai eonnie?" Krystal bertanya lagi smabil berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol.

"Bukan begitu, Krys.. Lagipula aku sudah memiliki kekasih saat ini." Ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum tampannya. Krystal mematung mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol barusan.

.

.

.

Krystal memainkan ponselnya sambil menunggu Chanyeol pulang kerja. Wajahnya berubah berbinar ketika mendengan suara dan langkah kaki Chanyeol yang keluar dari minimarket itu. Krystal segera berdiri hendak menyapa Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih paman." Ujar Chanyeol ceria. Dia menatap kedepan lalu tersenyum. "Terimakasih sudah menungguku.." Krystal hendak mengatakan sesuatu sampai dia menyadari sesuatu. Sapaan Chanyeol bukanlah untuknya. Melainkan untuk gadis bermata rusa yang berdiri tepat didepan minimarket itu.

"Apa kau lelah?" samar-samar Krystal dapat mendengar percakapan hangat sepasang muda-mudi itu. Krystal tidaklah seorang gadis polos yang tak bisa mengamati situasi. Dia tah bahwa itulah kekasih Chanyeol. Dia hanya terdiam ditempatnya melihat interaksi hangat dua orang yang berjalan bergandengan di depannya dan kini mulai menjauh darinya.

"Aku belum terbiasa karena ini hari pertamaku, tapi aku rasa cukup baik." Itu Chanyeol. "Aku akan membawamu ketempat yang indah saat kita pergi nanti, jadi tunggulah sedikit lagi dengan sabar." Chanyeol berkata sambil memandang sayang Luhan. Krystal hanya menatap datar sepasah kekasih itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja selesai memasak. Kini dia sedang mencicipi masakannya.

"Hm, ini enak. Dia pasti akan sangat senang." Gumam Chanyeol sambil tersenyum membayangkan wajah berbinar Luhan ketika dia membawakan makanan itu.

Chanyeol membawa sepanci sup kesukaan Luhan. Sekarang dia berdiri tepat didepan flat Luhan, dia tak bisa memencet bel, oleh karena itu dia hanya berteriak memanggil Luhan.

"Lu? Kau didalam?"

Chanyeol hendak mengetuk pintu itu dengan sikunya. Namun, pintunya malah terbuka lebar.

"Eh? Tidak terkunci?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Sepi.. apa dia tak ada dirumah?" gumam Chanyeol sambil berjalan memasuki flat mungil Luhan.

KRIETT

TAP TAP TAP

Chanyeol langsung membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki dari kamar mandi dibelakangnya.

"Kan sudah kubilang jangan membiark-" hening. Baik Chanyeol maupun Luhan tak ada yang bersuara selama beberapa detik. Keduanya sama-sama dalam keadaan syok luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak? Luhan saat ini sedak telanjang bulat dengan handuk yang ada dikepalanya dengan rambut basah. Sekali lagi 'telanjang bulat'.

"A-a apa yang kau lihat?!" Luhanlah yang sadar terlebih dahulu. Dia menarik kasar handuk yang ada di kepalanya untuk dililitkan ditubuh langsingnya. Setelah mendengar bentakan Luhan yang cukup nyaring, Chanyeol akhirnya langsung tersadar. Dia menutup erat matanya dengan wajah yang sama merahnya dengan Luhan.

"T-tidak! Aku tidak lihat apa-apa!" sahut Chanyeol tak kalah kencang dengan suara yang gemetar. Luhan langsung mengambil tongkat baseball yang terletak cukup dekat dengannya kemudian sedikit berlari kearah Chanyeol, dia hendak memukul lelaki itu ditengah rasa panik dan malunya.

"Lu- Luhan! Biar aku jelask-" Chanyeol gelagapan melihat Luhan berlari kearahnya dengan sebuah tongkat baseball siap tempur. Reflek dia melempar panic sup yang ada ditangannya untuk bersiap menghindari Luhan. Namun-

SRET

Karena tubuh yang masih basah, Luhan malah terpeleset tepat didepan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Luhan. Namun, karena kuda-kudanya kurang kuat akhirnya mereka terjatuh bersamaan.

BRUK

PRANG

Luhan terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya diatas tubuh Chanyeol, ia mengangkat sedikit wajahnya dari dada Chanyeol namun tak sedikitpun beranjak dari tubuh lelakinya itu. Pelukan dari kedua tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar manis pinggang Luhan pun semakin mengerat. Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa detik dengan rona pipi yang kentara, hingga Luhan mulai menutup matanya, mencoba mempersempit jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Chanyeol dengan bertopang pada tangannya yang berada disisi kiri dan kanan keala Chanyeol.

Melihat wajah kekasih cantiknya yang mulai mendekat, Chanyeol akhirnya menutup matanya, menantikan benda merah jambu nan lembut milik kekasihnya menyentuh bibir penuh miliknya. Wajah mereka semakin dekat, Chanyeol dapat merasakan sapuan nafas hangat dan lembut milik Luhan dibibirnya. Hal itu membuat libidonya sedikit naik, jantungnya sudah bereaksi brutal sejak tadi, yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah meremat pelan pinggang ramping kekasihnya itu. Sedikit lagi …

Drrt drrt drrt

Mata mereka terbuka lebar dengan wajah yang sudah sangat dekat. Getar ponsel milik Chanyeol disaku celananya akhirnya membatalkan ciuman yang sedikit lagi terjadi. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

Luhan keluar dengan pakaian santai lengkap. Kaos santai berwarna hitam dan celana jeans ketat menjadi pilhannya kali ini. Dari depan pintu kamar mandi dia dapat mendengar dengan jelas percakapan Chanyeol dengan seseorang diseberang sana. Chanyeol sedang duduk beberapa langkah didepan tempat tidurnya (Flat Luhan sejenis sama flat kakaknya Chanyeol yang hanya ada satu ruangan serba guna, 1 dapur kecil dan kamar mandi). Luhan baru selesai membersihkan sup yang berceceran dilantai akibat keributan yang mereka perbuat beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ya, ya. Apa? Benarkah?" Chanyeol menghetikan bicaranya, dia menutup ponselnya dengan tangannya dan menatap Luhan yang kini sudah berdiri didepan pintu tengah. "Ini dari Sunbae kenalanku. Katanya dia kekurangan orang dipestanya." Jelas Chanyeol kepada Luhan yang hanya dijawab anggukan dari si gadis rusa.

"Maaf sunbae, aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah punya kekasih." Lanjut Chanyeol lagi di telponnya.

"Kenapa kau tak pergi?" Tanya Luhan langsung membuat Chanyeol menatapnya bingung.

"Sebentar, sunbae." Chanyeol menatap Luhan bingung.

"Sunbaemu butuh bantuan kan?"

"Tapi, kau tahu ini pesta seperti apa kan? Apa kau tak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, asal kau pulang cepat.." sahut Luhan disertai senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol kembali berbicara diponselnya "Baiklah Sunbae, aku akan datang kesana sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap bosan kearah beberapa orang sunbaenya. Sedari tadi dia hanya memperhatikan bagaimana ketiga sunbaenya itu menggoda wanita disekitar mereka sambil menunggu yang lain.

"Hei, Park Chanyeol. Bersenang-senanglah sedikit. Kau kan sudah dapat izin dari kekasihmu."

"Ya benar. Yang akan bergabung dengan kita itu adalah gadis dari Universitas Seoul lho."

"Ya ya, Jay sunbae. Aku akan melakukannya kalau mereka sudah datang." Sahut Chanyeol sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya ditiang jalan dengan kedua lengannya yang dilipat didepan dadanya. Bersamaan dengan itu terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kearah mereka.

"Halo, maaf terlambat.." ucap seorang gadis kepada mereka. Chanyeol pun menolehkan wajahnya dengan malas. Dia menatap keempat gadis yang masih berada ditengah jalan penyebrangan. Mereka berjalan terus sambil tersenyum lebar. Ada satu yang paling menarik dimata Chanyeol. Gadis mungil yang berada dibelakang yang tengah menunduk menatap ponselnya. Chanyeol melihat seorang pria yang terburu-buru mendekat dan menabrak gadis itu. Ponsel gadis itu terpental keudara membuat gasid itu mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Baek.." lirih Chanyeol sambil berjalan cepat mencoba menangkap ponsel gadis itu sebelum jatuh jalan aspal.

HAP

Berhasil. Chanyeol berhasil menangkap ponsel itu. Dia pun berdiri dari posisinya dan menghadap gadis itu yang kini telah berdiri mematung dihadapannya.

"Chanyeol.." lirih gadis itu.

.

.

.

Delapan orang mahasiswa beda kampus itu kini telah berkumpul disebuah tempat makan. Jay Park, si pengundang duduk di ujung meja panjang itu. Sementara Chanyeol disebelah kanannya dan Baekhyun duduk disebelah kirinya. Chanyeol sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang tersenyum sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan yang sudah dibooking oleh sunbae Chanyeol. Kalau kalian bertanya ini pesta apa? Ya. Ini adalah semacam kencang buta. Oleh karena itu, tadi Chanyeol sempat menolaknya.

"Jadi kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Jay.

"Well, ya. Kami sempat sekolah SMA bersama." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Benar. Dan dia adalah sahabat mantan kekasihku." Sambung Baekhyun dengan nada ceria. Tidak terlihat sedikitpun hal yang bisa membuat mereka canggung. Baekhyun terlihat sangat ceria dan luwes.

"Oh ya?" pekik salah satu teman wanita Baekhyun. "Daebak! Kebetulan sekali."

"Yah, aku sedikit kaget. Sudah sekitar satu setengah tahun aku tak berjumpa dengannya."

"Benarkah?" sahut teman Chanyeol yang lain.

"Ya. Chanyeol adalah sahabat mantan kekasihku dulu. Kami bertemu sekitar dua atau tiga kali saat itu." Ucap Baekhyun enteng sambil menatap kearah Chanyeol, tepat dimatanya yang mana membuat Chanyeol tersentak. Jadi Baekhyun juga ingin merahasiakan ini semua dari teman barunya.

"Ah, ya begitulah.." imbuh Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol ini pria yang sangat menarik Baekhyun-ssi." Ungkap Jay.

"Benarkah? Wah aku ingin mendengar cerita- bla bla bla.." selanjutnya Chanyeol tak mendengarkan satupun obrolan dari orang disekelilingnya. Dia fokus memperhatikan Baekhyun. Rambut panjangnya yang kini sudah berganti warna menjadi warna cokelat madu digerai dan sedikit berombak diujungnya, dress selutut warna pastel membauatnya terlihat sangat feminim, serta sapuan make up tipis diwajahnya.

' _Ia sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa' batin Chanyeol._

Baekhyun melihat keluar jendela dan matanya membulat berbinar melihat lampion yang berbentuk balon udara didekat jendela ruangan itu. Dia terlihat sangat mengagumi benda itu. Hal itu tak luput dari tatapan Chanyeol, bagaimana mata sipit itu membulat lucu dengan binar bahagia hanya dengan melihat hal –hal sederhana.

' _Tapi hatinya masih polos seperti Baekhyun yang kukenal' batin Chanyeol lagi ditambah dengan senyum sendu yang terpasang diwajahnya._

.

.

.

Mereka baru saja keluar dari rumah makan itu, kini mereka sedang berunding kemana lagi mereka akan pergi. Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya.

"Maaf semuanya, aku pamit duluan."

"Eh? Ini kan masih jam 9, Chanyeol-ssi." Sahut salah satu gadis berambut pendek teman Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol sudah punya kekasih, Minah-sii."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu kita harus membiarkannya pulang.."

"Aku juga harus pulang, teman-teman." Baekhyun ikut pamit dengan senyum bersalahnya.

"Eh? Kenapa? Apa Baekhyun-ssi juga sudah memiliki pacar?" Tanya Woobin, salah satu sunbae Chanyeol.

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Aku hanya tidak diizinkan pulat larut malam." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tertawa pelan.

.

.

.

Luhan mematikan TVnya dan medudukan dirinya. Dia mengambil majalah travel yang kemarin dia dan Chanyeol lihat, sesekali dia akan melirik kearah ponselnya.

"Huh, aku penasaran. Apa mungkin pestanya belum selesai, ya?" gumam Luhan sambil membuka lockscreen ponselnya.

.

.

.

"Aku baru kali ini datang ke acara seperti ini. Aku datang karena ketiga temanku sudah pernah mengajakku berulang kali namun selalu kutolak. Akhirnya, dua hari yang lalu mereka berhasil mebujukku. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagiku." Ungkap Baekhyun sambil terus memandang lurus kedepan. Chanyeol hanya terus mendengarkan Baekhyun bercerita.

"Hm, aku pun begitu." Sahut Chanyeol sambil terkekeh pelan. "Aku tak bisa mengelak permintaan Jay sunbae.

Baekhyun membuka sepatunya begitu mereka sampai ditaman air tengah kota. Chanyeol berdiri tak jauh darinya sambil terus memperhatikan gerakan gadis mungil itu sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya, aku bertemu dengan Krystal beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia sudah tumbuh dewasa, aku sedikit terkejut."

"Ya, Krystal sudah mengatakannya padaku." Sahut Baekhyun yang kini sedang berjalan dengan kaki telanjangnya di kolam air yang tinggi airnya hanya semata kaki mungilnya. "Kekasihmu sungguh manis."

"Eh? Kapan Krystal melihat Luhan?" gumam Chanyeol. Dia mendekati Baekhyun dan ikut berdiri disebelah Baekhyun tapi dari luar kolam. Baekhyun sudah berhenti berjalan dan kini menatap air mancur warna-warni didepannya.

"Aku senang Chanyeol terlihat bahagia.."

"Eoh?" Chanyeol hanya mendengar samar perkataan Baekhyun itu. "Ah, terimakasih.. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ne? Ah, sudah kukatakan aku tak memiliki kekasih." Jawab Baekhyun polos.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Bagaimana hubungamu dengan Krystal? Dulu kau pernah bilang tak ingin bertemu dengannya saat kau kembali ke Seoul, kan?"

"Jadi, kau masih mengingatnya ya.." lirih Baekhyun sambil berjalan semakin mendekati air mancur itu.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Chanyeol tanpa ragu.

"Kami semakin akrab." Imbuh Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan tangannya, menyentuh air mancur itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Dia sangat menyenangkan ketika diajak berbicara dan juga dia adalah gadis yang baik."

"Begitu ya.. Berarti semuanya baik-baik saja.." ada perasaan lega dan juga sesak dalah hati Chanyeol ketika mendengarkan perkataan Baekhyun.

"Busan.." Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap langit. Dia mengangkat tangannya seolah bisa menggapai langit malam itu. "Mengingatkanku dengan banyak hal.. Bintang disana begitu indah.. Kau tak bisa melihatnya sedikitpun di Seoul."

' _Dia tak menyembunyikan sesuatu yang pahit lagi seorang diri, kan?'_ Batin Chanyeol sambil terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah sampai diperempatan jalan dimana mereka harus berpisah karena berbeda arah. Baekhyun berdiri membelakangin Chanyeol yang hanya menatap punggung Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, sampai disini dulu, Chan. Aku akan lewat sini."

"Okay. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Chanyeol langsung mulai berjalan menuju flatnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Chanyeol.." ucap Baekhyun cepat sambil berusaha mencapai Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku merubah alamat emailku yang lama. Jadi ini!" ucap Baekhyun sambil memperlihatkan ponselnya.

"Eoh?" Tanya Chanyeol yang masih sedikit terkejut Baekhyun bersikap seperti biasa dengannya.

"Jangan hanya 'Eoh' cepat keluarkan ponselmu."

"A-ah iya. Ini.." ucap chanyeol sambil menyerahkan ponselnya. Mereka bertukar alamat email dengan Chanyeol yang sedikit bingung sekaligus berdebar. Dia masih bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun yang ramah, beda dengan sejak terakhir mereka bertemu. Tapi tak dapat dia pungkiri bahwa dia senang dengan sikap Baekhyun.

Setelah bertukar alamat email. Baekhyun berjalan menjauh dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu lagi Chanyeol!" senyuman itu. Senyuman yang sangat dirindukan Chanyeol. Bukannya membalas cepat, dia hanya menatap Baekhyun dalam diam. Mata bulan sabit itu berhasil membuat hatinya menghangat.

"Sampai bertemu … lagi, ya?" gumam Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi membuat Chanyeol tersentak dan langsung membuka pesan itu. Dari Luhan ternyata.

From : Lulu

Apa kau masih dipesta?

Biar kutebak kau sedang tersenyum mesum dengan dikelilingi gadis-gadis.

Apa aku benar?

Chanyeol langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengecek jamnya. Seketika matanya membulat dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berlari sekencang-kencangnay menuju flatnya.

.

.

.

"Jay sunbae sangat bersemangat. Aku sampai sangat lelah karena terus saja pergi kesana sini." Chanyeol bercerita diatas karpet berbulu milik Luhan.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa gadis cantik?" Tanya Luhan ceria.

"Ah, iya ada.." ucap Chanyeol sambil membuang muka.

"Tapi, aku senang." Ucap Luha lirih.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Kau selalu bersikap cuek dan acuh tak acuh saat pertama kali kau pindah kemari. Sekarang kau sudah diundang seperti ini menandakan kau sudah mulai memiliki teman." Jawab Luhan dengan senyum lembutnya, tak ayal itu membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum sayang.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang mengatur beberapa bungkus rokok disalah satu rak dibelakang meja kasir dengan serius sampai suara gadis yang cukup melengking menginterupsinya.

"Sedang sibuk ya?" Chanyeol membalikan badannya dan dia cukup terkejut melihat siapa gadis yang berbicara dengannya.

"Lu? Apa yang kau lakukan di waktu seperti ini?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada gadis dihadapannya yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya.

"Ah, ini. Aku menemukan hal yang bagus dan cocok untuk perjalanan kita nanti. Aku jadi tak sabar ingin menunjukkannya padamu." Jawab Luhan sambil berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Oh, begitu. Tapi aku belum selesai bekerja, Lu.."

"Tidak apa-apa aku akan akan membaca majalah sambil menunggu." Jawab Luhan pemuh semangat, dan itu membuat senyum tampan dibibir Chanyeol merekah.

"Selamat malam!" sapa seorang gadis berseragam SHS dari depan pintu masuk minimarket tempat Chanyeol bekerja.

"Eoh? Krystal.." gumam Chanyeol. Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Chanyeol dengan susah payah, Chanyeol yang mengerti pun sedikit menunduk, dia tahu gadisnya ingin membisikkan sesuatu.

"Itu siapa, Chan?" bisik Luhan.

"Ah, dia adik Baekhyun, Lu.."

"Halo, aku Krystal Jung. Senang bertemu denganmu." Sapa Krystal.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga. Jadi Baekhyunie punya adik, ya?" sahut Luhan tak kalah semangat.

"Luhan eonnie sudah bertemu dengan Baekhyun eonnie, ya?" Tanya Krystal sambil mendekati Luhan.

"Eh? Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Luhan bingung arena dia merasa baru pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Krystal.

"Chanyeol oppa yang memberitahukannya kepadaku soal kekasihnya." Jawab Krystal sambil sedikit menyeringai kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit salah tingkah, karena dia merasa tak pernah memberitahuna nama Luhan kepadanya. Luhan juga ikut menatap Chanyeol tapi dengan pandangan bahagia.

"Ah begitu ya.." pipi Luhan merona. Dia merasa bahagia karena Chanyeol membiarkan orang lain tahu bahwa dia sudah memiliki kekasih yaitu dirinya. Dia merasa banyak kupu-kupu beerterbangan diperutnya.

"A-ah iya, Lu.." jawab Chanyeol sedikit terbata.

"Oh iya, oppa." Panggilan Krystal itu membuat Chanyeol dan Luhan menatap gadis SHS itu. "Kau juga sudah bertemu dengan eonnieku kan, oppa?" Tanya Krystal sambil tersenyum kearah Chanyeol yang kini sedang gelagapan. "Di pesta waktu itu kan, oppa? Kebetulan sekali ya, oppa?" Tanya Krystal dengan wajah polosnya sementara Chanyeol mulai merasa bersalah terhadap Luhan.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan pelan. "Kalau kau bertemu dengannya, harusnya kau memberitahuku." Dia menatap tepat ke mata Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah setengah mati.

"Maaf, Lu. Aku rasa aku lupa memberitahumu." Sahut Chanyeol cepat.

"Apa Baekhyun sehat?" Tanya Luhan lagi dengan suara yang lebih lirik sambil menunduk.

"Y-ya.."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu di luar kalau begitu." Ucap Luhan sambil berlalu keluar minimarket itu tanpa menatap chanyeol maupun Krystal. "Ah, Krystal-ssi tolong sampaikan salamku untuk Baekhyun." Tambahnya lagi tanpa memandang Krystal, dia hanya menatap kearah lain sambil meres lengan kiri atasnya sendiri, lalu berlalu begitu saja.

"Baiklah eonnie!" sahut Krystal penuh semangat tak peduli dengan reaksi Luhan. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Chanyeol yang kini sedang memandnag sendu kearah punggung kekasihnya tanpa berkata apapun. "Apa aku mengatakan hal yang tak pantas kukatakan, oppa?" Tanya Krystal sambil menyeringai.

"Sunbae, tolong gantikan aku untuk sementara ya!" teriak Luhan kepada pegawai yang lain sambil berlalu meninggalkan meja kasir.

"Oh baiklah." Sahut pegawai itu. Chanyeol melepaskan seragamnya.

"Krystal-ah, tolong pegang ini sebentar." Chanyeol menyerahkan seragam kerjanya kepada Krystal dan belari keluar minimarket.

Chanyeol mendapati Luhan yang sedang menatap langit, dia berdiri membelakangi minimarket.

"Lu, aku minta maaf. Aku memang bertemu dengan Baekhyun tanpa sengaja dan aku tak memberitahukannya padamu karena takut kau akan khawatir. Aku tak bermaksud membohongimu." Ucap Chanyeol sedikit keras. Luhan berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Aku mengerti, Chan." Ucap Luhan datar. "Kau tidak harus memberitahuku segalanya. Tapi …" Luhan berhenti tepat didepan Chanyeol dan menatapnya tajam. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap seperti hendak meninju wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menutup wajahnya pasrah jika harus menerima pukulan. Meskipun mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, tetap saja Luhan adalah Luhan si gadis atlet tomboy.

PLAK

Chanyeol membuka matanya ketika dia tidak merasakan apa-apa menyentuh tubuhnya. Matanya membulat ketika melihat telapak tangan Luhan menempel dengan gemetar di dinding samping kiri kepalanya. Chanyeol berfikir betapa sakitnya itu hingga membuat Luhan gemetar. Dia pasti sudah sangat marah terhadap Chanyeol.

"Tapi … Hiks" Salah. Luhan gemetar bukan karena sakit ditangannya, sebagai seorang atlet pukulan seperti itu bukanlah apa-apa, Luhan menangis. "Ini tetap saja membuatku marah hiks" tangan kiri Luhan meremat kaos Chanyeol dibagian dadanya dengan tangan yang lebih gemetar menahan isakannya. "Ini hanya kecemburuan, jadi tinggalkan aku sendiri." Ucap Luhan lirih hampir seperti bisikan.

"Begitu ya.. Aku lega." Chanyeol tersenyum hangat menatap wajah Luhan yang meunduk. Dia membawa tangannya untuk mengusap kepala kekasihnya penuh sayang.

"Eh?" Luhan bertanya bingung, masih dengan air mata dipipinya dengan wajah memerah. Dia heran melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum hangat kearahnya.

"Aku lega, Lu. Karena aku bisa membuatmu cemburu."

"Ya, karena aku sangat mencintaimu.." lirih Luhan. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut sambil terus mengusap kepala Luhan.

"Hm, aku tahu, Lu. Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 2 jam Krystal menunggu Chanyeol sambil terus melirik Chanyeol didalam minimarket yang sedang bekerja dengan sangat serius. Ketika dia melihat Chanyeol keluar dia pun segera menghampiri lelaki tinggi itu.

"Oppa! Chanyeol oppa."

"Krys? Sedang apa kau disini? Apa kau menungguku?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika melihat Krystal yang berjalan mendekat.

"Tidak oppa, aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini" jawab Krystal dengan wajah polos.

"Hm, ini tidak baik. Cepatlah! Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan melewati gadis SHS itu. Dia tahu tak mungkin gadis itu hanya kebetulan lewat, pasalnya ini sudah pukul 10 malam. Sangat tidak mungkin ada kegiatan siswa hingga larut seperti ini.

Krystal tersenyum senang dan tiba-tiba merangkul lengan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol berjengit kaget.

"Y-yak! Jangan terlalu dekat." Dia hendak melepaskan rangkulan Krystal

"Jangan dilepaskan, oppa. Akan lebih aman kalau seperti ini, orang-orang akan mengira kau kekasihku sehingga tak berani mendekatiku." Chanyeol hanya menghela hafas lelah dan mulai berjalan, membiarkan adik tiri Baekhyun itu merapatkan dirinya dilengan kirinya.

"Oppa, apa Luhan baik-baik saja?"

"Dia sedikit marah. Semua gadis pasti seperti itu jika mengetahui kekasihnya menemui mantan kekasihnya." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Tapi oppa, apa kau benar-benar mencintainya? Maksudku si Luhan eonnie." Tanya Krystal sambil terus memandang kedepan. Mereka kini sedang melewati jalan gang sempit, karena jalan utama sedang ada perbaikan.

"Hm?"

"Karena yang kutahu kau sangat mencintai eonnieku." Kata Krystal sambil melepaskan rangkulan pada lengan Chanyeol. Dia berlari agak jauh kemudian bersandar di dinding pagar salah satu rumah yang ada di gang itu.

"Dia menolakku!" sahut Chanyeol sedikit keras dan menyusul Krystal. "Akan aneh dan menakutkan jika aku terus saja memaksa dia untuk kembali bersamaku."

"Begitu ya.. Lalu? Kenapa harus Luhan eonnie? Menurutku dia sama sekali bukan tipemu."

"Itu .. Hm, yah. Dia ceria … dan juga manis." Entah kenapa suara Chanyeol sedikit menjadi pelan ketika menjawab pertanyaan Krystal ini.

"Dia hanyalah gadis yang selalu berada didekatmu. Apa mungkin oppa hanya memanfaatkannya?" Tanya Krystal dengan seringaiannya.

"Memanfaatkan?"

"Ne." Krystal kini sudah mulai berjalan lagi. "Luhan eonnie terlihat terlalu ceria, dan sembrono." Dia melirik Chanyeol sejenak lalu melanjutkan "Dia sangat tidak cocok denganmu, oppa." Terdengar kekehan meremehkan diakhir kalimatnya. Chanyeol yang tak terima Luhan direndahkan langsung menarik bahu Krystal dan mendesak punggung gadis itu ditembok. Dia menunduk dan menatap tajam gadis didepannya.

"Cukup nona Jung! Kau sudah keterlaluan." Geram Chanyeol, dia mendekatkan wajahnya, mencoba mengintimidasi gadis belia dideppannya yang hanya balas menatapnya datar dan sesekali menyeringai. "Kau tak tahu dan tak mengenal Luhan. Luhan adalah kekasihku. Kami benar-benar bahagia ketika kami bersama."

"Bodoh." Ucap Krystal dengan nada datar. Matanya menatap tepat di manic hitam milik Chanyeol. Telapak tangan kanannya memegang dada kiri Chanyeol. Merabanya dengan gerakan yang cukup menggoda. "Aku pun bisa membuatmu lebih senang lagi oppa. Jauh lebih senang dari pada kau bersama dengan Luhan." Tangan Krystal beralih keperut datar Chanyeol. Dia menggerakkan telunjuknya secara abstrak.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. "Apa katamu?" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara low-bassnya.

"Aku tahu kau takut oppa. Kau takut jika kau akan goyah ketika senang bersamaku. Karena kau takut menyadari bahwa kau tak mencintai gadis itu." Ucap Krystal datar sambil menyeringai puas. "Kau takut mencoba oppa."

"Aku tak takut!" bentak Chanyeol "Baiklah silahkan coba."

"Benarkah?" gadis muda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya meremehkan. "Kalau begitu, karena besok libur, kenapa kita tidak pergi bersama ke suatu tempat, oppa?"

"Oke. Aku akan membawamu ketempat yang kau mau."

.

.

.

Luhan terus tersenyum menatap majalah travel disebelahnya. Kini dia sedang menatap buku agendanya. Dia telah meng-list barang bawaan yang harus disiapkan serta rencana perjalanan untuknya dan Chanyeol.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya, salah satu dari 3 tangkai bunga tulipnya telah layu.

.

.

.

' _Meski aku disisinya, dia merasa jauh._

 _Siluet diwajahnya itu …_

 _Aku benci diriku …_

 _Karena tak bisa mencampakkan,_

 _Semua kenangan berhargaku._

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Thanks to :

[Whey.K]

[Parkyeolliecy61]

[Yousee]

Makasih ya sudah berkenan mereview di chapter ini, aku merasa semangat dan dihargai.

Sorry for typos.

Review please?

Bunny^^


	10. Chapter 9 : A Date?

Previous Chapter

" _Bodoh." Ucap Krystal dengan nada datar. Matanya menatap tepat di manic hitam milik Chanyeol. Telapak tangan kanannya memegang dada kiri Chanyeol. Merabanya dengan gerakan yang cukup menggoda. "Aku pun bisa membuatmu lebih senang lagi oppa. Jauh lebih senang dari pada kau bersama dengan Luhan." Tangan Krystal beralih keperut datar Chanyeol. Dia menggerakkan telunjuknya secara abstrak._

 _Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. "Apa katamu?" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara low-bassnya._

" _Aku tahu kau takut oppa. Kau takut jika kau akan goyah ketika senang bersamaku. Karena kau takut menyadari bahwa kau tak mencintai gadis itu." Ucap Krystal datar sambil menyeringai puas. "Kau takut mencoba oppa."_

" _Aku tak takut!" bentak Chanyeol "Baiklah silahkan coba."_

" _Benarkah?" gadis muda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya meremehkan. "Kalau begitu, karena besok libur, kenapa kita tidak pergi bersama ke suatu tempat, oppa?"_

" _Oke. Aku akan membawamu ketempat yang kau mau."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol menutup kedua mata bulatnya, menarik nafas dan menahannya selama beberapa detik lalu menghembuskannya dengan sangat pelan. Kegiatan yang mirip dengan teknik pernafasan yoga itu telh dilakukannya selama beberapa menit yang lalu. Setelah lelah mondar mandir didepan pintu flatnya dan pintu flat kekasihnya –Luhan- kini pemuda dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu menyandarkan tubuhnya kepintu flatnya sendiri.

CKLEK

Chanyeol sedikit terlonjak dan membuka cepat kedua matanya. Jantungnya semakin berpacu kencang melihat kekasihnya keluar dari pintu flatnya. Luhan tersenyum hangat, namun Chanyeol yang sedang gugup malah lupa membalas senyum manis dari wanita dihadapannya itu. Luhan berpakaian cukup santai pagi itu, hanya kaos hitam ketat serta celana yoga berwarna merah muda, rambutnya dikuncir asal sehingga membuat beberapa helai anak rambut halusnya jatuh dengan apik didahi dan pipi putihnya. Hal itu bukannya membuat dia terlihat berantakan, namun malah membuatnya terlihat cute sekaligus seksi.

"Chanyeol?" sapa Luhan riang sambil mengunci pintu flatnya. Chanyeol melangkah mendekat sambill berdehem pelan, karena tiba-tiba saja tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering.

"Hei, Lu. Kau akan latihan?" tanyanya basa basi, padahal tanpa bertanya pun dia sudah tahu Luhan akan pergi berolahraga dengan melihat pakaian yang dikenakan gadis itu.

"Uhuh." Luhan mengangguk kecil, setelah mengunci pintu flatnya dengan benar, dia lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekati Chanyeol. "Tumben sekali kau bangun sepagi ini dihari libur Chan."

"Ah, itu …" Chanyeol sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan alasan dia bangun sepagi ini kepada Luhan.

"Ada apa, Chan?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Aku bermaksud memberitahumu sesuatu."

"Uhuh. Lalu?"

"Itu … Sebenarnya hari ini aku bermaksud untuk pergi ke Lotte World dengan Krystal." Lanjut Chanyeol pelan sambil melirik kearah lain. "Jadi, aku ingin memberitahumu, agar-"

"Maksudmu kau akan berkencan?" potong Luhan sambil berjalan kehadapan Chanyeol yang kini sedang menatap arah lain, ingin melihat mata kekasihnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu!" Chanyeol buru-buru menyangkal dan langsung menatap mata kekasihnya, berusaha meyakinkan bahwa dia melakukan ini bukan untuk berkencan. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan lagi ucapannya "Yah… Aku memiliki alasan khusus mengapa aku pergi dengannya." Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah bingung. "Baiklah, sepertinya kubatalkan saja."

"Kenapa kau tak pergi saja?" Luhan menunduk, lalu dia mengangkat wajahnya dengan senyum cerianya. "Kau kan sudah berjanji padanya? Tapi! Sebagai gantinya kau harus membelikanku gantungan ponsel nantinya!" lanjutnya dengan wajah berpura-pura galaknya, beberapa detik kemudian dia bersorak nyaring " _Assa!_ Aku akan mendapatkan gantungan ponsel limited edition Lotte World! Bentuknya yang kucing memakai baju belang-belang, ya?" pintanya sambil menunjukkan mata rusanya yang berbinar. Chanyeol dibuatnya heran setengah mati.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terus saja menatap layar ponselnya –yang berlatar belakang fotonya dengan Luhan- mengecek waktu, karena sudah hampir setengah jam Krystal terlambat dari waktu yang mereka tentukan. Chanyeol bersandar didinding depan stasiun kereta bawah tanah, tempat mereka berjanji akan bertemu sebelum berangkat ke Lotte World bersama.

"Dia terlambat …" gumam Chanyeol sedikit kesal lalu mematikan layar ponselnya. Dia melihat kekiri dan kanan mencoba menemukan tanda-tanda kedatangan gadis SHS itu. Tapi tatapannya terpaku kepada objek yang berdiri 6 langkah dari tempatnya berdiri, matanya membulat dengan jantung yang nyaris berdetak. Disana, tak jauh darinya Baekhyun berdiri tegak dengan mata dan tangan yang tertuju ke ponselnya.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Baekhyun menolehkan kepala kekiri dan kekanan. Persis yang dilakukan dan dirasakan oleh Chanyeol, dia terkejut setengah mati dengan matanya membulat lucu ketika manangkap wajah familiar beridiri tak jauh darinya.

.

.

.

" _Saat ini aku hanya mencintai Luhan." Itulah yang aku pikirkan saat itu._

.

.

.

Main Cast :

Park Chan Yeol

Byun Baek Hyun (girl)

Genre : Romance, School-life, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T (dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu bila dibutuhkan)

.

.

.

A Town Where You Live

.

.

.

Cerita ini tidak murni karya saya. Plotnya terinspirasi dari anime Jepang berjudul _**Kimi no Iru Machi**_. Saya tidak bisa mencantumkan penciptanya karena saya tidak tahu, yang tahu bisa silahkan PM saya. Judul FF ini berasal dari judul yang sama hanya saja dalam bahasa Inggris.

Mengapa saya tidak merubahnya?

Itu untuk menghargai dan menghormati pembuat animenya. Tujuan saya membuat versi FF Chanbaeknya karena saya SANGAT MENYUKAI anime ini dan ingin berbagi. Nama tempat, sekolah, dan semuanya hanya khayalan semata yang disesuaikan dengan imajinasi saya dan juga keperluan cerita.

.

.

Happy Reading ~

.

.

.

Chanyeol, masih dengan keterkejutannya berlari kecil untuk menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baek?"

"Eoh Chanyeol? Kupikir aku salah orang, ternyata itu kau." Sapa Baekhyun balik dengan eyesmilenya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Eh? Aku juga ingin menanyakan itu padamu." Sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka malam itu, hubungan mereka kini jauh lebih baik. Bahkan mereka sudah berbicara santai seperti dulu. Meskipun, kadang mereka merasakan getaran aneh dihati mereka, mereka hanya berusaha mengabaikan perasaan kecil itu.

"Oh, aku hanya sedang menunggu seseorang." Jawab Baekhyun kalem.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita sama. Aku juga sedang menunggu orang." Sambung Chanyeol sambil menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

Setelah itu mereka memutuskan untuk menghentikan percakapan dan berdiri diam menunggu kerabat masing-masing sambil tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kalau sampai Krystal datang sekarang, aku tak tahu masalah apa yang akan terjadi. Baekhyun sepertinya tidak tahu kalau aku sedang menunggu Krystal." batin Chanyeol sambil melirik gadis disebelahnya, yang mana membuat Baekhyun ikut menolehkan wajahnya kesamping.

"Huh? Ada apa Chan?" Chanyeol berdehem ringan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun

"Itu, apakan Krystal mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Soal apa?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Sahut Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum manis sambil menatap langit.

"Tidak apa-apa, Chan. Hubunganku dengannya sudah tak seburuk dulu."

"Begitu ya.."

BIP

Ponsel keduanya berdering bersamaan, membuat mereka saling memberi tatapan heran sekaligus takjub. Mereka langsung berdehem kecil sebelum memutuskan untuk membuka pesan masing-masing.

 **From : Krys :)**

 **Maafkan aku, aku ada urusan penting mendadak dan tak bisa datang. Maafkan aku!**

 **Tiketnya sudah terlanjur terbeli, agar tak rugi pergi saja dengan orang yang ada disebelahmu^^**

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Dia melirik Chanyeol yang juga kini sedang menatapnya kaget.

 **From : Krystal Jung**

 **Maafkan aku, aku ada urusan penting mendadak dan tak bisa datang. Maafkan aku!**

 **Tiketnya sudah terlanjur terbeli, agar tak rugi pergi saja dengan orang yang ada disebelahmu^^**

"Jangan-jangan-" Chanyeol melirik ponsel Baekhyun yang juga bertuliskan nama kontak Krystal.

"Apa Chanyeol juga sedang menunggu Krystal?" potong Baekhyun cepat karena dia tak sanggup menyembunyikan rasa penasaran dan bingungnya.

"Eoh.." jawab Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun menunjukkan layar ponselnya kepada Chanyeol agar isi pesan adik tirinya itu bisa dibaca oleh lelaki didepannya. Chanyeol sempat terkejut sebentar lalu dia menghela nafasnya berat, isi pesan mereka berdua sama.

"Aku juga sedang menunggunya, tapi sekaraang dia malah menyuruhku pergi duluan."

"Ah, aku juga. Hahh, sepertinya ini sudah diatur olehnya."

"Aish, padahal ini pertama kalinya dia mengajakku pergi bersama jadi aku berangkat dengan penuh semangat." Rajuk Baekhyun dengan bibir mengerucut sambil menatap 2 buah tiket ditangan mungil berjari lentiknya. Chanyeol berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menggigit bibir mungil gadis didepannya itu jadi dia membuang arah pandangnya kedepan.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanyanya kalem.

"Lakukan? Kita?" Tanya Baekhyun polos sambil mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Iya, kita. Maksudku, kita tidak bisa pergi bersama.." gumam Chanyeol masih dengan menatap lurus kedepan. Kata-kata Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun paham dan gadis itu segera menundukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum.

"Kau benar. Sekarang Chanyeol sudah punya pacar." Ucapnya lirih.

Lalu suasana diantara mereka menjadi hening selama beberapa detik. Chanyeol menoleh kesamping, menatap wajah mungil Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Baekhyun yang merasa ditatap akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan seketika tatapan mereka bertemu. 2 pasang mata hitam itu berpandangan selama beberapa detik, tak ada satupun kata yang terlontar dari bibir mereka berdua tapi tatapan mata mereka seolah berusaha menjelaskan apa yang mereka rasakan jauh didalam hati dua insan ini. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut akhirnya yang mana membuat Chanyeol tak tahan untuk membalas senyum itu tak kalah hangat.

"Ayo pulang" sahut Baekhyun kemudian.

"Heum.."

Baekhyun berjalan duluan sambil melambai kearah Chanyeol yang masih berada diujung garis penyeberangan jalan depan stasiun 3 langkah dibelakangnya.

"Setelah ini aku akan memarahi Krystal agar dia tak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini lagi." Seru Baekhyun nyeris berteriak dengan suara yang berapi-api.

"Ya! Aku serahkankan padamu!" sahut Chanyeol tak kalah berapi-api namun terselip nada geli didalam suaranya. Baekhyun tersenyum lagi lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Chanyeol menatap punggung sempit milik Baekhyun yang kini sudah berada 5 langkah didepannya. Ada sesuatu dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam yang menyuruhkan untuk menghentikan Baekhyun saat itu juga.

"Ah aku lupa, aku harus pergi ke Lotte World untuk membeli gantungan ponsel limited edition.." ucap Chanyeol entah pada siapa dengan suara yang sedikit keras. Baekhyun yang mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol dengan sangat jelas akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati laki-laki itu tengah menatap kearah lain.

Chanyeol berdehem kecil lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum 'harap maklum' "Ah, sepertinya kita harus tetap pergi.." Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan raut bingungnya "Setelah membelinya kita akan langsung pulang." Tambah Chanyeol lagi setelah melihat wajah bingung Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan.

Mata puppy Baekhyun berbinar sesaat, namun kembali meredup ketika memikirkan status Chanyeol saat ini "Tapi.." melihat itu Chanyeol jadi merasa bersalah.

"B-baek, tapi, jika kau keberatan kit-"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga ingin melihat sesuatu disana" potong Baekhyun reflek. Sadar dia terlihat terlalu bersemangat, dia langsung menundukkan wajahnya yang kini merona lembut. Hal yang tak jauh berbeda juga tergambar jelas diwajah Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, klau begitu ayo kita pergi."

Sementara itu, tanpa mereka sadari ada sesosok gadis remaja yang sedari tadi menatap mereka dari lantai 2 sebuah restoran. Dia melirik ponselnya yang kini sedang menampilkan aplikasi pesan lalu dia tersenyum puas. Dia mengambil ice coffeenya dan menyesapnya minuman itu dengan nikmat.

"Yah, berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Silahkan nikmati kencan kalian berdua yang telah lama kalian nantikan.." gumamnya lirih sambil terus menatap dua orang yang kini mulai menjauh dari pandangannya. Senyum puas terukir jelas dibibirnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan berdampingan cukup dekat. Sesekali Chanyeol akan melirik gadis disebelahnya dengan tatapan lembutnya.

Dia kembali teringat sewaktu masih di Busan, pernah mereka berjalan berdampingan seperti ini pada sore hari sepulang sekolah. Diperjalanan, tangan kiri Chanyeol kerap kali bersentuhan dengan lengan kanan Baekhyun. Jantung keduanya berdebar dengan sangat kencang, hingga puncaknya Chanyeol berhasil mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menggenggam telapak tangan gadis disebelahnya. Baekhyun tersentak kaget dengan skinship tiba-tiba itu namun dia tak dapat memungkiri ada perasaan hangat dan nyaman yang menyelimuti hatinya, dengan wajah yang tertunduk malu Baekhyun memberanikan diri membalas genggaman itu tak kalah erat.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam dan tak saling menatap, hari yang sudah sore membuat suasana semakin hangat dan manis. Anehnya, mereka menikmati kediaman itu yang terasa sangat nyaman. Tanpa kata, hanya deru nafas dan suara langkah kaki yang seirama itulah yang terdengar. Genggaman itu terasa sangat pas dan tak akan terpisahkan. Setidaknya, tulah yang mereka pikirkan dulu sebelum semuanya berubah.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana oppa? Kurasa kau sangat senang dan pasti melupakan Luhanmu kan?" suara Krystal mendayu menggoda pria diseberang sana yang sedang berbicara dengannya lewat ponsel. Dia berbaring terlentang sambil menopang dagunya serta kakinya yang bergerak memukul pelan sofa empuknya. "Apa tidak apa kalau aku menganggap ini sebuah kemenangan?"

Disisi lain, Chanyeol yang tengah berjalan menuju flatnya hanya memutar matanya kesal mendengar celoteh adik tiri gadis yang baru saja 'berkencan' dengannya.

"Sebenarnya aku kecewa."

"Hah? Kecewa kenapa?" Tanya Krystal tak terima.

"Aku berfikir kita akn berkencan dan melewati waktu yang menyenangkan bersama, jadi tadi aku sangat senang menantikannya." Ucapnya setengah bercanda.

"Oppa bicara apa sih? Dasar pembohong. Ini tidak lucu oppa." Ucapnya ketus, namun tak dapat dipungkiri dia sedikit merasa tersipu dengan perkataan Chanyeol terbukti dengan munculnya rona samar di pipi mulusnya.

"Yah, sepertinya tantangan ini tidak sah." Sahut Chanyeol lagi.

"Heum, tapi bagaimana kencannya dengan eonnie oppa? Apa kalian berpegangan tangan?" godanya. Krystal tetaplah Krystal. Gadis dengan sejuta pemikiran dan tingkah yang tak terduga. Membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya sebentar.

"K-kau pikir aku akan melakukan hal itu dengannya?" tanyanya sedikit ketus. "Sudahlah, aku harus pergi bekerja. Sampai jumpa."

PIP

"Eh, tungg- oppa! Hah dasar."

.

.

.

"Terimakasih atas kunjungannya. Silahkan datang kembali." Itulah yang selalu Chanyeol ucapkan sambil membungkuk setiap kali pembeli selesai membayar dkasir.

KRING

Bel minimarket itu berbunyi tanda baru saja ada orang masuk. Chanyeol segera berbalik hendak menyapa si pembeli sebelum melihat siapa yang yang datang.

"Krystal?"

"Hai oppa! Selamat malam." sapa Krystal riang sambil menunjukkan senyum 'polosnya'. Chanyeol ingin membalas sapaan gadis tapi urung mengingat apa yang gadis itu sudah lakukan padanya hari ini. Wajahnya berubah datar mengingat hal itu.

"Yak. Lain kali jangan bertindak semaumu begitu. Hal bodoh apa itu membuat kami berada disituasi yang canggung dan tidak mengenakkan." Semprot Chanyeol begitu Krystal sampai didepannya dengan cengiran liciknya.

"Ah~ maafkan aku oppa. Baiklah baiklah aku takkan mengulanginya lagi. Tapi kau juga menyukainya kan oppa?" suara Krystal ia buat sepolos dan seimut mungkin, berbeda dengan kalimat per kalimat yang dia ucapkan yang sangat mencerminkan betapa dia menikmati apa yang sudah dia lakukan. "Apa itu? Membelikan gantungan limited edition? Aku tak percaya eonnie percaya begitu saja. Tinggal bilang yang sejujurnya kalian masih ingin bersama kan lebih mudah."

"Apa maksudmu itu, hah?" Tanya Chanyeol ketus, membuat Krystal memasang wajah ketakutan palsunya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya cerrynya.

"Oppa ini tidak bisa dipercaya. Aku tahu, kalau saja kita pergi bersama pasti oppa akan selalu memandang kearah dada dan bokongku ini kan?" tuduh Krystal dengan wajah cemberutnya –ingat itu hanya acting-

"Bicara apa kau ini?! Ya ampun gadis macam apa kau ini.." ucap Chanyeol sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Oppa oppa" panggil Krystal menyuruh Chanyeol mendekat. "Ini hanya antara kita berdua, oke?" tambahnya lagi sambil berbisik, kini wajah Chanyeol sudah sangat dekat dengannya.

"Ada apa?" balas Chanyeol tak kalah lirih.

"Sebenarnya aku tak memaki bra." Ujar Krystal datar. Sontak Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dengan nafas tercekat dan tanpa sadar tatapannya berjalan menuju dada gadis didepannya membuat si gadis menyeringai "Tapi kalau itu oppa aku tak keberatan menunjukkannya." Ucapnya sampil menarik turun perlahan kerah bulat kaosnya.

"Y-y yak! Gadis bo-" ucapan Chanyeol terhenti ketika Krystal tertawa dengan sangat keras.

"Hahaha. Ya ampun oppa, aku tak mungkin aku melakukannya, menjijikkan. Hahaha. Matamu Ya Tuhan, mereka bergerak dengan cepat. Tubuhmu sangat jujur, oppa."

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu!" lenyap sudah perasaan terkejut Chanyeol berganti dengan kesal. "Pulang sana! Kau mengganggu pekerjaanku." Bentakkan Chanyeol itu membuat Krystal berhenti tertawa dan mendesis kesal.

"Baiklah baiklah aku mengerti, astaga. Semua responmu sangat membosankan. Dah oppa! Aku akan pulang." Tapi sesampainya didepan pintu Krystal kembali berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatap kearahnya. "Tapi, oppa memang benar-benar tidak bisa dipecaya."

"Ap-"

"Karena, kau berencana memberikan gantungan kunci yang kau beli dengan mantan kekasihmu untuk kekasihmu yang sekarang seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi, 'kan?" Krystal berhenti sejenak lalu memperlihatkan smirknya sebelum melanjutkan kalimat yang berhasil menohok hati Chanyeol dengan sangat dalam "Kau sungguh jahat, oppa." Krystal kembali melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan matanya yang membulat besar "Yah, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku bukanlah orang yang mengadukan hal konyol semacam itu kepada Luhan."

Kalimat terakhir Krystal tidak membuat hati Chanyeol menjadi lega. Justru ia merasa semakin menjadi orang terjahat didunia. Dia memandang sendu kearah gantungan ponsel kecil yang telah ia belikan untuk Luhan.

.

.

.

"Woah! Kucing belang! Terimakasih, Chan!" Luhan bersorak gembira didepan pintu flatnya ketika menemukan sang kekasih datang dengan membawa barang pesanannya. "Terimakasih karena sudah ingat untuk membelikanku ini."

"Ya, bukan masalah." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Oh iya, bagaimana Krystal-ssi?" pertanyaan spontan Luhan membuat Chanyeol gugup seketika.

"O-oh dia sangat aktif, dia terus saja berceloteh dan memintaku berkeliling menemaninya mencoba berbagai macam wahana." Sahut Chanyeol seadanya. "Aku sangat lelah dibuatnya" bohong Chanyeol.

"Begitu ya, pasti sangat sulit untukmu." Sahut Luhan prihatin.

"Yah, begitulah.."

"Oh iya Chan, masuklah. Aku ingin membahas soal liburan kita nanti. Ayo."

"Ok, baiklah." Chanyeol masuk dan menutup pintunya. Dia menatap sendu punggung Luhan yang sedang berjalan penuh semangat kedalah flatnya. Senyuman diwajah Chanyeol luntur seketika.

'Andaikan saja aku pergi sendiri saja siang tadi..' batinnya.

"Ya ya, coba kau lihat. Bagaimana dengan ini? Bagus tidak?" Tanya Luhan sambil menunjukkan gambar majalah yang dipegangnya. Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk berdampingan di lantai tengan flat Luhan mereka bersandar ke tempat tidur single milik si gadis. "Penginapan ini sangat murah, mereka menawarkan beberapa paket perjalanan yang mengasyikkan. Tempatnya juga bersih dan lumayan bagus. Jika kita pergi diminggu kedua agustus nan-, hei? Ada apa, Chan?" Luhan yang sedari tadi berceloteh banyak hal tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat tak ada tanggapan dari kekasihnya. Ya, Chanyeol memang sedari tadi hanya menjawab seadanya bahkan kadang tak menimpali apapun yang Luhan bicarakan. Luhan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol dengan kaki bersila, gadis itu kemudian mendorong bahu kanan Chanyeol dengan cukup keras. Anehnya, Chanyeol malah terjatuh kekanan. Kepalanya mendarat tepat diselangkangan Luhan.

"Y-yak! P-park Chanyeol! Ap- apa yang kau lakukan?!" Luhan berteriak dengan wajah yang memerah bak kepiting rebus. Dia dapat merasakan dengan jelas hidung mancung sang kekasih menggesek bibir vaginannya yang masih terbungkus hot pantsnya. Luhan berdehem kecil, sadar kalau dia terlalu over acting. "K-kalau k kau memang mau melakukannya setidaknya lakukan dengan sesuai urutannya.." cicit Luhan sangat lirih.

Luhan mencoba meluruskan kedua kakinya, tapi yang terjadi Chanyeol malah memeluk pahanya dan menggesekan wajahnya dengan halus di paha dalam Luhan. Gadis itu sadar ada yang tidak beres, dia lalu mencubit pelan pipi sang kekasih, dan dia sadar.

"Ah, dia tertidur.." astaga Luhan malu sekali dengan pemikiran kotor yang sempat merajainya. "Hah, seharusnya kau bilang kalau kau sangat lelah.." gumamnya sambil membenarkan posisi kepala Chanyeol agar lelaki itu lebih nyaman dan dia mulai mengelus rambut hitam legam itu.

Drrt Drrt Drrt

Dering panjang ponsel yang tergeletak di meja menjadi penanda ada telepon yang masuk. Luhan menatap datar ponsel itu sejenak sebelum meraih dan menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo?"

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Luhan sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di cafeteria kampus mereka. Chanyeol terus memperlihatkan wajah sumringahnya, lain hanya dengan Luhan. Gadis itu terlihat banyak diam sambil terus mengaduk minumannya. Chanyeol pikir gadis itu sedang marah dengannya karena dia terlelap tiba-tiba ditengah pembicaraan serius mereka berdua semalam.

"Lu? Apa kau marah soal semalam? Maafkan aku. Aku sangat lelah jadi tak bisa menahan kantuk. Apa kau sudah memutuskan kita akan kemana? Dan menginap dimana? Kita harus sesegera mungkin memesan tempatnya. Karena di musim liburan begini akan banyak reservasi dari orang-orang yang ingin berlibur." Ujar Chanyeol sedikit bersemangat berusaha menghibur Luhan yang masih tampak enggan berkomentar.

"Hey, Chan. Apa aku boleh bertanya?" ucap Luhan tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari gelas minumannya.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh ingin berliur denganku? Apa kau juga senang pergi denganku? Kalau kau hanya ingin melakukannya untukku dan untuk menyenangkan aku. Sebaiknya kita tidak usah pergi.." pernyataan lirih Luhan barusan itu nyatanya membuat Chanyeol sedikit emosi.

BRAK

Chanyeol menggebrak sedikit keras meja mereka berdua, mengabaikan tatapan heran seisi cafeteria. Tak berbeda dengan Luhan, gadis itu juga terlihat santai saja.

"Apa maksudmu?! Tentu saja aku bersungguh-sungguh. Kau tidak lihat aku dengan semangat melakukan kerja part-time sampai kelelahan demi liburan kita! Kenapa kau malah berbicara seperti itu?!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang menyusun sedikit demi sedikit susu kotak dilemari pendingin. Kalau diperhatikan sedari tadi pandangannya tidak fokus dan terlihat kosong. Yah, dia memang masih terpikir oleh sikap aneh Luhan hari ini. Gadis itu lebih irit bicara hari ini. Bahkan Chanyeol masih ingat dengan jelas wajah murung gadis itu di cafeteria tadi.

'Hah.. Ada apa dengan Luhan? Ah! Jangan-jangan Krystal memberitahukan kejadian siang kemarin kepada Luhan? Pasti. Tidak salah lagi.' Baatinnya.

"Permisi.." suara indah itu akhinya menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya. Dia segera berbalik dan matanya membulat lucu melihat sosok yang didepannya saat ini. Seorang gadis berambut panjang yang tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Aku pikir tidak baik jika melamun sambil bekerja.."

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol segera berdehem dan mealingkan wajahnya. "Bersisik" omelnya pelan membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Hubungan mereka nyaris kembali seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dulu. Baekhyun mendekat dan berjongkok disamping pemuda tinggi itu.

"Hei, Yeol. Maaf ya kemarin aku malah membawamu berputar sana sini, bukannya mengajakmu pulang. Hanya saja aku terlalu bersemangat, hihi." Ucapan polos beserta senyum bulan sabit itu, orang manapun pasti akan langsung luluh melihatnya. Termasuk Chanyeol. "Oh iya, bagaimana gantungan ponselnya? Apa kekasihmu menyukainya?"

"A-ah, ya.. dia bahkan melompat kesana kemari saking bahagianya."

"Begitu ya, syukurlah." Baekhyun bangkit dan kini dia berdiri disamping Chanyeol "Yeol, coba tebak. Liburan musim panas nanti Krystal mengatakan ingin ke Busan."

"Benarkah? Apa kalian akan berlibur di tempat wisata disana?" Tanya Chanyeol santai sambil terus bekerja.

"Tidak, kami akan pergi ke rumah Chanyeol." Jawab Baekhyun enteng. Namun tidak dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu langsung berdiri menghadap Baekhyun, membuat si gadis harus mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Jangan bercanda."

"Tidak, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Krystal ingin tahu rumahmu dan juga aku ingin sekalian mengunjungi paman dan bibi. Aku sudah lama tak bertemu mereka, aku ingin menemui mereka walau hanya sekededar mengucap salam."

"Ah, begitu.." Chanyeol tersenyum hangat. "Ayah dan ibu pasti akan sangat senang melihat kau dan Krystal akur. Tanggal berapa kau akan pergi?"

"Hm, tanggal 9 sepertinya."

"Tanggal 9 agustus nanti?"

"Ya, saat itu juga Universitas akan libur. Apa Chanyeol juga akan pulang?" Tnya Baekhyun berbinar. Chanyeol terdiam dan beru menjawab didetik ketiga.

"Tidak." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku akan pergi liburaan dengan kekasihku ditanggal yang sama."

"A-ah begitu ya.."

"Aku akan pergi ke pantai. Oleh karena itu aku melakukan kerja part-time ini. Untuk menambahi uang tabunganku agar bisa pergi berlibur sepuasnya."

"Begitu. Kalau begitu aku akan mengunjungi orangtua Chanyeol sendirian saja."

"Yah, nikmati waktumu.." ucap Chanyeol ceria.

"Hei, harusnya aku yang bilang begitu padamu. Kalau begitu sampai nanti." Baekhyun berbalik dan beranjak dari minimarket itu.

"Hm, sampai jumpa." Baekhyun tak membalas ucapan Chanyeol. Setelah punggung Baekhyun tak terlihat lagi, senyuman Chanyeol menghilang, entah kenapa dia sedikit merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf!"

Kini Chanyeol sedang duduk bersila didalam flat Chanyeol dengan Luhan yang membungkuk dalam dihadapannya.

"Punggung ibuku sudah lama sakit. Dan awal agustus nanti aku akan merawatnya karena beliau akan segera dioperasi, aku akan merawatnya di awal liburan sebelum kakak ku datang menggantikanku untuk merawat ibu.." suaranya makin kecil diakhir kalimatnya, ditambah lagi jidatnya yang sudah menyentuh lantai membuat suaranya makin teredam.

"A-ah, jadi ini penyebab kau murung seharian ini …" sahut Chanyeol sambil berusaha tersenyum maklum.

"Maaf!" Luhan langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, duduk dengan sangat manis seperti anak yang sedang diceramahi oleh ayahnya. "Aku tahu kau sangat menginginkan liburan ini. Bahkan kau sudah bekerja keras untuk mengumpulkan uangnya-"

"Tak perlu khawatir padaku, Lu. Keluarga memang yang harus diutamakan. Kita kan bisa pergi dilain waktu setelah keadaan mulai membaik." Ucapan tenang Chanyeol membuat Luhan semakin merasa bersalah, dia memilin lembut jari-jari mungilnya.

"Tapi, saat itu musim panas akan segera berakhir dan kita tidak akan bisa pergi kelaut.." ucapnya lirih. Air mata sudah mulai menggenak disudut mata rusanya. Membuat Chanyeol reflek mendekat dan membelai kepala gadisnya.

"Tak harus kepantai kan, Lu?" tanyanya lembut. Membuat Luhan mendongak, menanti terusan kalimat sang kekasih "Dimanapun, asal bersamamu, aku tak masalah.." ujarnya lembut disertai senyum tampannya yang bisa membuat siapapun meleleh. Luhan mengangguk patuh, menggeser duduknya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Hah, seperti yang kukira. Chanyeol memang orang yang sangat baik." Ungkapnya polos, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Tak usah khawatirkan aku, berhati-hatilah dijalan."

"Hm, bukannya kau juga akan mengunjungi orang tuamu?"

"Eoh? Yah, aku memang ingin pulang.. Tapi-"

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita pulang ke daerah kita di hari yang sama? Lalu kembali ke Seoul di hari yang sama?"

"Eh? Mengapa tiba-tiba?"

"I-itu.. Hanya saja, berangkat seorang diri lalu terpisah lama dengan Chanyeol, aku merasa tak sanggup.." ucapan Luhan sontak membuat Chanyeol tersipu sekaligus senang, gadis periang ini sedang dalam mode manjanya.

"Kau ini ada ada saja, Lu.."

"Eh? Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?" Tanya Luhan polos. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lalu membawa tubuhnya mendekat kearah Luhan dan ikut bersandar di ranjang Yoora. Dengan gerakan halus dan wajah yang merona, si rusa kecil malah mendekati Chanyeol, dan ..

CUP

Kecupan malu-malu mendarat manis disudut kiri bibir tebal Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol menolehkan wajahnya kearah si pelaku yang kini sedang memandangnya dengan wajah yang memerah cantik.

"Sampai disini dulu, kita butuh proses dan kesabaran untuk melakukan hal yang lebih jauh.." ucapnya frontal, membuat Chanyeol gemas setengah mati. "Ah, aku maluu. Ini memalukan bukan? Mengatakan hal semacam ini? Hahaha."

"Ck, dasar. Kemari kau rusa nakal!" geram Chanyeol sambil mencekal tangan Luhan yang kini sudah bangkit nyaris berlari. Luhan baru akan berlari saat Chanyeol sudah berdiri siap menahan tangannya, lalu tanpa sengaja dia tersandung kakinya sendiri.

BRUK

"Akh/Eunghh"

Dua suara berbeda itu terdengar bersamaan dengan jatuhnya mereka berdua plus segelas teh yang terjatuh disamping mereka. Kini Luhan terbaring pasrah dibawah kungkungan lengan kokoh Chanyeol dengan wajah yang memerah. Untung saja reflek Chanyeol lumayan cepat sehingga dia tidak berakhir dengan menindih gadis di bawahnya tapi tetap saja posisi mereka yang bisa dibilang sangat intim itu sedikit membuat hawa menjadi panas.

Pandangan intens Chanyeol pada mata rusa Luhan membuat si gadis gelagapan, dia membuang tatapannya kekiri dan mendapati gelas kosong yang isinya sudah membasahi karpet.

"Kau harusnya lebih berhati-hati.." gumamnya lirih.

"Yeah, maaf.." bisik Chanyeol dengansuara low bassnya yang seksi.

"Ki-kita harus membersihkannya sebelum meresap lebih banyak, Chan.." suara Luhan pun semakin melemah nyaris mendesah. Tatapan intens Chanyeol terasa melemahkan syaraf tubuhnya. Dia berusaha menutupi belahan dadanya yang sedikit terlihat. Luhan memang hanya mengenakan hot pants dan tanktop tebal karena dia berencana akan segera tidur setelah berbincang dengan Chanyeol malam ini.

Gerakan halus Luhan yang berusaha menutupi belahan dadanya itu tak lepas dari pengamatan Chanyeol. Dia mengamati dengan intens tubuh gadis dibawahnya ini. Tanktop itu hanya menutupi sampai daerah pusarnya. Perut langsing nan kencang milik kekasihnya ini membuatnya hilang akal.

"Baiklah.." gumamnya menjawab perkataan Luhan. Matanya terus menatap manik rusa si gadis sementara tangan kirinya kini mulai mengelus pinggang sang gadis. Yang mana langsung membuat nafas Luhan tercekat serta tubuhnya menegang. Reaksi yang membuat Chanyeol semakin ingin melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tangannya sudah menyisip ke bawah tanktop Luhan, membelai naik, dan meloloskan desahan lirih dari gadis itu.

"Eunghh.. Jangan hanya berkata baiklahh.. Yoora eonnie akan mar-ahh… Mmh.." desahan diakhir kalimat Luhan itu adalah akibat dari elusan tangan Chanyeol yang mulai mengusap dada padatnya dari balik bra tipis Luhan. Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Katakan saja padanya aku akan membelikannya yang baru…" bisiknya tepat ditelinga Luhan yang kini mulai memerah Luhan dapat merasakan deru nafas Chanyeol yang mulai tersengal mengenai bulu matanya. "Karpet…"

"Akh.." desahan super feminim mengalun indah di telinga Chanyeol ketika dia mulai meremas pelan dada sang kekasih. "B-baiklah kalau begitu hh.." Luhan menutup matanya. Alisnya mengkerut merasakan sensasi asing ini, belum lagi bibir atasnya yang sudah bersentuhan sedikit dengan bibir tebal Chanyeol. Gerakan pelan yang dibuat Chanyeol malah menciptakan sensasi tersendiri buatnya, jantungnya berpacu semakin kencang, ada rasa gugup dan memabukkan diwaktu yang sama.

CKLEK

"Aku pulang! Apa kalian sudah makan? Chanyeollo ayo kita mak-"

Hening. Chanyeol –dengan tangan yang masih berada didada Luhan- terpaku, begitu pula dengan Luhan. Berbeda dengan Yoora yang menyeringai.

"Eh?!"

Yoora melangkah kembali kearah pintu lalu keluar dengan gerakan pelan saat akan menutup pintu.

"Maaf~ Maafkan aku anak-anak. Maaf sudah menggangu~"

CKLEK

"Noona/Eonnie!"

"Tunggu dulu noona!"

"Eonnieee! Kami tak berbuat yang aneh-aneh!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang mencatat uang tabungannya, sementara Yoora sudah tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak disampingnya.

'Aku akan membawa seluruh uang tabunganku, dan sekarang kita tidak bisa pergi berlibur, jadi aku seridaknya harus membelikan sesuatu untuk Luhan. Sesuatu yang lebih bagus.'

Chanyeol tersentak, dia teringat sesuatu. Segera dia bangkit dan membuka nakas disamping meja belajarnya. Dia mengambil sebuah kotak beludru putih kecil dan membukanya. Sebuah kalung perak dengan bandul daun semanggi yang sekilas terlihat berdaun tiga, namun jika diperhatikan dengan teliti daun ketiga yang ada disebelah kanan merupakan dua helai daun yang saling bertindihan, sehingga sebenarnya itu adalah daun semanggi berdaun empat, dan ada sebuah permata hijau kecil ditengahnya penghubung antara daun dan batang kecil daun semanggi. Chanyeol memandang kalung itu dengan senyum miris.

'Benar, aku tak pernah memberikan ini pada Baekhyun. Saat dia kembali ke Seoul, dan kami berpisah. Aku membeli ini, dengan maksud untuk kuberikan padanya.'

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati tong sampah yang ada di dapur, hendak membuat kalung itu. Namun tak jadi.

'Entah kenapa aku tak bisa melakukannya. Membuang sesuatu dengan maksud untuk diberikan. Dengan ini, jika kuberikan padanya, apa yang kan terjadi?'

.

.

.

' _Menjangkau dalam ragu dengan tangannya,_

 _Saat itulah, angin bertiup, dan rumput bergoyang.'_

.

.

.TBC.

.

.

Big Thanks To:

[Yousee]

Hei, btw makasih ya udah jadi yang paling rajin review mulai dari awal chapter, aku sangat menghargai itu. Krystal itu punya tujuannya sendiri, dia itu antagonis yang protagonist (?) hahaha

mungkin aja sih? Silahkan temukan sendiri jawabannya tak lama lagi kok^^

[parkyeolliecy61]

Maaf harus bikin kamu kecewa yaa *sigh*

[Realpcy614]

Iyaa ini udah lanjut, meskipun ngaret. Dan hai, selamat datang di ff ini. Semoga suka yaa^^

Review lagi?

.

.

.

Sorry for typos, no edit.

Cuma sekedar pemberitahuan ff ini bakalan tamat sekitar 3 chapter lagi, so review ya biar saya semangat untuk update, thanks.

Salam sayang, bunny.


	11. Chapter 10 : Beautiful Flower

Previous Chapter

 _Chanyeol sedang mencatat uang tabungannya, sementara Yoora sudah tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak disampingnya._

' _Aku akan membawa seluruh uang tabunganku, dan sekarang kita tidak bisa pergi berlibur, jadi aku seridaknya harus membelikan sesuatu untuk Luhan. Sesuatu yang lebih bagus.'_

 _Chanyeol tersentak, dia teringat sesuatu. Segera dia bangkit dan membuka nakas disamping meja belajarnya. Dia mengambil sebuah kotak beludru putih kecil dan membukanya. Sebuah kalung perak dengan bandul daun semanggi yang sekilas terlihat berdaun tiga, namun jika diperhatikan dengan teliti daun ketiga yang ada disebelah kanan merupakan dua helai daun yang saling bertindihan, sehingga sebenarnya itu adalah daun semanggi berdaun empat, dan ada sebuah permata hijau kecil ditengahnya penghubung antara daun dan batang kecil daun semanggi. Chanyeol memandang kalung itu dengan senyum miris._

' _Benar, aku tak pernah memberikan ini pada Baekhyun. Saat dia kembali ke Seoul, dan kami berpisah. Aku membeli ini, dengan maksud untuk kuberikan padanya.'_

 _Chanyeol berjalan mendekati tong sampah yang ada di dapur, hendak membuat kalung itu. Namun tak jadi._

' _Entah kenapa aku tak bisa melakukannya. Membuang sesuatu dengan maksud untuk diberikan. Dengan ini, jika kuberikan padanya, apa yang kan terjadi?'_

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa! Aku berangkat."

"Eoh! Bantulah orang tuamu dengan baik. Meskipun aku tahu kau hanya akan membuat masalah dirumah." Ucap Chanyeol seraya tertawa kecil melihat wajah masam kekasihnya itu.

"Berisik! Aku juga tahu itu." Jawab Luhan pelan dengan pout imutnya.

"Kalau kau memang sekhawatir itu, kenapa kau tak ikut dengannya saja, Yeol." Yoora, yang juga ikut mengantarkan Luhan angkat bicara dengan senyum liciknya. Sepertinya dia masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian -tindih menindih- itu. "Bukannya lebih baik kalau kan menyapa orangtua Luhan, huh? Kau telah menanam benih dalam dirinya. Akan mengejutkan kalau nanti anaknya lahir tiba-tiba."

"Noona! Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Aku tak menanam apapun didalam diri Luhan!" Seru Chanyeol tak terima sambil melirik tajam kakak perempuannya. Tak bisa dipungkiri wajahnya sedikit merona dengan perkataan frontal Yoora. Sementara Luhan hanya bisa cengo melihat kedua orang itu.

"Benarkah~~". Senandung Yoora.

"Hmm.. sepertinya aku haris segera pergi.." sela Luhan sambil mengeret koper mininya. Chanyeol langsung tersentak dan menghadap Luhan.

"E-eoh. Baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan." Baru beberapa langkah Luhan berhenti tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Chanyeol pun dibuat bingung. "Ada apa Luhan?"

"Luhan?" Panggilnya lagi. Tapi Luhan tetap bergeming, hingga Yoora mendorong Chanyeol dari belakang agar mendekati Luhan. "Noona! Ap-" omongan Chanyeol terhenti ketika kakaknya mendelikkan matanya dan memberi kode kepada Chanyeol untuk mendekati kekasihnya. Lelaki jangkung itu menghela nafas pelan dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan. Tak ayal Yoora tersenyum lembut dan beranjak meninggalkan dua sejoli itu untuk berbicara berdua.

"Hei, Lu. Ada apa? Kalau kau tak langsung berangkat kau akan terlambat." Ujar Chanyeol lembut membuat Luhan menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah memelas.

"Hm, sebenarnya... Ini pertama kalinya kita berpisah, jadi aku merasa sedikit kesepian." Cicit Luhan dengan wajahnya yang merona. Siapapun tahu bahwa gadis ini sedang menahan malunya. Perkataan polos Luhan itu membuat Chanyeol tersentak, namun ia dengan cepat mengerti.

"Kita kan tetap bisa bersama lagi setelah kau kembali, Lu." Ujar Chanyeol lembut.

"Eung! Kau benar." Luhan mulai menatap Chanyeol meskipun rona samar masih ada di pipi gembilnya. Mereka bertatapan sebentar, hingga akhirnya Luhan mendekat dan memeluk tubuh tegap Chanyeol.

"Chan ..." bisikan lembut itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit meregangkan pelukan mereka. Si pria menunduk menatap kekasihnya yang kini semakin memerah dengan senyum misteriusnya. Kejadian selanjutnya sukses membuat Chanyeol membeku. Luhan menarik kerah bajunya. Chanyeol mengira gadis itu akan menciumnya hingga dia merasakan nafas hangat ditelinga kirinya.

"Mari kita lanjutkan yang kemarin setelah aku kembali nanti." Bisik Luhan pelan. wajah Chanyeol sontak memerah. Badannya bahkan masih kaku ketika Luhan sudah mrlapaskan pelukannya dan beranjak beberapa langkah dari posisi mereka semula.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Chan! Bye!" seru Luhan sambil berlari kecil menjauhi Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang memerah malu.

"H-a? Eoh.." Chanyeol baru sadar dari keterkejutannya setelah Luhan sudah agak jauh darinya. Dia hanya memandang kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan lembutnya.

.

.

.

Main Cast :

Park Chan Yeol

Byun Baek Hyun (girl)

Genre : Romance, School-life, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T (dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu bila dibutuhkan)

.

.

.

A Town Where You Live

.

.

.

Cerita ini tidak murni karya saya. Plotnya terinspirasi dari anime Jepang berjudul _**Kimi no Iru Machi**_. Saya tidak bisa mencantumkan penciptanya karena saya tidak tahu, yang tahu bisa silahkan PM saya. Judul FF ini berasal dari judul yang sama hanya saja dalam bahasa Inggris.

Mengapa saya tidak merubahnya?

Itu untuk menghargai dan menghormati pembuat animenya. Tujuan saya membuat versi FF Chanbaeknya karena saya SANGAT MENYUKAI anime ini dan ingin berbagi. Nama tempat, sekolah, dan semuanya hanya khayalan semata yang disesuaikan dengan imajinasi saya dan juga keperluan cerita.

.

.

Happy Reading ~

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap kalung berliontin semanggi itu dengan tatapan nanar. Dialihkannya perhatiannya pada pemandangan kota Seoul pagi itu. Digenggamnya erat kalung itu ditangan kirinya seolah mencari kekuatan untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Yeol! Hosh hosh. Maafkan aku terlambat! Hehe." Chanyeol tersenyum daa langsung membalikkan badannya kearah gadis yang baru saja memanggil namanya itu. Gadis mungil yang selalu terlihat lebih muda dari pada usianya karen tubuhnya yang mungil. Gadis yg kini hanya memakai dress biru langit polos selutut. Gadis yang kini sedang tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Gadis yang dulu pernah menjadi kekasihnya. Byun Baekhyun.

"Ah, tak apa. Akulah yang salah karena memintamu bertemu secara tiba-tiba" sahut Chanyeol dengan senyumannya setelah gadis itu berdiri didepannya.

"Tak apa sungguh. Ah, lalu? Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu ini." Chanyeol menunjukkan kepalan tangannya kedepan dan membuat Baekhyun semakin mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia menatap tangan dan wajah Chanyeol secara bergantian dengan raut wajah bingung. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol membuka sedikit kepalan tangannya dan tergantunglah sebuah liontin cantik didepan wajah gadis mungil itu.

"Ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun untukmu!" Ujar Chanyeol ceria. Wajah Baekhyun yang tadinya bingung berubah menjadi berbinar, ada sinar keterkejutan didalam mata beningnya namun lebih banyak perasaan haru yang mendalam.

"Kau masih ingat?" Cicitnya sambil menatap kalung itu.

"Ya. Sebenarnya, aku membeli ini untuk kuberikan padamu dua tahun yang lalu."

"Dua tahun yang lalu?"

"Yah, sewaktu kau pulang ke Seoul aku melakukan beberapa kerja part-time karena aku ingin memberikanmu hadiah. Kupikir aku akan membuangnya, tapi.. yah. Ini adalah hadiah ulang ulang tahun untuk temanku!" Chanyeol berusaha membuatnya seceria mungkin di kalimat terakhirnya, mencoba mengabaikan denyut sakit didadanya.

Baekhyun mengadahkan kedua tangannya dibawah kalung itu untuk menyambut hadiahnya dengan wajah yang merona, tapi jika diperhatikan dengan seksama ada kesedihan di balik senyumannya itu.

"Terimakasih, Yeol." Cicitnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol tersenyum penuh suka cita melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Kemudian dia menghela nafas lega.

"Ahh, akhirnya aku bisa memberikannya padamu. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Aku harus bekerja. Bye!" Chanyeol melangkah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam menatap punggung tegap lelaki itu.

Chanyeol berlari menjauhi taman itu dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

 _'Sekarang perasaanku pada Baekhyun sudah tak ada'_

Disisi lain, Baekhyun tersenyum sendu melihat punggung Chanyeol yang kini semakin tak terlihat, lalu kembali memfokuskan matanya pada benda cantik yang ada digenggamannya.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap kosong keluar jendela bis yang ditumpanginya menuju Busan. Teringat akan percakapannya dengan sahabatnya, Minseok.

FLASHBACK

"Halo Minseok?"

"Yo! Chanyeol. Kapan kau akan pulang? Kami mau berkumpul pada tanggal 9."

"Eh? Tanggal 9?"

"Kenapa? Apa kau sudah punya rencana lain?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu."

"Kalau begitu baiklah! Akan kami tunggu! Bye!"

FLASHBCAK END

Tak terasa bis sudah berhenti tepat didepan halte tujuan Chanyeol. Sebelum turun dia kembali brrseru dalam hatinya.

'Perasaanku pada Baekhyun sudah tak ada'

Begitulah Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan perasaannya yang sedikit tak menentu. Dia tersenyum melihat sekeliling desanya yang tidak terlalu banyak berubah. Hal itu menenangkan perasaanya sejenak.

PIIP PIIP

Chanyeol yang sedaag menikmati pemandangan desanya sedikit tersentak dengan suara klakson mobil yang entah mulai kapan ada didekat halte itu. Sepertinya Chanyeol terlalu menikmati pemandangan sekitarnya hingga tak sadar akan kedatangan mobil itu. Kaca mobil bagian sebelah kiri turun dan menyembullah kepala gadis yang sangat dikenalnya lengkap dengan senyuman super lebarnya. Kim Minseok.

"Permisi, Tuan~ Apa kau butuh tumpangan?" Seru Minseok jenaka.

"Tch. Apa-apaan kau ini." ucap Chanyeol malas sambil menghampiri mobil itu. "Kalian mau pamer padaku?"

"Hahaha bukan begitu Chan."

"Yak! Kami hanya berniat menjemputmu." Sahut suara pria yang sedikit melengking dari dalam mobil itu. Membuat Chanyeol menunduk dan menatap sengit laki-laki yang kini sedang tersenyum lebar dibalik setir mobil.

"Kau bilang begitu, padahal kau hanya ingin menyombongkan mobil barumu kan Kim Jongdae?" Jawab Chanyeol malas.

"Hah.. Apa begitu terlihat?" sahut Jongdae sambil tertawa cengengesan. Chanyeol hendak meledek lagi sampai dia mendapati ada gadis lain di kursi penumpang yang sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Eh? Kyungsoo?" Gadis yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Hai." Chanyeol membalas senyuman gadis bermata bulat itu dengan tak kalah lebar.

"Hai, Kyung. Sudah lama kita tak bertemu sejak lulus sekolah. Kau terlihat sehat."

"Hihi, ya begitulah."

"Okay! Kalau begitu ayo! Kau terlihat kusam dan banyak berkeringat, dude!" Seru Jongdae.

"Berkeringat?" Chanyeol heran dengan maksud perkataan sahabatnya itu.

Disinilah mereka, bersantai menikmati waktu mereka di pemandian air panas umum didesa itu. Para gadis mandi diruang terpisah, hanya saja tempat mereka bersebelahan, sehingga mereka masih bisa saling bercakap-cakap. Lagipula 2 ruangan itu hanya diisi oleh mereka berempat.

"Segarnyaaa.." ujar Minseok sambil menutup matanya.

"Yah.. Sudah lama aku tak pergi kesini" sahut Kyungsoo kalem.

"Hahahahaha sayang sekali acaramu dengan Luhan harus batal. Kau pasti sangat kesepian." Celetuk Jongdae.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi.." desah Chanyeol malas.

"Chan! Kau yakin kau tak dicampakkan?!" Teriak Minseok dari ruang sebelah.

"Yak! Mana mungkin!" Balas Chanyeol sedikit emosi yang hanya dibalas tawa oleh kedua gadis itu.

"Hahahaha jangan marah Chanyeol tampan, aku Kim Jongdae akan menghiburmu. Kesini sayang aku akan memelukmu agar kau tak kesepian.." ujar Jongdae sambil berlari menghampiri Chanyeol di ujung kolam yang kini menatap horor pada tubuh polos lelaki bersuara cempreng itu.

"Hya! Jongdae ah! Jangan bercanda! Kau menjijikkan!"

"Jangan malu Chanyeol. Kemarilah peluk akuuu~~"

Kedua gadis yang ada diruangan sebelah hanya tertawa mendengar jerit horor Chanyeol.

"Mereka sangat bodoh, bukan?" Tanya Minseok disela tawanya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Hihi yah mereka tak pernah berubah sejak sekolah dulu"

"Kau benar. Aahh, andaikan Baekkie juga ada disini, pasti semuanya sempurna."

Ritual mandi yang diselingi teriakan horor Chanyeol kini telah selesai. Mereka berempat kini duduk melingkar diruang istrahat pemandian itu.

"Benarkah?! Baekkie akan kesini?" Tanya Minseok setengah tak percaya.

"Yah, katanya adiknya ingin pergi kesini." Jawaa Chanyeol santai sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Adik Baekhyun? Pasti dia akan semanis kakaknya.." sambung Jongdae antusias.

"Sifatnya menyebalkan, tapi wajahnya lumayan."

"Wah! Kita akan berkumpul lengkap!" Seru Minseok.

"Yah! Dan kita harus makan besar di rumah Chanyeol!" Minseok dan Jongdae terus saja berceloteh. Chanyeol tersenyum senang hingga matanya mendapati Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum lembut kearah depan, seperti sedang mengenang masa lalu.

"Kalau dipikir, Baekhyunnie dibesarkan disini, kan?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Yah, kau benar Kyungsoo-ya.." Chanyeol menjawab tanpa menatap gadis itu. Dia kembali teringat ketika dia dan Baekhyun sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah insiden Baekhyun pingsan dipemandian karen aterlalu lama berendam.

 _'Sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada baju seragam Chanyeol, Baekhyum menatap kosong kedepan sambil mendengarkan omelan Chanyeol yang terus mengatakan dia bodoh dan semacamnya._

 _"Chan, aku sudah berbicara banyak dengan Kyungsoo soal itu.." sementara itu, Chanyeol hanya melirik sesaat kearah Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan._

.

.

Chanyeol tiba dirumahnya ketika hari telah petang.

"Sampai jumpa Chan!"

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan." Chanyeol menunggu sampai mobil itu menghilang dari hadapannya barulah dia masuk kerumahnya, yang tentu saja disambut hangat oleh orangtuanya.

Chanyeol sedang menelpon Luhan di teras samping rumahnya.

 _"Huh? Baekhyun akan ke rumahmu juga?"_

 _"Yah, begitulah. Tapi Krystal juga ada disini, jadi kau tak usah khawatir. Ah, aku ingin mengobrol denganmu."_

 _"He? Krystal juga? Hmm, kau sudah pergi dengannya kentaman hiburan. Sekarang kau bersamanya lagi. Apa kau yakin kau ini setia Chan?"_ Ledek Luhan dari seberang sana, namun hal itu membuat rasa tak enak dan bersalah Chanyeol muncul lagi.

 _"Gadis bodoh. Tidak mungkilah." Ucapnya meyakinkan Luhan._

 _"Benarkah? Bisa kupegang kata-katamu itu?"_

 _"Ya. Tentu saja."_

 _"Baiklah! Kalau begitu kututup telponnya ya"_

 _"Hm, maaf mengganggumu selarut ini, Lu."_

 _"Tidak tidak, aku senang mendengar suaramu, Chan. Lain kali aku akan menelponmu juga, ya."_

 _"Tentu, Lu."_

 _"Baiklah, sampaikan salahmu pada yang lain ya."_

 _"Arrasseo. Selamat malam, Lu."_

 _"Malam, Chan."_

Setelah menutup sambungan telpon itu, Chanyeol berdiri dan melangkah keluar. Menatao dengan takjub langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang.

"Sudah lama tak melihat ini, skerang terasa sangat menakjubkan" monolognya. Sekelebat muncul kenangan saat dia dan Baekhyun pulang dari berbelanja pakaian dalam untuk Baekhyun. Dia mengingat bagaimana wajah kagum Baekhyun saat melihat langit yang berhiaskan bintang-bintang persis seperti malam ini.

.

.

.

"Channie, kau harus menjemput Baekhyunnie hari ini." Ucap nyonya Park kepada anak lelakinya itu.

"Tak bisa, bu. Aku harus menyiapkan pestanya untuk nanti." Jawab Chanyeol.

.

.

"Pasta, sosis, daging, daun bawang, hmm.. apa lagi yang harus kubeli?" gumam Chanyeol sambil mengayuh sepedanya. Saat dia melewati sungai kecil tempat dimana Baekhyun pertama kali tahu mengenai perasaannya terhadap Kyungsoo dan juga saat dimana Baekhyun berpamitan untuk kembali ke Seoul, dia berhenti sejenak.

Chanyeol menyandarkan sepedanya didekat pohon lalu beranjang menuruni jalan menuju sungai. Tiba-tiba dia teringat masa itu, ketika musim dingin dimana Baekhyun berpamitan dengannya.

FLASHBACK

"Wah, luar biasa indah.." gumam Baekhyun dengan sendu sambil menatap bunga es yang mengalir bersama air sungai didepannya.

"Hm, orang Jepang menyebutnya Chiga. Mereka itu bunga es." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Bunga es?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menoleh ke kiri, sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol.

"Ya. Sungai yang membeku membentuk kristal, lalu terbentuk gumpalan es yang terapung. Aku ingin menunjukkannya padamu. Beruntung sekali kita tepat waktu." Suara Chanyeol mengecil diakhir. Baekhyun tersenyum lemah dan mengalihkan tatapannya kedepan.

"Hm, terimakasih Yeol. Saat aku kembali ke Seoul, aku pasti tak akan melupakannya."

"Hei, Baek. Tapi, bisakah kau tak usah kembali ke Seoul?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan sambil menunduk melihat ujung sepatunya yang tak berhenti mengaduk salju di bawahnya.

"Hm?"

"Kumohon. Tetaplah disisiku selamanya. Bisakan kau tak kembali ke Seoul dan tolong tetaplah menjadi kekasihku." Chanyeol mengangjat wajahnya dan berbalik menghadap Baekhyun. "Meskipun begitu, meski ini cinta jaraa jauh, tidak apa-apa. Kau tak perlu cemas. Aku akan pergi menyusulmu ke Seoul! Percayalah." Ucap Chanyeol lantang penuh keyakinan membuat Baekhyun tersentak haru dan membuat matanya berkaca-kaca.

FLASHBACK OFF

Chanyeol tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian itu. Lalu dia melihat kupu-kupu cantik hinggap disalah satu dahan pohon. Melihat itu membuat Chanyeol merasa terpanggil untuk mendekatinya, membuatnya ingin turun lebih jauh sampai dipinggir sungai. Hatinya seolah membawa raganya ranpa sadar mendekati sungai itu. Chanyeol terus berjalan, entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar tak karuan saat jaraknya dengan sungai semakin dekat.

"Eh?" Chanyeol melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang yang dikenalnya berdiri seorang diri menghadap ke sungai. "Baek?" Panggilnya.

Gadis itu menoleh dan sama terkejutnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Yeollie?"

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Bukankan harusnya kau berlibur dengan kekasihmu?"

"Ah, itu. Tiba-tiba kami membatalkannya. Maaf ya, karena padamu lebih awal. Aku tak bilang soal kedatanganku lebih awal." Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, tak menyadari bahwa gadis mungil itu sedikit tersentak dan rona samar dipipinya mulai muncul. "Huh?" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat benda berkilau yang menggantung manis di leher Baekhyun. Hstinua berdesir hangat melihat kalung pemberiannya terlihat sangat pas dileher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol dan seketika wajahnya memerah padam setelah tahu apa yang menjafi perhatian lelaki itu. Baekhyun segera membalikkan badannya menghadap sungai kembali, mencoba mengontrol rasa panas yang sekarang menjalari pipinya.

"Ah, aku ingat! Channie perna menunjukkan bunga es disini pada waktu itu, kan?" Tanya Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol. Chanyeol yanh menyadari itu hanya terkekeh pelan dan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Ya." Jawabnya seperti berbisik. Chanyeol kini sudah berada disamping Baekhyun, menatap kedepan seperti halnya yang dilakukan Baekhyun. "Itu seperti kisah tua, ya.."

"Tapi, bukankah tak baik jika kita terperangkap di suatu kisah selamanya." Sambung Baekhyun sambil menunduk, menyentuh liontin kalungnya dengan telunjuk kanannya. "Maka dari itu, aku ingin melangkah maju bersama Chanyeol."

"De-denganku?"

"Sebagai teman tentunya. Ya kan?" Potong Baekhyun cepat sambil mendongak kearah Chanyeol denhan senyum bulan sabitnya.

"A-ah teman. Te-tentu saja."

.

.

.

Setelah puas memandangi sungai yang penuh kenangan itu, mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama. Tapi mereka tidak langsung pulang, melainkan terus menuju sekolah SMA mereka dulu.

"Jadi Krystal bilang ingin melihat sekolah kita?"

"Ya, katanya dia tak butuh pemandu wisata, hehe" ujar Baekhyun ringan yang dibalas kekehan pelan dari Chanyeol. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, Baekhyun sempat melirik ke sadel belakang sepeda Chanyeol, tempat dimana dulu dia selalu duduk kalau Chanyeol mengajaknya kemana-mana.

Dua orang itu memasuki halaman SMA yang sepi ini. Liburan musim panas sudah dimulai maka jangan heran jika sekolah itu sepi. Mereka berdua berputar-putar mengelilingi sekolah sambil mencari keberadaan Krystal. Tak ada satupun percakapan yang tercipta diantara mereka. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka tentang kenangan mereka disetiap sudut sekolah itu. Setelah lama berkeliling, Chanyeol akhirnya membuka suara.

"Baek, apa kau yakin Krystal ada disini?" tanyanya sedikit canggung.

"E-eh, itu. Kurasa dia sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar sini. Aku akan mencarinya dulu." Sahut Baekhyun sambil berlari menjauh.

"E-eoh, baiklah." Chanyeol terus berjalan seorang diri hingga dia melihat halaman samping SMA yang dulunya dijadikan tempat acara api unggun.

FLASHBACK

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini sedang berdansa dengan kikuk diantara murid yang lain lengkap dengan seragam sekolah mereka. Hari sudah cukup petang namun acara api unggun baru saja mulai. Baekhyun sedari tadi hanya menunduk tak berani menatap Chanyeol. Lalu tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya, menjauhi kerumunan murid-murid lainnya.

BRAK

Chanyeol menghentak kedua tangannya didinding menguruh Baekhyun yang kini sibuk menetralkan degub jantungnya. Dia tak bisa menghindari panas dipipinya karena jaraknya dengan Chanyeol yang hanya beberapa senti. Ditambah dengan tatapan intens dari lelaki jangkung itu.

"Baekhyun."

"Y-ya?"

"Jadilah kekasihku. Walaupun hanya untuk setahun, setengah tahun, ataupun sebulan, jadilah kekasihku. Kumohon. Aku, aku mencintaimu, Baek." Ucap Chanyeol tegas dan to the point membuat Baekhyun melongo tak percaya, kakinya melemas hingga rasanya dia akan jatuh sebentar lagi.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam sebelum menunduk dan mulai berbicara.

"Hhh, akan menyusahkan, jika kau bilang begitu." Cicitnya.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Tatapan intens itu berubah menjadi tatapan bingung. "Apa maksudmu menyusahkan?"

"Kalau kau menjadikanku kekasihmu sekarang, aku tak kan mau lagi kembali ke Seoul." Ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil menatap Chanyeol.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Eoh? Chanyeol oppa?" Panggilan itu membuat lamunan Chanyeol hilang, lalu dia berbalik melihat Krystal yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya. "Ada apa oppa? Kenapa kau terlihat kebingungan?"

"Krystal.."

"Ah! Apa oppa sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang menarik?" Tanya Krystal dengan seringai liciknya.

"Eh?" Chanyeol terkejut dengan tebakan Krystal yang benar adanya.

"Wah! Ternyata benar"

"Dasar. Jangan sok tahu!" Chanyeol baru akan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sebelum Krystl datang dan tiba-tiba sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Jangan-jangan... Disitu adalah tempat ciuman pertamamu?"

"Apa?! Hei! Aku tak mungkin melakukannya di dalam sekolah!" Bentak Chanyeol dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hei oppa, tak perlu berlebihan begitu. Ini adalah tempat dimana kau memiliki banyak kenangan manis dengan eonnieku, kan?" Tanya Krystal lagi sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru sekolah itu.

"Krys!" Baik Krystal maupun Chanyeol berbalik ke arah suara itu. Terlihat Baekhyun yang berlari kecil menghampiri mereka. "Yaampun, aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana."

"Kau datang tepat waktu, Baek.." kata Chanyeol. Krystal yang menyadari bahwa dua orang ini datang bersama seketika langsung cemberut. Dia langsung menggandeng lengan Chanyeol dan mengajaknya berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang baru saja mencapai mereka.

"Aku lelah, oppa. Ayo kita segera kerumahmu."

"Iya, baikla baiklah. Tapi jangan mendorongku seperti itu." Sahut Chanyeol yang agak kesusahan mendorong sepedanya sambil di tempeli Krystal dengan begitu erat. Sementara Baekhyun hanya tertawa pelan menatap dua orang itu. Sebelum melanjutkan jalannya, Baekhyun sempat melirik ke arah dinding sekolah tempat dulu Chanyeol mengutarakan perasaannya dengan tatapan kosong.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Krystal telah berkumpul diruang santai keluarga Chanyeol yang telah diubah menjadi ruang makan dadakan karena tempatnya yang langsung menghadap halaman samping. Chanyeol sendiri sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk pesta reuni mereka. Tak lama kemudian, Minseok, Jongdae, dan Kyungsoo datang bersamaan. Minseok langsung terkejut dan bersorak heboh melihat Baekhyun yang telah duduk dan tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Ya Tuhan! Baekkie? Ini benar kau? Astaga! Kau semakin cantik!"

"Hai Minnie! Jangan berlebihan begitu. Kau pun terlihat lebih cantik, hihi" sahut Baekhyun ceria. "Ah kenalkan, ini adikku. Krystal." Ucap Baekhyyn seraya menunjuk Krystal yang duduk disamping kirinya.

"Halo, aku Krys. Terima kasih sudah membantu eonnieku selama ini." Sapa Krystal dengan senyum manisnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Jongdae, Kim Jongdae." Sahut Jongdae penuh semangat sambil beranjak duduk tepat didepan Krystal. "Aku akan menangkapkan ikan segar dan salmon untukmu besok. Aku akan menangkap banyak!" Ujarnya dengan penuh semangat. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil sementara Krystal sedikit terkejut.

"Kalian bisa menangkap ikan segar disini?"

"Eung! Disini juga banyak kunang-kunang. Itu karena kealamian disini sangat terjaga." Sambung Baekhyun dengan penuh semangat.

"Yah mungkin hanya itulah yang bisa kami banggakan dari tempat ini. Ah, aku Minseok. Kim Minseok." Sahut Minseok.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo. Adik Baekhyunnie manis sekali. Dia pasti menarik seperti eonnienya." Sambung Kyungsoo kalem.

"Kau juga, Kyungsoo eonnie. Kurasa kau itu termasuk tipenya Chanyeol oppa." Jawabnya dengan senyum manisnya yang mana membuat Kyungsoo merona.

"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang tak penting." Jawab Chanyeol yang datang dengan dua piring besar yang berisikan lauk pauk. "Ini silahkan dimakan." Katanya seraya melatakkan makanannya dimeja panjang itu.

"Wah! Selamat makan!" Ujar mereka serempak.

"Hmmm.. ini enak sekali.. Tapi apa itu yang hijau seperti tomat yang ada di telur gulung?" tanya Minseok.

"Itu perilla, Minnir-ya. Hmm, ini enak sekali~" sahut Kyungsoo. Dan obrolan merekapun berlanjut selama makan.

"Krystal, pria seperti apa yang kau sukai?" Tanya Jongdae antusias.

"Seperti apa ya~ kurasa seperti Chanyeol oppa. Orang yang tidak merayuku secepat Jongdae oppa." Jawab Krystal sambil mengunyah makanannya. Jawaban halus tapi menusuk itu sontak membuat Jongdae terdiam tak berkutik. Krystal tersenyum manis, namun senyuman itu menghilang ketika melihat bantalan duduk disampingnya -tempat Baekhyun- kosong.

Baekhyun sedang membantu Chanyeol menyiapkan makanan lainnya didapur.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu membantuku, Baek."

"Tak apa, Channie." Baekhyun tersenyum dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengaduk salad. Ketika dia hendak mengambil garam, tanpa sengaja dia menyentuh telapak tangan Chanyeol yang juga hendak mengambil garam. Alhasil Baekhyun terkenjut dan menyenggol mangkuk di sebelah kanannya yang berisikan sebagian nasi goreng kimchi yang tidak disajikan dimeja. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah penuh rasa bersalah, dia kembali menatap nasi goreng yang kini tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai. Padahal itu akan mereka jadinya santapan selingan saat bermain kembang api nantinya.

Dan disinilah mereka, Chanyeol yang mengayuh sepeda serta Baekhyun yang ada diboncengannya menuju toko terdekat.

"Padahal tidak masalah jika aku pergi sendiri. Kau tidak perlu ikut, Baek." Ucap Chanyeol disela kayuhan sepedanya.

"Ini semua salahku, maafkan aku Yeollie." cicit Baekhyun sambil meremas ujung kaos bagian belakang Chanyeol.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf, sungguh." Helaan nafas pelan Chanyeol pun terdengar. "Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu pegangan yang kuat! Atau kau akan terjatuh." Seru Chanyeol seraya mempercepat kayuhan sepedanya.

"Hm, ne.." selanjutnya hening tercipta diantara mereka berdua. Chanyeol sedang mengingat bagaimana wajah senang Baekhyun saat pertama kali dibonceng menggunakan sepeda. Sementara Baekhyun sedang menikmati rasa nyaman yang tercipta dari keheningan itu. Entah kenapa dia merasa hangat dan terlindungi.

"Hei, Baek. Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau memiliki kekasih lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan disela kayuhannya yang mulai melambat.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Maksudku? Hm.. Yah, sebagai mantan kekasihmu aku sedikit khawatir."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau meremehkanku? Menyebalkan." Sahut Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aku tahu kau memiliki kekasih. Tapi jangan seperti ini. Huft."

"Bukan begitu, katamu kau ingin melanjutkan hidupmu, kan?"

"Iya juga sih.." dia terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan yakin "Aku akan menjalin kasih dengan orang yang lebih dari mantan kekasihku." Jawaban itu membuat Chanyeol tersentak, lalu dia segera tersenyum pahit.

"Ah, begitu. Maksudmu, pasti Kris. Dia mang kekasih yang baik." Baekhyun terkejut dengan perkataan Chanyeol, karena yang dimaksud olehnya itu adalah Chanyeol sendiri. Namun mulutnya entah kenapa malah berkata iya.

Sesampainnya didepan rumah, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melihat semuanya sudah menyalahkan kembang api terlebih dahulu. Krystal yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan langsung bersorak ceria.

"Eonnie! Chanyeol oppa!"

"Kalian dari mana saja sih?" Tanya Minseok.

"Ah, mencurigakan. Kekasihnya tak ada disini, dan dia malah pergi keluar dengan mantan kekasihnya.." ucap Krystal pelan sambil menatap licik kearah dua orang itu.

"Kryss, jangan begitu.." sahut Kyungsoo kalem sambil tertawa canggung.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh, Kryss." Sanggah Baekhyun.

"Ya. Itu benar. Kami hanya pergi sebentar untuk membeli cemilan untuk kita semua." Sambung Chanyeol santai.

"Jangan bilang kalian sudah kenyang dalam perjalanan!" Sahut Minseok dengan wajah pura-pura marah.

"Baiklah! Ayo segera nyalahkan kembang apimu Yeol!" Ajak Jongdae antusias. Tiba-tiba kembang api yang ada ditangan Jongdae menyalah dan mengejutkan semua orang. Jongdae langsung terjatuh saking kagetnya.

"Ya ampun! Jong! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" Seru Minseok. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat kecerobohan temannya itu. Semua orang sibuk memungut kembang api yang berserakan.

"Dasar tak sabaran." Kekeh Chanyeol. Dia hendak berjalan menghampiri sahabatnya itu kalau saja tak ada tarikan halus pada kaos belakangnya. Pelakunya tidak lain adalah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menengok kebelakangan, mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya. "Ada apa, Baek?"

"Channie, aku..." terdengar helaan nafas pelan Baekhyun seiring remasan tangannya yang semakin kencang, lalu dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol dalam, penuh perasaan. "Aku.. ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan pada Channie."

"Sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" ulang Chanyeol sambil menatap wajah gadis mungil itu dengan kaget bercampur heran. Terlihat kekhawatiran, sedih, dan berbagai emosi tak terbaca yang terdapat pada mata bening Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol terdiam.

.

.

.

' _Dia menunjukkannya, dan bunganya bersinar._

 _bias pecahan cahaya itu menerangi perasaan, yang tersembunyi diubuk hatiku.'_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Thanks to :

[Happinessdelight65]

Makasih udah bersedia baca ^^

[Parkyeolliecy61]

Hahaha tenang aja, tetep bakalan main pairnya kok endingnya hahaha :D Iya kali yak? Iyaa makasih yaa :D

[Rina Byun272]

Here are they now ~~

[Yousee]

Hai reader favorit :D

Berdoa aja yang terbaik untuk kita semua yaa :D

.

.

.

Hai reader sekalian, maafkan saya yang sudah menelantarkan FF remake ini selama beberapa bulan. Awalnya mau diselesaikan agustus kemarin sewaktu liburan semester, tapi ternyata banyak hambatan, dan sekarang baru bisa update karena lagi liburan UTS.

Terimakasih buat yang masih setia buat baca FF ini.

Review lagi, ya?

Salam sayang, Bunny.


	12. Chapter 11 : Confession

Previous Chapter

 _"Channie, aku..." terdengar helaan nafas pelan Baekhyun seiring remasan tangannya yang semakin kencang, lalu dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol dalam, penuh perasaan. "Aku.. ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan pada Channie."_

 _"Sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" ulang Chanyeol sambil menatap wajah gadis mungil itu dengan kaget bercampur heran. Terlihat kekhawatiran, sedih, dan berbagai emosi tak terbaca yang terdapat pada mata bening Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol terdiam._

.

.

.

Chanyeol terus menatap gadis mungil disebelahnya yang masih terus memegang erat ujung kaos yang dipakai yang lebih tinggi. Sementara Baekhyun masih betah untuk menundukan kepalanya sambil mengulum bibir bawahnya, kebiasaanya ketika sedang bimbang atau gugup. Disisi lain, Krystal sedang menyalahkan kembang api batangan yang paling panjang sambil sesekali menertawakan Jongdae yang terlihat lesu.

"Baek?"

"Ah. I-itu.. Hm..."

"…"

 _WOOSH._

Kembang api yang tadi dinyalahkan Krystal kini sudah terbakar habis dan terlihat menghitam seluruhnya. Hal itu seolah menunjukkan batas waktu Baekhyun untuk berbicara. Dengan lesu gadis bertubuh mungil itu melepaskan genggamannya pada baju Chanyeol dan mendongak menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Hanya saja, bukan senyum bahagia yang dulu selalu dia tunjukkan.

"Hm, bukan apa-apa. Tidak terlalu penting." Mereka terdiam setelahnya dengan masih saling menatap. Tidak ada senyum atau ekspresi apapun di wajah Chanyeol. Dia hanya menatap Baekhyun dalam diam.

.

.

.

Main Cast :

Park Chan Yeol

Byun Baek Hyun (girl)

Genre : Romance, School-life, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T (dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu bila dibutuhkan)

.

.

.

A Town Where You Live

.

.

.

Cerita ini tidak murni karya saya. Plotnya terinspirasi dari anime Jepang berjudul _**Kimi no Iru Machi**_. Saya tidak bisa mencantumkan penciptanya karena saya tidak tahu, yang tahu bisa silahkan PM saya. Judul FF ini berasal dari judul yang sama hanya saja dalam bahasa Inggris.

Mengapa saya tidak merubahnya?

Itu untuk menghargai dan menghormati pembuat animenya. Tujuan saya membuat versi FF Chanbaeknya karena saya SANGAT MENYUKAI anime ini dan ingin berbagi. Nama tempat, sekolah, dan semuanya hanya khayalan semata yang disesuaikan dengan imajinasi saya dan juga keperluan cerita.

.

.

Happy Reading ~

.

.

.

"Yah! Cepatlah sedikit!" Chanyeol membalikkan badannya kebelakang sambil berteriak setengah jengkel kepada gadis yang kini sedang berlari kecil, bersusah payah menenteng hanboknya yang cukup tebal.

"Iya iya sabar. Bibi memakaikan aku hanbok, Chan." Ucapnya sambil terus melangkah mendekati Chanyeol.

"Bukan itu. Tapi dandananmu itulah yang membuat kau sangat lama."

"Wae wae wae?! Aku kan hanya berusaha semaksimal mungkin.." sungutnya. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas lelah, namun dia tersenyum kecil saat melihat benda mungil yang menggantung indah di leher sampai pertengahan tulang selangka Baekhyun. Yah, itu adalah kalung pemberian darinya. Entah kenapa, hanya dengan melihat itu, dia merasakan desiran hangat di dadanya.

Mereka berdua kini tengah berada tempat acara festival musim panas diselenggarakan. Tenpat itu berada tepat di depan kuil desa. Yap, berdua.

Beberapa jam yang lalu …

" _Hm.. Ok, baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati dijalan." Chanyeol sedang menerima telpon diteras samping rumahnya. Disampingnya ada Baekhyun yang baru saja menyelesaikan es krim stroberinya. Dia nampak serius mendengarkan percakapan Chanyeol dengan teman-temannya yang kini sedang berada diperjalanan._

" _Apa Jongdae dan lainnya belum kembali dari pantai?" tanyanya pelan._

" _Hm. Mereka terjebak macet di kota, jadi kemungkinan mereka akan tiba nanti malam. Sepertinya mereka tak akan ikut festival mala mini," Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung menghela nafas dan berbaring terlentang di samping Chanyeol._

" _Hing~ sungguh?" dia terlihat sedikit lelah. Kesehatan nenek Chanyeol memang sering melemah akhir-akhir ini._

" _Hm, ya. Kau tak perlu tinggal denganku, Baek. Kau juga tak usah khawatir dengan nenek, ada aku dan ibuku."_

" _Ah, tapi aku khawatir. Dia juga sudah kuanggap nenekku sendiri."_

" _Benarkah.."_

" _Iya, sungguh. Tapi syukurlah hanya demam musim panas.." gumam Baekhyun pelan sambil menerawang ke langit-langit rumah Chanyeol._

" _Ya.. Kurasa begitu." Sahut Chanyeol sambil menatap hamparan bunga matahari yang tengah mekar didepannya. "Ah iya. Apa benar kau tak ingin pergi ke pantai dengan yang lainnya?" Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sebentar dan tersenyum lebar._

" _Tak apa, disini juga menyenangkan." Lalu dia berguling membelakangi Chanyeol. "Sudah lama aku tak melakukan hal seperti ini." Setelah beberapa menit terdiam dengan Chanyeol yang terus menatap punggung sempit Baekhyun, akhirnya yang lebih mungil bersuara. "Channie, aku ingin melihat kembang api.."_

" _Huh?"_

" _Ayo pergi ke festival itu berdu saja.." gumamnya masih membelakangi Chanyeol._

 _Sementara itu, ditempat lain terlihat Krystal yang sedikit bersungut-sungut gerah dengan kemacetan yang menjebak mereka berempat._

" _Oppaa. Salip saja mobil yang didepan kita." Rengeknya._

" _Jangan bercanda, Krys. Itu mustahil. Kita akan sampai nanti malam." Krystal langsung duduk dan menatap kesamping kanannya di mana yang ada hanyalah mobil yang sangat banyak._

" _Apa selama itu …" gumamnya._

" _Padahal aku sangat ingin menunjukkan festival itu pada Krystal.." sahut Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lembut._

" _Yeah, Baekhyun juga pasti sangat ingin melihatnya.." timpal Minseok._

" _Hmff, dia pasti akan pergi berdua dengan Chanyeol oppa." Kyungsoo dan Minseok menengokkan kepalanya kearah Krystal. "Mereka pernah punya kenangan bersama tentang festival itu.."_

.

.

.

"Woah. Cantiknyaa.." gumam Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar ketika melihat banyak balon kecil warna warni disalah satu stan pedagang yang ada difestival itu. Hari semakin malam, namun festival itu malah semakin ramai.

"Chanyeollie, kesini. Ada permainan memancing balon. Ayo coba!"

"Ya ampun, Baek."

"Ayo ayooo, sedikit lagi." Gumam Baekhyun sambil berdoa semoga tali pancing super tipisnya tidak putus. Chanyeol yang berdiri dibelakangnya hanya melihatnya dengan gemas. Ini sudah percobaan Baekhyun yang kelima.

 _Klik_

"Sayang sekali anda gagal, nona.." sahut si paman pemilik stan permainan itu.

"Huh, padahal sedikit lagi.." sungut Baekhyun.

"Kau mencelupnya terlalu dalam, Baek. Sini, biar kutunjukan." Ucap Chanyeol seraya berjongkok disamping Baekhyun.

"Eh? Benarkah?! Yeay!"

Namun …

 _Klik._

"Maaf, anda juga gagal anak muda." Baekhyun menatap datar Chanyeol yang terdiam.

"Ah, tidak bisa. Sekali lagi! Aku akan mencobanya sekali lagi paman. Aku pasti bisa."

"Chanyeollie~ sudahlah.."

"Aku bisa, Baek. Tunggu dan lihat saja.." Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat Chanyeol yang sangat bersemangat. Dia sangat paham dengan sifat Chanyeol yang sangat ambisius terhadap sesuatu.

Hampir setengah jam berlalu, disamping tempat Chanyeol berjongkok sudah sangat banyak tali pancing balon air tergeletak mengenaskan tanda pemainnya gagal untuk mengambil balon warna warni itu.

"Channie, apa tidak apa-apa menghabiskan uang sebanyak itu?" gumam Baekhyun. Dan pada Akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah.

"Kalau Minseok ada disini dia pasti akan sangat marah." Ujarnya sambil berdiri.

"Hei, nak. Ambillah permen apel ini. Anggap sebagai hadiah karena kau sudah berusaha keras." Celetuk paman tersebut.

"Wah! Kau dapat hadiah, Chan.." sorak Baekhyun gembira.

"Ini untukmu, Baek." Kata Chanyeol sambil memberikan permen apel itu kepada Baekhyun.

"Tapi kan paman memberikannya untukmu.."

"Tak apa, kau kan suka permen apel.."

"Benarkah?! Boleh untukku?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan sangat antusias sambil memegang lengan Chanyeol. "Terima kasih. Sebenarnya aku iri sekali saat paman itu memberikan permennya padamu."

"Hei semuanya! Kembang apinya akan segera dimulai!" teriak salah satu warga desa disana.

"Wah! Ayo Chan!" tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol. "Ayo ke kolam yang penuh bunga itu dulu, Chanyeollie!"

"Yak! Jangan berlari begini! Nanti kau jatuh, Baek."

Dan disinilah mereka, ditepi kolam samping kuil. Tempat dulu Chanyeol memperlihatkan kembang api untuk yang pertama kalinya kepada Baekhyun dulu. Mereka berdiri berdampingan sambil melihat kembang api yang mulai ramai membentuk formasi indah diatas mereka. Baekhyun melihat bergantian kearah langit dan kolam. Dua pemandangan yang sama-sama indah menurutnya.

"Woah! Indah sekalii~~" pekiknya girang.

"Hm, apa sekarang kau puas Nyonya Byun?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit mencibir melihat wajah terlampau antusias milik Baekhyun. Namun sepertinya tidak ditanggapi oleh Baekhyun.

"Ya! Sangat puas. Lihat itu Chanyeollie! Kembang apinya mekar dikolam" ucapnya seraya mendekati kolam. "Indahnya.."

Chanyeol, dia sudah melupakan semua yang terjadi disekelilingnya dan memaku perhatiannya ke wajah mungil gadis disebelahnya itu. Baginya, wajah berbinar itu adalah wajah yang paling indah, lebih dari kembang api tercantik sekalipun.

' _Dia masih sama. Anak yang sangat lugu. Dia adalah anak penakut yang takut dengan pedesaan saat kami pertama kali berjumpa. Dia begitu antusias saat kami berjumpa untuk yang kedua kalinya, dia selalu berpegangan padaku. Meskipun begitu dia sangat senang. Dan pertemuan ketiga, dia memiliki kekasih lain.. yang mana membuatku sangat terkejut. Tapi aku masih sangat mencintainya dan mati-matian mengejarnya sampai ke Seoul. Lalu aku menyerah pada dirinya, tak pernah bertemu lagi, dan kami terpisah. Kini aku memiliki kekasih yang terlihat sangat mencintaiku. Jadi apa yang kulakukan? Apa yang ingin kulakukan pada pertemuanku dengan Baekhyun yang keempat ini?'_

Chanyeol terus menunduk, bergelut dengan batinnya sedari tadi. Lalu dia mengangkat wajahnya.

"Hei, Baek-" suara berat itu tertekan ditenggorokannya bersamaan dengan dilihatnya air mata bening yang mengalir di pipi merona Baekhyun. Jantungnya serasa diremas kencang. Masih dengan menatap kembang api di langit, Baekhyun menangis dalam diam. Matanya sarat akan kepedihan, kesepian, dan kerinduan, dan Chanyeol bisa melihat itu semua. Dia mendekati gadis itu dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Hei Baek! Ada apa? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanyanya terburu-buru. Membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Chan. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Bohong! Kau tak akan menangis kalau tak ada apa-apa!" cecar Chanyeol sambil melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Sementara gadis itu masih terus menangis sambil melangkah mundur menjauhi Chanyeol. Sampai kakinya tersandung batu.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Permen apel malang hadiah paman tadi kini tengah tergeletak dan berdaya ditanah. Sementara Baekhyun selamat, dia tak ikut terjatuh karena reflek Chanyeol yang sangat cepat sehingga kini dia aman. Aman dalam pelukan mantan kekasihnya. Orang yang sangat dia rindukan. Perasaan pedih langsung melingkupi hatinya. Ingin di menangis keras dan memeluk erat lelaki yang didepannya ini.

"Baekhyun? Kau harus berhati-hati.." tegur Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang tersadar dari lamunannya segera beranjak hendak melepas pelukan itu. Namun semuanya menjadi semakin rumit ketika Chanyeol dengan lengan kuatnya menarik pinggal ramping Baekhyun dan memeluk gadis itu dengan erat namun lembut. Telapak tangan sebelah kanannya memegang tengkuk Baekhyun, menariknya lebih erat agar bersandar didadanya. Baekhyun terenyuh mendengar detak jantung Chanyeol yang tak kalah cepatnya dengan miliknya.

"Sudah, cukup." Gumam lelaki itu diatas pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Hm?"

"Sudah cukup, Baekkie. Jangan lagi salahkan dirimu atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan sebelumnya." Bisiknya mesra.

"A-aku.."

"Saat kamu mengirimiku pesan bahwa hubungan kita harus berakhir, saat kita bertemu di Seoul, saat kau bersama Kris… Semuanya terasa sangat menyakitkan, Baek.." suara Chanyeol sedikit bergetar menahan kenangan pedih itu yang kini naik kembali kepermukaan setelah beberapa saat berusaha dia pendam. "Dan apa semua itu salahmu? Tidak, Baek. Saat kau berada disamping Kris kau telah melakukan yang terbaik sampai saat terakhirnya, kan?"

Cukup. Baekhyun tak sanggup lagi. Dia segara melepaskan rengkuhan nyaman Chanyeol dan mengusap kasar airmatanya.

"Maaf! Aku ingin selalu kau-"

"Kau membicarakan hal yang sebenarnya ingin kau sampaikan kemarin, kan?" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Sebenarnya hatinya pedih melihat Baekhyun yang tak henti-hentinya mengusap airmatanya sambil sesegukan. "Aku sudah melupakan semuanya. Mari kita berteman lagi." Baekhyun menggeleng lemah.

"Kau salah, Channie. Yang ingin kukatakan kemarin itu –hiks- sesuatu yang lebih istimewa dari ini."

"Lebih istimewa?" Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dan melangkah mendekat kearah kolam hingga kedua ujung kakinya nyaris menyentuh air. "Aku.." dia berbalik dan melihat Chanyeol tepat dimatanya. Tatapan Baekhyun itu, menusuk dalam hatinya. "Mencintaimu, Chanyeol.."

 _CTARR_

Bersamaan dengan kembang api puncak, kalimat itu meluncur indah dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Chanyeol terpaku. Matanya membulat sempurna. Telinganya menjadi tuli sesaat. Bahkan dia merasa jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak.

"Aku selalu mekikirkanmu, dan saat kita berjumpa aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Jadi aku ingin datang kesini sekali lagi …" Baekhyun melepas kalung pemberian Chanyeol dari lehernya hingga terlepas dan menggenggamnya erat. "ke kota dimana aku bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin mematenkan semuanya dalam ingatanku untuk terakhir kali karena tempat ini sangat berharga bagiku." Baekhyun menggantung kalung itu dihadapannya dan menatapnya pedih. "karena… aku tak akan bertemu lagi denganmu saam aku kembali ke Seoul." Digenggamnya erat bandul kalung itu seolah hanya itulah satu-satunya penguatnya "aku tak ingin menghalangi kebahagiaanmu lagi."

Chanyeol mendekat dan berdiri tepat dibelakang Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba dia gelisah melihat gelagat aneh Baekhyun.

"Hei, apa yang mau kau laku-"

Omongan Chanyeol terpotong karena dia terlalu terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang mengayunkan tangan kanannya dengan kencang. Melempar kalung pemberian Chanyeol ke kolam didepannya.

"Sial!" Chanyeol segera berlari dan meloncat ke kolam dangkal itu. Membuat Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berlari menyusuri kolam untuk mendekati arah berenang Chanyeol. Yang semakin ke sudut lain kolam. Baekhyun terus berlari sampai akhirnya Chanyeol berdiri ditengah kolam dengan wajah datarnya. Dia memperlihatkan kalung Baekhyun dengan alis menukik tajam.

"C-chan.."

"Kau! Berhenti mengatakan bahwa kita tak akan bertemu lagi atau kau sendirilah yang mengahalangi kebahgiaanku! Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh!" ucapnya tegas sambil mendekati Baekhyun yang kini mulai menangis lagi.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?!" balas Baekhyun hampir menjerit karena merasa sangat frustasi. Chanyeol telah berdiri didepannay dengan tubuh basah. Lalu tanpa ragu dia membelai pipi kanan Baekhyun penuh kasih sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kumohon, aku ingin kau memiliki ini tak peduli apapun yang terjadi.." lirihnya lalu mengambil telapak tangan kiri Baekhyun dan menempelkan telapak tangannya sendiri. Perbedaan ukuran telapak tangan itu entah kenapa membuat hatinya menghangat, membuatnya merasa ia harus melindungi gadis ini dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Jangan pernah pergi kemanapun.." Baekhyun melipat jari-jari lentiknya sehingga kini jarinya sudah mengisi seluruh kekosongan ruas jari Chanyeol. Tak perlu waktu lama, Chanyeol balas menggenggam telapak tangan mungil Baekhyun tak kalah erat sambil terus menatap wajah sendu gadis itu.

Baekhyun menarik tautan tangan itu ke antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Tepat didada. Lalu dengan gerakan ringan dia menyandarkan kepalanya dan seluruh tubuhnya kepada Chanyeol dengan senyuman manis terpatri dibibirnya.

Menit berlalu dalam ketenangan yang menyenangkan itu. Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang mengurai pelukan hangat keduanya lalu mundur 2 langkah untuk melihat kalung yang beberapa saat lalu dibuangnya dengan tatapan lembut. Chanyeol melihatnya dalam diam. Tak ada yang berbicara hingga dering ponsel Chanyeol terdengar dan mengejutkan mereka berdua.

Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya dan sedikit tersentak melihat siapa yang menelpon.

"Luhan…" gumamnya namun masih terdengar oleh Baekhyun. Didering kelima akhirnya Chanyeol mengangkat telponnya.

" _Halo, Chan?_ "

"Eoh, ada apa menelpon selarut ini? Apa kau ada perlu?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang kini berdiri beberapa langkah dibelakangnya dalam diam.

" _Apa?! Apa aku tak boleh menelponmu kalau aku tak perlu sesuatu?"_ Chanyeol mendengar semuanya, namun dia masih lebih terfokus pada Baekhyun yang terus mentapnya dalam diam. " _Chan? Ada apa?_ "

"Eoh, maaf maaf. Aku melamun."

" _Apa kau baik-baik saja? Hm, aku hanya ingin tahu apa sedang kau lakukan."_

"Apa yang kulakukan…" ulang Chanyeol. Wajahnya datar saat dia terdiam beberapa detik. "Aku hanya sedang diam dirumah." Jawabnya tanpa ragu.

" _Oh, begitu_.." ada nada yang janggal pada suara Luhan diseberang sana. Namun Chanyeol sepertinya tak menyadarinya dan masih terus menatap Baekhyun. " _Ya.."_

"Umm, Luhan? Maaf. Aku sedikit sibuk. Nanti akan kuhubungi lagi."

" _Uhm, ya.. Kau sibuk, ya?_ "

"Ya, maafkan aku."

" _Baiklah. Sampai nanti, ya."_

"Ya, sampai nanti." Dan telpon itu diputus Chanyeol. Sementara, tanpa Chanyeol ketahui Luhan tengah menatap pedih ponselnya.

"Kekasihmu?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Hm? Yah.. Dia Xi Luhan. Sepertinya kau pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Ya, aku ingat. Dia gadis yang sangat ceria dan manis."

"Hm, begitulah.."

"Chanyeollie, maaf membuatmu harus berbohong padanya.."

"Hei, tak usah khawatir, akulah-" ucapan itu tak selesai. Chanyeol lebih memilih diam dan menarik lengan Baekhyun.

"Pulang?"

"Ya.."

.

.

.

Jalanan sudah sangat sepi, hanya terdengar suara jangkrik juga serangga lainnya serta suara gemericik air di sawah sepanjang jalan itu. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan ditemani dengan sinar bulan yang sangat terang.

"Suara serangga disini indah sekali ya, Chan? Membuat kina benar-benar merasa di desa?"

"Yah, sebenarnya itu bukan suara mereka, tapi suara sayapnya yang dikepakan." Ucap Chanyeol cuek yang mana membuat Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Yak! Aku juga tahu itu! Kalau kita menyebutnya 'suara' akan terdengar lebih romantis."

"Hahaha. Benarkah?" sahut Chanyeol sambil melirik Baekhyun yang tengah cemberut.

"Tentu saja. Akan terdengar aneh, kan kalau ku bilang suara kepakan sayap serangga itu bagus?"

"Hm.. Benar jugaa.." balas Chanyeol sambil menatap aliran sungai kecil dan dangkat dibawah mereka. Saat ini mereka berada diatas jembatan kecil diatas sungai yang bisa disebut parit karena lebarnya yang mungkinhanya sekitar lima langkah.

' _Kupikir, aku tak akan melakukan apa-apa lagi dengan Baekhyun. Seharusnya tidak.'_

"Chan? Apa menurutmu Jongdae dan yang lainnya sudah tiba?" Chanyeol terhenti dan menatap Baekhyun yang berjalan santai. Itulah yang membuat si mungil tertinggal agak jauh dibelakang. Saat Chanyeol sudah dipertengahan jembatan, Baekhyun baru saja melangkah diatas jembatan itu.

"Mungkin saja iya.."

"Ah, kuharap bisa membelikan mereka jajanan di pasar malam walaupun hanya ddeokbokki atau sundae.." gumam Baekhyun sambil terus berjalan sampai dia melewati Chanyeol begitu saja.

' _Sial. Sebenarnya apa yang kulakukan'_

"Maaf.." ucap chanyeol lantang membuat Baekhyun yang mendengarnya terdiam dan berbalik. Menatap Chanyeol dengan heran.

"Kenapa, Channie?"

"Aku… aku sangat ingin memerikan jawaban yang tepat atas pernyataanmu tadi. Tapi, bisakah kau menunggunya?" Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang masih terlihat terkejut. Tanpa ragu, lelaki itu menjulurkan tangannya. Bukan seperti ingin menjabat tangan, malah seperti pangeran yang meminta kesediaan sang puteri untuk berdansa. Perlahan, Baekhyun menunduk lalu senyum manis terpasang diwajahnya. Tanpa ragu, dia menggapai tangan hangat Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Ya.." jawabnya pelan namun sarat akan keyakinan. "Aku mengerti, aku akan menunggumu."

Sisa perjalanan malam itu dilewati mereka dalam keterdiaman yang menenangkan.

.

.

.

Sesampainya didepan pintu rumahnya, chanyeol baru merasakan efek dari bajunya yang basah.

"Ya Tuhan. Ini sangat dingin."

"Kau harus segera mandi, Chan." Chanyeol berbalik dan menjawab Baekhyun dengan gumaman pelan. Bibirnya tidak tersenyum, tapi hatinya bahagia melihat kalung yang menghiasi leher indah Baekhyun. Tanpa ragu, dia membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Kami pulang-" Chanyeol tercekat didepan pintu. Melihat seorang gadis tengah duduk bersilah kaki didepan pintu (lantai rumah Chanyeol masih tradisional, jadi lebih tinggi dibanding lantai bawah tempat membuka sepatu).

"H-huh? L-luhan. Kenapa kau-" Lidah Chanyeol kelu. Rasa bersalah menggerogoti hatinya melihat tatapan datar gadis yang sudah beberapa lama menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya itu. Apalagi setelah melihat bibir ceri itu bergerak membentuk kata yang tak bersuara, namun bisa dimengerti Chanyeol dengan baik.

PEM-BO-HONG.

.

.

.

' _Aku merasakan sakit dihatiku atas tetesan air matanya,_

 _Bahkan lebih dari kata-kata yang menyakitkan._

 _Tapi, selama kau semakin dekat denganku..'_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yeahh! Selesai juga chapter 11 nya yang berarti chapter depan udah chapter terakhir yaa.. gimana? Udah ketebak apa yang bakalan Chanyeol lakuin selanjutnya?

Luhan gimana ya?

Apa kalian tetap mendukung Chanbaek?

Kalau kalian ngelihat Luhan chapter depan, kalian bener-bener bakalan greget banget, hahaha.

Okelah, karna ini chapter menjelang terakhir aku harap reviewnya bertambah. 10 aja cukup kok meskipun ini remake, aku gak sepenuhnya ngambil dialognya ada yang aku ubah dan aku ngetik sambil nginget animenya. Jadi bukan hanya copas di pdf atau apa. Jadi aku harap kalian bisa sedikit saja mereview untuk menyemangati saya.

Review ya?

.

.

.

Big Thanks to :

[parkyeolliecy61]

Udah itu udah ngomong kok, meski hrus nangis-nangis dulu haha

[yousee]

Penting. Pentiiinngggg banget hahaha. Ini udah.

Meskipun hanya kalian berdua yang setia banget review sampek sekarang, aku seneng banget. Seenggaknya aku merasa ada yang nunggu ff ini hehe. Makasih ya.. Review lagi ya? Saranghae~


	13. Chapter 12 : A Town Where You Live

Previous Chapter

 _Sesampainya didepan pintu rumahnya, Chanyeol baru merasakan efek dari bajunya yang basah._

" _Ya Tuhan. Ini sangat dingin."_

" _Kau harus segera mandi, Chan." Chanyeol berbalik dan menjawab Baekhyun dengan gumaman pelan. Bibirnya tidak tersenyum, tapi hatinya bahagia melihat kalung yang menghiasi leher indah Baekhyun. Tanpa ragu, dia membuka pintu rumahnya._

" _Kami pulang-" Chanyeol tercekat didepan pintu. Melihat seorang gadis tengah duduk bersilang kaki didepan pintu (lantai rumah Chanyeol masih tradisional, jadi lebih tinggi dibanding lantai bawah tempat membuka sepatu)._

" _H-huh? L-luhan. Kenapa kau-" Lidah Chanyeol kelu. Rasa bersalah menggerogoti hatinya melihat tatapan datar gadis yang sudah beberapa lama menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya itu. Apalagi setelah melihat bibir ceri itu bergerak membentuk kata yang tak bersuara, namun bisa dimengerti Chanyeol dengan baik._

 _PEM-BO-HONG._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Pembohong." Bisikan super lirih itu terdengar jelas oleh Chanyeol. Disertai dengan tatapan datar Luhan, suasana tegang diantara mereka semakin terasa. Chanyeol tak dapat mendefinisikan arti tatapan gadis yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa kau-" hanya itu kata yang dapat keluar dari bibirnya.

"Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu." Luhan berucap seraya berdiri menegakkan tubuhnya. Tak ada yang menyadari genggaman tangan mungilnya yang mengerat pada ponsel ditangannya, seolah hanya itulah satu-satunya pegangannya didunia ini. "Dasar pembohong aneh."

"Uhm, Lu-"

"Kau diam saja, Baek. Biarkan aku yang menyelesaikan ini." Ucap Chanyeol memotong kalimat Baekhyun yang sedari tadi gelisah, bagaimanapun dia juga seorang wanita yang tentunya paham yang dirasakan Luhan. Sekalipun dia adalah orang yang lebih dulu mengenal Chanyeol, Baekhyun sadar bahwa gadis didepan mereka inilah satu-satunya yang berhak atas Chanyeol untuk saat ini.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol terdiam memandangi raut wajah Luhan yang kini mulai melunak, hanya sedikit. Detik demi detik berlalu dan tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

' _Kenapa aku menjadi ragu-ragu begini?! Padahal aku sudah menetapkan jawabanku.'_ Batinnya.

Mungkin lelah menunggu, Luhan akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah, melewati Chanyeol begitu saja.

' _Aku bahkan tidak dapat menghentikan Luhan ketika dia pergi..'_

Chanyeol semakin kalut. Seluruh anggota tubuhnya tidak ada yang bisa digerakkan, bahkan ketika Luhan sudah melewatinya dan keluar. Sayup-sayup Chanyeol dapat mendengar Minseok dan teman-temannya yang baru tiba langsung menyambut Luhan dengan ceria.

Ditengah kekalutannya, dia tak melihat bahwa ada sosok lain diruangan itu yang meilhat Chanyeol dengan pandangan terluka, namun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain diam mengamati.

.

.

.

Main Cast :

Park Chan Yeol

Byun Baek Hyun (girl)

Genre : Romance, School-life, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T (dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu bila dibutuhkan)

.

.

.

A Town Where You Live

.

.

.

Cerita ini tidak murni karya saya. Plotnya terinspirasi dari anime Jepang berjudul _**Kimi no Iru Machi**_. Saya tidak bisa mencantumkan penciptanya karena saya tidak tahu, yang tahu bisa silahkan PM saya. Judul FF ini berasal dari judul yang sama hanya saja dalam bahasa Inggris.

Mengapa saya tidak merubahnya?

Itu untuk menghargai dan menghormati pembuat animenya. Tujuan saya membuat versi FF Chanbaeknya karena saya SANGAT MENYUKAI anime ini dan ingin berbagi. Nama tempat, sekolah, dan semuanya hanya khayalan semata yang disesuaikan dengan imajinasi saya dan juga keperluan cerita.

.

.

Happy Reading ~

.

.

.

Malam sudah sangat larut, namun Chanyeol masih termenung dimeja belajarnya. Memutar lagi kejadian-kejadian yang membuatnya menjadi pusing saat ini. Dahinya disandarkan pada lipatan tangannya diatas meja. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali dia menghela nafasnya.

TOK TOK.

"Chanyeol Oppa? Kau sudah tidur?" hingga suara yang sangat familiar itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Tak beberapa lama Krystal telah berdiri dengan tegak ditengah kamar Chanyeol yang hanya diterangi sinar bulan purnama. Jendelanya yang selebar pintu rumah dan kini sedang terbuka sepenuhnya membuat kamarnya menjadi sangat terang, cukup terang untuk melihat seringai aneh di bibir adik tiri mantan kekasihnya itu.

Krystal yang hanya memakai gaun tidur tipis yang sangat pendek itu berjalan dan mendekati Chanyeol tiba-tiba, sehingga membuat lelaki itu sedikit tersentak.

"Hm.. Kau terlihat seperti telah melakukan hal yang aneh, 'kan Oppa?" ucap Krystal yang lebih mirip pernyataan. Chanyeol tak menjawab. Tak lama dia mendudukan pantatnya diatas meja Chanyeol dan sedikit mencondongkan wajahnya untuk berbisik "Apakah aku bisa membantumu?"

"Dari pada berkata yang aneh-aneh lebih baik kau pergi tidur. Kita akan kembali ke Seoul besok pagi." Sungut Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari Krystal.

"Oleh karena itu, kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku, Oppa? Sesuatu yang menarik pasti telah terjadi, kan? Fiuhh~~" ucap Krystal disertai tiupan mesra ditelinga Chanyeol yang mana membuat si lelaki hampir terjungkal dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau!"

"Tidak baik menanggung semuanya sendirian, Oppa. Lebih baik kau menceritakannya padaku kan?" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lagi, namun tanpa sadar dia menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu antara dia dan Baekhyun, tentu tidak seluruhnya yang dia anggapnya terlalu pribadi.

"Saat festival berlangsung Baekhyun bilang dia mencintaiku, namun setelah ini kita tak akan bertemu lagi. Saat itu sesuatu dalam diriku bangkit. Dan aku memutuskan dia tak boleh pergi lagi. Aku sangat mencintainya."

"Hmm.. Baiklah! Kalau begitu tak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan. Semua yang harus kau lakukan adalah berpisah dari Luhan, Oppa."

"Aku juga berfikir itu adalah jalan satu-satunya. Tapi entah kenapa aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Aku tahu dia sangat mencintaiku dan betapa kecewanya dia saat kejadian tadi. Saat melihat wajah kecewanya aku tak bisa melakukan hal itu. Dia sudah sangat mempercayaiku dengan apapun yang aku lakukan. Dia benar-benar kekasih terbaik yang pernah kudapatkan. Tidak ada yang bisa kubenci darinya." Ungkapnya panjang lebar. Sementara ekspresi Krystal menjadi sedikit mengeras. Dia bangkit dan berdiri tepat disamping Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol Oppa.." Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Krystal dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat gadis itu kini telah menarik ujung gaun tidurnya sebatas perut atas sehingga Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas perut langsing dan juga celana dalam tipis gadis itu. "Kau pikir kau hanya memiliki sedikit pilihan? Sebenarnya masih ada satu lagi untukmu. Pilhan ketiga yaitu.." Krystal mengangkat gaunnya lebih tinggi nyaris memperlihatkan puting payudaranya karena dia jelas tidak memakai bra didalam gaun tidurnya.

"Yak!" Krystal menurunkan gaunnya lalu tertawa sinis. "Kau benar-benar. Aku sedang sangat khawatir disini dan kau malah melakukan hal bodoh."

"Kau tahu Oppa? Dimataku kau lah yang tengah melakukan hal bodoh." Ucapnya datar. Namun, tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum. "Maksudmu kau tak ingin menyakiti keduanya kan, Oppa? Tapi, apa menurutmu apakah kau berada di sisi yang baik?" Chanyeol bungkam dan Krystal tertawa nyaring "Ya Tuhan, aku sangat suka ekspresi wajahmu itu, Oppa. Seperti wajah sampah. ' _Aku ingin menjadi orang yang terbaik_ ' hanyalah pikiran orang-orang yang bersifat seperti orang brengsek." Krystal melangkah mundur mendekati pintu kamar Chanyeol, dan sebelum dia menghilang dia berucap "Nah, semoga beruntung, Oppa."

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang, melewati jalan berbatu dan beberapa sungai kecil. Sudah hapir 1 jam dia bersepeda berkeliling desanya. Semua itu dilakukannya semata-mata hanya untuk menjernihkan dan membulatkan pikirannya yang tengah kalut. Hingga akhirnya dia berhenti dan tersenyum lega. Matanya tertutup dan dia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu kembali mengayuh sepedanya.

.

.

.

Luhan POV

Aku baru saja pulang dari berolah raga pagi. Untuk sekedar meringankan hatiku. Banyak hal terjadi beberapa hari ini. Hal yang membuatku tak bisa mengungkapkan bagaimana bentuk hatiku saat ini. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba. Perpisahan kami, jarak, telpon, pertemuan, kebohongan, dan kekecewaan. Dan entah kenapa hari ini aku merasakan firasat yang jauh lebih buruk.

Aku mencintai Chanyeol dengan sepenuh hatiku. Tak ada satu bagianpun dalam diriku yang tidak mencintainya. Bahkan saat dia terpuruk karena kepergian Byun Baekhyun, walau hanya berpeluang sangat kecil, aku berusaha masuk ke hidupnya. Aku ingin membantunya bangkit dan menjalani hidup yang penuh kasih sayang denganku. Kulakukan banyak hal yang kubisa untuk menarik hatinya, untuk membuatnya senang. Chanyeol adalah pria yang baik. Meskipun dia tak pernah mengatakn kata cinta, tapi aku tahu dia sangat menyayangi dan menghargaiku sebagai kekasihnya.

Meskipun canggung pada awalnya akhirnya kami terbiasa, berpegangan, berpelukan, dan beberapa kali ciuman. Ah, bahkan kami hampir melewati batas. Mengingat itu membuatku malu. Dia sangat pekerja keras, suka memikirkan orang lain, lembut, dan sangat pengertian. Chanyeol tak pernah banyak menuntut, malah dia yang selalu mengalah. Dia bahkan menabung untuk liburan kami yang pada akhirnya gagal, namun dengan lapang dada dia mengatakan padaku untuk lebih mementingkan orangtuaku.

Setelah dia mengantarkanku di stasiun hari itu, kukira semuanya akan tetap berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Ternyata tidak. Aku tahu Chanyeol masih mencintai Baekhyun, bagaimanapun Baekhyun pernah menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya. Mereka juga terpisah bukan karena hal mereka inginkan. Aku tahu seberapa besar hal Chanyeol lakukan untuk Baekhyun. Meskipun aku tak tahu yang Baekhyun alami, tapi yang pasti adalah mereka berdua malah menyakiti diri mereka sendiri.

Tapi bisakah aku bersikap egois kali ini? Baekhyun sudah meninggalkan Chanyeol dalam keterpurukkan. Lalu aku dengan segenap hatiku, menawarkan seluruh cinta dan kasih sayangku untuknya. Tak hanya setahun kulewati berdua dengannya yang tentunya banyak hal yang sudah kulakukan untuk meluluhkan hatinya. Namun, ketika Chanyeol sudah mulai membuka hatinya, gadis itu datang lagi dan dalam beberapa detik menghancurkan semua usahaku, hatiku, dan hidupku. Apakah ini akhirnya?

Tak terasa kakiku telah mebawaku kembali ke flatku. Jantungku terasa diremas, perutku mual, dan lututku melemah. Disana tepat didepan pintu flat Chanyeol sedang berdiri menungguku sepertinya. Tak ada senyum, tak ada juga rasa bersalah. Aku tertawa dalam hati 'secepat itukah?'.

Tanpa banyak kata kubuka flatku dan mempersilahkan dia masuk. Aku tahu, setelah aku duduk dan berhadapan dengannya aku harus melapangkan hatiku, aku harus berpegangan dengan kuat, aku harus bertahan, aku harus merelakan semua usahaku beberapa tahun belakangan hancur tak bersisa, dan aku harus menjadi satu-satunya orang yang terluka pada akhirnya.

'Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya yang menangis terluka untuk kebahagiaan mereka. Hanya aku Tuhan.'

Luhan POV End.

.

.

.

Sudah 1 minggu Chanyeol tak bertemu Baekhyun. Jadi hari ini dia memutuskan untuk pergi menemui gadis mungil itu apartemennya. Ya, Baekhyun kini telah tinggal sendiri disebuah kompleks apartemen mewah di Seoul. Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun yang entah kebetulan dari mana kini sedang duduk sendirian ditaman dengan wajah tertunduk. Dengan langkah mantap Chanyeol mendekati si mungil.

"Hei.."

"Chanyeollie?"

"Disini dingin."

"Uhm.. Aku tadi menerima telpon dari Minseok." Cicitnya sambil menunduk. "Mengenai hal yang kau katakan pada Luhan. Dia juga bilang kau mungkin kini tengah berbahagia dari dalam lubuk hatimu sampai kau mungkin mengambil alih semua kebahagiaan Luhan bersamamu."

"Lalu, apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Kukatakan padanya tidak mungkin Chanyeol akan setenang itu. Sangat sulit untuk kupercaya bahwa kau melakukan itu semua dengan seluruh hatimu."

"Itu mungkin benar-"

"Tidak! Itu tidak benar. Kau bukan orang seperti itu. Channie, meskipun aku mungkin hanya bisa menjadi orang lain, asal disisimu ku tak apa-apa. Tak peduli tentang apa yang orang lain katakan. Tak peduli seberapa orang yang membenciku. Asalkan aku bersama orang yang kucintai aku tak apa-apa. Maka dari itu.." Baekhyun tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk pergi sebelum Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau salah! Itu semua adalah yang 'kita' berdua inginkan." Baekhyun tercengang. Matanya membulat cerah. Dia sangat bahagia sampai hatinya terasa sesak. Itu berarti Chanyeol juga menginginkan mereka berdua untuk bersama tak peduli apapun. "Ayo kita lewati semua bersama." Kalimat mantap Chanyeol itu akhirnya membungkam Baekhyun dalam kebahagiaan. Chanyeol, memilih untuk bersamanya.

"Eung!" dan kedua tangan itu akhirnya kembali terpaut setelah beberapa kali terpisah.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja akan meninggalkan flatnya dan melihat sang kakak duduk dengan angkuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Hei, Chan. Apa sesuatu terjadi antara kau dan Luhan?" Tanya Yoora datar.

"E-eh?" pertanyaan itu tak ayal membuat Chanyeol gelagapan.

"Sudah kuduga, kulihat gurat rasa bersalah cukup besar diwajahmu. Tak apa. Kau patut mendapatkannya untuk menanggung dosamu."

"A-aku harus berangkat bekerja, Noona. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Ditengah perjalanannya, Chanyeol bertemu denga Krystal yang melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Bagaimana dengan masalahmu, Oppa? Kulihat dari wajahmu sepertinya kalian bertengkar cukup hebat."

"Aku membuatnya menangis." Krystal berjalan memutari Chanyeol yang masih terus menunduk.

"Kurasa kau sudah mendapatkan yang layak, Oppa. Tapi, itu adalah keputusanmu sendiri. Tak ada gunanya untuk bersedih sekarang." Perkataan kecil itu nyatanya mampu membuat Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau benar.."

"Lalu, saat ini siapakah yang terpenting untukmu, Oppa?"

"I-itu.."

"Belajarlah setia dan menghargai siapapun itu. Kalau kau tak dapat menghargai orang yang paling berharga untukmu, lalu jatuh cinta pada orang lain… Itu tak akan berguna kan?"

"Kurasa begitu." Ucap chanyeol menatap gadis muda disampingnya yang tengah berdiri mengahadap kolam air mancur. "Terima kasih, Krys.."

"Eh?"

"Kalau dipikir-pikir selama ini aku selalu bisa membuat keputusan berkat kau."

"Oh, hehe. Kupikir karena aku sudah memisahkanmu dengan Eonnieku di awalnya." Cengirnya jenaka.

"Hm, aku sangat berterima kasih." Chanyeol tersenyum sampai matanya sedikit menyipit. Krystal mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Ada air mata terselip diujung mata cantiknya dan itu tak luput dari perhatian Chanyeol.

"Eh? Ada apa Krys?"

"Tak ada apa-apa." Krystal berdehem dan kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan senyumannya, senyum yang sangat tulus. "Aku akan pulang dan memberitahu pada Eonnie kalau ada lelaki brengsek yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Sampai jumpa, Oppa!"

Krystal melangkah menjauh, dan ditengah perjalannya hujan turun perlahan, dia terdiam dan mengadah. "Hujan.."

Ditempat lain, diaman hujan sudah mengguyur dengan derasnya, Luhan duduk termenung sendirian di tengah kamarnya memandangi turunnya hujan dengan tatapan sendu. Tak akan ada yang tahu bagaimana terlukanya hatinya saat ini. Tidak juga hujan.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil menadahkan tangannya keluar atap halte bus tempatnya berdiri. Setelah memastikan tak ada air yang turun lagi, dia melompat keluar dan tertawa bahagia menatap lelaki tinggi yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan cinta yang tak bisa disembunyikan.

"Hujannya sudah berhenti. Tapi masih mendung."

"Hm.."

"Oh iya. Channie, aku minta maaf untuk Krystal kalau dia sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu."

"Tidak. Itu malah membuatku lega dan akhirnya bisa membuat keputusan." Sahut Chanyeol sambil mendekati Baekhyun.

Mereka kembali berjalan beriringan sampai puncak taman kota yang letaknya agak tinggi dari perkotaan. Lalu Chanyeol berjalan lebih cepat ketika melihat pemandangan indah kota sehabis hujan. Tak lama dia tersenyum sendiri yang mana membuat Baekhyun bingung. Baekhyun mendekati kekaishnya dan mengikuti arah pandang lelaki itu. _Ah, kompleks apartemenya._

"Kau tahu, Baek. Harga sewa cukup tinggi disana." Gumamnya pelan lalu menatap Baekhyun penuh kasih.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan kembali memandangi tempat tinggal Baekhyun.

"Aku akan pindah kesana."

"Hm? 'Pindah Kesana'?" Baekhyun membeo lalu mendekati Chanyeol dan memandang lelaki itu penuh raut ingin tahu. Chanyeol yang tak tahan melihat tingkah kekasihnya kemudian menyentil hidung bangir itu, membuat sang empu merenggut lucu.

"Aku bosan tinggal bersama Noona terus. Jadi kupikir aku harus pindah ketempat yang berbeda." Pernyataan itu membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Dia menunduk namun tak dapat menahan senyumannya. Tak lama dia membawa dirinya untuk menerjang tubuh tegap sang kekasih.

"Tapi, itu sangat mahal Channie." Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dengan mata yang berlinang airmata, namun ia tak bisa menghilangkan senyum bahagianya. "Ya ampun, air hujannya mengalir lagi." Entah hujan yang mana yang dimaksudnya, air mata ataukah air hujan sebenarnya yang kini mulai mengguyur mereka sedikit demi sedikit. "Tapi payungku sudah kulempar, dan kotor.." dan mereka pun tertawa bersama. Alasan klasik si manja.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama dengan Chanyeol yang memegang payung, sementara Baekhyun berjalan disisinya dengan senyum merekah dan sebelah tangannya memegang payungnya yang terlipat rapi. Yah, mereka berada dalam satu payung, milik Chanyeol, karena alasan konyol Baekhyun yang entah kenapa masuk akal bagi Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya pada lengan Chanyeol lalu menghilangkan jarak tubuh mereka. Chanyeol yang terkejut dengan kontak fisik tiba-tiba itu langsung menatap baekhyun yang kini sedang tersipu malu.

"Terimakasih.." gumam Baekhyun tnpa membalas tatapn Chanyeol. "Eh, maaf aku tak sadar. Pasti memalukan bagimu untuk bergandengan tangan seperti ini denganku ditengah kota."

"Tidak. Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak mempedulikan orang lain? Tetaplah berpegangan padaku sampai kapanpun. Okay?"

"Hm!"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, mereka berjalan berdua sebagai sepasang kekasih sambil bergandengan tangan. Raut bahagia dan lega tergambar jelas diwajah mereka berdua. Tak peduli tatapan orang lain, Chanyeol mengecup pelipis kanan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Hujan sudah reda ketika Chanyeol sampai di persimpangan jalan menuju flatnya. Chanyeol berjalan dengan tenang sampai dia melihat sesosok gadis familiar yang sedang berdiri menatapnya.

"Luhan.."

Tanpa sapaan atau basa-basi, Luhan berbalik berjalan pelan. Dia berjalan didepan Chanyeol yang kini sedang berjalan dibelakangnya. Lelaki tahu, gadis ini pada akhirnya ingin membicarakan sesuatu setelah hatinya menjadi sedikit tenang.

"Aku akan pindah.." ucap Chanyeo mantap. Tak melihat adanya senyum pahit tercipta dibibir Luhan.

"Kau berniat melupakanku?"

Mereka kini sedang berada di taman bermain anak-anak dekat flat mereka. Chanyeol duduh diayunan sementara Luhan duduk di wahana besi untuk anak-anak yang suka memanjat.

"Aku tak bisa melupakanmu.." ungkap Luhan sarat akan luka. "Aku berusaha untuk membencimu. Tapi semua kenangan yang teringat adalah kenangan bahagia." Luhan mengadahkan kepalanya, berusaha mencegah air matanya mengalir. "Mulai sekarang kau bisa mulai membangun kehidupan barumu dengan Baekhyun, kan?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab, dia hanya mendekati wahana yang disandari Luhan dan ikut bersandar disisi lainnya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku disini sendirian. Aku tak memiliki siapapun, Chan. Tidak ada Kris." Suara Luhan mulai bergetar. "Jika aku tahu akan seperti ini rasanya, aku lebih baik tak jatuh cinta padamu, sungguh." Luhan sedikit berbisik diujung kalimatnya.

"Aku tak tahu, berapa kali, berapa lama, aku sudah bergantung padamu. Kau adalah gadis yang baik, ceria, penuh gairah hidup. Kau selalu menempatkan orang lain diatasmu.." Chanyeol memegang kuat besi wahana, seolah mencari kekuatan untuk menyatakan hal yang pasti sekali lagi mengoyak hati gadis didekatnya ini. "Kau selalu bertekad melakukan apapun meskipun kau lemah. Jika aku bisa mencintaimu sampai akhir… Aku.."

Luhan berbalik dan menatap punggung Chanyeol sendu "Aku mencintaimu." Lalu dia berlari mendekati Chanyeol yang terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tibanya. Luhan mendekati lelaki itu dengan pelan lalu menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidangnya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar menahan perih didadanya.

"Luhannie, sangat mencintai Chanyeol lebih dari siapapun didunia ini."

Suara itu, tak ada satupun didunia ini yang bisa mendefinisikan betapa tulus dan murninya perkataan Luhan itu. Tak juga Chanyeol yang hanya bisa merasa hidupnya terberkati dengan cinta yang berlimpah dari sosok didepannya.

Belum sempat Chanyeol memeluk gadis rapuh itu, gadis itu sudah lebih dulu berjalan mundur dengan senyumannya. "Jika suatu saat kau bermasalah dengan Baekhyun itu, datanglah padaku." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kupastikan jika saat itu ada, aku akan menjadi orang yang sangat penting untukmu." Chanyeol tak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk membalas perkataan Luhan. Tak ada satupun kata yang tepat baginya untuk menjawab perkataan tulus gadis itu. Jadi yang dia lakukan hanyalah tersenyum.

Jauh dilubuk hatinya, dia berdoa, semoga Luhan akan dipertemukan dengan lelaki yang benar menyanyanginya lebih dari Luhan menyanyangi Chanyeol dan atak akan tersakiti lagi. Tidak akan, bahkan sampai diujung nafasnya. Chanyeol tahu, gadis itu sudah melewati ujian yang terlampau berat untuk kini siap mendapatkan balasannya.

.

.

.

6 bulan berlalu dan semua sudahmenjadi normal. Luhan sudah kembali menjadi seperti semula meskipun masih sering teringat kenangannya bersama Chanyeol. Yoora sering memperkenalkan Luhan dengan berbagai pria kenalannya meskipun Luhan lebih sering menolaknya. Namun Yoora tahu, Luhan mulai membuka hatinya untuk dokter anak di klinik depan flat mereka. Dokter muda yang bernama Oh Sehun.

Dokter pendiam yang sangat tampan dengan rahang tegas yang jarang tersenyum. Meskipun begitu, dia sangat disayangi anak-anak. Wajah memang tak bisa menipu anak-anak yang masih suci, mereka akan tahu secepat mungkin mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk.

Chanyeol sendiri sudah 2 hari pindah ke apartemen didepan milik Baekhyun. Mereka sangat sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, bahkan saat libur mereka bisa bersama sampai 24 jam karena tak jarang salah satu dari mereka akan menginap di flat kekasihnya.

Seperti saat ini, Chanyeol sedang duduk disofa ruang tengahnya sambil mengamati pemandangan malam kota Seoul. Dengan Baekhyun yang bergelung nyaman dipangkuan dan pelukannya, hidupnya terasa lengkap. Tak ada cahaya lampu diruangan itu, hanya ada cahaya bulan yang masuk dengan leluasa menerangi hampir setengah dari apartemen itu.

"Kita.. Akhirnya bisa melihat pemandangan yang sama lagi.." gumam Baekhyun.

"Hm.." hanya itu balasan Chanyeol, namun gerakan bibirnya dibibir Baekhyun dan pelukannya yang mengerat sudah menyampaikan segalanya.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Ahahahahaha, aku ingin tertawa sebentar. Akhirnya FF remake ini selesai. Ff ini selesai diketik pada tanggal 6 Desember 2016 pukul 1:11 am WIB. Aku cuman mau ngasih tau, ada beberapa adegan di chapter ini yang aku tambah dan modifikasi. Berhubung ada bagian yang terlupakan. Sebenarnya ada OVA dari anime ini tapi aku sudah bener-bener lupa. Lagipula seingetku gak begitu mempengaruhi cerita kok.

Aku mau ngucapin terimakasih buat semuanya, yang sudah follow, favorite, dan bahkan menyempatkan jemarinya buat mereview FF ini. Aku gak bisa melanjutkan ini tanpa dukungan kalian semua. Aku padamu Guys! Aku udah terharu dan bener-bener gak tau mau bilang apa lagi.

Special thanks buat para reviewer : rina byun272, firdha arafah, parkwillsy, parkyeolliecy61, xxxxx, **yousee** , byunbaekhill, Park Eun Yeong, Vera, kumaberry, guest.

.

.

.

Untuk yang pengen tahu apa yang terjadi pas Chan sama Luhan ngomong-ngomongan ntar bisa baca epilog gak penting dibawah ya..

Jangan lupa setelah baca, tolong reviewnya ya? Anggep aja sebagai penghargaan terakhir buat upayaku mengetik ditengah tugas kuliahku yang sangat banyak. Please?

.

.

.

EPILOG

Chanyeol dan Luhan duduk bersimpuh berhadap-hadapan. Selama beberapa menit mereka terdiam, hanya terdengar suara Luhan yang membolak balik majalan disampingnya dengan sendu. Majalah itu sudah kusam dan kusut mungkin karena terlalu sering dibolak-balik oleh pemiliknya. Majalah itu adalah majalah travelling yang kemarin sempat menjadi sesuatu yang mebahagiakan untuk dua orang yang kini sedang diliputi kecanggungan luar biasa.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" akhirnya Luhan mengeluarkan suara seraknya tanpa menatap Chanyeol. Hening.

"Kita sedang membicarakanmu, Chanyeol. Kau mungkin akan mengatakan 'Baekhyun akan terluka, kalau aku meninggalkannya sendiri'. Atau mungkin 'Baekhyun telah datang berkunjung setelah sekian lama, jadi kupikir harus menemaninya ke Festival itu'. Ah! Atau seperti 'Sekarang dia datang kesini. Aku harus menunjukkannya kembang api dan petasan'.." suara Luhan terdengar bersemangat. Seolah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu yang akan dikatakan lelaki didepannya itu. Dia tak peduli lagi dengan tanggapan Chanyeol bahwa dia akan terlihat menyedihkan. Yang dia inginkn adalah secepatnya mengurangi sakit dan sesak di dadanya. Namun tatapan rasa bersalah dan keterdiaman orang didepannya menghancurkan segala pertahanannya.

"…"

"Semua itu, benar kan Chan?" Luhan bertanya sambil tersenyum perih dengan air mata yang mengalir sedikit-demi sedikit di pipi berisinya.

"…" Tak ada jawaban.

"Hei, kenapa diam saja?" Luhan akhirnya menunduk. Menggenggam erat telapak tangannya sendiri dengan air mata yang menetes. "Jelaskan …" lirihnya. Akhirnya Chanyeol mendongak dan seketika hatinya serasa diremas. Melihat gadis yang berstatus kekasihnya itu, yang selalu ceria dan kuat, menangis tak berdaya didepannya. "Berikan aku penjelasan, Chan. Kumohon.. Lalu aku bisa memukulmu sekali dan memaafkan semuanya."

"Luhan ah.."

"Ayolah, cepat!" isaknya sambil menatap chanyeol terluka. "Aku percaya apapun yang kau katakan." Tatapan itu, Chanyeol mulai goyah. Dia terdiam cukup lama, dan menatap kepalan tangannya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya dia memantapkan hatinya dan menatap Luhan dengan sisa keegoisan yang dimilikinya.

"Maaf.." Dunia Luhan berhenti. "Ada seseorang yang aku sukai. Sebaiknya kita berakhir sampai disini, Lu.." Dan semuanya runtuh seketika.

Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Luhan bangkit dengan air mata yang mengalir deras, dia melayangkan 1 tindakan kecil yang bahkan tak bisa menggambarkan se-per seratus luka hatinya.

 _PLAK._

Tamparan itu tentu saja mengejutkan Chanyeol. Namun, dia hanya diam dan membiarkan Luhan menamparnya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dia juga tak berupaya mencegahnya karena keputusannya sudah bulat. Dia sudah memilih.

Luhan berlari, yang bisa dia pikirkan saat ini adalah taman. Tidak menyadari sosok tinggi berkacamata yang sedang kebingungan menatap coretan kecil dikertas yang dibawanya. Luhan terus berlari hingga dia merasa kepala dan seluruh tubuhnya menabrak tubuh hangat seseorang. Luhan hendak meminta maaf secepatnya, namun rengkuhan hangat itu seolah menariknya semakin dalam dan dalam. Tak punya kekuatan lagi untuk menolak, Luhan hanya menganggap ini rengkuhan yang diberikan Tuhan untuk segala sakitnya. Dengan itu, dia menumpahkan semuanya. Tangannya terangkat, membalas pelukan itu lebih erat.

Tanpa Luhan ketahui, ada rasa nyeri di dada pria itu melihat gadis mungil didepannya menangis tersedu dalam diam didadanya. Dan tanpa mereka berdua ketahui, sudah ada benang merah tak kasat mata yang sudah menghubungkan mereka dengan erat, tak tepisahkan.


End file.
